So What If I'm Single!
by Phantom Of FFN
Summary: Isabella Swan is an independent, successful, young woman. She isn't really trying to find love, but she is forced to go on one horrible blind date after another. Will her blind date nightmare ever end? What will happen after she meets the handsome, charming Edward Cullen? Will she find love or heart-ache instead? AH, Rated M for lemons, ExB, Canon couples.
1. Prologue: I Really Hate Blind Dates!

_A/N: I don't own Twilight._

_I've decided to repost my second story I'd written for Fanfiction. I took it down for personal reason, but then I thought it seemed like too much of a waste to delete. I know I lost all the awesome reviews I had before, but there's nothing I can do about that, now can I. I hope you fall in love with this story again. _

_FYI, I've reedited the story, so there are changes made, but it's still the same for the most part. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue: I Really Hate Blind Dates! **

This totally sucks; my life really sucks. Well, okay that's not really true, but as of right now it sucks…BIG TIME! In a few minutes, a heinous act of cruelty will be inflicted upon me, and my evening will be filled with harsh torment, for I am going on a blind date. Will he be my Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome, or will he be Mr. Creepy-Get-Away-From-Me? The latter seems more likely to come true because all the others before this one have been really, really bad dates. Now I don't want to go, and that's why I hate this so much!

Now, if you are reading this, you may be thinking, "Why is this woman whining about something so trivial and ridiculous?"

Well to answer your question, I should first tell you a little bit about myself.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella for short. I'm 26 years old. Most importantly, I'm single, and I couldn't be happier about it. Well, for the most part I am.

I have nothing against men in general. In fact, I like men. I like them a lot. I don't mind going on dates or hanging out with the opposite gender. I even picture myself settling down, getting married to one in the distant future, but I firmly believe that a woman does not need a man to feel complete and accomplished about her life. Don't get me wrong when I say this, for I am not one of those crazy feminine activists who bash on men and go on and on about how we live in a male dominated world. I believe in gender equality, but I do appreciate the noble gestures guys do like pulling out chairs or opening a door for me. However, I am capable of standing on my own two feet because I'm successful, independent, and healthy. What more can I ask for?

My only major problem is that there are women out there who think my life is incomplete for my dismal love life or lack of one. And they feel "entitled" to meddle in my personal affairs. You see, I'm talking about my mother or the ladies from parent's church, who assumed they know what's best for me without even consulting me. They constantly set me up with men that they think would be perfect for me, when actually he is far from what I am attracted to in a man. I know they mean well, and you can say that these women are warranted to have their opinions. But when they go behind my back to set up these blind dates without my consent; that's where I have to draw the line.

These obnoxious old Betties obviously do not know anything about me, and oh, don't even get me started on my own mother. They have no clue what my tastes are in men. I swear to God, they must think that if a guy's single, then he's must be my type.

Though, I do have another theory about their twisted obsession with my love life. I can only assume that all these nosy women, at my parents' church, are very determined for a successful career woman, like me, to meet their eligible sons, grandsons, or nephews to fulfill their crazy fantasies of her becoming their future daughter-in-law. A lot of these guys are losers, and maybe they're hoping that I'll take over and support their lazy asses for the rest of their lives because I'll fall madly in love with him to look past his "flaws". That's my theory, or it could be that they think I'm too stupid to find love on my own.

I seriously want to scream "Back off" at them, but I can't because of two ridiculous, infuriating reasons. One, I'm too nice to say anything. I don't want to hurt their feelings; all because I'm a stupid people pleaser. I care deeply what others think of me. It's one of my many flaws, which irritates me to no end, and I can't get rid of for some reason.

My second reason falls on my mother, Renee. My mother is a woman of many contradictions. She is not exactly too thrilled with the idea of her daughter settling down at a young age, but then she gets upset over the fact that I don't have a man in life. Since I was a little girl, she has constantly told me that I should live my single life to the fullest and stay away from serious, monogamous relationships as long as possible. To this day, I'm still shocked and horrified that she practically gave me her blessings to be slutty in college, so I can have my "fill" of sexual experiences before I tie myself to someone for the rest of my life. Ironically, I was the exact opposite of what she wished I'd be, and so the blind dates were her outlet for me to get myself out there. I think she wanted to live vicariously through me because she married her high school sweetheart at such a young age, which is odd because my parents are still happily married. They still go at it like newlyweds every moment they're alone together. Eww…that's quite disturbing, if you ask me, but that's my crazy mother for you.

So much to my dismay, my mother actually encourages these women in their hot pursuit for me, and then, she forces me to go on these horrible blind dates. Plus, she doesn't want to alienate any of these ladies, worried that they'll think poorly us. Like me, she cares a lot for other's opinion about her and our family. Image is everything to Renee. She loves the fact that so many people think she raised such a wonderful, successful, and beautiful daughter.

I mean no offense to my mom, but I think I had more involvement in my own upbringing than she thought she did. I was practically raised myself, for I was more like the parent while Renee was the daughter in our loving, yet dysfunctional mother-daughter relationship. But please don't quote me on this because if my mother ever hears me saying this, I know it'll break her heart.

Like I said before, I'm just way to nice to say anything, so I allow this insanity to go on to just appease my mother. All I can say is being a people pleaser is seriously biting me in the ass. However, in a really twisted sort of way, as long as my mom's happy, then I'm happy too. In all truth, that's all that really matters to me. Plus, I don't think I can deter her to stop, even if I did say something, because she loves all the attention and praise she receives from the fact that her daughter is so coveted by so many. Sadly, I'm simply caught in the middle and forced into putting up with crappy dates.

But honestly, I really don't see what these people see in me. I mean, I know that I'm not ugly, but I'm not beautiful either. I'm just average, a "plain-Jane" as you would call it. I have brown hair, brown eyes; I have nice boobs, and no butt. There's nothing really special about me that would make people see someone strikingly gorgeous. But what do I know about real beauty, right? Apparently nothing, I guess.

Now, getting back to my dilemma, I must let my frustration and angst be known. As we speak, I'm supposed to be getting ready for my date, which again I really don't want to go on, but I have only about thirty minutes before he shows up. And did I mention before that I really don't want to go!

Oh God, please let him be normal this time. Although with my bad luck, he probably won't be. I'll probably end up with some weirdo, running and screaming for my life again by the end of the first hour of the date.

Ugh! I really need to do something about this because I swear to God if this madness continues, I know for sure that one day I will definitely snap, and then I will probably end up killing one of my dates and go to jail. It's either that, or I'll just go to the mad house.

To me, all of these stupid blind dates are a total waste of my time. One day...one day, it'll all be over. Hopefully by then, I'll be married or engaged to a man that I actually chose for myself, and he's normal. Then the horrible ladies at my parents' church and my mother will feel the wrath of Isabella Swan.

Que in the evil laughter.

No, there will be no wrath because I have no wrath. But believe me when I say this, I'm really look forward to that one day because it means freedom from this torture. So, until then, I guess I have no choice except to keep going on these lame ass dates with these lame ass guys! Maybe I'll get lucky one day and meet someone that I'll like.

Nah, I don't think so…

My God, this sucks! You know, my life is actually pretty good, well except for this part.

I have to go get ready now. May God have mercy on my soul, and please let this guy be somewhat normal this time. That's all I am really asking for.

* * *

_A/N: Please review your comments and thoughts. __**Also there is a link on my profile to the site where I'll be posting pictures to go with my story. The pictures will start with chapter one**__. _


	2. Dinner with Alice Cullen

_A/N: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. _

_Thank you! _

* * *

**Chapter One: Dinner with Alice Cullen**

I sat at my desk, moping while lost deep in my thoughts. I was trying to prolong getting ready for the inevitable doom to come. I thought that I couldn't make it clear enough that I didn't want go on anymore of these stupid blind dates, but it would always fall on deaf ears. I wished they'd leave me alone already. There had to be an easier way to broadcast that I wasn't interested in dating anyone at the moment, but it was a futile battle that I would ultimately lose again anyways. I might as well just give up and save myself from the migraine that would soon follow.

Maybe if I said that I was a lesbian, then they'd stop pestering me. No, that wouldn't happen. There could be only possible two outcomes. Wait…no, maybe three.

One, my mom and everyone else would shun me for my "lifestyle," which didn't sound too bad at the moment.

Two, they wouldn't believe me, which would most likely happen because I wouldn't be able to pull it off. You see, I was a terrible liar. My blush gave me away all the time, and this was why I could never play poker.

Three, they'd probably try to fix me with their eligible daughters, nieces, and granddaughters, instead. No, thank you! I have nothing against lesbians, but I couldn't swing that way, even if I wanted to. I loved penises, but come to think of it, it had been like two years since I'd last seen one up close and personal. So, maybe I was closer to this "lifestyle" than I thought I was.

Oh, God, please kill me now!

I let out a big sigh. Then, I heard a knock at my door. It was my mom.

"Bella, it's 5:15 right now. Don't you have a date in like 30 minutes?" she chirped a little too perky for my taste.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder, Mom," I grumbled.

I looked at the clock. My blind date will be here in less than 30 minutes. Tonight's loser was the nephew of some random pushy, old lady at my church, who conspired with my mother to set up this date up for me, without my permission. I swear, I will want to kill myself, if I have to sit through another horrible, unbearable three hours of pure torture with a guy, who does not know how to use a stick of deodorant again. The nightmare of Broccoli Boy popped into my head.

_Get out! Get out! Get out! _ I shook my head violently to get rid of the memories of the date from Hell. To this very day, I cannot find words to even describe how awful that date was, and we'll leave it at that.

After a few minutes, I let out another deep sigh and managed to calm myself down. I begrudgingly went to my bag and got out what I was going to where for that evening. My outfit, for tonight, was a dark purple, sleeveless blouse with ruffles, black slacks, and a pair of black ballerina flats. I decided to put on very little make-up: some mascara and lip-gloss only. This is what I would normally wear to work or church on Sunday. I really wasn't planning on dressing to impress my date. If it were up to me, I would go in sweatpants and T-shirt, but, according to Renee, image is everything!

_Ah-ah-ah! I don't want to go…_ I mentally cried out as I walked down stairs and saw my mom making dinner for my dad in the kitchen.

"I swear, Mom, you're more excited for me to go on these ridiculous dates! I wished you'd stop those senile, old ladies from fixing me up," I whined to my mother, like a five year-old.

"Oh, come on, Bella, it's fun! If I were your age, I would live it up and meet every guy that comes my way."

Eww…I didn't care how close I was with my mom, there were some things that I'd wished she'd leave me in the dark about, and this was one of them. I didn't need to know about her past dating habits or sex life with dad or with any other man, in that matter.

Let me clear the air for a moment. I didn't live at home with my parents. I just had my dates pick me up from my parent's house. I figured it was safer this way because I knew that one of my parents would be home with me, in case the guy turned out to be a psycho-lunatic, which was the case 99 percent of the time. Plus, I knew they'd want to meet him before I left their house, especially my dad, the big, bad sergeant detective of the NYPD. When I was younger, I used to hate it how he would scare off my dates, but now I love him for it.

The doorbell rang. It was 5:45pm and my "mystery man" was here. I grimaced as I approached the door, but I was able to plaster a fake smile on my face before I opened it to see who my date was. I opened the door, and there he was…

"Oh, my God, Lily, it was horrible! I thought Broccoli Boy was bad, but this guy…ah…he blew him out of the water!" I groaned as I sipped my morning cup of coffee.

I was sitting at the Brewery, having my weekly Monday morning coffee date with my best friend, Lily Kang. We started this tradition ever since we graduated from college, and we weren't able to see each other as often as we used to.

I'd known Lily all my life. Our families were close friends, and so it was only natural that we'd be best friends. Lily was gorgeous. She was about the same height as me, about five-foot, four-inches tall, but she was blessed with better curves than me. She had more of an hour glass figure: bigger boobs, a slim waistline, and a nice, round butt. Lily was half Chinese and half Dutch, so she had the best of both worlds. She was simply gorgeous.

"Was he that bad?" Lily cocked her eyebrow in disbelief. She actually thought I was over- exaggerating the details in my story. If only I were, the memory of Saturday's catastrophe wouldn't be so horrible to remember.

"Lily, you don't understand how bad it was. There was just something off about him. I mean the man shows up to my mom's house with a bouquet of roses, which was sweet of him and not strange. But the thing was he'd forgotten to put something around the stems to cover the thorns or to have asked florist to de-thorn the roses. You'd think his pain reflexes would go off because his hand was badly bleeding, but he just stood there, like nothing was wrong. Mom patched him up and then, he handed me the bloody roses, no pun intended, and tried to shake my hand with his good one. I thought I was going to throw up or faint, but I managed to hang on. I finally gave him my hand, but then he kept commenting on how soft and smooth my hand was. And then, for a second, I thought he actually tried rubbed the back of my hand against the side of his face. I mean, I guess I could have imagined it, or he could have been really nervous, but it was weird and not normal at all," I croaked.

I felt the willies and goose bumps crawl up my skin from just remembering that moment. Lily saw the horrified expression on my face and tried to stifle a giggle as I continued my epic tale of disaster.

"Even my mom was a little disturbed by him, but did that stop her from forcing me to go on this date? No, it didn't. She literally had to push me out the door, and I swear that woman will be the death of me," I scowled and muttered under my breath.

Lily was laughing out loud at my disgruntled comment. She knew everything about my dysfunctional love/hate relationship with my mother.

"Bella, come on. He couldn't be that bad," she said as she took calming breaths between each word.

I scoffed at her ignorance.

"Um…no, you're wrong. As the night went on, it got worst. For dinner, he took me to a nice Ethiopian restaurant. I have to admit, it was nice and something new, which earned him some good points from me. But the conversations we had so far were a little awkward, but it was the first date, so I let them slide. The strange thing that threw me off was how the conversation always came back to the subject about my hands. How beautiful he thought they were, and how they were so soft and creamy. What kind of moisturizer do I use? When I told him I play the bass guitar, he was shocked and really put off by this. He kept telling me that I should stop because my fingers will form calluses and will be ruined. I didn't think much of it but then…oh, my God, Lily…when dinner came out, I got my answer to why he was so obsessed with my hands."

I gave out a dry laugh because what happened next was just so astonishing that I couldn't believe that it actually happened to me, but it did. Lily looked at me as if I went crazy. After my laughing fit was over, I apologized and continued.

"Sorry about that…Where was I? Oh, yeah. Well, dinner came out and we started to eat by using our hands because there were no utensils. As I was eating, I kept hearing this funny slurping sound coming from next to me. I looked over to see what was making this noise, and I saw that it was my date sucking and licking the humus off of his fingers. Oh, my goodness, Lily, it was really disgusting to watch. It was like he was attacking his own hand, and he was really loud, too. All of the tables around us started staring at us, and I was completely mortified. When I asked him to keep it down, I guess he couldn't hear me over his loud slurping noises because he happily offered to feed me food with the hand that he just had in his mouth. It took all of my will power to stop myself from throwing up on him, so I politely declined his offer and turned back to my plate in front of me, trying my best to ignore the embarrassing man next to me. When I dipped some bread into the humus, my hand got all messy. I swear I'm not lying about this, but suddenly he grabbed my hand and started to lick and swallow the humus off of it. It was like he was raping my hand with his tongue. And get this! He was getting off on it, too. It was all foreplay to him, and you could tell too, because of all the throaty moans that came out of him. Eww…" I shivered in disgust.

"Well, the next thing I knew. I screamed, 'Get the hell away from me, you sick perverted freak' and ran to the bathroom to wash my hands. I couldn't believe my mother set me up with a man who has a hand fetish, and that wasn't the worst part of the weekend. The next day I had to see his aunt at church. I tried to avoid her, the best I could, but she managed to track me down and cornered me into talking to her. I guess she found out what happened on the date because she asked me to look past her nephew's "little flaw" and give him another chance. She told me that he wanted to see me again because he must really like me or maybe just my hands." Again, I shuddered at the thought.

"Do you want to know the worst part was? The worst part was that I couldn't say no to her. So, I ended up telling her that I would think about it and ran away as fast as my three inch Jimmy Choos can take me."

I looked over, only to see Lily laughing so hard that she was hugging her waist like her sides were about to burst. I could help but to join her too because, even to me, it sounded utterly preposterous. After five minutes of nonstop laughter, we finally calmed down and went back to drinking our coffee.

"Oh, I feel so bad for you, Bella. You always get into the funniest situations." Lily was wiping the tears from her eyes. I made my patented "Oh, shut up" face at her.

"Hey, I guess I'm not as lucky as you are to find someone as perfect as Josh," I grumbled slightly bitter about my dating predicament.

Lily was engaged to Joshua Langford, the youngest son of Thomas and Vivian Langford, one of the wealthiest and most affluent families in New England. I was happy for Lily because Josh made her so happy.

They met at a party in their senior year in college, and it was love at first sight. They've been together for almost five years now. At first, Josh's parents didn't acknowledge Lily or their relationship because Lily didn't come from a "good" family; basically she didn't come from old money, and the fact that she was half Chinese was another issue. The first couple of years in their relationship were really hard on them, especially on Lily, because his parents' dismissive attitude towards her really hurt the both of them. Josh's parents had even tried to break them up by any means necessary. Their first attempt was to pay off Lily and her parents, but when that didn't work, they threatened to cut off Josh from everything. I didn't even want to talk about the pretentious, slutty society girls that his parents "tried" to set him up with, but it was more like they paraded those vapid girls so Lily could see who Tom and Vivian thought was right for their son. Of course none of this worked quite as his parents had thought it would because Josh was already independent from his parents with a good stable career and the fact that he only had eyes for Lily.

There were so many times, I wanted to march up to his parents and scream at them for their conceited and obnoxious attitude. It pissed me off that they held so much negative prejudices against Lily because she was "common", whatever that meant. Thankfully, love prevailed and Tom and Vivian eventually had to accept her because Josh was madly in love with Lily, and there was nothing they could do to break them apart. So when Josh proposed, his parents didn't oppose the engagement, but they actually gave their blessing to the happy couple.

Josh was one of the sweetest guys I knew, and he made her happy. I was so glad that they found each other, and everything worked out for them in the end.

"So, what's your schedule like this week? Do you have any projects going on?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I actually do have a lot going on right now. The sets for "The Lion King" and "Jersey Boy" are almost finished. I finished the design and sketches for two other workshops and got the okay on them, so they're going to start construction later this week. Um…Today, I have a meeting with the production company to discuss a potential design for a movie set for some upcoming blockbuster around 1pm," I mumbled my schedule and notes on my smart phone.

I work in the theatre and loved being a part of it. However, I never wanted to be in front of the curtain, so I worked backstage instead. I never liked being in the spotlight, or being the center of attention. Luckily, I picked the aspect of theater that kept me in the shadows of every performance. I designed and created props and set backgrounds for theatre productions. I majored in art and design at NYU and joined the theatre department, working backstage and gaining experience and knowledge about props and backgrounds designs.

During my senior year, I was able to join a small local theatre group, who needed a prop master. As soon as I join, I began to get my hands dirty and started to find my calling the world of art and theatre. After college, I continued to learn and experiment with different designs and techniques, but soon I started getting notice for my work. I began to freelance, and, suddenly, I was acknowledged with my first nomination with a TONY award for my set design for an off-Broadway play called "Altar Boyz". I didn't win, but that nomination shot me into the big leagues. I started getting calls to work on sets and designs for bigger Broadway shows and eventually movies, too. I was mostly based in New York, but I traveled all over the world. London, Tokyo, and Sidney were some of the places I've been for work. I was in high demand. This was part of the reason why I wasn't so eager to settle down. I loved my career because like the saying goes "the world is your stage." Well, the world was my stage, and I was going to design and decorate it.

Lily was starting to fidget a little in her seat. "Oh, aren't you busy with Charlotte's wedding, as well?"

Charlotte and Peter were good friends of mine, and we all went to the same church together. I wouldn't label myself as being super religious, but I believed in God, and I was a Christian woman. I also serve at my church by being a part of the praise team. We were just a simple band of voices, keyboard, an acoustic guitar, a bass guitar, and drums. There are five members on our team, and I sing female vocal. Sometimes, I got to play the bass too. Hey, we didn't pretend to be rock stars. We just enjoyed singing and playing together, and served the churched every Sunday morning.

Charlotte and I grew up together; I've known her since I was in Jr. High school and she was in elementary school. She was getting married in two weeks, and I was decorating and designing the chapel for her. This was just a side project that I did for only close family members and friends. I was designing Lily's wedding, as well.

"Yup, I have all the material, and I'm going to start assembling everything this weekend." I was beginning to wonder why Lily was so interested in my schedule, all of a sudden.

"Well, I have something I wanted to run by you." She sounded nervous, and I could see her fidget even more in her seat. _Uh-oh, this might not be good._

"Well, I was wondering if you could meet with someone I know to discuss the possibility of designing the church for her wedding. I know you're busy with Charlotte's and mine, and you have a ton of other projects going on at work. Plus you never met this person, and I know you don't do this for strangers, but it would mean a lot to Josh if you did this," she rambled nervously.

I was a little confused by her request. Normally, I would turn down this project right away because I didn't know the person nor did I have the time, but I was curious how Josh fit into all this.

"Wait a minute. What does Josh have to do with this?" I asked.

"Well, they're a really close friend of Josh's. Her name is Alice Cullen and her fiancé is Jasper Whitlock. You've heard of the Cullen family right?"

Of course I have heard of the Cullen family. Who in New York hasn't heard about them? Like Josh's family, the Cullen's were up there in New York high society. They were one of the most affluent and powerful families in the city and maybe in the country. They were up there with the Hiltons and Donald Trump, but the Cullen family was more refined and poised than those fame-seeking vultures.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was highly respected in the medical community. He was one of the top neurosurgeons in the world, and he was the head and founder of Cullen Pharmaceuticals, where his oldest son, Emmett, took over as CEO, four years ago.

Dr. Cullen's wife, Esme, was a big name in the real estate business. She was known for her eye on good property estates deals and also for her top interior design skills in remodeling and renovations. I think I heard that she studied architecture and art at Rhode Island School of Design, and she was one of the best in her field.

All three of their children were all supposedly successful and accomplished in their own rights. Like I mentioned before, their oldest son, Emmett, was the CEO of Cullen Pharmaceuticals, and he was doing amazing things with his family's company. I heard that their daughter, Alice, was recognized as an up and coming fashion designer. She was the rage in Europe, Asia, and the US. I heard that they have another son, but there wasn't that much gossip and information concerning him. He tended to shy away from the spotlight unlike the rest of his family, but I heard he was some sort of prodigy or something like that. But now my question was why would someone as wealthy as Alice Cullen would want to hire me to design her wedding? Wasn't that what expensive wedding planners were for?

"Yeah…I heard of the Cullens. Who in New York City hasn't? But wait…why would they want me?" Shock was written all over my face.

"Well, I met them through Josh. He's really close to them; they're like his second family. Well, after we got engaged, Alice bombarded me with all her questions about our plans for the wedding. I told her about you and what you do. She got all excited because both her mom and she are big fans of yours. And last week, Jasper proposed to Alice, and then she asked me to talk to you into meeting with her to ask if you would be willing to do her wedding."

Lily had a panic look in her eyes. I knew she was put in a difficult spot. She didn't want to pressure me into doing this wedding, when I already had so much on my plate, but she also didn't want to disappoint the Cullens and make it awkward for Josh.

I took a deep breath as I pondered whether I should save my best friend's ass or not. Of course, I would.

"Alright, set up a meeting with this Alice Cullen, but you owe me big time!" I tried to sound threatening by talking through my teeth, but I ended up smiling at Lily, like an idiot, as I saw relief wash over her face. I would do anything for my family and friends. I was just happy that I could do something for her after all the help she gave me during my darkest times.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are a life saver, Bella Swan!" Lily was bouncing in her seat, clapping her hands.

"I know, and that's why you love me." I sat back on my seat and absorbed all of the praise Lily was giving me.

"What day's good for you?"

"Um…" I scrolled through my schedule. "Tuesday lunch is open, and Wednesday dinner is cool too."

"Okay, let me just call Alice and see when she's free."

Lily quickly dialed her phone and talked to Alice for a few minutes. I sat back, drinking my cold cup of coffee, while patiently waiting for her to get off the phone.

"Okay Alice…I see…thanks…you're welcome…I'll see you then…bye." She hung up. "How does Wednesday at 6pm sound to you?"

"Wednesday at 6 is fine with me." I punched it into my blackberry.

"Thank you so much Bella."

"No prob, Lily."

With that, we got up from our table and walked out into the warm sunny day.

I was running late. My last meeting of the day ran longer than I expected, and I only had thirty minutes to get ready until Lily would be at my apartment to pick me up for my dinner meeting with the important Alice Cullen. I wonder if the stereotypes about super rich people were true that they thought they were superior and acted all snobbish and rude. I mean, the only really high society, rich folks that I knew were Josh and his parents. Josh was nothing like the stereotype at all, but parents fit the bill perfectly. I never met anyone as kind and generous as Josh was, though, and the way he treated and looked at Lily was nothing but loving, warm and kind. He was definitely special and a rare breed of man, sort of like a diamond in the rough.

I wondered if Alice Cullen and her fiancé would be as nice as Josh was, and this made me nervous to meet them.

But to the hell with my nerves because I was running late and had to quickly get ready. I took at quick five minute shower, which was a new personal record for me. I quickly dried my wild brown hair and twirled it into a stylish bun, and then I managed to put on a black dress. It was ribbed jersey dress and the neckline was a v-cut, and the sleeves were cut at the shoulder. It was sophisticated and classy with a feminine touch. I would never normally wear something like this on one of my horrible blind dates, but I actually wanted to impress Alice Cullen and her fiancé. I wanted to make a good first impression with them.

As I put the last finishing touches on my ensemble, hair and make-up, I heard Lily at knocking at my door.

We left my place and arrive at a posh French restaurant. As we enter, the hostess walked us over to a table where the most beautiful couple was sitting. As we approached them, they stood up to meet us. The woman was short, maybe a little under five-feet. She small and thin but not emaciated; her features and figure were petite, and her face was beautiful. She wore a bright smile, and her golden eyes shone brightly. Her hair was dark brown and cut short and spiky. It made her like a small pixie. I thought of Tinkerbelle as I looked at her.

The man standing next to her was absolutely gorgeous. He had slightly long, wavy, honey blonde hair that wisped around his head. His blue, cobalt eyes were striking. He had tall, broad shoulders with a muscular, lean built. It was obvious that he looked like a wet dream to most of the women in the dining room as they drooled and eye fucked him with their perverted thoughts.

Alice smiled brightly and proceeded to jump up and down as soon as she spotted Lily and me. She seemed really excited to see us. She ran over and gave Lily a big hug hello and turned to face me. Her eyes shined brightly like a little kid seeing Santa Claus for the first time on Christmas.

Lily introduced us. "Alice, Jasper, this is my closest friend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock."

Before I could extend my hand to greet her, Alice hugged me so tightly that it caught me off guard. She was so friendly and was the total opposite of what I imagined her to be. I had a good feeling that I would like her. I couldn't help but giggle quietly to myself.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Alice squealed as she let go of me.

"It's really nice to finally meet you too." I gave her a warm smile and then turned to Jasper and shook his hand hello.

We sat down and looked over the menu. We began talking about our past and careers. Alice told me about her upcoming fall line, and how she was waiting to show it on the runway in Milan. Jasper shared that he had multiple degrees in molecular biology and chemical engineering. He was the head of research at Cullen Pharmaceuticals.

Then, we briefly discussed the wedding. They were still looking for a church, so they weren't able to set a date, yet, but they knew wanted to get married in the spring. Alice had lot of ideas of what she wanted. Now, my job was to take her ideas and help channel them into one cohesive design.

During dessert, they began to talk about a benefit gala that their family was hosting that Saturday evening. The Cullens were big advocates for medical research and held charities and benefits for the children's hospitals and other charitable organizations. I just sat there, quietly listening and enjoying my tiramisu.

"Bella, what are you doing Saturday evening?" I looked up with wide eyes at Alice. I knew what she was going to ask, and I internally groaned.

"Well, if you aren't doing anything, why don't you come to the benefit dinner my family is hosting. It'll be lots of fun, and you get to dress up in a beautiful gown and dance. It'll be wonderful," Alice chirped with excitement.

"Umm…" I hesitated, but I couldn't quickly think of a legitimate excuse to get out of this invitation. I didn't know how to turn down the offer. I spouted out the first thing that popped into my head.

"I don't have a dress."

_A dress? What kind of a lame excuse is that? Come on, Bella, you can do better than that._ My inner thoughts screamed at my pitiful excuse.

"Yeah, Bella. Why don't you come? It two and half days away, so that should give you plenty of time to get everything you need." Lily piped in. A mischievous smile danced across on her face. She knew I hated shopping, uncomfortable gown and shoes, and that I have two left feet.

"Ooo! We can go shopping! I'll help you find everything you need." Alice was bouncing in her seat with excitement. "I probably have something at my boutique that would look perfect on you."

It took every bit of will power not to roll my eyes in disgust at Lily and Alice.

"Alice, I'm sorry, but I'm not a big fan of shopping. I'm what you'd call an in-and-out shopper. I only go to the mall when I really need something and then I'm in and out of there in less than twenty minutes."

Alice looked at me like I said the foulest words in the world. She gave me the vilest glare ever known to man. For as second, I actually feared for my life.

"But you know, Alice, I would love to go and thank you for offering to help me find a dress, but I don't think it would be appropriate for me to go. It sounds like I'd be intruding or something," I back-pedaled slowly.

"Nonsense, of course you should go. You're the Isabella Swan! Please!" Alice pleaded, giving me a look that nobody should see. For if they did, then all of their will power would just shatter into a million pieces. Her lower lip stuck out a little and her eye grew big and watery like a sad lost puppy dog. How could I say no to this face?

"Alright, alright, I'll go." I let out an exaggerated sigh while Lily and Alice cheered and Jasper chuckled amused by the fact that his fiancée crumbled my will power so easily.

The rest of the evening, we had the best conversation with each other and really enjoyed each other's company. The topic of me being single came up. Alice couldn't understand why I was still single. I told her that I was just too busy to date, but I mentioned my blind dating dilemma to her. I told her and Jasper some of the misadventures I had when being set up. They thought it was hilarious, especially the most recent one with the hand fetish guy. I caught Alice looking at me with a sparkle in her eye and a scheming grin on her face. It looked like she was up to something or planning something in her mind, but I didn't want to know nor ask what she was thinking, so I let it go.

I met up with Lily and Alice Friday afternoon, to shop for a gown. We spent hours looking for the perfect dress for Saturday evening. After three relentless hours, we found my gown, shoes, and some new make-up.

I found that Alice and I were becoming fast, close friends. I found her to be someone I could easily talk to. We understood each other perfectly, and our personalities just meshed well together. I was happy I took this job. If I hadn't, I would have missed out on meeting some of the most interesting and nicest people I have ever met.

Alice offered the gown to for free, but I fought tooth and nail with her and won that battle. I may not be as rich as she was, but I made enough money to pay for everything myself. Even with the discounted price that she so graciously gave me, I just couldn't believe I spent about $500 on a gown that I would probably on wear once or twice.

I must be going insane. Well, now all that was left for me to do was to wait for tomorrow evening to come.

* * *

_A/N: Please review your comments and thoughts. I welcome them with open arms! Thanks!_

_I hope you like this story so far. Yup there's no Edward in this chapter but Bella's going to meet him in the next one definitely! OOOO! It's so exciting. _

_Oh, the hand fetish story, I got that idea from a movie I was watching. It's a Korean movie call Miss Shin, aka Miss Gold-digger. It's a hilarious movie. If you can watch, please do, I think there are versions with English subtitles._


	3. First Impressions

_A/N: Twilight is not mine._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

Alice had offered to come over to help me get ready for tonight's benefit, but I already made an appointment at my salon for an afternoon of primping and grooming.

When six o'clock rolled around, I began to fidget and squirm. I twitched anxiously around my apartment, stopping in front of the hallway mirror ever minute to see if a single hair was out of place, which it wasn't. After fifteen minutes of pacing, I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? They're just normal people. Okay, maybe they're not so much normal but are ridiculously rich and possibly really snobbish people. So…who cares? If they are, then I'll just say, 'Screw you' and leave. Yeah, I can totally do that," I psyched myself up.

Honestly, I had nothing to lose because I basically figured the worst this evening could bring was that I might run into some snooty people, but I told myself that it wouldn't ruin my evening.

I stood in front of the mirror again.

_Hair…Check._ My stylist, did a flawless job with my hair. She curled it into waves so that my hair flowed down my back.

_Make-up…Check. _My make-up was flawless. Instead of looking like I belonged in the circus, my make-up was sheer and natural, just the way I liked it.

_Dress…Check._ My dress was a strapless white dress with black floral print. I had to admit that Alice did a spectacular job on this dress. She was an amazing fashion designer. The dress transformed my body, which normally lacked any feminine curves, into a body that can rival any1940's pin-up girl. It gave the illusion that I have full, voluptuous because the dress hugged tightly around my torso and hips, and it accentuated my breast perfectly. It was quite comfortable to wear, and the material, it was made from, felt so soft against my skin. I absolutely loved this dress.

_Underwear…Check._ I really didn't understand why Lily and Alice made such a fuss over what I wore underneath my gown, but they made sure that I had proper undergarments that would push, pull, and hold me up properly. It was a pink, lacey bra with a matching "cheeky" panty, which promised no embarrassing panty lines. Originally, Alice wanted me to wear a thong, but I adamantly refused to wear that thing. I would have rather gone commando than to have my ass endure constant wedgies from wearing a piece of stupid dental floss that people considered to be underwear.

After my final inspection, I had to admit that I looked fabulous. At that moment, I heard my phone ringing, which alerted me that Josh and Lily were here, waiting for me in the front of my building. I grabbed by handbag and made my way to the lobby, only to find Josh and Lily giggling and flirting madly with each other. It amazed me that, even after all those years of being together, they still acted as if they had just started dating each other. I caught their attention as they heard the clicking noise that my heels made against the ceramic tiles.

They both looked amazing. Josh looked so handsome in his tux. He was tall and handsome like a younger version of Brad Pitt when he starred in _Legends of the Fall_. I watched as his gentle gaze fell upon his girlfriend with so much love and affection. He was so good to Lily and treated her like she was the most precious thing, in the world to him.

Lily looked phenomenal in her simple, strapless, floor length gown. The color, a light orange tint, complimented her creamy, porcelain skin very well.

"Wow, Lily, you look beautiful," I complimented her.

Lily smiled bashfully as Josh turned to her.

"Yeah, she sure does," he said wistfully. Josh spoke with so much awe as he gazed at the love of his life. Lily basked affectionately into Josh's eyes, and her cheeks flushed a deep pink. Her smile was so big and bright that I thought her cheeks were going to be sore the next day.

Once again, I felt like the third wheel. This frequently happened whenever I was in the same room with the two love birds. I had to look away from them because I felt like I was intruding on an intimate moment between them. However, after a minute of waiting uncomfortably for them to wrap up their little moment, I couldn't stand it anymore and cleared my throat loudly to break them out of their stupor.

I had my reasons why I remained unattached for so long, but I didn't want to think that the years of solitude had left me bitter or cynical. No, I still believed in love, I just was no longer the hopeless romantic that I once was. Plus, there was only take so much PDA watching before I wanted to hurl the contents of my stomach. I'd like to say that it was a normal reaction to have.

Josh and Lily immediately snapped out of their haze, and Lily sheepishly turned away from Josh, but she remained standing close to him. I noticed Lily's blush was a deep shade of red that almost rivaled one of mine. Her attention shifted to me, and she seemed pleased with my look for the evening.

"Bella look you great, too. I love what you did with your hair!"

"Thanks. I like it too. Alana did a good job."

The three of us walked out of my building and settled ourselves in Josh's Audi SUV. He turned the key in the ignition and slowly pulled away from my building to wherever the hell the benefit was being held at tonight.

We drove up to the Grand Hyatt Hotel, and Josh pulled up to where the valet parking was. The hotel was luxurious and beautiful. I felt like I was Cinderella going to the ball as I got out of the car, but I was a Cinderella didn't have a prince charming waiting for me inside.

We walked through the lobby and into the banquet hall. We immediately spotted Alice and Jasper talking with another couple. As usual, they both looked posh and phenomenal.

Alice's face lit up, when she saw us walking toward her. She hugged each of us, but she greeted me with a little more enthusiasm than she did with the others. It was as if she was genuinely surprised that I actually showed up tonight even though I told her I would. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I had this unsettling feeling that she was up to something. Nah, it was probably just my imagination.

We stood there, catching up with one another about our busy lives, when I looked up and saw an absolutely gorgeous man. Oh, he was fine! This guy was tall, lean, and absolutely perfect. It was almost like he was too good to be true. He certainly stood out amongst the rest of the men in the room.

His hair was disheveled, but it seemed like it was purposefully styled that way. I was memorized by his handsome face and began to closely analyze it. His chin was strong and chiseled, his nose was straight and perfect, and he wore a crooked smile on his lips. And oh boy, the thoughts that ran through my mind were positively sinful. His body looked magnificent, wrapped up in a tailored tuxedo.

As I continued my assessment of this man, his beauty reminded me of Greek art in their pursuit to find and capture the perfect human body form. This man would have blown the Greeks out of the water. He was absolutely flawless.

I quickly snap myself out of my lustful haze and subtly shook my head to clear my thoughts. I wanted to chastise myself for all the naughty thoughts and reaction my body had towards a complete stranger. No matter how good looking he was, I knew for a fact that I would never met that beautiful stranger. Plus, he was entirely way out of my league. Gorgeous men, like the Greek god standing over there, would never ever be interest in a girl as plain as me.

I turned my attention away from the beautiful stranger before anyone noticed that I was gawking at him. As I looked back to my group, I noticed Jasper making his way to us with another couple following closely behind him. The other man was very handsome with curly brown hair. His body was built like a football player or a wrestler. Even though his body looked big and intimidating, his face was kind and friendly. The woman, who was holding the big guy's hand, was incredibly strikingly stunning. Her long, silky blond hair flew gracefully over her shoulders and down her back. Her face was elegant and perfect. She had clear blue eyes, which looked awful lot like Jasper's, along with red, luscious lips. The models and actresses, you would see on the cover of magazines, TV, and in the movies, paled in comparison to her flawless body.

Alice's face perked up, and her smile grew bigger as she saw her fiancée make his way towards us.

"Hey, there you are. I was looking for you." Jasper's attention zoned in on Alice, and he wrapped his arm around her. Then he looked up and saw Josh, Lily, and me standing next to his fiancé. He shook Josh's hand and nodded 'hello' to Lily and me.

"Bella, let me introduce to my sister and brother-in-law. This is Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Emmett, Rose, you already know Josh and his fiancée, Lily. This is their friend, Isabella Swan." Jasper introduced me to the beautiful couple.

As we all shook hands, I said, "Hello, nice to meet you, but please can call me Bella."

Wait, did he just say Emmett Cullen? I looked over at Alice with a confused expression on my face.

It was like she could read my mind, and Alice laughed at my confused expression on my face, which made me blush a little. Suddenly, I felt out of my element, like a fish out of water.

"Yes, you heard right, Bella, when Jazz said Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Emmett is my older brother. Rose is my sister-in-law, and Jasper's twin sister," Alice explained.

I stood there, nodding my head with a blank expression on my face as I was shaking hands with the CEO of one of the richest companies in the US. Whoa…

"Wait...Are you the Isabella Swan, the Broadway set designer?" Rosalie asked me. Her eyes zoned in on me as she waited for me to answer her question.

_Did I do something wrong or offend her in any way?_ I quietly pondered as panic swept over me. This woman, unlike her husband, was really intimidating.

"Umm…yes?" I squeaked. My answer came out quiet and sounded more like a question than a reply. I took a step back and quickly scanned for the nearest exit, in case I need to make a run for my life.

"Oh my God, I'm such a big fan of your work. I thought the scenery did you did for _Wicked_ was fantastic. The Emerald city was so real and beautiful painted. Is it true that you're going to redo the set design for _Le Miz_ production in London? You must be thrilled," she gushed.

I stood there shocked by her 180 degree mood swing. She went on and on raving about my past projects and asking me about my future plans. I had no idea she was such a fan of my work.

"Um, thank you," I mumbled awkwardly.

I always felt slightly uncomfortable whenever strangers came up to me and praised me for my work because I didn't know how to react without looking like a pompous prick. It wasn't that I didn't like hearing that people liked my work or that I wasn't touched by it; I simply liked my job and was proud of what I do. If my scenery could enhance the performance, then I was all for it.

I could see that Rosalie was sincere in her compliments and praises. I was really touched by this and happy that she really liked it.

"I'm glad that you liked them. And yes, I am planning on traveling to London for the _Les Miserables_ production. Actually, I'm really looking forward to it because we're going to do something new with the sets to act a more realistic flare. Plus, it's actually one of my favorite musicals."

Five minutes into our conversation, I became thirsty and wanted something to drink. So I excused myself and headed over to the bar. I ordered a glass of water and made my way back to my friends. As I turned my back to the bar, a woman knocked into me from behind and pushed me into another woman in front of me. I accidentally spilled some of my water on the woman's shoulder and her red dress.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I didn't mean to knock you down. It was an accident. I tripped on these stupid heels. I'm so sorry." The woman, who knocked me over, profusely apologized to me. She looked so frazzled, and her eyes swept over me to see if I was alright.

"It's okay. I'm fine, really. There's no need to apologize," I said.

She smiled in relief, but we were abruptly startled by a high pitch shriek. I turned around and saw the woman, who I had bumped into, glaring dangerously at me. Her face was a red as her ugly dress. When our eyes met, she threw a big tantrum.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you, like, know how expensive this dress is? What are you, like, stupid or something? You're lucky that I don't sue your ass for assault!" she seethed at me.

Where the hell did this psycho bitch come from? My temper flared up at once, and I wanted to retaliate, but then I remembered that I was in a very high class setting. I wanted nothing better than to sucker punch the bitch in her artificial nose, but I reminded myself that I needed to keep my temper in check or else I would probably be made to look like a lunatic and land myself in jail, which was something that I did not want to do.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you. It was an accident. I didn't mean to ruin your dress." I took a quick look at her dress. Was she expecting to go to the prom or something? "Luckily, it was just water, and you only got a little on your dress…" The bitch cut me off from finishing my sentence.

"What did you say? Only a little," she screamed as she pointed at a couple of drops the size of a quarter, "You're going to pay for this dress cuz you, like, RUINED IT!"

She was completely nuts. What the hell was she talking about? Her dress was perfectly fine, and even if I did spill some of my drink on her dress, it was only water, for heaven's sake. It'll dry quickly without leaving a stain behind.

The girl, who bumped into me, saw that I was getting yelled at for her mistake. She stood in front of me and started to apologize to the bitch, but her apology fell on deaf ears. The crazy bitch kept ranting how I ruined her trashy looking dress and that someone was going to pay for it. The poor girl was cowering a little before she spoke up again.

"Um…I-If you…umm…h-how much was-s it?" she stuttered.

Wait a second. There was no way in hell was I going to let this bitch get away with bullying this poor girl into paying for that cheap looking dress. I would bet a million dollars that the bitch probably maxed out all her credit cards, for tonight, and was looking for an easy way to pay it off. I needed to intervene and put a stop to this unfair transaction right away.

"Hold on for a second." I stepped in front of the mousy girl and face the loud mouth bitch. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, but this is ridiculous. There's no need for us to pay for your dress. It'll dry without staining because it's just water."

The bitch scoffed mockingly at me. I began to see that we were drawing a lot of attention from the other guests in the room. Mortified, I was determined to end this argument as quickly as possible, so I took a step closer to the revolting bitch and went for the kill.

"In fact, I don't think neither of us will be paying for that ugly dress of yours. However, if you want, I will pay for it to be dry-cleaned. Here, I'll give you my business card, and you will send me that dress. I will take it to my dry cleaners and pay for it to be cleaned. That sounds like a fair compromise to me.

"Now, if you will, we are at a public function, so I would appreciate it if you would stop making a scene, and you will accept this offer and get out of my face before I rearrange yours," I whispered low enough so that only the bitch could hear me.

Thankfully, she got the message and took my card. She gave me one last evil glare and grumpily walked away. The nerve of some people and the things they'll do to get other people to pay for their shit.

Suddenly, I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw it was the girl that bumped into me.

"You didn't have to do that. I should be paying for her dry-cleaning, but thank you for your help. Oh, I'm Angela Weber. Sorry for not introducing myself before." Her cheeks flushed pink and a small smile etched itself on her lips. She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I returned her warm smile with one of my own and shook her hand.

"I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you, and you don't have to worry about a thing. It was an accident, and coming from someone who caused plenty of her own, I completely understand. Besides, I was the one who bumped into her, and I could totally tell that she just wanted someone to pay for that hideous dress of hers," I gagged.

We started to laugh, and then Lily came over to find me. I made a quick introduction, and Lily asked me what was going on. When I finished telling her what had happened, Lily busted out laughing.

"Oh, Bella, you get into the weirdest situations ever."

She wanted me to point out the crazy-ass bitch to her, but I couldn't find her. I exchanged business cards with Angela. It turned out she was one of the researchers for Cullen Pharmaceuticals, and she already knew Alice and Jasper.

After a good laugh, Lily informed me that dinner was about to be served, and we needed to head into the dining hall.

Lily and I walked over to our table and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Josh were already seated and were waiting for us to join them. I looked over and saw a handsome gentleman with blond hair sitting with them at the table. He looked oddly familiar, and then I realized that this man was Carlisle Cullen.

Oh, my freaking goodness! I was sitting at the head table with the Cullen family. No freaking way was this happening!

Lily must have noticed my reaction because she started to giggle and whispered into my ear, "Don't worry. They're really nice people, and they don't bite."

I gave her my patented "what the fuck" look and nervously looked straight forward, after I plastered my fake smile that I normally use on my blind dates. When we reached the table, the men all stood up. I jumped a little, surprised.

_What the…Oh my freaking God. Remember, Bella, you're rolling with New York's elite tonight._ I mentally scoffed at myself. I raked in my mind if I, myself, knew any proper etiquette and manners for such an occasion. Too bad the only things I remembered was that please and thank you were called the magic words, and I learned that from Barney.

Alice immediately stood up as we made our way around the table and started introducing me to everyone who I hadn't met yet before.

"Dad, Mom, this is Isabella Swan. Bella, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen and my mother, Esme Cullen." I was stunned because, before I knew it, I was shaking hands with the Carlisle Cullen. Damn…I couldn't believe it.

Carlisle Cullen was a very handsome man. Even though he was almost 48 years old, he looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He was definitely a major DILF. Esme was very beautiful, too, just like her husband and children. She had soft, caramel brown hair and a heart-shaped face. Her face was gentle and warm, just like a mother's face should be, and the smile of hers was affectionate and kind. I felt like I was meeting Snow White for the first time. I started to wonder where all the woodland creatures were hiding.

My artificial smile faded away, and a genuine one replaced it as I felt more comfortable with my new surroundings.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, and please call me Bella."

Alice was now standing next to me and cleared her throat to catch my attention again. I turned and followed her gaze to see the gorgeous man, who I ogled lustfully earlier this evening. The ironic thing was sitting next to him was the crazy-ass bitch in the red dress. I couldn't believe my eyes. Why the hell are these two together?

I made the mistake of looking my mysterious stranger in the eyes. Wow, he had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen because they were so green. They were looking straight back at me. My mouth slightly gaped opened as my eyes grew large in shock. My stomach did a little flip, and I could feel my cheeks burned red. The gorgeous creature's lip twitched up a little, while the red dressed bitch continued to viciously glare at me. Unlike her partner next to her, green was not a good color on her.

Alice's eyes darted back and forth between the gorgeous creature and me. She had this wicked grin play on her face as she continued with the introduction.

"Bella, this is my other brother, Edward Cullen. Edward, this Bella Swan." Alice was about to turn back to her seat, when she noticed the bitch anxiously waiting for her introduction.

"Oh, and that's Jessica Stanley," Alice said dryly.

"I'm Edward's _girlfriend_," she emphasized the last word loudly. I could see Alice and Rosalie roll their eyes, and Esme pursed her lips together. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes in utter disgust at Jessica, too.

"Ok, so what? Does she want me to give her a metal or something for being his girlfriend?" I mumble under my breath so low that only Alice and Lily could hear me, or so I thought. Lily and Alice lightly giggled to themselves, and I swear, I thought I saw Edward smile a little as well. Jessica festered more with irritation because she could figure out what they were giggling about. I wanted to say more, but I bit my tongue to stop myself before I got into trouble.

She was the classic gold-digger, trophy wife/girlfriend; a slutty arm candy that depended on a sugar daddy to carry them through this life. I couldn't stand girls who found their worth and status by which their boyfriends had.

Only to be polite, I said a hasty hello to Edward and Jessica. Then, as Lily and I were about to take our seats, Josh and Jasper got up and pulled out our chairs for us. It was a little weird because I never had a guy do this for me. Since I was dinning with New York's finest, I figured proper manner and etiquette were important, and so I just went with it.

I found myself engrossed in a conversation with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice about art, design, and concepts behind some of my past projects. It felt refreshing to talk to people who understood artistic themes, movements, and theories in which inspired some of my creations. They understood how much thought and detail goes into each set design. Plus, the conversation was very fluid, and there were no awkward moments when I talked to any of the Cullen, well except for Edward or Jessica, who I completely ignored throughout dinner.

It felt like I was catching up with old family friends, and Lily was right. The Cullen's were some of the nicest people I have met, and they were very different from the other elitists in the room.

After the first course, I finally scrounged up enough courage to ask Edward some questions.

"So Edward, what do you do exactly?" I lightly asked him. I was actually quite curious to know what he did for a living because he was the quiet, mysterious Cullen, who you never heard about him in the media or the society gossip pages. I merely thought that maybe he was the trouble-maker or the black sheep of the family, who they hid away from the flashing bulbs of the paparazzi.

There was something about him that struck me, and it wasn't just his physical beauty alone. No, there was something that called me to him, but I couldn't pin-point what it was. This was an unsettling feeling for me because it was incredibly odd of me to take an interest in any man in a very long time. It would be the first time in six years since any man has captured my attention like this.

Edward looked at me like I asked something really hard or too personal to answer. I guess I caught him off guard. He cleared his throat before answering me.

"Well…" Whoa, he had a nice voice. It was a deep and masculine like a man's voice should be, yet, it sounded smooth and soft like velvet. "I work at NYU Medical Center as an attending physician and surgeon in the ICU unit." Oh, so he was a doctor. It was logical that he would follow in his father's foots steps.

"Oh…" That was my brilliant reply. Think, Bella, you'd better think of something intelligent to say back to him.

"I have another question to ask you. Do you prefer to be called Ed?" As soon as the word escaped my mouth, everyone around the table grew quiet and watched at us. I heard Emmett and Jasper muffled their laughter. Edward looked rather annoyed by my question.

"No." He bluntly replied.

"How about Eddie?" I pressed further. Now everyone, except Jessica and me, could no longer hold in their laughter. Emmett was the loudest of all. Edward looked furious, but he managed to mask his face with a calm stoic expression as his eyes contracted into a fierce glare.

"No…I prefer Edward," he said through his gritted teeth. I could see his jaw clench hard, and eyes narrow into a glare.

Uh-oh, I should have shut up before I piss him off even more, but then my verbal diarrhea had to make its appearance at that very moment.

"You're a pretty serious guy, aren't you, Edward," I said straightforwardly, and that did it for him. He just shot me with dirty glare, which forced me to violently blush. A part of me wanted to just die of embarrassment right where I was sitting or find a place to hide for the remainder of the evening. I badly wanted to bang my head on the table to forget that I ever asked such stupid questions and made that dorky comment to the most beautiful man on earth.

I stiffly turned away from Edward and looked directly at Lily. I gave her my "Oh my god" face and mouthed "YIKES" to her. Emmett saw my face and roared even louder with laughter.

"I like this girl. She's hilarious," he announced to the table with a huge grin on his face, which made me smile a little, too.

At that moment, I decided that I would ignore Edward for the rest of the evening before I committed further social suicide with my verbal diarrhea. However, throughout dinner, I couldn't help myself but to steal quick glances over at him. I don't know whether my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that he looking at me as well.

"Yeah, I wouldn't get your hopes up with that, Bella. He was probably looking at someone else, who was in your direction. After that wonderful little conversation you had with him, I'm pretty sure that you're the last person he'd want to look at."I mentally chastised myself.

The dinner conversation went from topic to topic, but then the subject that I didn't want to come up came up. I really didn't want to talk about my relationship status, but Esme couldn't let go of the fact that I was still single.

"So, Bella, are you seeing anyone special?" Esme looked at me inquisitively. I was in the middle of cutting my meat, when I flicked a piece of it to fly out into the middle of the table. Everyone started to giggle and laugh, and, of course, Emmett's booming laugh made a lot of heads turn to our table.

I looked up at Esme with wide eyes, and my cheeks were bright red. I could still hear that bitch, Jessica, laughing at my little blunder. Ooo…I did not like that girl, whatsoever!

"Bella?" Esme was still looking at me with curious eyes, waiting for my reply.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone special at the moment," I mumbled.

"Well, are you dating at least?" Esme pressed with another question I didn't want to answer.

I could hear Alice, Lily, and Josh trying very hard to suppress their giggles, but they were failing miserable at it. I looked over to Jasper and could see him covering that big smile on his face behind his hand. Alice and Jasper were obviously remembering Wednesday night's stories and Lily and Josh already knew all of my wild, disastrous dating escapades. I glared viciously at all four of them, daring them to laugh or say anything. Everyone else looked around at the five of us with puzzled expressions, wondering what was so amusing.

"Oh, Bella dates alright," Alice muttered, trying her best not to laugh out loud, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She triggered the rest of them to start their own laughing fits. I looked up and glared at my pixie traitor.

Puzzled by the laughing loons, everyone else looked to me for answers. I let out a big defeated sigh. I might as well tell a group of complete strangers, I only met a couple of hours ago, the most embarrassing dilemma of my life.

"Well…You see my problem isn't that I can't find a date; it's me trying to get away from them. I enjoy being single and my independence very much. I'm successful in my career and getting married is not my top priority at the moment. I mean, I do want to get married when I meet the right guy, but I just haven't met him, yet. Well, going back to my problem, the ladies at my church don't agree with me and my single status. All they see is an eligible, very successful bachelorette for their eligible single sons, grandsons, and nephews. Almost every week, my mother and I are hounded by these ladies to set me up on a blind date. The worst part is I can't say 'no' to them, and I'm force to go on these awful dates," I cringed from many suppressed memories that were resurfacing in my mind.

Alice, Josh, and Lily saw my reaction and laughed even harder. Esme and Rosalie started to giggle. I could see Emmett, Carlisle and, even, Edward grinned because they found my story so entertaining.

"Oh, Bella, please tell them about some of your stories. Oh! Oh! Tell them about the recent guy with the hand fetish." Lily was almost in tears. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to tell the Cullen family one of the most humiliating nights of my life. I mean, I was trying to impress these people, but now I was going to make a fool of myself.

"Fine…Well it was just a week ago, and one of the ladies at my church wanted to fix me up with her nephew…" By the time I finished my story, everyone at the table was laughing, myself included.

What? It was a funny story.

After the laughter died down, Edward looked at me funny. I think he was surprised that I wasn't mad or crying in humiliation, but actually laughing with everyone. Rosalie and Carlisle noticed this, too.

"I'm impressed that you can laugh at this, Bella. If that happened to me, I would have died of humiliation and never told a soul." Rosalie teased me with a playful wink.

I could tell she really liked me, and we were going to be good friends.

"Yeah well, after being on so many disastrous date, I have to laugh at them. Believe me when I say this, Hand Fetish Guy is one of the many stories of my dysfunctional dating life. Trust me when I say this, but I have plenty more. However, I think I'll save the rest for a later day and time." I winked back at her. Rosalie's smile grew wider. I knew she wanted to hear more.

The subject changed, but I was still the main focus. My eyes drifted over to Edward, and his eyes casually gazed back at mine, but I can see they were different. They twinkled with amusement and laughter, and they focused on my conversations with his family with great interest.

I could feel butterflies in my stomach as he kept watching me. I glanced over at Jessica, and she looked extremely bored and irked that she was being ignored by Edward. This made me chuckled softly to myself.

"So, I hear that you're going to do the design layout for Lily and Josh's wedding and for Alice and Jasper's as well," Esme asked me with a gleeful look in her eyes. Her smile was so big, and you could hear the thankfulness in her voice for the favor I was doing for their family.

"Yes, I am. Once they set a date and find a chapel, I can start some preliminary sketches and begin to collaborate with Alice more to make it her fantasy wedding."

I shifted my gaze over to Alice, and she was beaming back at me. Her fingers were intertwined with Jasper, and he was looking down at his fiancé with loving eyes. I couldn't help but smile at them. I looked over at Edward and saw that he was smiling fondly at me, too. I started to blush and turned my focus back on his mother. Yet, Esme saw the little exchange between her son and me, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Is this a side business of yours?" She asked me with curious eyes. I guess she was truly interested in what I do.

"No, I wouldn't call it a business. It's more of a favor for close family and friends. I mean, the bride and groom only have to pay for all the materials and labor if I have to use my crew for the set up. Normally, I do everything myself or with some volunteers from the wedding party. Regardless, I don't collect any commission for doing their wedding," I explained.

Out of nowhere, I heard a condescending scoff coming from Jessica. I just rolled my eyes at her and continued talking.

"In most weddings I do, the bride and groom have a tight budget to work with, and so it's my job to help the find ways to save money in order to spend it on more important things. Most of the weddings I do are small scaled, so that helps with managing the cost of things, too. Lily's and Alice's will definitely be one of the bigger projects that I will have to use my crew for." I looked at both Lily and Alice and gave them sly grins.

"So you don't expect Alice to pay you commission for all the work you're going to do for her wedding?" Rosalie looked astonished by my explanation.

"No. I don't expect any commission. It may have started as a favor to Lily and Josh, but I got to know Alice and Jasper, and we've become fast good friends. Like I said before, it's a labor of love." I winked at Alice.

"That's, like, the stupidest thing I've, like, ever heard of," Jessica sneered. Her snide remark pissed me off, along with the rest of our party.

Everyone looked at her with varied expressions. Josh and Emmett looked shocked and appalled. All the girls glared at her with disgust. Esme looked at her blankly, as well as Carlisle and Edward. Jessica, surprised by the sudden attention we all showed her, took it as a cue to keep talking when we actually wanted to just shut up.

"I mean, like, come on…labor of love…that is, like, the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of. You're such fake-ass poser cuz what you're saying is, like, a total lie. You've got to be stupid or crazy if you're, like, okay with not getting paid for working your ass off. Are you, like, demented or something? Who in the world, like, doesn't love money? If you're saying money isn't important then you must be, like, really stupid," she spat at me.

Oh, I had enough of this bitch's stupid, selfish comments and snide looks throughout the evening. The only outcome, I could see for the evening, was me going to jail for beating the crap out this girl. I really didn't care for public modesty anymore.

"Well, _Jessica_, there are more important things in life than money. I guess someone like you wouldn't understand that, now would you," I said in a low, venomous tone.

"What's, like, that suppose to mean?" Jessica sat up straight.

I gave her a smug smile and narrowed my eyes at her. I warned her not to mess with me before, but she chose not to listen.

"You can stop playing dumb now…oh, wait, you can't, can you. Well, let me explain it to you. A selfish, gold-digging pig, such as yourself, will never understand what it means to do things for others and expect nothing in return. Do you even understand the concept of what friendship and love is? If you love and care for someone, it's only natural to want to help them when they need it.

"And you have no right to sit there and make those nasty comments about me and what I do. I worked too hard to get where I am today. And I got there because I had people helping me along the way. They were selfless, and their actions taught me a lot about how to be a true friend. And there's no way, in hell, you are going to belittle that.

"And for your information, I like money a lot, but it's not everything. Maybe in your eyes I'm lying or as you said, 'I'm just plain stupid', but the way I see it, I'm getting something way better than anything money can buy. I get the satisfaction of making someone's day a little brighter and happier as they walk down the aisle because I was able to help make their dreams come true. Becoming friends with Alice and Jasper and everyone else here, well except you, is an added bonus.

"By the way, have you ever thought that maybe I don't need the money. Do you even know who I am? I'm Isabella Swan, one of the best stage designers in the world! I make a hell of lot more money than you will ever see in your sad, pitiful life, or what you charge by the hour. I wonder how much you're being paid to be here now."

I gave her a quick once over glance. "Let me give you some advice, honey… I'd suggest you shut the fuck up and think about what you say to people before you open that loud trap of yours. I warned you before not to mess with me," I sneered at her.

I got up and was about to walk over to Jessica to hit her, but Lily, Alice and Rose stopped me. A part of me wished they would let me go, but then again, she really wasn't worth going to jail for.

The girls took me away from the table and escorted me to the ladies' room. I splashed cold water on my cheeks to cool them down, but then I realized that I ruined my make-up. When Alice saw my face, she went and grabbed her purse to fix it up for me.

As I sat there, they all agreed that Jessica stepped out of line. It was clear that none of them liked her. Then I asked a question that I badly wanted to be answered, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear the answer to.

"What the hell does she do that makes her think she's so high and mighty? What does Edward see in her anyways?" I fumed.

I just couldn't figure out how a gorgeous man like Edward would want to date an ugly, gold-digging heifer like Jessica. Wait a minute, it had to be about the sex.

"Is she that good in bed?" I continued asking my speculations. "Is the sex he's having with her that good to make him keep her around?"

Then the mental image of Edward naked with that bitch plagued my mind. I needed bleach…Stat!

Alice and Rosalie softly giggled and gave each other a knowing look. They were up to something, but what was it? I was too wrapped up with venting my anger to try to figure out what that look they shared was about.

Alice chimed, "Hey, Bella? I was wondering if Jasper and I can come to the wedding you're decorating next Saturday. It's not that we want to 'check your work,' but we wanted to get some ideas for our wedding. Of course, we wouldn't stay for the reception, if that's an issue. Besides, I think we have to go to some dinner party later that evening. Would it alright if we come?"

"Oh…" I was a little taken aback by the change in topic. "Yeah, sure, you're all welcome to come. Rosalie, you and Emmett should come to. Lily and Josh will be there as well," I suggested.

I knew Charlotte and Peter wouldn't mind as long as they weren't going to stay for the reception. I knew she was stressing out about the seating charts for the reception and four more guests would throw her off even more.

After Alice was finish redoing my make-up, we walked back to the dining hall. I made sure that I stayed a good distance away from Jessica and avoided her like the Black Plague.

After dessert, everyone gathered in the main banquet hall to dance the night away. It was nine o'clock, and I needed to get back home to finish my preparation on some things I needed to have done for Charlotte and for church the next morning. So I said my goodbyes to everyone.

Esme, Rose and I exchanged numbers and promised to get together for lunch and coffee sometime soon. Alice tried to persuade me to stay longer and dance, but I told her I had to get back because I had a lot of unfinished things I needed to get done for tomorrow.

I said goodbye to Edward, and we actually shook hands. I felt a strange tingle charge through my hand and up my arm. It made me shivered a little, and I wondered if he felt it too.

I turned around to the front entrance. As I walked out of the door, I heard the orchestra begin to play. I could imagine everyone dancing and swaying to the music. A part of me wanted to stay and see if I could get to dance with Edward, but then rational part of me told me that I was being silly. He already had a date for the evening. And besides, a guy, as gorgeous as Edward, would never be interested in a girl like me. So with that in mind, I shook off my ridiculous reverie.

I finally got home thirty minutes later. I promptly changed out of my gown and into my comfy sweat pants and T-shirt, brushed my teeth, washed the gunk off my face, and finished everything I needed for tomorrow. I, finally, climbed into bed around 12:35am.

As I lied there in my bed and waiting for sleep to overtake me, random thoughts came streaming through my mind. Tonight was interesting for the most part. I'd met a lot of new interesting people and made one new enemy. Out of all the new faces I came to know, Edward Cullen was a dazzling man, who seemed to awaken some dormant emotions that I stashed away deep in my heart. It had been a little over six years since any man had this kind of effect on me. I was surprised that half of me actually missed feeling this way, while the other half hated it. Yet, I knew one thing that I never will compromise again.

I will never ever let a man hold all the power and control over my heart, even someone as good-looking and charming as Edward.

As my eyelids grew heavy with sleep, I began to dream about a pretty set of green eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you like the chapter. I have pictures of Bella's, Lily's, and Jessica's dresses. The link is posted on my profile. Thanks!_


	4. Wedding Song

_A/N: I do not own Twilight or "Come What May" by David Baerwald featured in __Moulin Rouge__._

_Remember there are pictures for this chapter. The link is on my profile.  
_

_Thanks! _

* * *

**Chapter Three: Wedding Song**

"What?" Charlotte shrieked, "What do you mean Maria's not going to be here tomorrow? She has to be here! She's freaking singing the wedding song with Ethan during the ceremony!"

Panic was written all over Charlotte's face when she heard the news that one of the wedding singers couldn't make it to the wedding tomorrow.

Maria was a college friend of the groom, Peter. She was traveling all over Europe for half the summer but promised to come back in time to sing for his wedding. She should have arrived this morning around 10am, but due to terrible storm in Sweden, her flight was delayed. She wouldn't be able to arrive in New York until Sunday morning, which meant she was going to miss the entire wedding. This predicament left Peter and Charlotte with a missing female vocalist to sing a male and female duet for their wedding tomorrow.

They still had Ethan, the male vocalist, and it was possible that he could sing it all by himself, but it would sound much better if a man and woman sang together. The song was "Come What May" from the _Moulin Rouge_, the moment when the two lovers proclaim their undying affection for each other. So to capture the same emotional sentiment, Ethan needed to sing with a female partner.

Poor Charlotte…poor Peter… My heart went out to them. They must had been going out of their minds with stressed. I wish there was something I could do to help them out, but I couldn't think of anything useful.

Everyone in the chapel began to rack their brains together, trying to think of a solution to this problem. Maybe someone else can sing but who could fill in? Or Ethan could sing a new song by himself during the ceremony, but was there enough time for him to learn a new song?

None of these suggestions provided as clear answer, and it was frustrating Charlotte and Peter even further with devastation. Then someone came up with the worst idea ever.

"Hey, why doesn't Bella sing with Ethan?"

When I heard my name, I was busy in front of the chapel, putting the finishing touches on the table holding the unity candle. I looked up to see everyone looking back at me. I simply stood there, bewildered to why everyone was looking at me until I realized that they were waiting for my response.

My eyes bugged out, horrified by what was asked of me. They actually wanted me to sing in front a chapel full of strangers. This was a very bad idea, and I didn't even know if I could pull this off.

"_Uh, no, no, no, no, no…NO! Bad idea…really bad idea…__"_ I thought, but I was too shocked to voice my protest. I wanted to punch whoever even suggested for me to do something that was well out of my comfort zone. Sadly, my body was still frozen with disbelief to even refute their incessant comments and suggestions. So I was left to stand there quietly, pathetically listening to them talk as if I wasn't even the room.

"Yeah, Bella can totally do it! It shouldn't be a problem for her. I mean she sings with Ethan every week, and they both sound great together."

"_Um, no!__This is totally different than singing on Sunday. Plus, I'll be singing a solo part…BY MYSELF! On Sunday, I have three other people singing with me so that my voice blends in and gets lost," _my mind , nothing was still coming out of my mouth.

Sunday mornings were a different situation. I had four other people standing in front of me, with three of them singing. My voice rarely stood out from the group and I liked it that way. This situation was totally different with me standing there with Ethan only, with all eyes on the two of us. They should know me by now that I didn't like the spotlight whatsoever. I had practically picked a career that kept me out of the lime light.

"Yeah, that would perfect. They can practice tonight and be ready by tomorrow."

"_Uh-uh, I don't think so! I'm not doing this because I don't even know the freaking song that well. So how the hell am I going to learn and master it in day? Wait, I don't even get a full day but a couple of hours. It took Maria and Ethan a several weeks of practice in order to sound perfect together, and I get a couple of hours! There's something definitely wrong with this picture,"_ I thought.

They all turned to look at me again. I stared back at all of them with my eyes as big as saucers and my mouth gaped widely open while shaking my head side to side in disapproval against this stupid idea.

"Please Bella? Will you do this for us?" Charlotte pleaded me with her lip quivering as tears streamed down her cheeks.

How the hell was I suppose to say no to that? I saw myself losing a pointless battle. My face slowly changed from looking horrified and shock to surrender and submission.

A big grin began to spread across Peter's face because he knew that my resolve had weakened after seeing his fiancé's crying face. Charlotte's red, blotchy eyes were dried from her tears and had narrowed into a squint from her widening smile. I watched hope and relief wash over both the bride and groom's faces. I knew right then and there that I had totally screwed myself over. On the other hand, I couldn't hate them for this because they were in a jam. So, of course, I would help them because they were my friends.

"Fine…I'll do it!" I let out an exasperated sigh. Charlotte came running up to me, squealing with gratitude. She threw her arms around me, jumping up and down with joy. I just hugged her back and whispered how much she owed me for this. Charlotte nodded her head in agreement and Peter came behind Charlotte and wrapped his arms the both us in a group hug.

I spent the rest of the evening learning the song with Ethan. We worked hard together, trying to harmonize our voices as best as we could. And I was grateful that Ethan was patient with me and helped me through the song's harmony, dynamics, and rhythms. It was lucky that we sing together every week, which made it much a lot easier for our voices to sing in sync together.

I sang in the church's praise band with Ethan and three other members. We'd been doing this together for over five years now, so we already knew each other's style of singing and our voice range.

Ethan Kim was my pseudo little brother. I loved the guy like family. He was five years younger than me, and I had known him since he was ten years old. He was a cute, chubby little kid back then. I just loved pinching his fat little cheeks. But now he was an adult and was finishing up his Music degree at NYU, my alma mater.

Ethan grew up to be quite a handsome man. He was almost six-feet tall and had lost all his baby fat. His body was lean and toned, thanks to the fact that he was a running fanatic. Ethan was Korean American, so he had pronounced Asian featured. He had short, black hair and almond-shaped, brown eyes. His skin wasn't pale but tanned from running and jogging outside throughout the entire summer.

Ethan was one of the most talented, gifted musicians I had ever met. He was professional trained on the piano at a young age, but then he taught himself how to play the bass guitar, drums, and acoustic guitar. He was the one who taught me how to play the bass when I was in college.

Ethan played in a band called Departure of Alec. He was the band's songwriter and front man. He played lead guitarist and singer. I honestly thought that he could be his own one man band, if he wanted. Ethan's lyrics clearly showed that he had a way with words. They were some of the most beautiful, thoughtful lyrics I had read. I wished he would have minored or become a double major in English with his music degree.

Departure of Alec had a big following in several of the New York college campuses. A lot of girls are in line waiting to date this boy. I just hope he's doesn't turn into some idiotic womanizer. I would be so disappointed and upset if that happened, and I would so kick his ass for it too. I detest players and womanizers, but Ethan wasn't a kid anymore but a man, which took some time for me to see. Where had the time gone by? I never felt as old as I did at that moment right then and now.

After I finished setting up the chapel, practiced the song for the millionth time, and the wedding rehearsal was over; I headed to my apartment to get some much needed sleep before the big day tomorrow. I had to arrive back at the church a couple hours early to add some more finishing touches with the flowers and to squeeze in some more practice before the ceremony. Sadly, I couldn't fall asleep at all. I lied on my bed, wide awake. My nerves were getting to me, for I was terrified that I'll mess up the performance, even with all the reassurance I received from everyone that Ethan and I sounded great together. I wasn't one hundred percent sure if I could pull this song off.

I finally fell asleep around two o'clock and woke up at eight o'clock. Ugh, I didn't want to get out of bed but I had to. Honestly, I was too busy that morning to feel tired, nervous, or anxious. I had to be at the church by noon to meet the florist, finish setting up the decorations, and practice the song again. Luckily, I memorized the lyrics last night, so all Ethan and I needed to do was run through it a couple more times.

I showered, shaved, brushed my teeth, did my hair and make-up and changed into a t-shirt and shorts with white flats. I was out the door by eleven. I had planned on changing at the church right before the ceremony began because I knew I was going to be running around all day, so I didn't want to get my dress and shoes dirty. I planned on wearing a blue cocktail dress that I paired off with a strappy, two and a half inch Manolo Blahniks heels. Flats were necessary for the morning because if I ran in these heels, I saw myself taking a trip to the ER.

I arrived at the church a little past 11:30 and waited for the florist to arrive with the altar arrangements. To my relief, they came on time, so I was right on schedule. The sanctuary looked perfect by two o'clock, giving me enough time to fix my make-up, hair and change into my outfit. The wedding party came to the church an hour later, and Ethan trailed in five minutes after to run through the song with me a couple of times.

Guests started to arrive around 3:30pm, and I saw Lily, Josh, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and, to my pleasant surprise, Edward. He looked phenomenal in his black suit and tie. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift down his body. It was tailored to his body frame, so I could see the delicious outline of his broad shoulders, chiseled chest, and long torso. The lustful thoughts of what I wanted to do to this delicious looking creature made me shiver with desire, which wasn't the best thing to do while standing in a church.

I had to reprimand myself because God was probably watching me right at that very moment, and I didn't think He would be very pleased with the naughty thoughts I was having.

_Sorry, God…I'll repent later. _I made a quick prayer and rushed over to greet my friends.

"Hi, Bella! You look fabulous! I just love your dress. " Alice beamed at me with excitement. After that, she looked around the sanctuary, and her eyes grew bigger and her smile grew wider.

"Oh, wow, Bella! It's amazing! It's so pretty! Did you do this all by yourself?" She stood in awe with her hands over her cheeks, trying to take in the entire room. I looked at her and gave her a thankful smile for loving my work.

I heard Lily and the rest of the group murmuring with compliments of how I arranged the chapel to look. Their words were full of awe and admiration that I couldn't help but blush bashfully with humbly.

Rosalie gasp, "It's so beautiful."

"It sure is." I heard Edward say this and looked over to him. Oddly, he wasn't looking over the sanctuary's decorations but was looking straight at me. I stood there unmoving; gazing back at him with my mouth slightly gaped open.

Did he just call me 'beautiful'?

Then he gave me his dazzling crooked smile that made me go weak at the knee. I had to grab onto the back of one of the pews to hold myself up. The whole time, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him because I was entranced by him.

"Where should we sit, Bella?" Lily asked me.

I had barely snapped out of my Edward coma and looked at her, dumbfounded. She giggled at me for I knew she had caught me staring at Edward. My face flushed red, and I turned away from everyone to look out at the empty pews.

"Umm…it doesn't really matter. Wherever you'd like, I guess," I mumbled.

I ended up ushering them over to a pew in the middle section on the bride's side. I gave them a warm smile goodbye and started to walk away.

"Wait, aren't you sitting with us, Bella?" Alice asked me, looking slightly confused. I immediately felt guilty for leaving them because they were technically my guests and not Charlotte's or Peter's. The thing was I needed to sit up front because I had to sing during the ceremony.

"No, I'm not. I sort of have to sit up in front during the ceremony."

"Why? Don't you want to sit with us?" Now Emmett voiced his disappointment. He looked like a little kid sad that he dropped his ice cream cone. Even more guilt gnawed at my stomach, but there was nothing I could do.

"No, I wish I could sit with you all, but I have to do something during the ceremony that requires me to sit up front."

"What is it?" Lily looked at me with her eyebrow cocked up. She looked perplexed and wondered what I was up to.

"It's nothing major." _I just have to sing a song I learned last night to a room full of people. Yeah nothing major at all…_ "You'll find out soon enough, though." I smiled awkwardly and then turned around to take my place in the front with Ethan.

Honestly, I didn't want to tell them right there that I was going to sing because it would make it seem more real; thus, making me feel even more nervous than I actually was at that moment.

I joined who Ethan standing on the side wall, near the front of the sanctuary. He put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. We'll sound great," he gently whispered in my ear. I tried to smile back at him, but my nerves made it look more like a grimace instead.

"Just breathe, Bella."

I nodded absentmindedly like a little kid while he gave me another side hug.

I did as I was told, which helped a little, but I was still really tense. I rested my head onto Ethan's shoulder and leaned into him as he kept rubbing my shoulder and arm, trying to comfort me the best he could.

After I felt better about performing, I walked over to take my seat. I checked on Lily and everyone, when I spotted Edward staring right at me. He looked very upset about something.

_Hmm…I wonder what's up his butt. Did something happen after I left them?_

I offered him a small smile, which he responded with his crooked one that made him look very sexy. Even more improper thoughts of promiscuous activities flooded through my imagination. But what got me more was the knot in my stomach twisted and swelled further more with each passing glance of Edward. It was strange because it had been a long time since I felt my tummy churn like that. Maybe it was my nerves, or could it be because of Edward.

With my mind distracted, most of the ceremony went by in a blur. So imagine to my surprise, the next thing I knew it was time to light the unity candle and present the gifts to the parents. That was Ethan's and my cue to walk up on stage and sing. We stood on the stage left in the front of the sanctuary.

The music started to play "Come What May" by David Baerwald.

_(Ethan started to sing alone)_  
_**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time**_

The bride and groom walked over to the table ornamented with a white lacey table cloth, holding three white candles: two thin candled sticks that were already lit in the beginning of the ceremony, and thicker unlit candle that stood in between the two thinner ones. The two lit candles represented the bride and groom separate and apart, but as they lit the large candle in the center, it represented two entities joining together to become one. It was a beautiful act of unity.

As Ethan sang, he peered over at me with a smile, which told me that everything would be okay.

_**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**_

I watched as the bride and groom grabbed the two thin lighted candles and lit the middle one together.

I took a huge breathe because it was time for me to sing.

_(I start to sing alone._)  
_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_

While I began my verse, the bride and groom walk out to their parent with a rose in each of their hands. They approached and presented a rose to the bride's parents first. The bride and groom were enveloped into a tight hug by her parents. Charlotte choked up a little with emotion as she hugged her parents.

As I continued to sing, I knew most of the guests were watching the bride and groom and not me. I started to scold myself for my self-centered thoughts earlier because it was very presumptuous of me to think that all the attention would be on me and Ethan when we weren't the ones getting married. Strangely, I still felt a heavy gaze on me thought, so I scanned through the audience to see that Edward's eyes were indeed on me, but the way he was looking at me was off setting. It was strong, and it gave me a thrill but also made me feel anxious. I dared not to look over at him again, for I knew I would surely stumble and mess up the song from the intensity of his stare.

_(Ethan and I sing together)_  
_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
**__(I sing alone)__**  
It all revolves around you  
**_(We sing together, now harmonizing our voices)_**  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
**__(Ethan)_ _**But I love you **__(I echo_) _**I love you**_

_(Ethan)__** until the end of time **__(I follow harmonizing)__** until the end of time**_

Now, the bride and groom walked over to the groom's parents and give them the second rose. Hugs and kisses followed.

I couldn't stop my eyes from sweeping across the room, and they immediately found Edward again. My gut told me that he wanted me because his face held a look admiration, awe, and desire as he watched me. However, this time, I didn't look away from his beautiful green eyes for the remainder of the song. Suddenly, everyone in the entire room faded away, and it was only Edward and me. I felt my heartbeat violently drum in my chest like it was trying to beat itself out of my chest.

_(Ethan and I sing harmonizing our voices)_  
_**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**_

The bride and groom return to the front of the altar to, once again, stand in front of the pastor. Charlotte and Peter watched us finish the song.

A smile grew on my face as Edward smiled his wonderful lopsided grin at me, and I felt my heart swell up with joy. I felt warm and euphoric. I was starting to enjoy myself while singing this song.

_**Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you,**_

_(I sing alone) _  
_**Oh I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

_(We both finish the song powerfully)_  
_**Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until dying day**_

When the song ended, I broke my link with Edward to look over next to him. Alice smiled while looking like she was about to cry. Rosalie and Emmett were beaming with a giant smile. Jasper and Josh looked as if they were moved by the song, and Lily wiped away a tear from her eye.

Ethan and I took a bow and sat back in our seats again. But before I sat down, I looked up to Edward again, and he mouthed "wow" to me and winked at me. I mouthed "thanks" and turned my back to face the front. What I didn't realize was the silly grin on my lips and the warm blush that colored my cheeks.

What was going on with me? I felt strange, and it was unnerving. Maybe it was just the wedding affecting me, or could it have been something else. I didn't know what was happening inside of me, and that didn't settle too well with me.

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly. I clapped and cheered "congratulations" to the happy couple as they walked back down the aisle together as husband and wife. Even though I was happy for them, I could help but feel a little pang of hurt in my heart. I immediately knew where this feeling was coming from. It was mixed of a little jealousy, but it was mostly sorrow.

Truthfully, I wasn't a big fan of weddings. Mostly because it only reminded me of what happened six years ago with that insensitive creep and everything he had robbed me of. But before I would allow myself to travel down that horrible memory again and getting all upset over it, Ethan touched my shoulder and motioned me to get up and walk out of the sanctuary. I smiled graciously at him and stood up to walk down the aisle.

As I passed Edward, Lily, Alice and the rest of the group, I gave Edward a shy smile, and he gave me a provocative one that made my heart skip a beat.

"Who's that guy you're flirting with?" Ethan wriggled his eyebrows at me. I let out a breathy sigh and shook my head.

"Just some guy I briefly met." I didn't know how else to explain who Edward was to Ethan.

"You like him, don't you?"

My head shot up like a dart, and I just stared incredulously at him.

"N-no…why wo-would you think that?" I sputtered. My denial sounded like it came from a little kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Ethan chuckled lightly while rolling his eyes at me.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella, you can cut the crap and just tell me the truth. You like him, don't you and a lot too. Your face says it all. You look at him like you really want him, you know that right?"

I was speechless and stared at Ethan, completely shocked and a little embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks pooling with blood and heat. Ethan laughed at me for my reaction. No, I didn't want Edward like that. I just met the guy, for heaven's sake. I was just getting caught up in the euphoria from the wedding high.

"Oh, come on, Bells. It's okay to like him. I'm actually kind of glad that you're interested in whoever that guy is because it's been way too long since I've seen you like this. Bells, it's been six years…" I cut him off from finishing his sentence.

"Ethan, please don't bring that up," I pleaded sadly. I didn't want Ethan to bring _him_ up. "Besides, today's a happy day, and I don't want it to be ruined. But thanks for caring. And no, I'm not planning on falling in love again, any time soon." I stared straight into Ethan's eye, so he could see I really meant what I was saying.

Ethan countered my comment with a look that told me he didn't believe a word that I was saying. I let out a small sigh and turned my head over my shoulder to look at Edward watching me intently as he waited for his turn to exit into the aisle.

"Honestly, I know I don't know if I like him in that way because I don't know anything about him. I mean I just met Edward last week, and we barely talked with each other that night. So I don't really know much about him."

"So his name is Edward, huh? Hmm…" Ethan gave me a playful look that screamed for to keep an eye on him. I slapped his arm to tell him to cut it out. We swiftly moved through the line and congratulated the happy new couple.

Ethan and I walked out of the sanctuary and waited in the church lobby for everyone else to come out. I finally saw the Cullen's walk out and waved my arm in the air, so they were able to spot me. Alice quickly walked over to me. Well actually, it was more like she waltzed over to where I was standing and engulfed me into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Bella, you were amazing! Wow, I didn't know you can sing that well." She released me out her death grip and looked at over to Ethan. "You both sounded great together!"

I chuckled at Alice's perkiness.

"Thanks, Alice. Honestly, I was so nervous, I was afraid that I might mess up."

Then I heard Ethan cough a little to gain my attention. He nudged me subtly with his elbow. He had that look on his face, telling me to introduce Alice to him. The poor guy, he didn't know that he was setting himself up for heartbreak. I wanted to tell him that Alice had already met her soul mate and that Jasper was two feet away from her. On the other hand, I couldn't pass up a moment to torment him a little.

"Hey, Alice, this is Ethan Kim," I said, "Ethan, this is Alice Cullen."

Alice smiled and shook Ethan's hand, which brought the biggest grin on his face. He was totally into her. I had to bit the inside of my cheek to suppress the devilish smile, which threaten to appear on my face. Just then Jasper and the rest of the group made their way over to us. Jasper took his cue and wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulders and kissed her hair. Ethan's face fell and his smile turned into a frown, when he saw Jasper was staking his claim on Alice.

"Oh, Ethan, this is Jasper Whitlock, Alice's _fiancé_." I introduced Ethan to Jasper.

"_Sorry, Ethan," _I thought.

Then I continued to introduce him to the rest of my friends. "Ethan, let me introduce you to everyone else. This is Emmett Cullen and his wife, Rosalie. Emmett is Alice's older brother." Ethan's eyes grew wide when he saw how big Emmett was and at Rosalie's beauty.

I continued. "You know Lily, and this is her fiancé, Joshua Langford. And this is Edward Cullen, Alice's other brother. Everyone, this is my friend, Ethan Kim."

Ethan shook everyone's hand. After he shook Edward's hand, he looked over at me and gave me an "Uh-huh" look. I wanted to kill Ethan right there. But before I could respond to him, Ethan excused himself and went off somewhere.

Rosalie gave me a big hug. "You sounded wonderful singing that song. Why didn't you tell us you were singing the wedding song?"

Once again, I blush pink and mumble, "Thank you. Actually, I didn't know that I was singing until last night. The actual female vocalist couldn't make it to the ceremony, so I just filled in for her."

Suddenly, I looked over Rosalie's shoulder and saw Broccoli boy only about five feet away from me. He instantly spotted me with a nerdy smile and a frantic wave.

Oh God, please make him go away.

Eric Yorkie, aka Broccoli boy, was a guy I was set up with, over four months ago, by his mother. He was average height with oily, curly, black hair. His face was covered with a bad case of adult ache, which I think it was caused by his oily hair, and he was a big computer geek.

I was normally never one to judge or discriminate others by their appearances and didn't have problems with nerdy, geeky guys because there were some nerdy guys who were really cute in a hot, sexy way, and others were fun to hang out with. But Broccoli boy did not fit in any of those categories at all!

The date I had with him was nothing but pure torture. All he did was talk about some online game with wizards and goblins. I kept picturing "Lord of the Rings" or "Dungeons and Dragons." I understood why people enjoy online gaming as a recreational hobby, but this online game was his life because it meant everything to him.

…_**Flashback: Four months ago…**_

"So, you know what I'm called in Magical Kingdom?" Eric cocked an eyebrow at me and tried to give me his best sexy grin, but it made him look like a creepy wart-faced frog.

"Umm…no…" I cringed away from his eerie gaze, not wanting to know anymore about this stupid game. Too bad Eric didn't notice my disgusted look with him because he kept on talking.

"It's AlmightySexLord. I'm an 85 level warrior. Level 85 is the highest you can level to. I'm really powerful; my character is suited with the best armor and accessories out there and one of the strongest members in my guild. I get a lot of offers from players who want to buy my character off me. I'm thinking of becoming a professional gamer.

"Really…" I said dryly_. _

I looked at my watch for the time. I was counting down the minutes until it was time to go home. Like I gave a rat's ass about the offers he had gotten from other players. The rest of the evening, he bragged about how he was actually thinking of going pro with this game. I rolled my eyes, thinking about how much of a loser this creepy little man was.

"You know I get a lot of other offers for my services because of my name…" He wriggled his eyebrows at me.

Huh?It took a minute for me to register what he had just told me. There was no freaking way that he just insinuated to me what I thought he meant to say. My eyes quickly darted across his pimply face, and he had a creepy look in his eyes that screamed "I'm gonna sex you up!" Oh, my God, I think I just vomited in my mouth. I started to quietly hyperventilate from the audacity of the innuendo he had just given me.

EWW…SICK PREVERT ALERT!

I looked at him forebodingly with my "get the fuck away from me" glare and shouted, "CHECK, PLEASE" to the waiter.

…_**End of Flashback…**_

Unfortunately for me, the night wasn't over yet. Nope, it wasn't because that wasn't the worst part of the evening. It was at the end of the blind date when I had to drop him off in front of his house. He didn't have a car, so I had pick him up and drive him back to his mother's house.

When we got to there, he asked me if I wanted come inside and spent the night with him in his mother's house! HIS MOTHER'S HOUSE! He told me that she would make us pancakes in the morning.

Oh, that did it for me because I couldn't take this anymore. I bluntly told him no and waited for him to get out of my car. Oddly enough, he couldn't understand that I simply wanted him to go away, but he thought that I was just being coy and shy. He actually thought I was playing hard to get, which I wasn't.

I thought if he didn't get out by himself, then I would just have to forcefully kick him out with the point of my stiletto heel. So I did. I leaned over him to reach for the passenger side door handle, which he thought I was leaning in to kiss him. I took all my energy to keep me from gagging from the smell of his foul stench closing in on me as he leaned forward to kiss me.

I knew it was strange that I labeled Eric as Broccoli boy, but there was a specific reason for this nickname. Some might have thought it was because of his curly black afro sitting on top of his head like a broccoli sprout, but that was not the case here. No, the guy basically smelled like old, stinky streamed broccoli. I didn't know if the guy forgot to take a bath that night, or he didn't know how to use a stick of deodorant to cover up his body odor. All I knew was the guy reeked, and it wasn't pleasant to be within a 100 feet radius with him.

He was closing in on me, but I hastily opened the car door and pulled back out of his reach. Then with one swift push, I shoved him out of my car. I had to get up off my seat to reach for the open car door but I managed to slam the door shut. Then I sped away from that awful place as fast as my car could drive.

Uhh! To this day, I still cringed at thought of him and that night. However, what really pissed me off about that horrible blind date was that it took a month to get his foul stench out of my car.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw that he was walking towards me.

"Oh, God! Please hide me," I hissed.

I squirmed frantically, looking for a place to hide, while everyone silently watched me act like a crazed lunatic. I immediately looked at Lily for help.

"What's wrong, Bella?" she asked.

"Lils, help me. It's Broccoli boy. He spotted me and is walking this way. Hide me, now," I pleaded desperately.

I heard Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Josh muffle their laughter, but Emmett didn't even bother. He just laughed out loud at me like he didn't care to spare my feelings. I knew they all wanted to see who Broccoli Boy was because I had shared with them the story of that awful blind date and a few other stories. I gave each and every one of them my menacing death glare and made a mental not to plot my revenge on them later. Though now was not the time and I needed to find somewhere to hide, but it was already too late.

I smelled a foul stench of stinky steamed broccoli.

_Oh, God, if you love me, please save me!_ I silently prayed and turned around to find Eric Yorkie was standing there in front of me. He wore that same nerdy smile but his eyes were too busy ogling down my body.

_Uh, why me?_ I internally winced in agony.

"Hi, Bella! You sure look great," he greeted me with much enthusiasm. He licked his lips hungrily at me as he was too busy staring at my chest. Out of reflex, my hand grabbed my throat, so that my arm hid my chest away from his gaze.

I heard muffled laughs and snorts coming from behind me. I knew it was Alice, Rosalie, Lily, and Emmett. They were so dead when this was all over with.

My jaw clenched tightly, and I spoke through my teeth. "Thanks, Eric." Then I looked back with a pleading look for someone to come to my rescue.

Suddenly, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I looked to my side, only to have Edward gazing down at me with his sexy, lopsided smile. As soon as I saw that smile on his face, I just about melted into his side. I couldn't help it because it was like my body was on fire everywhere he was touching me.

"_Edward Cullen is a Godsend,"_ I thought.

And I went with it. The next thing I knew, I softly giggled and smiled back at Edward like a little school girl. Eric saw our little exchange, and his face fell a bit.

"Who's this guy, Bella?" he asked as he stared angrily at Edward.

Edward pulled me closer to him as he replied, "I'm Edward."

His voice was calm and cool and stuck his hand out to shake with Eric, who hesitantly took it. They didn't let go of each other's hand as if they were having a pissing contest with each other to see which one had the stronger hand grip. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I didn't because I didn't care. Strangely enough, being in Edward's arm had made me feel good and giddy inside.

_Wait…Happy? Safe? How can Edward have such an effect on me? _

My thoughts were interrupted when I watched Eric's face flinch a little under Edward's grip. Edward gave him a cocky smirk as Eric pulled his hand away from Edward's in defeat.

He grumbled a sad goodbye over his hunched shoulders as he walked away, back to his mother's side. It seemed as though he had finally gotten the picture that I wasn't his to take.

_Hallelujah, thank you, God!_ My inner self did a dance of joy.

I whispered, "Thank you," to Edward.

"You're welcome anytime," he whispered into my ear.

Be still my heart!

_Euuuunnn… _

A slight moan came out of the back of my throat. Oh, God no…I hoped that wasn't too loud, and no one heard it.

But before I could even panic about the noises my body was making, I realized Edward's arm was still wrapped around my waist, and so did other people.

I was already a hot topic for gossip amongst the ladies at my church, but I could only imagine all the talk about how I was seen in the arms of a mystery man during Charlotte and Peter's wedding.

I begrudgingly stepped out of Edward embrace, only to find that my body was already missing his warm touch. I looked up at him through my eye lashes and gave him an apologetic smile. He smiled tenderly back at me, but his eyes looked sad like he didn't want to let go of me either. I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach again.

At that moment, I had to acknowledge my growing attraction for this beautiful man in front of me. It felt nice, but I felt vulnerable and scared too. We had only met a week ago, and I didn't even get a chance to really talk to him or knew him well, but after all the smiles and looks we gave each other, it was obvious that there was some chemistry between us. I discovered that his touch lit my skin on fire, and I found myself craving more for him to touch me again.

Oddly enough, I was feeling things that I hadn't felt in a long, long time. I had forgotten how a man could make you feel euphoric with just one glance or how warm and wonderful his touch felt against your skin.

It had been over the past six years since my heart had grown numb to these things, but Edward brought them all back and revived my heart again. I shuddered in fear a little with the thought that I could actually have feelings for Edward Cullen, but it didn't stop me from smiling like a fool with the mere I thought about my growing attraction for him.

I decided to ignore the nosy bodies at my church and gave my full attention back to the Cullen's, Lily, and Josh. I asked them if they still wanted to come to the reception, but they told me that they had to get back to Carlisle and Esme. They all had to attend to a business dinner party that their father was throwing at their parents' house. Lily and Josh were coming to the reception though.

I walked Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett to Edward's silver Volvo. I walked very closely with Edward, next to my side. Every time our arms brushed against each other, I felt a surge of electricity tickle my arm. It felt wonderful and made me want more. I smile as I could feel Edward's fingers brush my fingertips like he was trying to hold my hand.

I hugged Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett goodbye, but Edward and I stood staring each other. I didn't know if I should hug him or shake his hand. I thought he was wondering the same thing too. Finally, when I mustered enough courage to wrap my arms around, I saw his hand out in front of him. My heart fell instantly to my stomach.

He only wanted to shake hands with me. I subtly let out a sad sigh. I guess I was only getting my hopes up to think that he could ever possibly want me.

_Stupid Bella!_ I chastised myself.

I placed my hand in his hand and felt that same warm tingle hum as our skins came into contact. I looked up, only to find Edward gazing into my eyes. He took a step closer to me as he brought my hand closer to his face and kissed the back of my hand.

I gaped at him as I watch him whisper into my hand, "Goodbye, Bella. It was really nice to see you again."

His eyes never left my gaze, and I thought I may have purred a little as I found myself really liking the way my name rolled off his lips. His hypnotic green eyes dazzled me, and I could feel my cheeks grow warm with heat. I stopped breathing for about ten seconds and just looked back at him with a silly grin on my face.

"Thank you for coming too, Edward." My voice was soft and breathy. My cheeks grew warmer and my blush deepened in color. He turned my hand over and placed a kiss at my wrist and another one on back of my hand again. His lips felt soft and warm against my skin. That was a real smooth move. He said goodbye and released my hand back to my side.

Then he walked over to the driver side and got in. I stood on the sidewalk waving goodbye to them. I stood there until the car was out of sight and remain there for a few more minutes.

I walked back into the church, holding my hand where Edward kissed, close to my heart. As I stepped inside, I was immediately bombarded with a group of people asking lots questions about Edward and what he was to me.

"Who was that guy? He's gorgeous!"

"Are you guys really dating? Since when?"

"What's his name? What does he do?"

Blah, blah, blah… I wanted to run away.

_Man! Don't these people have a life of their own to live? _Inner voice screamed with her fingers plugged into her ears so she could block out their questions.

I couldn't help but think that it was my own fault that this was happening to me right now. I should have known better than to have done all those things with Edward in plain sight. I was just glad Edward wasn't here to be attacked by this mob with their questions.

I politely avoided and dismissed their questions as best as I could. I told them that he was a friend. Well, he wasn't really friend but more like an acquaintance really, which didn't seem quite right to me either.

_What was he to me? _I asked to myself.

The questions and interrogations didn't end there, but I dodge most of it at the reception with the help of Lily, Josh, Ethan and my other friends. However, the next morning, I was still a hot topic of gossip at church. My mother hunted me down and interrogated me for information about who this guy I was dating all of a sudden.

I told her the truth in that he was Edward Cullen of the Cullen family. He was a doctor, and I had only recently met him a week ago at a charity benefit dinner. I didn't really know much about him, and I wasn't dating him. I didn't even have his phone number, even though I wished that I had asked for it yesterday.

Then Mom told me how Mrs. Yorkie told her that she saw Edward pawing all over me in the church lobby, after the wedding ceremony. It took all that was in me not to go hunt down and kill that nerdy momma's boy. I vowed that if I ever saw Broccoli Boy again, he was a dead man. No, on second thought, I just never wanted to see him again.

I reassured Renee that Edward was just saving me from Eric, and there was nothing going on between us. Of course, Renee didn't believe, but my dad came to my rescue and stopped her from driving me further up the wall.

My dad knew better not to push me because I looked like I was about to have a melt down with all the unnecessary drama that was happening in my life. This was many of the reasons to why I love my dad so though he can be stubborn as hell and very overprotective of me, he understood me the best.

I managed to dodge the bullet this time, but I didn't know how long the peace in my life was going to last. Any ways, it didn't matter. I had enough on my plate and decided I would deal with whatever was to come later. My life was about to be turned upside down.

What I didn't know was that my life was about to be turn upside down, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing either.

* * *

_A/N: __The wedding song is "Come What May", the love song between Satine and Christian featured in Moulin Rouge. It's a great song and I want to use it for my own wedding. _


	5. The Paradox within My Heart

_A/N: I don't own Twilight. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Paradox within My Heart**

_**Monday Morning**_

I sat at our usual table at The Brewery, waiting for Lily to get here for our weekly Monday coffee get-togethers. As I was waiting, I had thought back over all that's happened this past weekend. For starters, the wedding was a success. All the decorations in the church sanctuary were perfect, the ceremony was beautiful, and everyone had a great time at the reception.

It was actually my growing attraction to Edward that had surprised me the most this past weekend. When I first met the man, I didn't exactly make the best first impression. I figured I'd probably never see him again, except at Alice and Jasper's wedding. So I didn't expect to see him at the wedding, but there he was. However, what should've unnerved me but didn't was that throughout the entire ceremony, I could feel his eyes on me, especially while I was singing. His gaze was hypnotic and stumbling, yet a part of me sort of liked it because it felt…kind of nice.

When our eyes did meet, for a brief moment, it was like everything around us was gone, and we were the only two people in the entire sanctuary. His gaze made my heart skip beats, and my stomach flutter with butterflies. This sensation was so foreign to me because no man had made me feel quite like that for a very long time now.

I felt as though a paradox appeared in my heart. One part of me sensed exhilaration that a man like Edward could excite me, even arouse me with desire. A bit of hope had lingered there too; the kind of hope that I might finally move on to find someone willing to want me…or even better love me unconditionally. That, maybe, he will be the man that may heal away all the scars that hardened my heart, and I'll be whole again. Someone I could trust in, respect, and possibly grow old with.

But then there was another part of me that carefully guarded my heart. It questioned Edward's motives and actions to see if he really wanted me or just wanted someone to warm his bed. It also wanted to hate him for making me feel this way again, for making me take notice of him, becoming interested in him, and eventually grow to be romantically infatuated with him.

These feelings scared the living shit out of me because I didn't want to get hurt and be abandoned by a man again. Once was enough for me. At that time, I didn't even know if I could pick up the pieces of my life and put them back together again. Luckily six years ago, I had my parents, Lily, Ethan, and a few other people, who loved me enough to stick by my side and help me, but I never ever wanted to go through kind of pain and sorrow again. It simply hurt way too much. If I went through it again, I think I might go insane, so honestly, I'd rather die than put myself through all that misery again.

Six years ago, I was badly burned by a man named Jacob Black. He was the last guy I'd ever think could ever hurt me so deeply, but he did. I trusted him with my heart, and he tore it apart callously. And for that, I will never forgive him for as long as I live.

I've known Jacob as long as I had known Lily, which was almost all of my life. Lily, Jacob and I grew up together because our parents all were close friends with each other. As we grew older, Jacob developed deeper feelings for me. It all changed when we were fifteen years old, he'd confessed that he was in love with me, and it took me two and a half years to reciprocate his feelings. Naturally, we started dating our senior year and graduated together, but we didn't go to the same college together. I went to NYU, and he went to Columbia University in New York, but we weren't that far apart from each other.

Jacob was my first real boyfriend. Before him, I've been on a few dates here and there and had kissed only two guys. Once was in 7th grade while playing spin the bottle, which I didn't even remember who I kissed that night in my friend's basement. The other time was during my junior year, when Tyler Crowley took me to his senior prom.

As far as I was concerned, Tyler was a really bad kisser because, when he kissed me, it was wet and slobbery. It was really gross. However, when Jacob first kissed me, I felt his love and desire for me. It was overwhelming, yet wonderful at the same time.

At first, I was nervous when we made the switch from friendship to boyfriend/girlfriend, but the transition went smoothly. At the time, I thought that I had gotten the best of both worlds. Jacob was both my lover and my best friend.

I experienced many firsts with him. Jacob was the first guy, who I said 'I love you' to and truly meant it. He was also the one I gave my virginity away to. I thought he was my soul mate, my one true love. I thought we would get married and spend the rest of our lives happily together like all the fairy tales you read while growing up. It was all so perfect because he had pledged his forever to me.

But sadly, it all changed. Promises were broken, and I was betrayed by the man I trusted with my heart. Long story short, he left me for another woman that he found to be too enticing to pass up on. What was worst was I found out that I was pregnant with our baby growing inside me. What was I to do? The father of my child refused to see me, and I was so scared to do this all alone. I finally turned to Lily for help, and she managed to get Jacob to meet with me. But when I told him about the baby, he took the news poorly and ended up throwing it in my face. Even after I begged and pleaded with him, he ended up hurting me, and I lost my baby.

I woke in a hospital room disoriented, but then it hit me like a ton of brick. I remember everything that had happened and that my baby was gone. My baby…my poor baby! My child died before he or she even had chance to live. I was hysterical with grief. I started to wail and flailed my body around as I cry out demanding that my baby be brought back to me. My parents and Lily were in the room with me, trying to comfort me as best they could, but they, too, were devastated like I was. Their eyes were red with tears, and you can clearly see the pain on their faces. Lily must have told them everything that had happened. They both were hurt that I couldn't come to them, but they understood I needed to handle this myself.

My life drastically changed after that day. I was not longer a shy, naïve little girl anymore. No, she died along with my child. I grew bitter and angry at the world. But mostly, I blamed Jacob for killing my baby, and I wanted him to suffer for what he did to me and our child. But now that I think about it, honestly, what could he possibly do to make it up to me. I mean ,he couldn't bring my child back to me, and I sure as hell didn't want to see his wretched face ever again. I still harbor a lot of hatred for this man, and I didn't know what I would do if I ever saw him again. If I could, I'd kill him instantly, but death would be too good for the bastard.

Jacob was smart enough moved away far away from here, all the way to Philadelphia, after my miscarriage. Basically, he ran away because he knew there would be hell to be paid, not just from only me but from Charlie, too. It took Mom, Lily, and her parents to stop my dad from getting his gun and hunting down Jacob Black. While they were trying to reason with Dad, I, on the other hand, gladly would have gotten his gun and loaded it for him too.

Jacob's parents and my parents had a big falling out because Jacob's parents claimed both the pregnancy and miscarriage were accidents, and both incidents were entirely my fault. I was pissed when I heard this and so were my parents.

Yes, it was all my own doing: I got on top of myself, got myself pregnant, and had a miscarriage because I felt the need to endanger my baby's life and my own life as well. Are you freaking kidding me? Any sane person listening to Jacob and his parent would think they were clearly insane. I hated them even more for the lies they spread. It baffled me and my parents in how we could have ever called the Blacks our friends, even consider them to be our family. I made me wonder if we truly knew what kind of people they actually were. They disgusted me. It's been six years since I last saw Jacob Black, and I was all glad for that.

But now Edward Cullen was a factor that I could not ignore anymore because, even though most of me wanted to keep him at an arm's distance away, I found him to be attractive, intriguing, and pleasant company to have. He was smart, painfully gorgeous, and so damn sexy for his own good. A small part inside wouldn't allow me to push him away like I wanted to. I mean, the way he saved me from Broccoli Boy…ah…it made him more endearing to me, and his touch was searing like fire that it burned my skin with lust and desire. His scent was intoxicatingly good; he smelled like a man should: a light scent of cologne with a hint a soap and a splash of musk and sandalwood. I don't know, he just smelled really good. And don't even get me started on his smile…that sexy smile of his…it could trigger an orgasm in a second.

As I sat there thinking about Edward Cullen, I could feel the silly smile that probably made me look like a goofball staring out into space. I heard an 'ahem' and I looked up to see Lily looking back at me with a sly smirk on her face.

"What are you thinking about just now that made you smile like that? Could it be a tall, handsome man with bronze hair and green eyes? Hmm…" Lily's smile grew into a mischievous one and she cocked one eyebrow up and looked at me incredulously.

I wanted to lie to her but my stupid blush stopped me from doing this. Arg! This was why I never played poker!

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I mumble, "Maybe." And I could hear Lily giggle at my confession.

"You know, I can give you his number, and you can always give him a call."

Now, the bitch was teasing me. Now, I was tempted to ask for the number, but my stubborn pride wouldn't allow me to ask for it.

"It's okay. I don't need it."

I looked down at my cup of coffee and began to drink it. I held up the cup on my bottom lip to look like I was really enjoying my morning coffee, but Lily knew me too well enough not to be fooled by it. She knew I was avoiding any chance I could have to make me pursue any possible interest I had for Edward.

She let out a little frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes. "Bella, you know it's okay to like him. I really think he likes you too. Give him a chance. He's not Jacob…" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"No, I know he's not like _Jacob_." I spat out his name like it was the foulest word in the dictionary. Then my face softened as I pleaded with her. "Lily, I know what you're trying to say; Ethan said the same thing to me on Saturday. But please don't. If Edward and I are meant to be anything to each other, then it'll happen in its own way. I'm not really in any hurry here." I gave Lily a small smile, hoping that she would drop it and she did. She moved onto the next question I knew she was dying to ask me.

"So tell me about what happened at church on Sunday. Did you get anymore blind date offers, or do they still think you're dating Edward?" Lily's eyes were dancing with amusement and laughter. She saw how all the ladies reacted to see Edward and me together after the wedding and the interrogation sessions throughout the reception.

"Oh, my goodness, it was horrible. I tell you, these ladies are incredible. I mean, I couldn't get away from them on Sunday. They kept badgering me with questions about Edward. Oh, and my mom was no help to me at all. I told her that I was going to let the ladies think I was dating Edward, so they can stop setting me up on these ridiculous dates. But do you know what that traitorous mother of mine did? She gave me a 10 minute lecture about how it's wrong to lie to these women in church and that I should be grateful that they're taking an interest in me. So, whenever any of the ladies would go up to Renee to ask her about Edward and me, she would tell them that he wasn't my boyfriend and totally screwed me over! And now, thanks to my useless mother, I have a date next Saturday with a guy name Mike Newton. I swear if Renee wasn't my mother…urh!" I groaned like I was strangling something, and then took a calming breathe.

"I just don't get her at all. I mean she claims that she doesn't want me to get married until I pass 30, but then she does the complete opposite and happily assists these old Betties in fixing me up with their horrible male offsprings! Sometimes, I feel like I'm the grown up and Renee's the kid!"

Lily was laughing in her seat, trying to gasp for air to breathe. I just loved how she found my pain and suffering amusing. I shook my head and turned my head away from her; I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips together. I was annoyed and there was nothing that would cheer me up.

My phone suddenly rang. I looked to see who it was, and it was Alice. I quickly answered her call.

"Hi, Alice. What's up?"

"Hi, Bella. I'm good! How are you? Thanks again for Saturday! I had so much fun at the wedding. I can't wait to get together, so we can start figuring out my wedding!" Her enthusiasm and excitement began to lighten up my grumpy mood. Lily looked at me and whispered to tell Alice she said hi.

"Me, too. By the way, Lily says hi." I heard Alice squeal a little 'oh!' into the phone.

"Oh! Is Lily with you? Well, you can tell her hi back for me." I covered the lower half of my phone and whispered, "Alice says hi back."

Lily nodded and sat back on her chair, taking her cup and enjoyed sipping her coffee. I continued my conversation with Alice.

"So, what can I do for you, Alice?"

"Well, I wanted to see if we're still on for dinner on Saturday."

Alice called me early Sunday morning to make dinner plans for the upcoming Saturday evening. I was glad that I had dinner plans with her because I had an excuse to use to postpone the dreaded blind date with Mrs. Newton's son to the following Saturday. Ugh! Times like these were when I wished I had someone to take me off the blind date radar.

"Yup, we're still on, unless you wanted to change the plans."

"Oh, no! I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping sometime this week, so we can go buy you a dress for Saturday night." Ah! I should have known. I snorted into the phone. Lily's eyes shot up at me to see what was so funny.

"Oh, Alice! You know how I would love to go shopping with you." My sarcasm was caused both Alice and Lily giggle. "But I'm really sorry, Alice. I don't think I have time this week. I'm going to be really busy all week long as I have to run around to prepare for a new project that I'm starting for a movie set. I'll be running in and out of meetings and my office, so I don't know when I will have any free time. Plus, if I'm not able to do most of my work throughout the week, then I know I won't be able to come out this weekend. Sorry, Alice."

"It's okay. I understand." I could hear disappointment in her voice and her pouting a little. Alice has really grown on me and I really began to see her as a close friend. I was compelled to make it up to her.

"Alice? How about, you and I spend the whole day together, next Thursday. I'll clear my schedule that day and we can spend it shopping and talking about your wedding. Does that sound good to you?" I heard her squeal with joy into the phone so loudly that Lily could hear it from where she was sitting.

We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. Lily had a huge smile on her face.

"Bella, you are one of the nicest people that I know of. You know you didn't have to do that." Lily knew all too well my aversion to shopping, but she also knew I wanted to make Alice happy. Lily was one of the few people who really knew me and could read me like an open book. I just smiled at her sheepishly.

"I know but I wanted to. Anyways, I have to get going. I have a meeting scheduled after noon that I need to prepare for."

"Sure. Oh, umm, Bella? Do you have dinner plans tomorrow? Josh wanted to know if you wanted to grab some dinner together and maybe a movie."

"Oh, sorry, Lils. You know I'd love to, but I'm going to be really busy this week…"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you say that to Alice over the phone. Okay, we'll take a range check then." She winked at me.

"Sure. Anyways, I'll see you and Josh on Saturday night anyways, but I will definitely take a range check on dinner with just you and Josh for next week. My schedule shouldn't be too hectic then." We gathered our stuff and headed out the door of the Brewery.

_**Saturday Afternoon**_

I was running late! I had to go to church for praise practice and then have Lily pick me up for dinner. Ethan was sitting in my living room waiting for me to finish getting ready. Since I wasn't driving, he was my ride. I was finishing putting on my make-up and fixing my hair, and I had no choice but to wear my dinner dress and heels to practice. I put on a white dress with black lace covered over the dress. It was nicely fitted to my body, yet it was comfortable, and I looked feminine and sexy. It was one of my favorite dresses. Paired off with my black Jimmy Choos that went glorious with my dress and made legs look long and slender but killed my poor feet. I could suffer for a couple of hours.

After I finished getting ready, I twirled around for Ethan to give me his honest opinion. However, he just looked at me like I was crazy to dress up so fancy for band practice.

"Whoa…where the heck are you going to? Are we going to the same place?" He frowned, looking down at his faded jeans and t-shirt.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him. "No, you dork! I'm going out to dinner with Lily, Josh, and the Cullen's after practice, remember? So what do you think?" I raised my arm in a 'ta-da' posture.

"Eh! You look alright, I guess."

"Oh, I look _alright_…I'll give you alright…" I tried to kick him in the butt with my spike heeled shoes. Ethan ran to the door, laughing.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. You look amazing, beautiful, sexy…umm…that word sounded gross coming out of my mouth."

I started to laugh out loud. _Oh, Ethan…what am I going to do with you?_ I let out a sigh and grabbed my bag and keys. I walked to the door.

"Let's go. We're going to be late if we don't, and Darla's going to kill us if we are."

We headed out the door and into Ethan's beige Nissan Altima. When we arrived, it was around 2:55pm and practice didn't start until 3:15pm. Lily was going to pick me up at 4:45pm. Our dinner reservations were at 6pm at a restaurant in downtown Manhattan, so with traffic we needed all the time we could get.

Ethan's older brother, Ian, arrived a minute after us. Ian Kim was two years older than Ethan and three years younger than me. Ian and Ethan adopted me as their big sister and being an only child, I loved them like they were my real brothers. Ian was also a musician like Ethan and went to school at Columbia for sound engineering and now works for an independent recording company in Manhattan as a sound technician. They looked alike too, but Ian was three inches shorter than Ethan, and Ian had a more muscular built to his body than his younger brother's lanky frame. His hair was black, short, and spiky and had a left ear piercing that he ornamented with a big diamond stud.

Ethan, Ian, and I started setting up the music equipment as we waited for our leader, Darla, and the guitarist, Kyle, to come. Darla Evans is our praise leader and pianist of our group. She is also the head pastor's wife, and they have four of the most adorable but rambunctious kids I knew. She was in her mid-forties and is a petite woman: slender, small body frame and was an inch over five-feet tall. Her blonde hair framed her warm, kind face, which exudes love whenever she smiles. But she can be scary and stern when she needs to be. She is one of the smartest ladies I know. She was an English major at Brown; she studied English and American literature for her Master's degree. She married our pastor, Jonathan Evans during her undergrad while he was in seminary. She was a lady who I admired because she was able to graduate with her Master's while giving birth to four kids and raised them well. She was the most hospitable woman I had ever met. Darla Evans, along with her husband, was there for me as I coped with my loss and grief. I grew to love and respect her as a friend and sister.

Well, as we were unloading our equipment, I made the two brothers drag out all the equipment from the storage room because I didn't want to get dirty, and my feet were starting to ache a little. I slipped out of my heels so I could set up the mic and music stands without falling and killing myself. I decided to go through practice barefooted. The sanctuary stage was carpeted and clean, so I didn't mind.

We finished setting up in five minutes, so it left us fifteen minutes to kill before practice would start. Ian went to his drums set, Ethan grabbed the acoustic guitar and microphone, and I strapped on Ethan's bass guitar. We started off our jam session by playing Survivor's "Eye of the Tiger" but none of us knew the words to the song, so we just played without singing. Eventually, Ethan started to play and sing a couple of the songs he wrote. Ian and I were able to follow along with him; Ian picked up the drum beat easily, and I improvised on the notes and chords because we already knew all his songs. I could feel my body swaying and dancing with the music, rhythm and beat. I was so focused on playing the bass that I didn't notice that Kyle had come in and was sitting in pews watching us, well me actually. It was kind of creepy, knowing that he was watching my body as I unconsciously swayed to the music.

Kyle was the guitarist in our group. He had just turned 30 during the winter, but he acted like he was still 21. He was a nice guy, but still lived like an overgrown frat boy. He worked as an account during the week and partied hard during the weekends. I assumed he never really got over his 'college life". Kyle was of average height about five-feet, eight-inches. He had honey brown hair and hazel eyes. Honestly, he was handsome and there were a lot of girls at our church that believed he was absolutely dreamy with his good looks. They'd swoon over his guitar skills and his nice singing voice. A lot of girls thought he was a good catch, but honestly, he wasn't really the type of guy I found attractive.

Ironically, though, I was his cup of tea. For the past three years, he's made it publicly known to me and everyone in our church that he was very much attracted to me and has been pursuing me ever since then. Ugh! And I couldn't really do anything about the guy liking me, but I did my best to deter him and made it very clear that I wasn't interested or that will I ever change my mind to see him more than just a friend.

But I just wasn't getting through to him. Last year's Christmas, Kyle tried to give me an expensive bracelet that I couldn't and wouldn't accept from him. After that, I thought he sort of got the picture that he and I will never be more than just friends. However, it didn't discourage his determination at all. He, then, decided that he needed a different approach. He backed off and tried to act aloof and distant around me because he stopped asking me out every time he saw me. A little birdie told me that he thought that if he stopped pestering, then I'd start to miss his attention and he had hoped I would magically realize that I was in love with him. Ironically, his plan totally backfired on him because I welcomed being left alone instead.

And now, he reverted back to his old tactic, especially now that he felt threatened by what happened a week ago. Any time I go on a blind date or someone mentioned a guy to me, he would easily get jealous. Now throw in a gorgeous Adonis like Edward, and he was on DEFCON ONE. The Sunday after Charlotte's wedding was excruciating, partly due to Kyle asking me a million questions about Edward. He wanted to know every little detail about the guy and our relationship.

As of right now, I was feeling a little uncomfortable because I was in a dress that made my leg look good and I could feel him leering at my leg.

Darla wasn't here yet, she probably was in Pastor Jonathan's office picking out songs and hymns for tomorrow's service. So Ian, Ethan, and I continued with our jam session and Kyle continued to watch us play. Ethan noticed my discomfort and told me to pick the next song to distract me. I started to play Ben E. King's "Stand by Me" on the bass. It was one of my favorite songs, and I loved how Ethan sang it. He also knew this would calm me down a little, and so he serenaded to me. I smiled at his thoughtfulness and sang along with him. When the song was over, I mouthed "thank you" and he winked at me.

Suddenly, we heard clapping from the other end of the room. I looked up and saw Alice, Lily, and…Edward, making their way to us. It was actually a pleasant surprise, but I didn't know what to do next, which was unsettling. Honestly, I wasn't ready to see Edward Cullen again, but I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't glad to see him here.

What was I to do now? I didn't know, but something had to be done or else I was heading into some real trouble soon.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading._

_I made Jacob into a bad guy. We'll be getting more into that later, but as of now, we'll be diving into Edward and Bella story. The next chapter will have more Bella/Edward interaction, so please be patient. Thanks for reading!_

_Oh, pictures are up of Bella's dress and shoes. _

_And FYI...Ethan and Ian are based on real friends of mine that I wanted to add into the story. _


	6. I'm Ready to Let Go and Live

_A/N: I don't own Twilight._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Five: I'm Ready to Let Go and Live  
**

Imagine to my surprise when I saw Edward standing there next to Alice and Lily.

He was really here, but why was he here?

Alice and Lily were clapping madly, calling out "bravo" and asking for more music. I watched, still in disbelief, Edward gently clapping his hands for me with a broad smile directed at me. Still a little dazed and confused, I hastily unstrapped Ethan's bass from my chest and placed it on its stand while they made their way to me down the aisle.

"What are you guys doing here so early? It's only three-fifteen. Lily, I thought you're picking me up at four forty-five?" I asked. My eyes fell on Edward again, and I noticed his lips again and how tantalizing they looked. He caught me staring at him, and I turned away to hide my blush.

Alice spoke very animated as she explained the situation. "Well, Emmett, Rose, Josh, and Jazz are going to meet us at the restaurant, so I thought that we can all get a ride together there with Edward. There's no point in bringing six different cars to the restaurant, and plus I wanted to hear you sing again. Do you mind if we stay here and watch you guys practice?" She pouted and looked up at me with her big pleading eyes.

Oh, they wanted to carpool? But then that meant they would have to stay for the rest of the practice, which could be very boring. Plus, the idea of singing in front of Edward again made my stomach churn a little. Sadly, with Alice looking up at me like that, how could I say no to her?

"Sure." I sighed. "Why not, I guess. I just hope we don't bore you for the next hour and a half. I mean, we're just going to be singing some praise songs and hymns. Are you sure you don't want to go to a café or somewhere else while you wait? I don't want you guys to waste your time while you wait for me," I warned them, still feeling bad that they would have to wait for me.

Lily disagreed with me. "Don't worry about us. We'll just sit over there and just watch and listen. You won't even notice we're here."

Alice earnestly nodded her head; her smile dazzled with brilliance that it was infectious. I couldn't help but to give in to the nutty pair.

Suddenly, I realized how rude I was. I'd forgotten that I wasn't alone and I hadn't introduced my friends to my fellow band mates.

"Oh, yeah. How rude of me. Let me introduce you guys."

I shifted my body, so I positioned myself between the two groups. I looked to my right over to Alice, Lily and Edward and then to my left to motion Ethan and Ian to come over. Unfortunately, Kyle took his cue to join us.

"You guys all know Lily." My hand directed their attention to my best friend and then I motioned to Alice. "This is my friend, Alice Cullen."

I slyly glanced over to Ethan, remembering how he was checking her out last Saturday. Clearly, he still thought she was cute and was a little busy checking her out. I was going to have to talk to the boy and knock some sense into him.

I moved my focus back to my guest.

"And this is Edward Cullen, Alice's brother."

I looked up to meet a beautiful pair of green eyes. They were as clear as emerald with some flecks of gold. A rush of heat washed over my body under his smoldering gaze. His sexy, crooked smile graced his lip and spiked my arousal. I didn't know what was coming over me because my mind and senses were suddenly overloaded with lust and heat. Luckily, someone coughed, which snapped me to reality.

I discretely shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"And you all met Ethan after the wedding ceremony on Saturday," I chirped. Ethan smiled and waved. I finished my introductions with, "Well, this is Ian Kim, Ethan's older brother, and Kyle Forest."

Ian greeted Lily with a smile, and he shook Alice's and Edward's hands. I saw Kyle's friendly greeting to Lily and Alice, but his scowl at me didn't go unnoticed neither by me nor anyone else in the room for that matter. It was obvious that he was threatened by Edward and didn't like his presence anywhere near me. However, he had no right to feel this way. I, for one, wanted to deck him for his boorish behavior.

Thankfully, Darla strolled into the sanctuary and looked stunned to see three new faces. Plus, I bet she was also surprised to see me in a cocktail dress for practice. I waved her over to me and introduced some of my most beloved friends to each other.

"Darla, this is Alice Cullen and her brother, Edward Cullen, and you already know Lily. Guys, this is Darla Evans. She's our praise leader, keyboardist, and our head pastor's wife," I proudly proclaimed.

Darla smiled warmly at my friends and shook each of their hands, as she said, "Hello, there. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I did notice the look on her face when she greeted Edward though. Rumors and speculations over my mysterious man were running rampant around the church. As the pastor's wife, she was up-to-date with all the gossip within our little community. Lucky for me, she wasn't too interested with nonsense, but she was concerned for me. She knew all about my past with Jacob and was there for me while to tried to mend my life back together. She also knew of my wariness of men and my fear to throw myself back into a serious relationship again.

I also had a long talk with her previous night when I had dinner over at Pastor Jonathan's house. I shared everything with her about the gala, meeting Edward, my feelings for the man and my fears as well, even my denial over my attraction for Edward.

* * *

"_Bella, it's okay to be attracted to that young man, we met Saturday. He seem nice and quite handsome," Darla said over the loud clatter of washing rushing out to the faucet. I almost dropped the soapy dish into the sink, completely caught off guard by her words._

"_Wh-what? Darla, please, it's nothing like that." I sputtered, directing my focus on rubbing out a tough food stain that didn't want to come off._

"_Come on now, Bella, I saw the way you looked at him, and the way he looked at you. There's something there, Bella."_

_Damn, Darla was too perceptive for her own good._

"_Why does everyone keep saying that? It's not like that, at all. He doesn't see me like that. Besides, I don't like him in that way. I don'…" I trailed off. I closed my eyes to collect my thoughts and let out an exasperated sigh. _

"_Yes, you do like him, Bella. I know you're scared to, but you need to be honest with yourself. Whether you accept it or not, it's up to you, but truthfully denying your attraction and interest is running away and avoiding your fears and doubts. It won't go away, no matter how much you try to deny it. It only will grow and fester to the point where your heart grows too callous that you'll miss out on something that can be so wonderful."_

* * *

Darla's advice had opened my eyes. I had thought I'd already moved on from my past, but I really didn't. I unknowingly held onto the hate and suppressed bitterness. I kept running away from my fears and my problems, and they were still there haunting me every step of the way. There was no escaping it. That night, Darla reminded me that I needed to let go of the hate, grief, and anger of what Jacob did, or else I will never truly move on.

I looked over to my dearest friend and asked, "Darla, would it be alright if my friends stay and watch us practice? You don't mind, do you?"

She gave me a gentle smile and nodded her head. "Of course I don't mind, Bella. Your friends are welcomed to stay."

She looked at the three newcomers and gestured them to take a seat in the pews. I watched my friends take a seat in the third row near the front stage. Edward sat close to the aisle, which was the closes to my line of vision. Darla came over and whispered, "No more running, Bella. He seems like a nice gentleman."

I couldn't help to agree with her. My eyes darted straight to Edward's handsome face. I realized then and now that I was going to follow my dear friend's sage advice. I was afraid to open myself up again to anybody, especially someone like Edward. The longer I stay on this path, the more miserable I'll become. I thought I was happy with my family, friends, and my career, but it wasn't enough. I was actually quite lonely. Darla was right, and I was done letting my fears, anger and bitterness hold me back. I wanted to let go of everything and just follow my heart. If Edward was the one who I'd fall in love with, then so be it. I wasn't going to fight it or my attraction for him. I was finally ready to let it all go.

Throughout the rehearsal, I could feel his eyes on me. It felt exhilarating and nerve-racking at the same time, knowing that Edward was watching me sing and sway to the music. I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting to him; I could feel my cheeks flush with heat under his smoldering gaze. He made me feel so sexy and alluring, I found myself showing off and putting more zing in my singing. I couldn't help myself; I wanted to impress him.

But I had to keep myself in check because of where I was. I was in church, practicing for Sunday's worship. It was definitely not the right place to have foreplay with a sexy man. It took a lot of me to control my urges and the sexual tension that Edward and I were generating. However, I don't think I was doing a good job at it because I noticed Alice jabbing Edward's side and whispering something to him like a mother scolds her child.

Edward didn't seem unrepentant though because he simply shrugged his shoulder and continued to watch me. Lily giggled and gave me a look that told me I was so busted and to cool it before Darla, Ethan, Ian or Kyle would catch on. Now that would be embarrassing.

Mortification be damned because it didn't stop me and Edward. We continued to flirt with each other. He would give me a lusty gaze and then I would smile, blush and look down coyly at my feet, which seemed to spur Edward more.

It was finally four o'clock and practice was over.

Edward seemed eager to rush over to my side. He had a silly grin on his sexy face, his eyes lit up mirthfully. He patiently waited with Alice and Lily as I rolled up microphone cords and safely tucked them away into their box. I knew I was rushing because I didn't do a neat job like I normally did. But I didn't care really because I wanted to finish quickly and join my friends.

Next thing I knew, I was done and practically ran over to where they were standing.

"Hey, sorry that practice ran a little longer than planned. Let me go put my shoes on…then we'll get going," I apologized.

_Oh, where are my shoes…Ah, there they are…_

As I sat down and began to strap on my lovely heels, I saw a pair of feet approach me. At first, I thought it was Edward, but then I saw that it was a pair of brown loafers instead. To my dismay, it was Kyle.

"Hey, Bella, good job today," he mumbled shyly. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked rather nervous and awkward.

"Thanks, Kyle," I replied without looking up at him as I finished putting one of my shoes.

"By the way, you look really nice today, Bella," he complimented me. I could see his eyes roam my body. I had to force myself from rolling my eyes at him; I hated when he did that. I didn't even reply to his creepy compliment and reached down for my other shoe.

"So what are you going to do right now, Bella?"

Really? Wasn't it obvious that I was going out to dinner with my friends? Where the hell was he going with this?

My eye quickly darted to Darla for a split second, but I could see the look on her face that told me to be nice and civil to Kyle, no matter how much he irritated me.

Fine, I'll be nice.

"Thanks, Kyle. I'm about to go out to dinner with my friends." _And maybe get to know Edward a little better._

I looked over at Edward's direction and gave him a sweet smile. I didn't realize how close he was to me.

"Oh, I see," he sounded a little sad, clearly disappointed to the obvious truth. Then he began to shuffle his feet like he was waiting for something.

Was he waiting for an invitation to come along because that wasn't going to happen?

But then he abruptly looked me square in the eyes that left me a bit unnerved. I just stared right back at him, waiting for him to say something. But instead of saying something, he began to lean in toward me. What the hell was wrong with him today? I didn't know, but the closer he leaned in, the more I leaned back to the pew.

Then he softly cooed, "So I guess that you'd be too busy to go to eat with us. But hey, when you're finish, do you want to meet up with me for some _dessert_ later on tonight?"

It took a minute for me to register what Kyle had just said to me, but then I couldn't believe what I had just heard. There was a definite innuendo hidden in his invitation for dessert. I, for one, did not appreciate the fact that Kyle had the nerve to make a pass at me in front of everyone, especially Edward who was standing less than five feet away from me.

Oh, I was furious, and I was done being nice. My eyes drew into an evil glare, and Kyle definitely realized then, what a big mistake he had just made. He never crossed the line this badly before, and I had a hunch that Edward's presence was the catalyst that pushed him over the edge. But that didn't excuse him from what he just said, and I will not put up with it.

I watched him slowly back away from me as I continued to stare him down venomously with anger. I roughly finished putting on my heels and stood up. I was about to stomp over to Kyle to give him a piece of my mind when I felt a strong arm slither around my waist. I looked to my right and saw Edward's handsome face, which instantly melted away my anger.

He smelled warm and divine, like sandalwood, fabric softener, and man. My body immediately melted in his arm, and I almost buried my face into his chest. His gentle smile pulled my eyes to look at his luscious red lips and I began to fantasize what it would be like to kiss him. His body was firm and warm, and I could feel the contrast against my soft body. That didn't help me because then I began to imagine what Edward looked like naked, what it would be like to feel his naked body, and then I began to think about all the dirty things I would do to Edward in all his naked glory.

Suddenly, I was rudely broken out of my mental debauchery with my imaginary naked Edward by his lovely sister, Alice.

"I hate to break you two up, but we need to get going. I don't want to make Jazz and the others wait too long for us."

She gave me a sly look that told me that she knew exactly what I was thinking. Then I was brought back down to reality and remembered that I wasn't alone with Edward, but I was still at church with my pastor's wife and pseudo brothers standing not that far from me. Feeling completely mortified, I blushed a deep red and bit down hard on my bottom lip because I didn't know what to do next. Edward was still holding me, and I was pretty much caught thinking very naughty things in church.

It was like Edward could read my thoughts because he gently coaxed my teeth to let go of my lip. Then he guided me slowly to the exit.

I was completely stunned by his intimate gesture. Edward looked back and said, "Well it was pleasure meeting everyone but we're running late for our reservation and we need to get going. Alice, Lily, let's go."

I waved back to everyone and was greeted with their jovial goodbyes, except for Kyle of course. I felt a squeeze on my shoulder and looked over to Edward. I wanted nothing more than to peck his soft lips with a kiss, but I held off on it. I just let him lead me out of the church with a good feeling that I will still be in Edward's arms by the end of the night.


	7. Throwing Inhibitions Out of the Window

_A/N: I don't own Twilight or its characters._

_WARNING! There as a lemon in this chapter. This is rated M for a reason. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter Six: Throwing Inhibitions Out of the Window**

My mind was spinning as I sat in Edward's car, mindlessly chatting away with Alice and Lily while Edward sat right next to me driving us to the restaurant.

I noticed him stealing quick glances at me through the corner of his eyes, and how his lips would twitch upward into a sly smirk. With each passing glance, I felt wetness pooling between my thighs. I tried to discreetly rub my thighs together for some relief, but being in closed quarters and only a foot away from the object of my desire was not helping me at all.

I sat quietly, replaying what had just transpired after praise practice. It still made my blood boil when I thought back to Kyle's lewd comment. The nerve of that idiot, he was lucky that I didn't knee him in the groin, though I was very tempted to.

It was obvious that he was threatened by Edward being there, waiting for me, but it still didn't excuse him from acting like a complete tool. On the other hand, if Kyle didn't act like such a douche bag, then Edward would have never stepped in the way he did. And I had to admit that as soon as Edward wrapped his arms around me, I was his for the taking.

Out of nowhere, I felt Edward's hand reached over and touched my shoulder lightly, shaking it to get my attention. I must have been deep in thought because I didn't notice that we had arrived to the restaurant already; let alone, my car door had been open for quite some time now.

"Bella, we're here. Are you okay?" Edward asked with concern and worry etched all over his face.

I came out of my train of thoughts and looked up into his eyes. They were so green, beautiful, and mesmerizing. I felt my heart jump to my throat.

_Damn, I'm in so much deep shit._ My mind groaned.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry, um, I was just, um, thinking about, uh, something."

_Okay, Bella, you have got to stop stuttering like an idiot! _I scolded myself.

Edward gave me a puzzled, concern look, which caused my face to flush red with embarrassment.

Wanting to look anywhere but at Edward, I took a good look to my surroundings. The front of the swanky restaurant was lovely. Its white stone covered walls, covered with ivy, twinkled with lights and soft elevator music played in the background. The valet driver waited impatiently for me to get out of the car.

"Wow, I can't believe we're already here," I muttered quietly to myself.

I nervously took Edward's hand and stepped out of the car. We walked side by side into the restaurant together. Whenever our arms would brush lightly against each other, I felt a rush of heat course through my body, but simultaneously, my body grew stiff and rigid with tension because I had no clue in how to act, respond, or just be around Edward anymore. I was seriously nervous wreck.

I immediately began to have second thoughts.

Was I ready? Sure, the physical aspect of my attraction wasn't the issue here because I would be able to solve it with sex. And it was obvious to everyone around us that we were drawn to each other. So that wasn't the problem.

It was the other aspects that had me doubting myself. Opening up emotionally to someone again; placing my trust and faith in him, which left me completely vulnerable…this was what scared the shit out of me.

Was I ready to take this crucial step that would finally mean that I could move past all the horrible memories that plagued me? More importantly, did I want to take that step with a man like Edward and hope that he wouldn't hurt me in the end like that bastard did.

I felt my body let out a quiet sigh. I was over-reacting, over-thinking, and over-analyzing something that may be nothing at all. I was getting ahead of myself with my crush, when there simply isn't anything going on between Edward and me.

I tried to relax and focused on getting through dinner without falling into a state of panic. I could do this. I just had to do this.

I looked over at Edward through the corner of my eye and caught him looking back at me. However, it slightly troubled me how his brow furrowed in the middle like something about me bothered him.

Then, I wondered what this man really thought about me. He probably thought I was crazy like a loon, which made me want to laugh or cry for obsessing over something that I had no control over. But then that would actually make me really look crazy, which was something that I wanted to avoid at all cost. So I shut off my thoughts and continued to walk into the restaurant, following everybody to our table.

Unexpectedly, I felt his hot breathe on my neck as he bent over to ask me if I was alright. My God, was it just me, or did his breathe smelled divine and sweet? It was minty fresh and my skin just tingled as the warmth cascaded over my neck and face. This was not helping me at all!

I turned my face to answer him when, all of a sudden, a nasally high pitched voice shrilly called out, "Eddie darling!"

I saw Edward's body instantly become rigid, and his beautiful face contorted into a mask of horror and dread. I looked around to see where the source of this nasally, high shrill voice came from. I glanced over to where I thought Alice was to see if she noticed the unpleasant sound, but she and Lily were already at the table, hugging and greeting Jasper, Josh, Rose, and Emmett.

When I turned my attention back to Edward, I saw a woman slinking her way towards him. I was watching the way she walked, and suspected that she was attempting to sway her hips side to side in an alluring manner, but it really looked more like she needed a hip replacement instead. It was actually a funny sight to see, and it took a lot of will power to suppress the laughter that threatened to come out of me.

Once composed, I quickly examined this woman's appearance. She was a platinum blonde with a fake orange tan. I assumed she was shorter than I was because she wore very high inched stiletto heels, but she seemed only a couple inches taller than me. Her face would have been very pretty if only she didn't plaster on so much make-up. It was obvious that she paid a lot of money for the work done on her chest because they were obscenely large and fully on display by her dress, which was really tight and short and left very little to the imagination. I honestly didn't think her attire was appropriate for this restaurant because it made her look cheap as in street-corner-hooker cheap.

"Hi, Eddie. I missed you, baby." She purred as she moved in closer to him. She ran her finger over the seam on his shirt in a seductive manner as she looked up at him through her long eyelashes.

I felt fire flash through my blood, making it boil; my fists balled up tightly at my side; and my entire body went into overdrive. I was out for blood, and this bitch was going down.

I bit down on my bottom lip so hard that I thought I tasted a little blood, but it was a false alarm. And thank god because that would have caused even more trouble for me.

As I glared viciously at this blond hussy, taking her vile image in more closely, she reminded me of someone I'd met before. Who was that again? Oh, yeah, Jessica What's-her-face, Edward's horrid date for the gala. I couldn't believe my eyes because they even looked alike too. Damn, this girl, in front of me, could be her sister.

Then a scary thought crept into my mind.

Oh, God! What if she was exactly Edward's type, the kind of girl he usually went for? I didn't know what to think because I practically just met the guy. I mean he did date Jessica, and this girl seems like she knows him really well. Oh, God, no! What if she was an ex-girlfriend, or worse, what if he was just sleeping around with her like a booty-call or something? I mean she looked the part, so it wouldn't surprise me if they were fuck-buddies.

_I think I'm going to be sick. _

I mean, Edward seemed like the kind of guy who's dated a lot before. I would be a fool not to think he had been around the block a few times before I met him. Though I never really thought about his past before, and now it was starting to worry me.

I couldn't help but to feel upset and a little depressed over this. I glanced over to Edward. To my surprise, he didn't welcome this girl's slutty advances. He was looking only at me with an apologetic look, but his eyes were filled with fear and terror in his eyes.

"HELP ME!" was written all over his face.

At that moment, all my insecurities and doubts dissolved away with that one look. It was clear that he wasn't into her at all; it was more like the opposite actually. Now I was pissed at Ms. Slutty Bimbo because she kept touching and tried to rub up against Edward, making him more uncomfortable.

I decided it was time for me to step in and rescue him. He did the same thing for me at the wedding with Broccoli Boy.

Well, here goes nothing. I just hoped that I didn't this mess up.

I coolly walked over to Edward and wrapped myself around his waist, strategically placing myself in between him and the artificial Barbie wannabe. Edward's arms instantly wrapped around me, and his body began to relax under my touch, pulling me closer to him. His hand rested nicely on my lower hips, dangerously close to my butt. I relished in being so close to him. I went on my toes to bring my face closer to his face.

"Hey, babe, we need to get going. Alice and the others are waiting for us at the table," I purred into his ear.

I lightly nipped his earlobe and then softly kissed his cheek before I turned to look into his eyes. I saw his eyes fill with thanks, relief, and…desire? They were smoldering with lust for me. My cheeks flushed a deep red under his heated gaze, and I lightly bit my sore bottom lip. I gave Edward the sexiest smile I could manage under the given circumstances. And I was rewarded for my efforts with a delicious smile.

Then he held me even closer to him, while his hand gingerly squeezed my left butt cheek. I let out a low moan, which made him smile more and caused more moisture to ruin my panties. Edward definitely knew the effect he had on me. He oozed sex and orgasms with one smile. And I never wanted him so badly at that very moment. I seriously had no idea how much longer I was going to last in resisting him.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you wait for me. I just ran into somebody," he softly whispered as his thumb gently caressed my red rosy cheek.

With his touch, I just turned into instant goo as my body went limp, and I felt so giddy inside. Sadly, a shrill voice disrupted our lust-filled moment together.

"Eddie, like, who is this slut?" she seethed at me.

Slut? She did not just have the audacity to call me a slut because she should totally look in the mirror.

"Lauren, that's enough," Edward growled. He didn't raise his voice to her because we were in a public restaurant, but his voice held a firm, mean tone.

I turned my body to face her, and I placed my hand over Edward's hand on my hip. I interlocked our hands together and pulled it to rest on my stomach.

Could we say déjà vu? Didn't we go through something very similar to this situation a couple weeks ago? I wondered if Edward was simply a bimbo/skank magnet and drama would always follow him. It was obvious so many women were attracted to him and flaunted themselves to lure him into their bed. Did I really want to deal with this kind of shit? The question I should be asking myself was whether I wanted and was willing to put up with this kind of crap.

I looked up at Edward and saw the discomfort on his face as he tried to bat away the unwanted advances and insults from this fake Barbie-wannabe. I realized it wasn't Edward's fault because he didn't do anything that welcomed this plastic bitch to come at him like he was a piece of meat. No, it was similar to Kyle and his one-sided crush. Plus, the other blond bitch from the gala was a little different. He may have welcomed fake-ass bitches in the past, but he was with me now in the present. And I, for one, will not be put down by this floozy or any other bimbo that try to come near my Edward. He was mine, and this bitch was going down!

I looked up at Edward and squeezed his hand reassuringly, letting him know that I can handle this. He looked down at me with a warm smile and nodded to acknowledge that he understood. He stood there with his arm wrapped around me, supporting me. I couldn't help but smile lovingly back at him.

I realized then at that moment, I could possibly fall deeply in love with man and that I should stop trying to resist him anymore. I was finally ready to accept that I have feelings for him and take it one day at a time with him. This made me want to fight for him. And my first victim would be little Miss Artificial Barbie.

"Excuse me? Were you directing that little comment to me?" I spoke in a low voice but it was firm and threatening.

Lauren held a smug look on her face. She was definitely trying to get a reaction from me that would shine me in a bad light. If we were alone I would have pounced on her and beat that smug look right off her face, but we weren't and, with me being a police sergeant detective's daughter, I knew better than to openly attack her without just cause.

"I call as I see it." She gave me a bitchy once over, and her eyes zeroed in on where my hand interlocked with Edward's hand. "Who the hell are you anyways? You need to let go of my Eddie and stop clinging onto him like a cheap whore? And you'd better do as I say or else you'll be sorry."

She took a step closer and crossed her arms across her inflated chest. She glared at me viciously before giving Edward a salacious wink. I could feel Edward's body cringe with disgust, which gave me a gratifying feeling. Edward also wanted to say something, but I stopped him by moving our joined hand up higher to my diaphragm, so I could hold onto him closer. He looked down at me, I could see his eyes were livid, but he calmed down a little as I smiled at him. He took my other free hand into his and wrapped it around my waist to pull me in closer in his embrace, clearly showing Lauren that he wasn't going to let me go.

I smugly looked back at her. "It looks like Edward doesn't want to let me go. And you know you should think twice before you go around calling people sluts and whores. It's like the pot calling the kettle black. You should take a good look at yourself in the mirror, honey." I started laughing at her and continued to talk to her in a low voice. "As for who am I, I am Isabella Swan, Edward's date. And he is definitely not _your_ Edward. He belongs to nobody…yet. So I suggest you back off!"

I felt Edward's chest rumble with mirth. He liked what I said, and he must have definitely heard the 'yet'. I reluctantly had to let go Edward because I needed to approach Lauren, so I could intimidate her some more. Edward unwillingly complied because he halfheartedly let me go. I looked back at him apologetically, telling him I felt the same way. But I wanted him to enjoy the show.

I slowly approached her like a lioness ready to make her kill. The closer I made my approach, the more Lauren tried to stand her ground, but I could clearly see fear in her eyes. Oh, the eyes didn't lie; she was scared.

I walked up to her until I was about foot away from her face. I glared straight into her eyes, which made her nervous. I smugly scoffed at her as a one corner of my lips curled into a half smile.

"I don't care who are or what you could do. All I care is that you're trying to seduce _my_ man in front of me and that doesn't sit well with me at all. So I suggest that you take your fake ass and fake boobs and get the hell out of here before _you'll_ be sorry." I hissed at her venomously.

"Is that a threat?" She defiantly spat back at me. This girl is really either really stupid, maybe she was braver than I thought, or just plain delusional. Whichever it was, I was not going to lose to her or back down from this fight.

"No, honey, it's a warning." My face was serious and my eyes dark.

She finally backed away from me. I thought she finally understood that she needed to walk away or get her ass kicked in. Sadly, that wasn't the case because she let out a laugh that sounded like a hyena. Then she arrogantly smirked at me.

"Do you like know who my _father_ is? I'm Lauren Mallory, of the Westbridge Mallorys! You can't talk to me like that!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her little statement. I should have known her pompous arrogance came from her pedigree. Where else would have it come from?

"Ok, so what? Ooo…so you're from the Westbridge Mallorys. Well, I'm Bella Swan of the New York Swans. Do you want a medal or something?" I mocked her.

I heard Edward chuckle at my comment. Ah! Déjà vu. I said the same thing to Jessica. Well, my complete disregard for her pedigree didn't sit well with Lauren, and it pissed her off even more.

"What did you just say to me?" she screeched.

Now we were starting to draw a crowd. Almost everybody in the restaurant was watching our little verbal cat fight over Edward. This was very humiliating, and it was starting to really piss me off. I need to end this fast, before I completely lose my temper and control. And it would end nicely for the deluded bitch because I probably punch the bimbo or scratch her eyes out.

"You know exactly what I said. I don't care who you are or who your family is because it means nothing to me. So now if you'll excuse us, _Edward and I_ would like to continue _our_ _date_ without any other interruptions. Buh-bye," I talk to her like she's five, while I obnoxiously wave my hand in her face.

I turned around and walked into Edward's arms, which he happily welcomes me back into.

"Goodbye Lauren," he said without giving her a second glance. Edward simply turns us away toward our table, and we walked away from her. I quickly take a second glance at her and couldn't help the smug smirk on my face because Lauren looked like someone had punched her in the stomach.

Edward quickly ushered me to where our friends were waiting for us. They were hooting, cheering, and laughing as we approached them. They found our encounter with Lauren entertaining and funny. Emmett was the loudest of them all and wouldn't stop laughing and cheering for me.

"Wow that was hilarious, Bella! It's always a good thing to witness a good catfight." Emmett wiped away a tear from laughing so hard, which earned him a angry glare from Edward and a slap in the back of the head from his wife.

"Ouch, Rosie," he pouted. "Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy watching that. But I would have loved to see Bella kicking that annoying bitch's ass," he whined, which made Rosalie giggle as she had to agree with her husband.

"I just can't believe you did that. Oh! It was perfect!" Alice squealed as she gave me a high-five. I felt like I was in Jr. High or something. I looked over to Lily and she just gave me a suspicious glance at Edward and me still holding each other. I quickly let go of Edward and tried to walk out from his embrace. He looked down at me disappointed. He didn't want to let go but he knew that the show was over. He released me and my body already missed the warm of his. I was just as sad as Edward that we couldn't hold onto each other a little longer.

We all sat down round our table and enjoyed our dinner together. The rest of dinner was uneventful. The food was delicious and so was the company. The only other thing that was on my mind was Edward. I was hyper-aware of him, his body, and his presence. I wanted to hold his hand and just touch him again. It was like my body was craving for him and we haven't even really done anything physical with each other.

After dessert, it was time for us to leave. Now the big question that loomed over us was: Who is going to drive me home? Originally, I was going to get a ride from Josh and Lily but now I didn't think that going to happen because as we were walking towards the exit over to the valets for our cars, Lily asked Edward if it was alright if he can give me a lift home. She made some lame bogus excuse that we lived the same direction, but I could see right through my best friend. Lily sensed that I might fight her on this and enlisted help from Alice and Rosalie. I should have known something was up when Alice and Lily arrived to praise practice with Edward. But the thing that they didn't know was that I wasn't going to fight them about this. I actually wanted to ride home with Edward. It would give me an excuse to spend some more time with him alone.

They pulled me aside as we waited for our cars, and I stood there listening to Alice, Lily, and Rose trying to "convince" me that I should get a ride from Edward. I tried my best to act stubborn and refuse to see things their way until I slipped up and made a mistake.

Edward had known before what the girls were scheming, all the guys did. So when he saw that I didn't want to go with him, he looked distraught over this. I quickly caught his gaze and tried to subtly wink at him with a sly smile on my face, telling him I was only kidding. Of course, Alice had seen our little interaction and realized that I was only giving them a hard time.

"Bella!" Alice slapped my shoulder, really hard too.

"Ow, Alice!" I rubbed my sore shoulder gently. Alice only rolled her eyes at me for being a drama queen and gave the "don't you give me 'Alice!'" look. I let out a sigh and surrendered to her.

"Okay, I'm sorry for messing with you, but seriously, you all deserved it for all your scheming," I scolded them, but then I smiled, letting them know I was okay with it. "And yes…I planned on having Edward drive me home without any of you three conning me into it. Are you happy now?"

I looked over to Alice, and she beamed at me with a bright smile and let out a high pitch squeal. She hugged me tightly and said how happy she was. I honestly didn't know why she was so thrilled about me and her brother, but I kept my mouth shut because I wanted to get in the car and be alone with Edward as soon as possible.

As I walked over to Edward and he guided me into his car, I looked back to the girls. Alice giggled and clapped her hands joyfully, Rose gave me an encouraging nod, and Lily smiled and mouthed "call me." I nodded at her and got into his car. As Edward closed my door and walked over to the driver side, I quickly turned to smile at my girlfriends again and gave them two thumbs up like a dork. They laughed at my gesture and waved goodbye to us.

Edward got into the car, and I averted my attention out the window as we drove off. At first, we sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, okay maybe a little, but we did manage some small talk. I asked if he knew where I lived, and he told me that Josh gave him directions. I sat back and looked out the window again.

It was a little unnerving because it felt like there was an elephant in the room from our undeniable attraction for each other, but for some reasons, the both of us were being stubborn about addressing it with each other.

When Edward pulled in front of my place, I didn't move to get out his car or was I ready for him to leave. Suddenly, a wave of boldness and courage washed over me and encourage me to ask him if he wanted to come up for a night cap. I only hoped he didn't think I was being slutty or too forward because then I wouldn't be no better than Lauren.

I timidly asked, "Do you want to come in for some coffee?"

I couldn't look up at him and started to fiddle with my fingers as I anxiously waited for his answer. I was met with silence though.

When I couldn't take it anymore and realized his silences was rejection, I had to get out of there or my humiliation was going to make me cry.

"It's okay really…Ne-Never mind…I-I'm sorry for…" I pitifully stuttered and tried to make my getaway, but Edward's hand immediately stopped me. I abruptly looked up to see his face; the look in his eyes was intense like he wanted nothing more than to eat me alive. It was too much that I quickly looked down to hide my face from further embarrassment.

_It's official, he thinks I'm a freak. Great, Bella!_

I wanted to kick myself for asking. Suddenly the car was put into drive, and I saw Edward driving to the nearest parking spot near my building and park his car.

I looked over to Edward again and saw that he was smiling like he won a million dollars. He got out and quickly rushed over to my door. My eyes just followed him as he quickly walked around the front to my side of the car. He opened my car door and extended him hand for me to take. I took it and almost got out before I realized that I was still strapped by the seatbelt. Again, I blushed for being such a dork that I could feel the shade of pink that I was already wearing on my cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red. I must have looked like a tomato by now. Thank God that the street was dark enough to hide my face.

I quickly unbuckled myself and took his hand. Edward gently helped me out and closed the door and locked his car. Our hand intertwined with each other, which was nice because his hands were so warm and soft. I smiled to myself thinking how wonderful this felt.

"What are you thinking about right at this moment?" His soft voice sounded like honey to my ears. I looked up to him and gave him a toothy grin.

"I'm thinking whether my place is messy or not." I teased him playfully and guided him to my apartment. As I unlocked my front door and turned on the lights. I quickly glanced over my living room and kitchen to make sure it was clean and presentable enough to have guest over. Luckily it was. Ooo…but the bedroom probably looked like my hamper exploded. Wait, why would I be worried about whether my bedroom was clean or not? I rolled my eyes at myself for assuming things.

I invited Edward in and had him settle on my couch.

"Make yourself at home." I paused. "Um…Do you mind if I change out this dress and put something more comfortable on?" Edward just nodded and quickly ran to my bedroom. I was right; it did look like my hamper, closet, and bookshelf exploded. There were clothes and books everywhere. I quickly shoved all my dirty and clean clothes in the hamper and closet and stacked my books onto my work desk. I'll put them away later.

I made my bed sort of. I normally didn't make my bed because I was going to sleep in it again, so why bother making it unless my mother and father are over. It always drove Renee crazy whenever she saw my messy bed. I grabbed my comfy gray yoga pants and yellow tank top. I looked cute and comfortable at the same time.

I quickly walked out into the living room and was just about to go into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee when I looked over to see Edward's head resting on the back of the couch with his eyes closed. He fell asleep while waiting for me to come out from my room. Did I take that long? I felt bad for making him wait so long for me.

I quietly walked over to nudge him awake, but I couldn't do it because he was resting so peacefully. I couldn't resist watching him sleep on my couch. I gently kneeled down next to him, on the couch, making sure I didn't bump or disturb him enough to wake him. I started to look at his face up close and trace his face with my finger, lightly enough to not to stir him awake. I couldn't help myself. He was just so beautiful. His cheeks, nose, eyes, mouth and jaw were perfect. I could have sat there for hours memorizing his face. I smiled at myself because I must have looked like a crazy stalker or molester, but I didn't care. I had to take advantage of this opportunity of being so close to him without him knowing or making me nervous.

I was about stroke his cheek with the back of my hand, when Edward suddenly grabbed my hand. His eyes opened lazily, and he turned his head to face me. Completely shocked that I was caught, I stared back at him, waiting for him to make the next move. Though, it didn't stop the blush rushing to my cheeks nor my teeth gnawing at my bottom lip. His sexy, crooked smile graced his face, and he reach over to gently stroke my warm cheek with the back of his free hand. His hand traveled down my face to the back of my neck, and he pulled my face closer to his.

As my face drew nearer to his, I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment our lips finally meet. When they did, I swear to God, I thought I could hear fireworks going off. There was an explosion in my body: my stomach started to churn and my heart was racing 100 beats per second. But the kiss was fierce and intense like we were trying to convey all our desire and need for each other in that one kiss. My hands traveled up his chest, tenderly grazed the sides of his face and entangled themselves in his bronze mane. Oh God! His hair was thick and soft. It felt glorious to run my hands through them. I pulled his hair a little and he moaned with pleasure into my mouth. His hands traveled from the back of my neck, down the sides of my breast and they landed on my hips. His arms snaked around my waist. My body was aroused by his touch. I wanted him so badly. I needed him badly.

He must have sensed my need and desire. He pulled me closer to him, and I found myself on top, straddling him as our bodies pressed together. I felt his bulge growing hard in his pants. I began to grind against him creating a pleasurable friction that caused both of us to moan with want and need as we deepened our kiss. His tongue brushed my bottom lip asking me for entrance. I gladly complied. Our tongues stroked and caressed each other. It felt so good and so right. He tasted divine: sweet like honey and cool like mint.

I felt his hand roam up and down my sides until they began to play with the hem of my tank top. His fingers slip under the hem and gently touch my skin. I felt electricity tingle everywhere our skin made contact. His hands smoothly went up my sides taking my tank top along with them until he pulled it over my head, breaking our kiss for a second.

We took that moment to catch our breath, panting for air and stare intently at each other. His eyes trailed down my body and lingered at my lace covered breasts. I was wearing a skimpy demi-bra with pale pink lace. I had to admit that it did a great job of pushing my breast closer together and making them look plump and full. Edward's eyes hungrily gazed at them and licked his lips.

His lips danced across my jaw, working down my neck. His mouth licked and nipped a hot trail down my collarbone. My head rolled back as I felt his delectable kisses along the hem of my lace covered breasts, moaning in heat as his hands wrapped around my back to unclasp my bra.

Soon my breasts were free from their covering, and I heard Edward licentious groan at the sight of my girl. I saw his eyes, hooded with lust and passion, but they were soft and loving also.

"Beautiful…" he whispered, looking directly into my eyes.

I blushed at his compliment and warm smile. He reached up and cupped one of my cheeks with his hand. I fondly leaned into his hand and closed my eyes, reveling in his tender touch. He pulled me into a kiss. It was soft and sweet but then grew with passion and need.

I lost myself in his kiss and almost pouted when he broke away from my lips. The pout soon disappeared into a moan when his soft lips latched onto my right breast. He sucked, licked, and nibbled my hardened nipple while one of his hands played with the other. He would switch breasts after sucking on one for a while like the other felt it was neglected or something.

One of my arms laced onto his shoulder and back as the other around his neck and my hand was entangled in his hair. I began to pull his luscious locks, causing him to moan against my breast. The vibrations made me arched my back and lean backwards. I would have fallen too if Edward's one arm wasn't wrapped around my waist, and I was holding onto him for dear life.

"Edward, let's take to the bedroom." I moaned my request because I didn't want to fall or get hurt while having sex with Edward Cullen.

He seemed to have agreed with me as he detached himself long enough to move and scoot us off the couch. Both his hands firmly grabbed onto my ass, securing me in his embrace as he stood up. My legs and arms wrapped around his waist and neck and he carried me to my bedroom.

He walked us straight to my bed and gently laid me down on my back. I looked up at him as he hovered over me. I reached up and gently stroked his lovely face.

"You know, Edward, I never really do this sort of thing," I whispered softly.

A part of me wanted him to know that I wasn't just some slut that threw herself at any guy for a one night stand. And I was reminding myself that I really never do this sort of thing with a guy that I'm not in a serious relationship with. But something about Edward Cullen that I didn't want to control this raw desire to have my way with him and just throw caution to the wind.

My hand glided over his cheek to rub the back of his neck. I pulled him down to me into another passionate kiss.

We rolled over, so now I was on top. I pulled away from our passionate kiss and looked him deeply into his eyes again.

"But with you, I'll make an exception," I panted hard.

I saw the hunger in his eyes, sending a thrill through my body that a sexy man like Edward wanted me as much as I wanted him.

He chuckled and stroked my cheek. He smiled warmly at me as I looked him over and noticed that he had all his clothes on while I was topless, showing my girls for him to ogle at. I took care of that problem; I pulled his arms to sit him up. Then I proceeded to yank on his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and quickly unbuttoned them. I pushed it off of him and down his toned, firm arms.

I took a moment to study his heavenly body. Oh my, oh my…I mean seriously…damn! He had a firm, chiseled chest, and my tongue wagged to lick his defined six-pack, down his happy trail to the lovely prize hidden beneath his pants.

I licked my lips seductively as my finger traced his pecs and down his abs. They stopped at his belt, and I began to fumble around with it, trying to unbuckle it, but I was having difficulty undoing his belt because my impatience.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Edward lightly laughed, teasing me. Well, two can play at this game.

"Well, if you take of yours, then I'll take off mine."

I smiled at him playfully while my fingers fiddled with the waistband of my pants. That caught his attention because Edward unbuckled his belt really fast and almost tore off the button off his pants. His pants dropped to the floor, and he kicked them to the side.

Now he was standing there, only in his boxer brief with his erection straining to come out its prison. I quickly got up, took off my pants, and kicked them across the room. Edward began to step forward to take me, but I put my arms out to stop him. He took a step back, amused to see what I was going to do.

I walked around Edward, and his body turned to face me. I hooked my fingers around the waistband of his boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down. His erection happily sprang out of his confinement and I couldn't help but look at him. Whoa…or should I say wow…it was really big. I mean Jake's wasn't even nearly as big as Edward's.

"Sit," I commanded him with a light push.

I kneeled down in front of him and positioned myself between his legs. My tongue ran slowly across my upper lip slowly; then I brought my hand to my mouth. I licked my hand, wetting it nicely before I wrapped my hand around Edward's penis. I pumped his length, making it grow harder.

Edward began to moan with pleasure. I looked up to him, and our eyes connected. I smiled slyly at him as I drew my mouth closer to his hard cock. I let my tongue slide up his throbbing length beginning from his base to the tip, never breaking eye contact with Edward. I teased him by flicking my tongue playfully on the tip of his head, causing Edward to hiss my name. My mouth sucked, my tongue licked, and my teeth grazed his penis until Edward came hard in my mouth. I swallowed everything he gave me.

You couldn't take away the smug, gratifying feeling over the fact that I rendered Edward speechless.

I stood up proudly in front of Edward, almost challenging him to make the next move. What I didn't expect was Edward picking me up and throwing me on the bed. He pounced on me, pulling me into a hot kiss as his hands groped my body. I let out a surprised yelp as Edward tugged and ripped my panties off me. I didn't have time to get mad at him for ruining my underwear because I was so distracted by his fingered rubbing my lady bits.

"Ooo…Bella, you're so wet for me already."

He brought his hand to his mouth, and I watched him lick my juices from his fingers. "Mmm…and you fucking taste delicious too."

I became even more aroused by this and began to rub my legs together. Edward saw this and smirked wily at me. He reached back down and pushing my legs apart and his fingers touched my slick folds, pushing the apart.

I squirmed at his touch, moaning loudly, "Uhhhhh…Edward, please."

I guess this is what Edward wanted to hear because he cooed, "What, Bella? What do you want me to do?"

I grew impatient. "Unnnhh…Edward, I want you to touch me. Please, now…" I whined pathetically, completely at his mercy.

He knew that I was growing irritated with each swipe, so he slipped in one finger into me. He slowly pumped one finger, and then slipped in another. After a few more thrusts, he added a third finger. While his fingers moved in and out of me, the heel of his palm vigorously rubbed against my clit, sending an explosion of pleasure through me.

"Ed-ward!" I panted hard as my back arched from the overwhelming bliss of my orgasm washed over me.

I felt Edward, lying next to me as he slipped his fingers out of me. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down in to a hungry kiss. I wanted him in me as I knew he wanted to be with me.

I pulled him on top of me, feeling the warmth of his skin on mine. My legs spread open wide as an invitation for Edward to take me. I felt the tip of his penis brush against me.

My eyes locked onto his gaze and I saw mix of emotions run through his eyes, and it was as if I could read his thoughts. I gently smiled and kissed his lips, stroking the back of his head.

"Please, Edward…" I whispered, "it's okay, I'm on the pill."

I guess that was all he needed to hear as he entered me with one swift thrust. We both moan together as we lost ourselves in complete erotic bliss.

Fuck, Bella, hot, tight, and so good were the only coherent words I could make out of Edward's grunts as he moved in and out of me. I, on the other hand, let out moans and pants that were porn worthy, completely consumed over the warm, tingly sensation Edward's peen was giving me.

Edward placed a hand on my hips, guiding me to move with him. So I bucked my hip against each of his thrusts, matching the rhythm he set.

Wanting more, I grunted, "Ugh…Faster…uhn-uhn, please, Edward…huh-huh, faster."

"As...ugh…you…uhn…wish…err…love," he grunted heavily between each word, as I felt him moved faster in and out of me.

I started feel my stomach clenching, I could feel my orgasm coming.

"Don't fight it, love. I want to feel you cum for me; cum now, love." He coaxed me, as his thumb brushed rapidly against my clit.

It was too much for me to hold in and I let out a loud scream as my body let go of the tension and was flooded with hot, euphoric sensation. Edward kept fucking my pussy, and just as I was about to finish riding out my orgasm, another one hit me like a freight train.

"Oh, God, Edward, oh, God…Oh…OH GOD!" I squealed, lost in my second orgasm.

Edward pumped three more thrusts and came right after that; he grunted my name as he came, and then he collapse on top of me. His head landed on my chest and wrapped my arms around him and gently stroked his hair as our sweaty bodies waited to calm down and catch our breath.

I couldn't move, but I felt incredible. I haven't felt like this in a very long time. Come to think of it, I didn't think I was ever left this satisfied from sex. Edward Cullen was amazing. There were no words to describe how what I was feeling.

I whimpered a little at the sudden loss when he pulled out of me. I felt a little empty without him in me. He lied down next to me, and he wore a goofy grin on his face that made me laugh at him and roll my eyes at him.

"Hi," he whispered sweetly to me as his hand cupped my cheek.

I couldn't suppress the smile on my face.

"Hi," I replied, kissing the inside of his palm.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. His thumb gingerly ran across my cheek.

"Good," I sighed him contently.

"Good?" he quipped, sounding amused yet slightly insulted by my answer. Edward looked at me and playfully cocked one eyebrow. He began to tickle me.

I giggled mirthfully into my pillow.

"Okay, more that good. I feel really wonderful. There, are you happy?" I squealed.

"Yes, quite." He proudly smiled at me. I chastely kissed his lips and laughed at his inflated ego.

Edward pulled me closer to him and pulled the covers over us. We quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Before I fell asleep, I started to think about couple of things. I didn't know what to make of what Edward and I were.

Was this just a one night stand? Will he be here when I wake up? I didn't think Edward was the type of guy who left during the middle of the night, but I didn't really know him that well to begin with. Plus, we weren't even in any sort of relationship. I mean, we haven't even gone on an official date alone yet, and we'd already slept together.

Normally, I never would do this sort of thing; sleep with a man I hardly knew. However, I didn't really regret what we just did tonight because it was the best sex I had ever had. The truth was I found Edward to be very attractive, both physically and personally, which made me want to know him even more now.

Though, where would this lead me to? What was going to happen next? I didn't know the answers of what was to come, and that bothered me greatly.

But as of right now, I was too tired to search for them or to even worry about them. I was exhausted and decide that I will deal with my annoying thought tomorrow morning.

And with that last thought in mind, I drifted off asleep with Edward cuddled next to me. And to tell you the truth, it felt really good.

* * *

_A/N: __**I know this is moving fast, but **__**remember that Bella has been sexual repressed and emotionally stunted for over six years. Give the girl a break for being slutty and for moving quickly with Edward. Besides, who doesn't like a nice juicy lemon, wouldn't you agree...hahahaha...excuse me for my crudeness...my cheeks are burning red now.**__ Thanks and have a great Sunday!_


	8. A Not-So-Leisurely Sunday Morning

_A/N: I don't own Twilight._

_Warning: There are lots of lemons in this chapter. If you don't like lemons just skim over them, but if you do, enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Not-So-Leisurely Sunday Morning**

I was in the backstage at the Ambassador Theatre, making some final touches on a couple of the props for the Broadway musical production of _Chicago_. Everyone had already gone home for the day; I was all alone. The lights were dim back here, but I wasn't scared. There were times when I preferred to work by myself; this was one of them.

I accidently dropped my pen and bent down to reach for it, when I felt a pair of strong hands grab onto my hips. They pulled me in closer to my mysterious assailant, and I felt something hard grind into my protruding ass. The sensation was delightfully sinful; it made a pool of wetness gather between my legs as the stranger continued to grind up against me, creating a wonderful friction between the two of us.

Dirty thoughts invaded my mind, and I proceeded to moan in pleasure and desire, asking for this man to do very naughty things to me. The stranger bent over me from behind, so his mouth was close to my ear.

He softly whispered, "You like that, don't you, Bella."

His hot breath gently cascaded over my ear and neck. His voice was smooth and low. It sounded like sex and orgasms. I knew exactly who this voice belonged to. He was my Adonis, my Edward.

I couldn't speak, so I nodded my head up and down slowly. I had begun to pant hard for Edward to continue teasing me, arousing me to want him badly to touch me and ravish my body. To make me scream out his name in desire and ecstasy. To hunger after the orgasms that would run through me as I ride his thick cock hard and fast.

I could feel his lips curl up into his sexy crooked smile. His hands glided away from my hips and wrapped around to the front of my waist. His fingers effortlessly skimmed the underside of my bust line as they glided over my flat stomach.

"What do you want me to do to you?" His voice was low and deep. It sounded more like a growl from a hungry animal.

My breath hitched in my throat, making me struggle to find words to describe how crazy and wonderful he made me feel.

When I finally managed to restore coherent thought again, I lightly whispered, "Touch me."

"Where, love?" His voice was thick with seduction and desire.

He proceeded to tease me with feather touches up and down my body, avoiding the sensitive places where he knew I wanted him to touch me. I couldn't take the torture that his words and hands gave me, so I grabbed his hands and roughly pulled them down to cup over the hot, wet sex in between my legs.

"Here," I croaked. My voice was shallow and breathy; I couldn't manage to say anything else.

His tantalizing lips kissed and sucked the outer shell of my left ear as they left a trail of fire along the crook of my neck. I tilted my head slightly to the side to give him better access to it. I hummed with pleasure, enjoying the sensations that his kisses and tongue gave me. It felt like heaven.

I felt Edward unbutton and pull down the zipper in front of my jeans. He proceeded to tug my pants down my legs and helped me step out of them one leg at a time. I kick them off to the side of the stage. Edward propped me against one of the work benches as he hooked onto the waistband of my wet panties and slid them down to the floor. I kicked them away from my feet to join my pants off in the corner somewhere. I watched as he got down on his knees and began kissing, licking, and nipping his way up my inner thigh, making his way up to my hot, wet pussy. His fingers ran along my slick, wet folds, playing with them, and teasing me to the brink of insanity.

"Please Edward…" I moaned, begging him to taste me.

"God, Bella, you're so wet for me," he groaned with delight.

Edward inhaled deeply the scent of my arousal. He growled, "And you smell so fucking good," before plunging his tongue into me. His tongue licked, and his teeth nibbled on my clit.

I couldn't hold in my moans any longer. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled on it so hard, making him groan into me. As Edward's mouth worked on my clit, I felt him slip in a finger in to me.

"Uhn, Edward…" I gasped, overwhelmed as he slipped another finger into me and began them pumping even harder and faster. I felt my stomach tightening and then…

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes, panting hard, and heaving for air as I came. It was unbelievable. I looked around them room to see where I was.

The room was familiar and brightly lit. I wasn't backstage at the Ambassador Theatre, but I was in my bedroom. I looked down to see that I lying naked with my legs spread apart. Edward was in between my legs, looking up at me with a smug shit-eating grin on his face. As rational thought seeped back into my brain, I began to recall what had happened last night.

I remembered the mind-numbing sex, I had with a gorgeous man. I smiled contently as I realized I'd been woken with a heavenly blissful orgasm he'd given me while I was asleep. More importantly, Edward didn't leave, which meant he had stayed through the night.

"Good morning, Bella," he purred seductively. I swear to God, his eyes were sparkling. "Did you have a good dream?"

I didn't know whether to smack that smug look on his face or kiss the hell out of him for his little wake up call.

I didn't even have to decide, for Edward slowly crawled up my body, planting wet kisses along my stomach, breasts, and shoulders. When he reached my face, his body pressed firmly on top of mine, and I could feel his morning wood rubbing against my inner thigh.

Edward leaned in and gave me another passionate "good morning" kiss. I lightly giggled against his mouth and pushed him off of me. I was still on cloud nine from the wonderful orgasm he had just given me.

I turned to face him, running my hand through his silky, soft hair.

I whispered gently, "Well, a good morning to you, too. I've never been woken up like that before." A smile a mile wide stretched across my face. I continued to massage Edward's scalp and he let out a happy hum.

"It was pure heaven. You should wake me up like that from now on." I placed a soft kiss on his mouth. "Thank you." I cooed happily as I gazed into his beautiful eyes.

With another chaste kiss on the lips, I looked over to see what time it was. My alarm clock read six thirty-seven in the morning, which gave me a little over two hours to have some fun with Edward before I had to get up and ready for church this morning. Service didn't start until ten o'clock, but I had to be there by nine thirty to set up music equipment and do other things before service started. So it was imperative that I leave my apartment by nine o'clock or else I would be late, which would be a bad thing to happen.

I turned my focus back to the gorgeous sex god, who was lying in bed naked with me. I looked into his vivid green eyes. They shined brightly and looked at me with so much lust and desire. I knew he wanted to finish what he had started earlier, which I solidly wanted as well, but was there enough time?

I know what you're thinking. Will I really engage in sexual activity with a man who wasn't my husband, right before I had to go to church?

Even with my Christian values, I wasn't exactly innocent like a virgin, but that didn't mean that I was a slut, who gave it up to just any random guy. I had been with only two other partners in my entire life: one was my ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black, and the other happened to be Greg, the only one-night stand I'd ever had.

Greg was a mistake I'd made two years ago, and that night was a total disaster. I was at a friend's wedding and had gotten really carried away with the open bar. I ended up sleeping with one of the groomsmen. I had to admit it wasn't my finest moment, but I woke up the next morning and found myself lying naked next to a complete stranger. Truth be told, he really wasn't that into me to begin with because I noticed that there was something off about him.

Well, it turned out that Greg was gay, but he was a closeted gay at that time. In order to prove his virility for women to his friends, he claimed that he could nail any girl he set his sights on. Sadly, that girl happened to be me. My memory still was a little foggy, but I recollected some things about that night. I knew we were both really drunk; Greg fumbling with my dress; and him haphazardly trying to put his latex covered dick in me. I don't even remember if it was good but that night confirmed to Greg that he preferred penises over vaginas. Today, he was happily living together with his life partner, Mitch, in the upper east side of Manhattan. The irony of this situation was that Greg turned out to become a really good friend of mine.

We stayed in bed for the next hour, talking about random things, mouths kissing, and hands touching. As we were exploring so morning delights, all the questions and doubts I had before I fell asleep last night came back to me.

What was I doing with Edward exactly? Was I simply a friend with benefits, or a random booty-call for him, or did he want more?

I honestly hoped for it to be the third one, but that was only what I was hoping for. I had no idea what Edward was thinking. The more I thought about the past couple of days and my growing attraction for Edward, I realized not only was Edward beautiful on the outside, but he was wonderful on the inside as well. Even now, as I wrapped myself in his arms, I felt wanted and safe. More importantly, I didn't want to lose him, the more I got to know him.

I must have lost myself in my inner thoughts because Edward's finger slid under my chin and tilted my head up, so my eyes would meet his. His brow furrowed with worry as he rolled over to lie down next to me. He propped himself up with one arm and gave me his full attention. He reached over and began to play with a lock of my hair while I started tracing circles on his chest. I was pondering how to ask him what last night meant to him without scaring him away.

I loved looking into his beautiful green eyes. They were so clear and bright, so green.

"What's on your mind, love?" he cooed as his lips brushed lightly along my jaw line.

My eyes closed shut as I purred like a kitten. I had forgotten completely what I was thinking about for a second. How the hell was I suppose to talk, let alone coherently think, when he was touching me like that.

"Mmmm…Edward?"

"Yes, love?" He continued down to my neck and back up to my jaw.

"Edward…what are we doing?"

"Well, we are both lying here in bed, naked, and completely aroused. I plan on taking you and ravishing you until you scream my name," he murmured softly against my neck.

As his hands started to roam down my sides, it was stimulating my arousal even more. But I wanted answers before we even continued our little game. I stopped his hands at my waist and pulled away from me. He looked at me with a frown on his face.

"No, Edward, what I mean by, 'What are we doing?' is…Well, I don't know how else to say this without scaring you, but I need to know…what are we exactly? Are we just fooling around here and then going our separate ways, or are we just friend with benefits slash booty-call, or will this lead to something more."

I looked up at his face and immediately froze because Edward just stared at me like I was a three head monkey or something freakishly ugly.

I knew that I should have kept my mouth shut. Me and my stupid big mouth_._ I needed to do some damage control before he bolted out of here and I would never see him again.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's just that I really, really, really like you because I think you're wonderful. So I was wondering if last night meant something more because I never really let myself go like that, and it was really incredible…and…huh…never mind, forget what I said. Ugh! I'm so stupid. Please don't leave. I'm sor…"

Before I could finish my apology, Edward's lips crashed into mine. The force of his kiss pushed me to roll onto my back. I wrapped my arm around him neck and kissed him back fervently. I really didn't understand what was going on, but I liked it.

Edward broke away from his kiss and smiled down at me with his sexy crooked smile. My eyes glazed over purely from the euphoric effects from that kiss. He laughed merrily as his thumb stroke my cheeks. They must have lit up like a red neon sign.

"I love it when you blush," he said reverently. "Bella, this isn't a one-time thing for me either. I really, really, really like you too. I was hoping that this could turn into something more?" He pulled me into closer in fear that I'd reject him push him away, like that would happen.

"More?" I sighed breathlessly. I couldn't help the smile, beaming down at him.

"Yeah, more…" he beamed back. "I really like you, Bella Swan, and I plan on fucking you and learning more about your silly quirks and what exactly makes you tick for the rest of our lives together," he whispered to me, pulling my face closer to his.

His words were a little crude, but the sentiment behind them meant the world to me.

He lightly kissed my cheeks, my eyelids, my nose, and then his lips latched onto mine. They danced together in perfect synchronization. Then he brushed his tongue along my bottom lip, silently asking me for permission. Now how could I deny such a request? My mouth parted slightly and allowed his tongue began to caress my tongue. I let him take full control of the kiss.

His hands moved and explored my body. They caressed my hips, waist, butt and breasts. Actually, one hand squeezed my ass while the other began to knead my breast. I groaned with pleasure from his touches, but soon I realized I needed air, so I pulled away from our kiss. He began to pout that I ended our little make out session a little too quickly for his liking. Edward could act like a little kid sometimes.

I began to trace his swollen lips with my finger. His lips curled into a happy smile. He slipped his hand under the blanket and cupped my ass again, so my pelvis would grind into his. I let out deep moan of gratification on contact that seemed to please Edward because he began to rub himself against me even more. I felt his hardened member rubbing against my thigh and stomach.

I slipped my hand in between us and grabbed onto it and gave it a good stroke. Edward's eyes rolled back as he let out a loud grunt. I wiggled out his embrace without letting go of Edward's hard cock. I planted myself in between his legs, and I gave his throbbing erection a good long stroke before taking him into my mouth.

"Ah, fuck! Bella, that…" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was too busy grumbling strings of incoherent curse words from me using my teeth to lightly scrape the underside of his penis. My tongue played with the tip of his head before I took him fully into my mouth again. His hands entangled themselves in my hair and began to guide me at the speed he wanted. His hips involuntarily bucked into my mouth, shoving his cock deeper into my mouth to the back of my throat. Thank God that I didn't have gag reflexes, or we would be in trouble.

"Fuck! Bella, I'm gonna…" he gasped.

With that his seed shot out of him, and I swallowed everything he gave me and licked him clean. I looked up at Edward with my own smug smile. His face was flushed, and he wore a goofy looking smile across his face. I began to blush because I didn't realize that I could cause him to react like the way he did. He looked at me with awe and love.

"Hmm, Bella," he hummed lethargically and then reached out for me to fall into his arms.

I straddled him and rested my head on his glorious chest. I felt warm and secure. It felt good to feel like this again. It was at this moment, I knew that I was falling in love with this man that made me feel this way again. I was very thankful that Edward made me feel this way, but I was even happier that he wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives.

Wait a minute. Did he say the rest of our lives together? Yeah, he did say that…

How could I have missed that until now? Should I be scared that we're moving way too fast? Maybe, but it felt so good and strangely, I felt whole again like the emptiness in me was slowly being filled, and I didn't feel hallow anymore.

I looked up at him to see that his eyes were closed. He looked so serene and happy. He was stroking my hair with one hand while his other hand was resting on my lower back.

This was the same man, I pegged as some sort of a lady's man. His taste in women was questionable, but he had shown me that there was more to him than the façade he put up since the time I first met him. There was no doubt that Edward was charming and smart. He can mesmerize you with one look and smile, so who could blame women for wanting him and men wanting to be him.

However, I'd also learned that underneath it all that, he was just looking for that special someone to spend the rest of his life with like we all were. To me, he was perfect and this all felt so right. This was why I found myself falling in love with him fast and hard. A part of me was scared because the last time I felt this way, I had gotten burned badly by him. This part of me was terrified to fall in love again. But then there was the other part that wanted to love and be loved by Edward because it somehow knew that Edward was not Jacob. It quietly reassured me that I could trust this man with my heart. Fear and the will to trust waged its war within, but fear was losing.

_I can't believe that __I've already fallen in love with you … _

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and I noticed Edward staring back at me, completely frozen.

_Did I just say that out loud? Holy shit, I think I did! _

My mind started to freak out because I knew it was too early to say anything remotely like the L-word. I wasn't even in an official relationship with the man, and I said what I just said!

I closed my eyes in fear of watching him run out the door because he was going to leave me now, thinking I was some bat-crazy, relationship hungry psychopath. I officially screwed this up and there was no taking it back.

_Good-bye, Edward Cullen. Please watch your step, my shattered heart and humiliation is scattered all over the floor. _I mentally cried.

I slowly opened my eyes, and to my surprise, instead of looking horrified or angry, Edward smiled the biggest shit eating smile that I had ever seen on him. He looked like he had just won the lottery or struck rich in gold. As if he needed it anyways.

Edward pulled me up to him and kissed me hard with so much zeal and tenderness that I almost melted into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and enthusiastically kissed him back with all the passion and love I could convey through the kiss.

Unfortunately, we need air, so our lips reluctantly pulled apart from each other. His green eyes shone brightly into my brown ones; they were filled with so much emotion. His gaze was hot and so intense, but I couldn't look away from him.

"I love you, too, Bella. I think I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

My heart filled with happiness and joy that I wanted to cry. It felt strange and so foreign to hear those words again, but I couldn't put words to describe how happy I felt at this very moment.

_It's been too long… _My heart cried out.

"_I know it has…I know." _I told myself.

I shed a few tears because after six years of heartache, I felt whole again. Edward wiped them away and placed a tender kiss on each cheek.

"I guess it was for me too. So it was love at first sight for us. Hmm…That's sounds really nice when we tell people of the story of how we first met, but should we put in the part about how you were with that vile Jessica at the time, hmm?"

He groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me of that. She was a big mistake." I laughed out loud. "Oh, so now you're laughing at me. What about Broccoli Boy?"

I immediately stopped and glared lightheartedly at him. "You wouldn't!"

Edward had a mischievous smile on his face. "Oh, but I would!" he said with a hearty laugh.

Fine, two can play at this game.

"Then you leave me no choice but to include…what's her name again? Oh, yeah, it was Lauren, right?" This made him stop laughing at me.

"Hey, I never dated her in my life and never had planned to. You couldn't make me touch that thing with a ten-foot pole. Ugh…" He shuddered at the thought of disgusting, demented Barbie wannabe, which made me giggle at his expression. He watched me laugh at him.

"You find that funny, do you? Oh, you're gonna get it now!" Edward lunged at me and began to tickle me, but we both forgot that I was still naked on top of him.

As I began to writhe and wiggle against him, Edward became instantly hard again. He looked at me hungrily like he was going to fuck me hard and fulfill his promise to me that he would make me scream his name as I came for him.

We skipped the foreplay and went straight to the fucking. Edward made good on his promise because I rode him hard, and we made each other cum, screaming each other's name loudly.

It was now about 8:25 on a Sunday morning. I had no doubt that we probably had woken up my neighbors with all the noise we were making, but I didn't care one bit because this was the best sex I had in my entire life. And the best part was that the sex god, who I had between my legs right now, had promised me a lifetime of this great sex. So I'll just have to send my neighbors a fruit basket later to apologize for the disturbance because I think from now on they weren't going to be able to sleep in on Sunday mornings anymore.

Oh, crap! What time was it? I had to get ready for church soon.

Oh, how I loathed the moral predicament that I was in. I had to go into church right after having sinful, mind blowing sex all last night and this morning with a man, who I loved but wasn't my husband, yet.

"_You're a very naughty, naughty girl, Bella."_ Inner voice humorously shamed me.

_Yeah, well, I'll repent later. _I mentally snickered to myself.

"Hey, Edward, it's almost 8:30, and I have to get ready for church right now," I said.

I snuggled in closer to his side, not wanting to get out of bed at that moment. I guess Edward didn't expect me to say this because he started to pout like a little kid that wanted to stay at a park, so he could play some more.

"But, Bella, I thought we can stay together in bed all morning, and then we can go to lunch with my parents and brothers and sisters. Please…" Edward whined as he gave me big, pleading puppy dog eyes with his bottom lip jutted out in a cute pout.

I was about to give in, but then I remembered all the responsibilities I had to do this morning. I let out a defeated sigh and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I would love to stay in bed with you, but you know I can't play hooky. I have to go to church. Plus, what will God think of us? You know He's watching us right now." I teasingly wiggled my eyebrows at him. Okay, I admit that sounded really creepy, but it was technically true. But that didn't make Edward's pout disappear. He was so cute for his own good.

"But I would love to go to lunch with you and your family, so I will just have to meet up with you after service, okay?" I felt that that was a good compromise. Then I froze for a second because I realized something.

"Wait, Edward, don't you think it's a little too early for me to meet your family in this way? I mean, I know that we've established that we're together, but we haven't even gone on a date yet." I frowned.

Edward lightly kissed the creases on my forehead, then on the tip of my nose and finally on my lips.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that now, won't we?" He looked straight into my eyes. "Bella Swan, will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

My frown immediately disappeared into a smile. "Yes, I would love that very much." Then I paused and looked up at him curiously. "Wait, why not tonight?" I asked, tracing my finger along his jaw line.

Edward hummed contently and tried to nip at my finger when it reached near his mouth.

"Well, I think we'll be indisposed tonight because I plan on bringing you back to my place for some of the R & R you'll owe me from this morning."

I had to laugh at this and then lightly kissed the tip of his nose and batted my eyelashes innocently at him. Then I had to laugh some more as I moved out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower because even though he had caved in, Edward still sulked like a little kid.

As I bent down to adjust the water temperature, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and pull me close into him. I straighten up and turned my head to look at him over my shoulder. Edward leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I know you need to get ready, but that doesn't mean that I don't get to help you get ready and shower."

I turned my body to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I purred as we kissed.

I lead him into the shower, and we washed each other thoroughly.

When we finally came out, it was already 8:55. I had five minutes to get dressed and get out the door, which was not going to happen. It was my fault, for I knew the second Edward and I started our morning shower together that I was going to be late to set-up, but I had hoped that I'd be on time for the service.

Edward and I got dressed separately. Well, Edward wore what he wore last night, and I had to find something nice to wear because I was having lunch with Edward's parents. It wasn't like I was meeting his parents for the first time because I'd already met Carlisle and Esme before at the gala, but that was as Alice's friend. Now I was Edward's girlfriend. Hold on, I was his girlfriend, right. We didn't exactly talk about our titles and labels for each other, but since we'd established that we're together, then that made us boyfriend and girlfriend, right? My goodness, I felt like I was back in high school again. I'll talk to Edward later about this. Right now, I was running late and had no idea what to wear.

I stood in front of my closest only in my matching champagne colored bra and panty set, deeply pondering what to wear when Edward walked in looking at his watch.

"Love, it's five past nine o'clock." He announced and stopped in his footsteps as he took in my body with yearning. "I love what you're wearing, but don't you think that it's a little inappropriate for church."

I rolled my eyes at him and then turned my attention back to my closet.

"Babe, I don't know what to wear today when I meet your parents," I complained to him.

Edward smiled adoringly at me as he shook his head. He walked over to me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the crook of my neck and rubbed my tummy. I started to moan as his hands started to travel down to my underwear. I stepped forward, out of his embrace.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Edward. You know we can't do that right now. I need to find something to wear." I scolded him, and Edward playfully scowled at me. He quietly stood next to me looking into my closet for the first time.

"Bella, you'll look beautiful in whatever you choose. You don't need to make such a fuss in what you wear when you meet my parents. You've already met them, and they simply adore you." He smiled reassuringly at me. "It's nine-eleven now. You're going to be really late if you don't hurry."

He walked out of the room, so he wouldn't distract me anymore. I settled on a ruffled neck, sleeveless dress with a pair of tan, high heeled gladiator sandal.

Edward had made coffee for us, which he'd poured into a traveling mug for us to take it on the road with us. We rushed out of the apartment, and he drove me to church because he was going to pick me up later to go to his parent's house together for lunch. We left my condo at exactly nine twenty-five, and I knew I'd just make it on time for the ten o'clock service. Darla was going to flip out on me for being late, so I texted her in the car. Even with the warning, she wasn't going to be too happy with me, for Darla hated tardiness.

I knew Edward liked to drive fast but damn, he flew through the streets and didn't even get pulled over once by a cop. What normally was a twenty-five minute drive to church from my condo became a fifteen minute commute instead.

When we pulled up in front of the church, Edward had to pry my hands off the arm rest. He simply laughed at me, saying that I was being silly and over dramatic. I, in turn, viciously glared back at him, which made him laugh even harder at me.

He quickly got out of his seat and ran over to open my door for me. He helped me out of the car and closed my door. He gave me a chaste kiss, and all was forgiven. I lovingly smiled up at him as I said goodbye. Edward was going back to his place to change, since he didn't want to go to his parent's house wearing the same clothes he wore last night. Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper would immediately know that we spent the night together, which would give them ammo to tease us relentlessly for the next month or so. As Edward pulled out of the parking lot, I looked around and had noticed that I had gathered an audience around me.

Damn it! I totally forgot where I was. I heard whispers and knew right away that everyone was talking about me. I didn't even wait for the onslaught of questions I was sure they were dying to ask, so I quickly rushed through the church doors and straight into the sanctuary. I briskly walked to the front and noticed everybody was still setting up. Darla looked up at me with an annoyed expression that she was not pleased with me. A part of me was sorry for being late, but then another part of me didn't care and was mad because I wanted to stay in bed with Edward. I scolded the naughty part of me and proceeded to make myself useful.

"Sorry, I'm late. I know I have no excuse for it. It won't happen again," I whispered apologetically.

Thankfully, she let it slide and went back to whatever she was doing. Well, that was easy. I looked over and saw Ethan and Ian playfully scolding me for being so late. I just ignored them and went to go set up a mic in front of the keyboard, when Kyle stood next to me. He looked sad and upset by something. I immediately knew it was over Edward.

Then memories of what Kyle had said to me yesterday after practice came flooding back to me. I had to bite my tongue because I didn't want to cuss him out in front of everyone, especially in church. But I was still pissed at him, and I really didn't want him anywhere near me. However, he kept looking straight at me. I felt his lecherous eyes trail down and up my body. He smiled a little as his eyes roamed over my legs.

Okay, could he get any creepier? I did my best to ignore him, hoping that he would take the hint and go away. Sadly, he didn't.

"Hey, Bella, you look really pretty today." The tone of his voice was low and husky.

Because I was already grossed out by his behavior yesterday and now with the way he said my name, I openly cringed away from him and didn't hide the mask of revulsion I had for him. He noticed my scowl to his greeting and began to blush from embarrassment.

"Umm...okay…" I grumbled awkwardly, and I quickly walked away to get as far away from him as possible.

Darla, Ethan, and Ian all watched the awkward exchange between me and Kyle. They all knew about Kyle's crush on me and witness the countless times I turned him down. Sadly, Kyle would persevere through each rejection and continue to try to win me over. I had hoped that he would eventually give up and move on with his life, but he didn't. He held onto his sick, twisted hope that in time I would give him a chance. I knew this because Peter and Charlotte's love story encouraged him to think this way.

You see, Peter was not the type of man Charlotte normally went for. He wasn't the best looking guy out there, and he wasn't very tall either. He actually only about 5'6", which was pretty short for a man, but he had the best personality I have ever encountered. He was quite the charmer and spoke very eloquently. He could even give Edward a run for his money. I mean, he was a lawyer, so he had to be, but Charlotte needed to be physically attracted to a man before she would give him a chance to take her out. Sure, it was pretty shallow of her to do this, but that was how she found her boyfriends.

So one could imagine how awkward it was when Peter and Charlotte first met, Charlotte wasn't into him at all. She normally went for the tall, pretty boy types, you know the Edwards of the world, and Peter wasn't one of them. But he fell madly in love with her and relentlessly pursued after her heart with all that he had. It took about a year and a half for him to win her over, but when he finally did, Peter made Charlotte one of the happiest women in the world. Their love story was a true testament that even the underdog could get the girl. I always rutted for him in his quest, but now, I just wish that it didn't encourage guys, like Kyle, to continue their pursuit after me.

Even though Ethan and Ian may have found Kyle's crush on me amusing, Darla had only pity and worry for Kyle. She's always had a soft spot for him because she was kind of like a big sister or a mother figure in his life. Kyle had lost his parents when he was teenager, and he and his younger brother, Drew, came to New York to live with his aunt and uncle. Tragically, Kyle didn't really get along with any of his relatives at all. His aunt and uncle only took care of Drew, claiming that Kyle didn't need to be looked after because he was already grown up. Honestly, Kyle's aunt was full of shit. Even though he was sixteen years old at the time, every teenager still needed a parent to love and care for them, no matter how old they are.

Anyways, Kyle was always alone, and he missed having a mother and father figure in his life. So Darla and Pastor Jonathan took him in and became his family. And I know what you're thinking that I shouldn't be so hard on Kyle and give him a chance because he's had a hard life. I wasn't denying the fact that he did have it rough, but he had to understand that I will never be interested in him in that way because I didn't see him as nothing but a friend. Kyle needed to give up on his warped dream of me reciprocating anything to him but friendship, and he needed to move on to someone else.

We finished setting up, and service started. I looked up at the clock and realized that Edward would be here in about an hour and a half to pick me up.

I began to blush as I thought about him and this morning. I casted my eyes down to the music stand and refused to look up at the congregation for the rest of service. Then I realized I was having Edward meet me here at church, I was bringing him into a lion's den. There was going to be a mob of people wondering who this gorgeous man was, and more importantly, why was I leaving with him.

I was so focused on making sure that I'd get out of church and swiftly into Edward's car without getting noticed, that I couldn't focus on the sermon or anything else as a matter of fact. When service ended, I quickly busied myself in putting away the instruments and equipment as fast as I could.

I all but ran out of the room, but as I stepped into the lobby, a flood of people came rushing up to me, throwing question after question about this morning's incident. There was so much chatter and noise that it was utter chaos. I couldn't think straight.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:25, and Edward would be here in five minutes.

"_Oh, no, what if he's early? Holy shit…Edward!" _I realized that he could be outside, waiting for me.

I needed to go out and cut the vultures off before they scared him away. I desperately made my way to the front exit, when suddenly Mom popped out of nowhere, like a ghost, and pulled me aside and out of the mob, where she had began her little interrogation.

I looked my mother straight in the eye and impatiently waited for her question to start, so I could get this over with.

"What's this I hear about you making out with a boy in front of everybody at church this morning?" Renee looked upset.

I wanted to roll my eyes at the outlandish rumor. How could you take a simple peck on the lips to a make-out session? And in front of a church, no less? People really needed to get their fact straight.

"Mom, please calm down. I was not making out with anyone this morning." Well, not in front of the church actually. "That was only Edward. I gave him a peck on the lips goodbye. He drove me to church this morning, and he's going to pick me up in about a minute."

"A minute? Where are you going off to, and why is he driving you to church on a Sunday morning?" Mom asked, while eying me suspiciously.

Of all things crappy, why me?

"Mom," I said sharply. "He's picking me up because he's taking me to have lunch with his family." I hissed lowly, afraid of the eavesdropping ninnies around us. Unfortunately, the volume of my mother voice was the opposite.

"You're having lunch with his family? Since when did you get close enough this man to meet his family?"

_Oh, God! Keep your voice down, woman!_

"Mom," I hissed through my teeth.

"Oh, hush. No one's listening to us." She quickly dismissed my paranoia about everyone eavesdropping, which they were doing by the way. "Now answer my question, young lady! Why do you get to meet his parents when you don't even introduce him to us?"

I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Bella," she warned me.

"Mom," I whined. "I've already met his parents before because of my friend, Alice, who's his sister, by the way. I haven't introduced you to him because we just started seeing each other. Plus, he asked me this morning if I wanted to have lunch with him and his family, which I said yes to. So it's no big deal, Mom."

Of course, my mother didn't believe me. She looked over my outfit with a close, scrutinizing eye.

"Oh, I think it's a very big deal if you're wearing that today. Bella, please give me some credit. I'm your mother, for God's sakes. I know how you dress, and you never wear anything like this…" She pointed at my dress. "…unless it's important. Now, do I get to meet this boy today or not?" she poignantly asked with her arms cross.

She had a hard look on her face that only moms could give their children in order to guilt them into submission.

I let out an exasperated sigh in defeat and replied, "Fine, let's go outside. He should be here by now."

"Oh, wait. What about your father? I'm sure your father would love to meet him. Let me go find him, and I'll meet you out front."

_Oh, God, NO! He's going to have to meet Dad too. It's way too early to put him through this kind of torture. Oh, God, he's going to leave me for sure now. _ I mentally cried to myself.

I started walking through the crowd and out the door, when I noticed that a crowd had formed outside, encircling a shiny silver Volvo and a tall good looking man_. _

Oh, God, poor Edward!

I rushed right over to him, and he looked really happy to see me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He kissed the top of my head, and I could have sworn that I heard all the girls sigh an "aww." Naturally, I blushed because everyone's attention was focused on me again, and we all know how much I enjoy being the center of attention.

"You ready to go, love." Edward quietly asked me, but I heard several gasps from the crowd. So it was obvious that they heard Edward calling me 'love,' not that I minded.

"I'm so sorry about this, but my parents, well my mother, got wind of our little 'goodbye' this morning and she, well actually, they wanted to meet you. I'm sorry, Edward," I quickly explained the situation to him.

I bit my lower lips nervously and unleashed my big doe eyes to muster up as much mercy from Edward. He gave me a warm smile and brush a few strands of hair away from my eyes. Then his hand settled itself on my cheek.

"It's okay. I would be happy to meet your parents, love." I knew he wanted to kiss me but chose not to because of all the people crowded around us.

"Stupid, nosy people. Don't they have a life to live?" I quietly grumbled, so that only Edward could hear me, which he did. His deep chuckle sounded very similar to the sounds he made last night in bed. I was about to say screw meeting my parents and having lunch with his parents when I heard my dad cough loudly, breaking my Edward-induced trance.

I turned to see my parents standing in front of us. My mom had looked like she had died and had gone to heaven, for her hermit of a daughter finally found a man. My dad, on the other hand, didn't look too friendly at Edward. I couldn't blame him because he was being my dad, protecting his little girl from a wolf in sheep's clothing. And of course, the pressure from having an audience to witness this awkward moment made everything even more humiliating and uncomfortable.

I looked over to Edward. He looked calm and cool like always, but I could tell he was nervous, though, about meeting my dad. Edward knew that he was a sergeant detective for the NYPD.

The poor guy…I'll have to make it up to him later, which brought a smile of delight over the possibilities.

"Dad, Mom, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my mother, Renee, and my father, Charlie Swan."

Edward shook my dad's hand with a firm handshake, and my mom surprised me by hugging him in a tight embrace. Edward's face was priceless. He looked stunned for a second and didn't know what to do with his hands, so he just kept them at his side. He caught my giggle and gave me a flirty look that said, "You're going to make it up to me later," which I gladly planned to follow through later on. I was already thinking of things I wanted to reward him with for doing this for me.

My mom let go of Edward, and my father went straight into interrogation mode.

"So, Edward, what do you do?" Dad asked, watching Edward for any tells of deceit.

"I'm an attending physician in the ICU at NYU Medical Center. I'm currently studying to specialize as a surgeon in neurology." Edward spoke to my father with so much confidence that it was incredibly attractive.

"And your family? What do they do?" Dad asked.

Oh, God, Dad didn't know he was a Cullen. Of course, Edward would tell him this, and then everyone would find out that he was a Cullen.

I wasn't ashamed of Edward or who his family was, but I didn't want people to start rumors about how I was going after Edward for his money or social status. I knew how some people thought, and how they would assume things, unnecessary things that would lead to wild rumors. This was something that I particularly didn't want or need in my life, so if it was avoidable, then I was going to do my best to prevent it.

"Um, Dad, I think we should do this some other time. Like when we're alone maybe," I hissed at my father. I looked around to look at the crowd around us and back at Edward.

"It's okay, Bella. I don't mind at all." Edward looked at Charlie. "My father is Carlisle Cullen. He's Chief of Surgery at NYU Medical Center, who is one of the most respected specialists in the field of neurology. My mother is Esme Cullen. She is an architect and is the founder and head of C.I.D, which is Cullen Interior Design.

"My family owns Cullen Pharmaceuticals, which my older brother, Emmett, is currently the CEO of. His wife, Rosalie, is the owner and head mechanic for Rosebud Motors. Her shop mostly buys, builds, restores and sells antique, foreign, and exotic cars and vehicles. My younger sister, Alice, is a well known fashion designer. You may have heard of her line, _Fierce,_ by Alice Cullen. And her fiancé, Jasper Whitlock is the head of research at Cullen Pharmaceuticals." Edward gave my parents a polite smile when he finished talking.

I glanced over at Charlie and Renee and couldn't help but to let out a small giggle. My mom already knew who Edward's family was, but a part of me suspected that she didn't believe that it was possible for me to be with a Cullen. My dad, on the other hand, was a little overwhelmed with shock by this new discovery. Yet, I had to give my Dad some credit as he managed to recover quickly and keep his stoic expression in place.

But I knew that Dad was actually impressed not by the fact that Edward came from money or high society, but by the fact that Edward remained confident and poised as he stood his ground against an intimidating man like himself. I knew that Dad liked him, which was actually my only concern. I knew my mom would love him regardless even if he was rich or poor, but she had to thrilled, over the moon squally, over the vain fact he was almost like American royalty.

I looked at my watch and knew we had to leave.

"Okay, we gotta go right now, or we'll be late. Mom, Dad, I'll see you later. Okay, bye." I quickly gave my parents a kiss and a hug. Edward shook Renee's hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I thought I saw my mom blush a little and giggle like a giddy school girl.

_Oh, Mom…what am I going to do with you._

Edward shook my dad's hand, and my dad whispered something quietly to him. I was close enough to hear what he said.

"It was nice to meet you, Edward. Be good to her and treat her right and well, but if you do hurt her, you know what will happen right. I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it on you, no matter who your family is. Hurt her, and I will hurt you," Dad warned him.

Edward seemed to be a little taken aback by my dad's warning, but then he looked straight into Dad's eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about, sir. I love Bella, and I would rather give up my life than to hurt her in any way. If I do hurt her, then I will gladly hand myself over to you to end my life."

_He loves me! _

Charlie smiled a little and gave Edward the nod, which was his gesture of approval.

_Oh, thank you, God!_

I hugged and kissed my parents goodbye one more time and waved to everyone around us. Edward opened the car door for me to let me in and closed it shut. He jogged around to his side and got in. Edward started laughing while I profusely started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry about that. I feel so terrible to put you on the spot like that. I totally understand if you want to back out and run for your life," I mumbled softly, looking down at my hands on my lap.

Edward reached over and grabbed one of my hands with his. He squeezed it, making me look up at him. He was smiling like none of this fazed him at all.

"It's okay, love. I'm glad I got to meet your parents. I'm also glad that they liked me, especially your dad. He's a very intimidating man." Edward shuddered a little.

Ha! I knew it. He was scared by him but didn't show it at all. I found that to be sexy as hell.

"I know. I'm so glad he likes you too. You know he gave you the nod and on the first meeting too. Now that's impressive. He hasn't given any guy the nod since…" Crap! I didn't want to bring up Jacob.

"Since when?" Edward looked at me curiously.

"Since my last boyfriend." _Change the subject, Bella. _"You know that was incredibly sexy what you did back there. I think someone deserves a little reward."

I looked at him seductively and gave him my sexy smile. That did it…no more questions or thoughts about exes. Edward looked intrigued by my comment.

"A reward. What pray tell will you give me?" He was still driving, but I knew he wanted to pull over to receive his reward.

"Tonight, when we go back to your place, the reward is that I will do whatever you want me to do, and I will not fight you on it," I purred into his ear and nipped his earlobe seductively.

Edward's face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Really? So anything I want for the entire evening?" He asked with so much excitement that it made me a little worried about what he wanted me to do, but he did earn his prize.

"Yes, you can do whatever you want to do with me and my body all night long. Tonight, we will fulfill as many fantasies to your heart desires," I replied sinfully.

Edward smiled when I agreed to his conditions, and I knew his mind was working and cranking out plans for tonight. I looked out the window and realized we were near my condo. Maybe I should ask him if we can stop by, so I can pick up some stuff from my place to bring over to his apartment.

"Um, Edward? We're right by my place. Can we quickly stop by, so I get some stuff for tomorrow because I'll most likely be spending the night at you place. And I do not want to do the walk of shame tomorrow morning." I smiled at him thinking that he had to do the walk of shame this morning.

Edward pulled up in front of my building. I made him wait in the car because I knew if he came up, we would never get to his parents' house. I rushed up to my condo and grabbed a suitcase. I threw in some outfits I would wear tomorrow, matching shoes, my lotions and make-up bag. I gathered my toothbrush and shampoo and conditioner. I would use Edward's, but I love my strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

_What else do I need? Oh, lingerie…_

I shuffled through my panty and bra drawers. I needed to get me some new lingerie soon. I knew Alice and Lily would gladly go with me, but then I wondered how Alice would feel, knowing full well that it was for her brother's enjoyment. I would be grossed out by this, but from what I knew about Alice, I didn't think she would mind at all.

I grabbed three matching bra and panty sets, two teddies: a silky black number and the other was a red and black lacy thing with matching garter belt, and two pairs of black stockings and one nude pair for work.

That reminded me that I needed to pack a pair of fuck me heels. As I dumped my shoes into the suitcase, I knew that Edward was in for the night of his life.

I zipped up my suitcase and headed out the door. Edward was waiting patiently in the car, but he got out as soon as he saw me walk out of my building. He looked at my suitcase and cocked his eyebrows up at me.

"Planning on going somewhere?" He lifted it up and pretended that it weighed a ton as he loaded it into his trunk. "What do you have in here?"

If he's going to tease me, I'm going to tease him back.

"Oh, you know the essentials: clothes for tomorrow, toiletries, shoes, and things I need for the morning. I also packed some bras, panties, and a couple of naughty little teddies. The list just goes on and on." His eyes perked up at the mentions of bra, panties, and teddies.

"Planning on some fun this evening?"

I could hear the excitement and anticipation in his voice.

"You better believe it." I reach over and place my hand on his thigh and squeezed. Edward let out a groan, and his eyes glazed over a little.

"I can't wait for tonight," he mumbled to himself.

Neither could I.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and feedback so far. _

_Again, I know that they're moving fast, but as I mentioned this before, Bella have been sexual repressed and emotionally stunted for six years until now. And they're doing things out of order, but it's just how their story goes. I wanted to note that Edward is not a player or a man-whore, and Lauren was never his girlfriend. Just wanted to clear some things ups.  
_

_Oh, pictures are on the link in my profile. Thanks!  
_


	9. Lunch and Afternoon Delights

_A/N: I don't own Twilight._

_Warning: This is rated M for a reason! Lemon alert! If you're too young to read this, you've been warned! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Lunch and Afternoon Delights**

The car ride to Edward's parent's house went by rather quickly. We talked throughout the entire car ride, continuing our twenty questions we didn't get to finish this morning. During that short time, I had learned more about this wonderful man; things that I would have never guessed when I first laid eyes on him.

Besides the heavy relationship talk, our conversation this morning revolved around Edward's love of music and my love of books. He had mentioned that he was an avid music collector. His taste in music widely ranged from Hip-Hop to Jazz, but his favorite was Classical. He claimed that its soothing melodies calmed him down whenever he was stressed out. But what I didn't know until now was that he was quite the musician as well. He had told me that he had been playing the piano since he was five years old and even considered studying music instead of medicine. He confided with me that he also composed his own musical pieces, which he promised to play for me one day; a day that I hoped would to come real soon.

Now Edward had asked me about when and how I came to learn to play the bass, I had mentioned Ethan's name, and I could have sworn that his grip on the steering tightened a little.

After awhile of driving, we finally pulled up to a beautiful Victorian style mansion. The house was freaking enormous and stunning. Its pristine white exterior covered with clear windows encased with elegant wood frames and gigantic columns. The landscape was phenomenal. The house was surrounded with a lush forest, and the greenery and lawn was perfectly trimmed and mowed. It was as if the cover of "Homes and Gardens" came to life right in front of us.

I had never seen anything like it before. It was so glamorous, and I could only imagine what the interior would look like. I figured with Esme Cullen as its owner and designer, one could envision how picturesque the house really was.

Suddenly, my nerves went into overdrive. I became so nervous that my body started shaking. But like Edward told me before, I really had nothing to worry about. I had already met his parents and knew that they liked me. I was already very good friends with all his siblings, so why was I so nervous? What did I have to be so scared of?

Well, I was here today as Edward's girlfriend, so the pressure grew ten folds to impress his family. What if they didn't approve of me as his girlfriend? I mean, what if they thought I was good enough to be Alice's friend but not as Edward's girlfriend? What if…nah…maybe I was just being silly and over-thinking things. Edward was right; I had nothing to worry about.

Edward parked his Volvo in the driveway and then looked over at me. He gave me a reassuring smile as he reached over to grab my hand and tenderly gave it a squeeze.

"Relax, love. Trust me on this; they already adore you," he told me.

His voice was so calm and soothing that it slightly eased the tension running through my body. But it was the look in his eyes that eased my fears away, and I truly believed that everything would be alright. He looked at me with so much love and adoration that all my worries and silly thoughts vanished into thin air and all that was left was him and me. And honestly, that was all I needed.

He whispered, "I love you, Bella." I couldn't help but give him a goofy smile.

"I love you too, Edward." I leaned into him, and he kissed me.

With that kiss, I immediately felt so safe and protected that with him by my side I knew I could face any adversity or challenge head on. I hadn't felt like this in such a long time. I really did I missed having this sort of security and trust that only a man could give you through his touch, his presence, and his kiss.

Edward was about to take our kiss to another level when we were rudely interrupted.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" We heard Emmett and his stupid song and then followed by his booming laughter.

I didn't know that Emmett could be such a child sometimes. I was starting to question how this man was the CEO of a major, successful corporation.

We pulled apart to see that he wasn't alone. Rose and Alice were with him, standing in the doorway, gawking at Edward and me like we were some interesting program on TV. Rose slapped Emmett on the back the head, causing him to flinch on contact but that didn't stop his laughter.

Edward and I got out of the car and walked over to his family. Rose and Alice looked like they were ready to pounce on me for information and all the juicy details of last night. Emmett just wriggled his eyebrows at Edward. My love put his brother in a headlock, and they began to wrestle in the backyard. I had never seen this side of Edward before, a big goof with his brother, laughing and trash talking insults to each other. He looked so happy and carefree, and I fell in love with him even more.

The girls quickly dragged me away from the guys and pulled me towards the house. Esme met us at the back door. She yelled at her boys to stop horsing around and ordered them to behave. As soon as Esme saw me, her smile grew wider. Phew, she was happy to see me.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again. Please come in and welcome to our home," she warmly greeted me and gave me hug and a kiss on the cheek.

My blush made its appearance, which made Esme smile even more. Carlisle came into the room and welcomed me as well.

"Welcome, Bella. I'm so glad that you can join us today." Carlisle shook my hand with both his hands and patted our handshake affectionately. I couldn't help but smile at Edward's parents for their warm welcome.

Suddenly, I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me close into his chest and placed a kiss on my neck. My cheeks pooled with color as he held onto me tightly. I panicked for a second, looking at Edward's family for their reaction over our PDA. But to my surprise, they didn't seem to mind Edward holding me and kissing me affectionately in front of them. In fact, they were beaming with joy and seem thrilled about it, especially Esme, Rose, and Alice. They all left the room quietly to give the two of us some privacy.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about," Edward whispered into my ear.

His warm breath brushed my neck, sending shivers down my spine. My heart began to race, and my stomach did about fifty cartwheels. Edward pulled me closer to him, and his hands rubbed my stomach and hips gently. I looked up at Edward, over my shoulder, with an inquisitive look on my face. Edward chuckled at my confused expression.

"I called them ahead of time to let them know you'd be joining us for lunch. My mother was thrilled to hear the news and don't even get me started about how happy Alice was."

I gave a quiet throaty moan from Edward's roaming hands. He leaned closer to my neck to whisper about showing me his old room, but we were abruptly interrupted by Alice. I could have sworn that she popped out of nowhere, or maybe we were so absorb in each other that Edward and I didn't hear her coming into the room again. .

"Hey, Bella, will you come and help me with something?"

Alice looked at us like she didn't walk into anything, which made Edward growled his frustration at his sister. I just snickered at him as Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, leaving a very put out Edward behind.

Alice pulled me into the kitchen where Esme and Rose were putting last minute touches to the meal. She sat me down on a stool and settled herself next to me with her body turned to face me. I had Esme's and Rose's full attention as well.

"So? You and Edward?" Alice asked me with a mischievous grin playing across her face.

I couldn't help except to look down at my lap like it held the most fascinating thing in the world to hide my deep blush. I felt a little funny talking about Edward and me in front of his family, especially his mother.

Esme must have noticed my discomfort because she put down the spoon she was stirring something in a saucepan with and walked over to me with a sympathetic look on her face. She put an arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. My discomfort eased up a bit but returned with the next thing that came out of Esme's mouth, which shocked the hell out of me.

"Oh, dear, don't be such a prude. It's alright. This is what we, Cullen women, do. We sit around and talk about our men and everything that has to do with them."

I just stared at Esme with shock and disbelief written all over my face. She giggled with good humor at my reaction before she continued to talk.

"I know you may feel uncomfortable talking about Edward in front of his sisters and me, his own mother, but please don't think of us in that way. I want you to feel comfortable enough think of us as close friends, someone you can talk and share important things with." Esme looked down at me with so much warmth and sincerity I couldn't help but to want to agree with her.

"Besides, we're all adults here. So who cares," Alice cheerfully added in her opinion. I turned and gave her a dubious look.

"_This family is nuts!" _I thought to myself. I honestly couldn't hold back my rude opinion in my head, but I had to censor my words, if I wanted to these women to still like me. Sadly, it was hard to hide my disbelief.

"So you don't care that your own mother is telling you how good your own father is in bed. That doesn't gross you out at all?" I asked Alice skeptically. But she looked as if she was pondering the question for a minute but then gave me a smile that told me that she was fine with it.

"Sure I was. When I was younger, I was totally grossed out whenever Mom would try to talk about sex with me." She paused and looked over to Esme and made a silly face at her. "But then I left for college, and as I mature into an adult, I became more comfortable with myself as a woman. Plus, being in the relationship with Jazzy really helped me see and relate to my mom as woman and friend and not see her only as my mom."

Huh, I never really thought of that. Whenever Renee talked about relationships with my dad, it usually made me really uncomfortable and grossed me out completely, but now I see that maybe I should open up to her and try to see her as woman and friend instead of only my mother. Maybe it will deepen our relationship, and I'm sure she would like that a lot. It was something to think about later.

Esme looked at her daughter with so much pride. I really wished I had a relationship like with my mom. But my thoughts were interrupted me when two warm arms wrapped around my waist, and his chin rested on my shoulder. I was enveloped with Edward's scent. It was a mix of laundry fabric softener, vanilla, and Edward-y goodness. He smelled divine.

I watched as the ladies smiled adoringly at us, and they excused themselves to attend to other things like setting the table and checking to see what the other guys were doing.

Edward's head nudge into the crook of my neck, where he brushed his lips tenderly and took in a deep breath. He let out a sigh of contentment.

"Hey, beautiful. So what were you girls talking about?" He murmured into my neck. The vibrations tickled me and made me squirm in his arms. I turned to look him face to face.

"You," I answered him. I batted my eyelashes at him, trying to be coy and sweet. Edward cocked one of his eyebrows at me.

"Me? What exactly about me were you talking about?"

I smiled and went on my tippy toes to capture his lips with mine. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he willing obliged me to enter. As our tongues dance together, he let out a moan of pleasure. I began to smile proudly of the sounds Edward made whenever I touched or kissed him. I broke our kiss and giggled as I heard Edward whine a little for stopping.

"Oh, nothing," I coyly replied. Edward looked at me skeptically, but I gave him naughty smile.

"I can't tell you, but what I can tell you was that you were right all along. I had nothing to worry about because your family absolutely adores me."

I playfully teased him by laughing in his face and skipped out of the kitchen. I heard Edward darkly chuckle to himself and run after me. I squealed with glee and ran into the living room only to stop in my tracks when I saw his entire family sitting there, watching us. Edward came up from behind me and grabbed me by the waist, lifting me up, and playfully spinning me around in a circle.

"Edward! Put me down now!" I yelled at him, but it made him spin even faster.

I can hear his whole family laughing at our playfulness. I squealed and giggled like a five year old. When he finally put me down, I was so dizzy that Edward had to hold onto me, so I wouldn't lose my balance.

When I gained equilibrium, I smacked his arm. "You are so bad, Edward."

Edward just looked at me with a mischievous grin. He just bent down and pecked me on the lips and whispered, "I love you."

My anger instantly melted away, and I softly said, "I love you too."

I think everyone heard us because all I heard were "awes" and some sniffles. The sniffles came from Esme and Alice.

"They're so sweet," Esme cooed, leaning into Carlisle.

That confirmed to me that they did approve of Edward and I being together, which made me extremely happy.

Of course, I also became embarrassed and began to blush furiously.

Edward wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face into his chest.

Esme decided to take pity on me and announced, "Okay, everyone, lunch is ready. Let's eat."

We all congregated into the dining room and sat down around the table. Lunch was a feast. Esme was an amazing cook. I ate so much that I thought I was going burst, and the company was great too. I learned so much about the Cullen and especially more about Edward.

Emmett and Alice spent most of the time telling me stories about Edward when he was little. My favorite was the story about when he was three and being potty-trained. Edward refused to sit on the toilet, so he would always hide when he went to the bathroom. One of his usual spots was his parents' closet. He would always go in there and leave the door slightly open, so he wasn't by himself in the dark. Then he would squat down and go number 2 in his diapers. Well one day, a six year old Emmett found him because Edward had constipation and was grunting as he tried to force out his poop. Edward's grunts and noises must have freaked Emmett out into thinking there was a monster in his parent's closest. Emmett came charging into the closest with a tennis racket and literally scared the shit out of poor little Edward.

When Emmett finished the story, I was about to die from laughing. I laughed so hard that I almost fell out of my seat, clutching my sides for dear life. Edward looked so annoyed with all the embarrassing attention that he was glaring daggers at Emmett for telling me humiliating stories about him.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it little brother," Emmett just laughed at him. "Hey, you did the same to me and Alice when we first brought Rosie and Jasper here to meet Mom and Dad."

Edward grumbled quietly to himself. I heard the words: stupid Emmett and something about getting him and Alice back.

"Oh, babe, it's okay. I still think you're wonderful," I tried to placated him, but I could hold in my giggles over some of the funny stories I had just heard.

"Oh, you think that's funny, love. Wait until I have a dinner with your parents. I'm sure your mother would love to tell me stories of you when you were little," he mocked me.

I gasped in horror. "You wouldn't?" I challenged him, as I called his bluff, but he didn't let go of his serious poker face. "Fine, I'm sorry." I huffed and glowered.

Edward pecked my pouting lip, which made me smile.

After lunch, the girls cleared the table while the guys did the dishes. We all gathered around the living room and began to talk some more, but I could see Edward growing more impatient by the minute because he kept looking at his watch. I totally knew that he wanted to get out of there so we could start our afternoon of fun and rewards. I quietly giggled to myself and lightly nudged Edward in the stomach. He looked down at me, and I gave him a look that told him I was ready to go too. Edward's eyes lit up, and he grew as giddy as a kid. He looked so goofy that I had to laugh at him.

Everyone stared at us like we'd gone crazy. Edward took that as cue to get out the hell out of his parents house.

"Okay, I think it's time for us to get going now." Edward clapped his hands and got up from his seat.

I watched as Alice's mouth started to form a pout as Edward announced our departure. Then it changed into an evil grin on her face. It was as if she knew what we were planning on tonight.

"Where pray tell are you guys going to do tonight?" Edward narrowed his eyes on his sister, and his body tensed up a little.

"Why do you need to know that, Alice?" He knew she was up to something, but Alice gave her brother a look of innocence and curiosity.

"Oh because I'm just curious that's all," Alice answered with a shrug.

Edward rolled his eyes. He knew she wanted him to spill the beans about the details in what we had planned for tonight, but Edward stubbornly wouldn't give into her.

"It's none of your business what Bella and I are doing tonight. But for your information, we have important plans tonight, so I need to take Bella home now to get ready. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be heading out now."

Edward took my hand and pulled me up from the couch. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

Everyone followed us to say their goodbyes as we walked over to the front door. Esme and Carlisle hugged us both goodbye, and Esme made me promise to get together with her for lunch sometime next week or so. Emmett slapped Edward on the back and whispered something into his ear. Jasper must have overheard it because he began to crack up to whatever Emmett must have told Edward. Edward just laughed and shook his head at his brother.

He said goodbye to them while I hugged Alice and Rose goodbye. Rose agreed to meet up with us on Thursday for our shopping excursion. Alice gave a pouty goodbye to her brother, and he whispered something in her ear that made her grin like the Cheshire cat from _Alice and Wonderland_. I lightly hugged Jasper goodbye, but Emmett took me into a bone crushing bear hug that knock the wind out of me. Edward had to wrestle me away from him, and Rose smacked the back of his head. Emmett just laughed it off.

Finally we were out the door and inside the car. I have never seen Edward look as excited as he did as he drove home. It was like he couldn't get home fast enough. Earlier he told me that he lived about twenty-five minutes away from his parents. He practically drove like a speed demon because we at his place in fifteen minutes flat. I had to admit that I was internally squealing with excitement too. I couldn't wait to get this evening going as well.

He pulled into his building's underground parking garage and roughly came to a stop. We both rushed out of the car like there was bomb in the car. He went straight to the trunk to get out my suitcase and hastily ushered me into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, I was pushed up against a wall of the elevator. Edward kissed me with so much need and desire that it was absolutely animalistic.

I hitched up one of my legs around his hips, hiking the skirt of my dress up to my hip. Edward's hands began to rub the underside of my thigh with each stroke traveled closer to where I really wanted him to touch me. He was driving me to brink of combustion with raw need and fire.

I wrapped my arm around his neck bringing him closer to me, and my hand went straight into him scalp. I lightly scratched his scalp and tugged his hair, causing him to moan into my mouth. He bucked his hip into me, which allowed me to feel the bulge growing tighter in his pants.

Suddenly we heard a ding and someone clearing their throat. We reluctantly pulled apart and were face to face with another couple, who looked surprised to see our disheveled clothes and bodies intertwined with each other. My red face looked down to the floor, embarrassed and Edward politely said hello to the couple as they entered the elevator.

Luckily, we still had our clothes on, but I was still mortified because you could smell my arousal in the closed boxed area. Edward didn't seem to mind though and neither did the other guy. He seemed to enjoy quite well because he began to leer at me, which was really creepy. Edward almost snarled at the guy and wrapped his arm possessively around me, pulling me closer to his side and away from the creep.

I noticed how the other woman was obviously eye-fucking Edward and then evilly scowling at me with envy. I curled further closer to Edward's side, and he turned slightly to shield me away from the odd couple. As time went by, we leaned further and further away from the couple.

Thankfully, the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. The couple reluctantly stepped out of the elevator and gave us a lecherous smile goodbye. It was like they wanted to say something to us, but Edward hit the "close door" button, and the doors shut close in their faces. I let out a sigh of relief. I was wanted us to pick up right where we left things before we were so rudely disrupted, but the doors dinged open to Edward's floor.

Edward ushered us both out of the elevator straight to his door. He quickly unlocked it and opened his door to one of the most spacious, beautifully decorated apartment I had ever seen. I was too busy admiring his place that I didn't notice Edward standing behind me, and he swiftly unzipped my dress and pushed it to pool on the floor, which left me only in my lacy, champagne bra and panty set that he admired me earlier this morning in. He flung me over his shoulder and carried me into his apartment.

I was about to scream at him to put me down, but he suddenly swatted my ass with his hand, causing me to let out of moan of pleasure instead. I was too turned on right now to yell at him.

"_Mm, rough, hot sex with Edward." _I squealed happily in my head. I had to admit the thought made me wetter each passing second.

He smacked my ass again. I yelp, "Edward!?" but then moaned as he rubbed where he struck me.

But Edward quickly reminded me, "Uh-uh, love, you promised…"

Then he gave me another firm whack, but this time it was over my swollen pussy. I moaned his name as he began to caress the slick folds over my wet panties.

"My, my, aren't we excited already?" Edward teased me further. I let out a stifled "eunnhuhh" into his back before Edward threw me onto his bed.

I hoisted myself up by my elbows and slowly dragged myself up to the middle of his king size bed. I watched Edward crawl slowly towards me on his hand and knees like a lion stalking his prey. His eyes were dark and hooded with hunger and lust. I could feel the wetness pooling in between my legs. I bit my lower lip as I wait to ease my excitement a bit, but it must have turned on him even more because he just pounced on me and began to ravenously nip, suck and bite my body.

Edward kissed me deeply, and his hands massaged to my back and groped my ass. He skillfully unclasped my bra with one hand and pulled it away from my chest. He continued to caress my stomach and breasts as he worshiped me reverently.

I let out moans of pleasure each time his hands would squeeze my supple mounds or arch my back into him as he pinched my pebbled nipples. His hand left my breasts and traveled south down my stomach to tease my wet folds.

I moaned his name begging him to touch me. I could feel his lips curl into a smile against my lips. He knew that I was totally at his mercy.

"What do you want, love?" His voice was low and husky. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Mmm…Edward…please…euhhh…touch me."

"Where, love?" His voice was deep and husky.

And like this morning's dream, I placed his hand on my throbbing wet center and let out a breathy "here."

He must have liked what I did because he fiercely ripped my panties away from me, and I bit my bottom lip to stifle a moan as he slipped a finger into me. He started to pump slowly and injected another finger into me. I let out a cry while my hips bucked into his hand. His fingers curled inside me while his thumb rubbed furiously against my clit. I went into overdrive, and I came all over his hand.

As I was coming down from my orgasm, I watched Edward lick his fingers clean.

"Mm, love, you taste so good," he hummed with delight.

He leaned into kiss me deeply. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. It was one of the erotic things I had ever done. Suddenly, feeling playful and a bit kinky, I pulled away from his searing kissing. Edward whimpered a little and tried to initiate another kiss. I put my hand on his lips and smiled seductively at him.

I lowered my body down, so I was over the bulge in his pants. I realized that I was naked and he still had all his clothes on. I pushed him onto his back, so I was straddling his thighs. I placed my hands over his glorious, chiseled chest and slowly rubbed him over his shirt. After I'd slowly unbuttoned his shirt, I place a wet kiss over the freshly revealed skin of his chest. After the last button, I opened his shirt up to expose his hard body to me. He sat up and shrugged off his shirt off his shoulders and back. I gave his a light sensual kiss on his lips and pushed him back down onto the bed.

I licked my lips and shimmied down his legs so I could remove to his pants. I roughly unfastened his belt and whipped it off of him. Edward moaned, turned on by my haste. I quickly unbuttoned his pants with my fingers but slowly dragged his zipper down with my teeth. I pulled down his pants and threw it over the side of the bed.

His cock tented nicely within its confines. I began to rub his cock through his boxers. Edward let out a low hiss. I looked up to see him watching me with lust filled hooded eyes.

I slowly dragged my body up his body. My breasts rubbed against his bulge still confided in his boxers. I brushed my nose up his stomach and his chest. I began to tease him by taking his nipple into my mouth and playful sucked and tongued both of them. His head rolled back with pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Bella! That's…" He couldn't even finish his sentence because I began to lick and kiss back down his chest and stomach. My tongue ran over the skin above his boxers. He hissed as my hands dragged his boxers down his legs and threw them with the rest of the pile of clothes gathering on the floor.

His penis sprang up to salute me. I licked my lips and kissed the tip of his head. I grabbed his cock and began to pump up and down. Edward's head rolled back; he was really enjoying the attention I was giving his cock. I licked the length of his shaft before engulfing him in my mouth. I bobbed up and down, slurping, sucking and stroking his big cock with my mouth, tongue, and fingers.

His head rolled back again and he let out a grunt like a caveman.

"Ah! Bella, Bella, Bella…" He chanted my name like a prayer and grunted with gratification. I love the sounds that came out of my Edward. It turned me on even more and encouraged me to go down on him even more fervently.

He must have liked it too because he let out a big "Fuck!" and exploded in my mouth. I greedily swallowed everything he gave me and then licked him clean. Afterwards, I sensually crawled up his body and laid on top of him with my head resting on his chest.

He looked down at me and had this funny look of satisfaction on his face. I snickered a little at his goofiness, but I wasn't done with him yet.

I sat up and straddled his thighs again. He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down on his back. He realized that I was about to ride him hard and good. His eyes shone with so much anticipation and gave me his crooked sexy smile that almost made me cum. He hoisted me up by my hips and positioned my wet center over his erect penis. We both groaned on contact as I gently lowered myself on him.

I started to slowly rock my hips back and forth as I huffed loudly and panted hard. Edward griped onto my gyrating hips with both his hands, holding me steady as I began to pick up the pace. Edward's eyes were trained on my breasts bobbing up and down and jiggling with each of my thrusts. He let out a throaty growl of desire, and one of his hands let go of my hip and latched onto my breast.

"God, love, I love watch your tits bounce as you ride my cock hard and fast." He pinched my nipple, and I let out a scream of pain and pleasure.

"You like that, don't you, baby?" he grunted. I hummed, "Mm-hmm" and leaned back a little. My hands went back and grabbed onto his thighs as leverage, so I could take him in deeper and at a new angle. His hand released my hip and went to thumb my clit.

Holy crap, I felt my orgasm slowly building up in my stomach.

"Ooohhh Edward…Shit, baby, I'm gonna…" I panted.

"I could feel you, love…let go, Bella. Cum for me," he ordered me. I let go and cried out my orgasm as I kept riding him harder and faster. I wanted him to find his release too.

"Fuck, Bella! Aaahhhrrrr," he roared.

I felt him twitch and release his hot cum into me, which made me cum again. I collapsed on top of him and couldn't move a muscle. My ear was over his heart, and I listened to his racing heartbeat. We both panted heavily as we rode out of orgasmic high.

"I love you, Bella." He wrapped his arms securely around me. I lifted my head so that my chin rested on his chest. I gave him a happy, toothy grin from hearing his words. I believed him wholeheartedly and felt so loved and safe as I lay on top of him. I realized how much I missed feeling like this all these years. I had forgotten what it felt like to be loved and cherished like this. It made me fall even more in love with Edward because he was the one who had awakened these feelings again in me.

A tear fell from my eyes, and he reached over and gently wiped it away. He frowned a little at me thinking that I was sad or upset at him.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

I shook my head side to side and smiled again at him. "Nothing's wrong, Edward. I'm just really happy." I paused for a second and looked amorously at my love. "Thank you, Edward."

He looked down at me a little bemused by what I said. "For what, love?"

"For being you, Edward…and for re-awaking my heart, body, and soul. You make me feel," I let out a sigh, "complete."

I watched Edward's smile grow wider, and he pulled me up to his face and kiss me fervently. We were about to go for round two, but then I remembered my sexy teddies that I wanted to put on for him.

I pulled away from our kissed, which made him whine a little like a sad puppy. I nipped at his lips a little and whispered softly, "Hold on Edward. I want to go put on something for you and then I will be all yours to play with. Remember, tonight, you're in control and I'm completely yours. It'll be my job to please and serve you."

I pulled myself off of him and left him lying there in his full naked glory, waiting for me to return back to him. I quickly grabbed my suitcase sitting next to the front door where we left it and dragged it back to the bedroom. I set it down, opened it, and riffled through it. He anxiously watched me unpack my suitcase. He badly wanted to continue with round two, but I selfishly wanted to show him the lingerie I brought for him.

I laid my work clothes on a loveseat next to his desk. I quickly grabbed my black and red skimpy teddy and fuck-me-heels and ran to change in the bathroom.

I closed the door and quickly check myself in the mirror. I didn't have to do anything to my hair because it was already wild and "sexed-up". My face was flush and glowing so all I needed was to clean myself a little, then strap on my lingerie and heels and gave myself a once over. I looked good and ready.

"Edward, I'm ready. Are you ready?" I taunted him behind the bathroom door. I slowly opened the door and walk out of the bathroom.

Edward turned his head in my direction, and when his eyes laid on me, they glazed over with lust and burned with fire. He licked his lips seductively as his eyes racked over my body. I sauntered over to the bed, putting a little extra sway in my hips. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for me. I could see his prominent erection, standing mighty big and tall and begging me to play with him.

I seductively smirked at him and stood between his legs. His hands went straight to latch onto my hips and pulled me up to straddle his lap.

He grunted "Mine!" He ferociously attacked my jaw and throat, kissing, biting and sucking it. It felt like heaven.

I purred, "Yours…ah…I'm yours," as I felt his hands hungrily roam over my body. And with that he flipped me onto to the bed so he was hovering over me and began round two.

The afternoon turned into night, and we kept going and going like the energizer bunny. Each time it was better than the last. We were insatiable and couldn't get enough of each other. He ravaged me six more times: twice more in bed, once on the dining room table, on his couch, on his office desk and leather chair, and last in the shower.

I really wanted to play out some of his sexual role playing fantasies, but he was too busy fucking me in almost every room and furniture he owned in his apartment that we didn't have a chance to try one out. But honestly, I wasn't complaining at all. I knew we would be able to fulfill his and mine later in the days to come.

We ordered Chinese take-out, completely famished after our fourth round. As we ate our dinner, we talked about our childhood, parents and family, and our dreams and aspirations. I didn't know how hard and lonely it was for him, growing up under such pressure from his family and social media. Being a Cullen drove him to strive for academic perfection and the stress of being under the constant spotlight was brutal. I felt bad for him really because he had to pay for his older brother and sister's mistakes. Sure, Emmett, Alice and Edward were very close growing up, and they were each other's best friends now, but there was a time when Edward felt nothing but bitterness and anger towards his older siblings.

Emmett was a bit of a wild child during high school. He caused a lot of trouble and grief for Carlisle and Esme, and they had a difficult time controlling their eldest son and preventing the media from destroying Emmett's and the Cullen's reputation. Alice was the opposite, the kid who could do no wrong. She got the perfect grades and squeaky clean image. The only form of rebellion she had was when she chose to go into fashion, rather than going into law or medicine.

Edward faced a lot of stress and pressure, trying to have some fun while not trying to be labeled as another wild child like Emmett. But then he had to live up to and try to exceed the high standard Alice left before him.

"Is that why you chose to go to medical school instead of pursuing music?" I asked as we snuggled on the couch. We had just finished dinner, and we were suffering from a little food coma.

"Yeah, but not really. You see, growing up, I love music, but I also wanted to be a doctor like my father. I was gifted with a musical ear, and I loved the attention it brought me because it separated me from my siblings. However, I respected my father and wanted to make him proud of me. So when it was time for me to choose between the two, I was torn. It was a difficult choice, but I don't regret the decision I made. Choosing to be a doctor may have started out trying to please my father, but it changed into a career that challenges me in so many ways. I feel like I could do so much more for people than I could with music. Helping and caring for my patients is important to me, and I feel challenged with prepping and performing each surgical procedure…" Edward rambled on with so much excitement and passion.

I think I fell more in love with him as he spoke about his career and patients. After we cleaned up our mess, Edward took me back to the couch to watch a movie. Not even ten minutes into the movie, we began to touch, kiss, and grope each other, which would eventually lead us to another full-on romp session.

Around 11pm, we were totally spent. When we finally settled down after our final round, he curled up behind me and held me close to him. I knew I was going to be really sore in the morning, but who cares. That was the best night in my life. The way we moved together and how he felt as he touched me and moved inside of me, it was incredible. I had so many orgasms that night that I had lost count.

I remember before drifting off to sleep, I heard him hum to me a beautiful melody. It was peaceful and soothing like a lullaby.

"Goodnight, my love," I gently whispered to him and place a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

Edward kissed my temple and whispered, "Sweet dreams, my sweet Bella."

He gently continued to hum as I was lulled into peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Hoped you liked it. _

_Awww…they're so sweet! There were lots of lemons that I hope were tart enough for you. Now we got to know Edward a little more. Both are starting to get to know one another more and more, and they're falling more in love too! Yay! _

_Coming up next is coffee with Lily and some drama along with it__…oooo…_


	10. I Hate Margret Newton!

_A/N: I don't own Twilight.  
_

_Sorry for the late update...frozen pipes...wet electrical sockets...pop!...no power and no water! We finally have power but no water, which bites big time!  
_

_Other than that...Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: I Hate Margret Newton!**

Beep…Beep…Beep…

_What the heck is that noise!_

Beep…Beep…Beep…

_Stupid alarm clock! Leave me alone…_

Beep…Beep…Beep…

I reached over to turn off that blasted alarm clock off.

_Huh? It's not there._

I opened my eyes very slowly and looked around. I wasn't in my room. I wasn't in my bed.

_Where the heck am I?_

I felt something shift beside me and turned to see a very groggy, yet very sexy Edward looking back at me with a lazy crooked grin. Memories of yesterday's fun filled activities came flooding back to me.

_Oh yeah, I'm in Edward's bed right now, and we have lots of amazing sex and orgasms. _I happily moaned._ How could I forget that…Wait a second…do I have bad morning breath? _I thought to myself.

I didn't want to risk traumatizing Edward with my stinky morning breath, so I pulled the sheet over my mouth and looked back at him sheepishly.

"Good morning, Edward," I mumbled behind the bed sheet. Edward looked at me amusingly.

"Good morning, love. What are you doing?"

"I have stinky morning breath," I softly replied.

He chuckled at my answer and leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him. He frowned sadly at me like a little boy, which made me giggle. I gave in and leaned forward to peck him on the lips through the sheet. He smiled down at me adoringly, and I shied away from him and duck my head into the crook of his neck. Edward wrapped his inviting arms around me and held me close to him.

We cuddled for a bit, but then I realized I needed to get up and meet Lily at the Brewery by 8:30. Before we knew it, the alarm went off again.

"Edward, what time is it?" I mumble into his neck.

It must have tickled him because he started to tickle my sides, so I would pull away from his neck. I looked up at him innocently through my lashes. He looked over to the night stand on his side of the bed, where the annoying alarm clock sat.

"It's 6:07. Why? Do you have to be somewhere early this morning?"

I nodded my head a little and looked back at him wide eyed.

"I have to meet Lily at the Brewery by eight thirty. What about you? When do you have to go into the hospital today?"

"I have to go in by 8. You don't have your car with you, so I can drop you off if you want?" He pulled me closer to him and rubbed my back gently. I purred a little and nuzzled closer to his chest.

"Okay. That would be perfect." I smiled, but then I wondered about the alarm clock. I looked at him curiously.

"When did you set the alarm last night? I don't remember you setting it before we fell asleep."

"Oh, the alarm is preset for 6am every morning. I like to work out for at least an hour before I have to go into work." He looked at me with a sly grin. "I don't really feel like getting out of this warm bed with you to go for a run on the treadmill now, but I could think of another workout regiment in which you can help me with." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled. I had forgotten about having stinky morning breath and ducked under the covers to hide from him. Edward dove in right after me.

We "worked out" in bed until 6:40 and then moved it to the shower for another work out session. I swear the man was insatiable, and he was turning me into a nymphomaniac too. I had more pleasurable sex in the last two, maybe three days that I had spent with him than I had in the past nine years. This was including my three years with he who shall not be named.

We finally got dress and were out the door by 7:25. We didn't have enough time to make breakfast that morning, so Edward decided to grab a cup of coffee and a muffin from the Brewery and then go straight to the hospital. I felt a little guilty because he should have a hearty breakfast after everything we did last night and this morning. Let's just say that he probably needed sustenance to keep up his strength and like they say breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

"Edward?" I called out his name, but he was too busy concentrating on reversing out of his parking spot to look at me.

"Yes?" He shifted gears into drive.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you breakfast this morning." I looked down to my lap and frowned a little. His eyes softened as his face still looked straight ahead on the road. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth. He lightly kissed the inside of my wrist and rested it on his lap.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, love. We'll have breakfast together _tomorrow_ morning."

"And what makes you so sure that there will be a 'tomorrow morning' to begin with?" I coyly raised one eyebrow and cocked my head to the side. Edward's crooked smile took over his face and quickly glanced over at me before turning his focus back onto road.

"Oh, you didn't forget about our date tonight, did you, love." Edward cocked an eyebrow.

I smiled indulgently at him. "No, but what makes you sure that you'll seal the deal afterwards?" I teased. I was ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure that we'd spent the night together again. I just wanted to give him a little hard time.

Edward, on the other hand, played right along. He gave me a cocky smirk. "Love, I guess the fact that we spent the past two mornings together, I figured why not go for three, or four, or forever. Beside, waking up with you wrapped in my arms is like pure heaven. I don't think I can go back to waking up by myself again." He gave me an innocent pout that was so adorable. I quickly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He smoothly pulled into an open spot in front of the Brewery and parked the car. He turned so that he was fully facing me and he reach over and gently cupped my face. He pulled me into a kiss that made my cheeks flush with joy.

His thumb caressed my rosy cheeks and gazed into my eyes.

I could have stayed in his car for hours, but we needed to go in and get my man some coffee and breakfast, so he won't be late for work.

"Edward, we should get going or else you'll be late for work." He reluctantly agreed with me, and we scurried out of his Volvo and into the Brewery. We stood in line when Roger, one of the employees, saw me. He smiled and waved "hi" to me.

"Hey, Bella, the usual?" he shouted at me from behind the counter. A couple of the customers standing in line looked at me with an annoyed scowl on their faces. They were irritated by me cutting in line before them. I felt bad at first, but then I didn't care because I needed to get Edward out of there as quickly as possible. The hospital was about a good ten to fifteen minutes away, but Edward will probably get there in five minutes with his driving skills. But with morning traffic being so unpredictable, I didn't want to risk anything.

"Yeah, Rodger, that would be great, but I need you also add another medium coffee with a blueberry muffin, both to go and a lemon poppy seed for me."

"Yeah, sure thing, Bella. I'll have it out to you right away." Roger looked over to see Edward standing next to me with his arm wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help notice how Roger's face fell a little and Edward's arm held me a bit tighter.

Huh? What was that all about? Hmm, maybe it was just my imagination.

"Thanks Roger." I gave him a quick smile and guided Edward to my usual spot where I sit with Lily almost every Monday morning. We sat down and got comfortable, well I did. Edward had to leave as soon as he got his morning coffee.

"Do you come here often?" Edward asked me as he was taking in the coffee house atmosphere.

I nodded. "Yup, this is my Monday morning hangout spot with Lily. We have this weekly tradition where we would get together for coffee to catch up and hang out together."

"Every Monday?"

"Yup, every Monday morning. It was strange how we would see each other practically every day while we were in college to suddenly going weeks without seeing each other after we graduated. I missed my best friend and became sad because we became so busy with our careers and life in general. So we came up with this idea to set aside a weekly date no matter how busy we were to spend time together. And we've been doing this ever since then."

Just then Roger came to our table with our order. He placed our breakfast down in front of us and kind of lingered a bit. It was like he was waiting for me to introduce him. Edward eyed him suspiciously, and I took that as my cue to make introductions, even though I couldn't understand why my coffee guy wanted to meet my boyfriend so badly.

"Um, Edward, this is Roger. Roger, this is my boyfriend, Edward." Edward's eyes lit up brightly as I said "my boyfriend" while introducing him. They shook hands, and Roger scurried behind the counter again.

"So I'm your boyfriend now." He had a smug look on his face as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, after this weekend, I definitely think so." I looked down at my coffee mug as my cheeks flushed with the memories of our weekend together. "Is that alright with you?"

Edward lifted my chin to meet his gaze. His eyes burned into mine with so much emotion, I didn't know what else to think.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love." His voice was soft and tender. I smiled sweetly back at him. He gave me a kiss on the lips and began to gather his drink and muffin in each hand. He looked at me before getting up.

"What time are you finished with work today?"

I quickly took out my planner and looked at my schedule. "It looks like I'll be done about 3:30pm today."

"Good, I'm finished around 4pm. Do you want me to come and pick you up from your office?" I shook my head no. It would be easier for me to meet him at the hospital.

"No, I'll come to you instead. The hospital is only about ten minutes from my office. I can take the bus or I might even walk because it's a beautiful day outside." I looked out the window and there was clear skies and bright sunshine.

"Are you sure, love? I'd gladly come and pick you up at your office." I shook my head at him.

"No. I'll be fine. You better go now or else you'll be really late and I don't want you to get into trouble."

"It'll be fine, Bella. I can be a couple minutes late."

I pecked on the lips to shut him up. "No, it's not and you know it. Now get going." With that I pulled him up from his seat, gave him a kiss goodbye and sent him on his way to work.

While I waited for Lily to arrive, I spent the next thirty minutes going over papers and sketches for a lunch meeting I had today. I was fully engrossed in my work when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I jumped in my seat, surprised to see Lily standing before me.

"You're here early, today." She teased me because I usually come five to ten minutes late. I'm not exactly a morning person. I always have a hard time waking up in the mornings and usually ran late because of this. I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"Edward had to go into work by 8 this morning, so he dropped me off." Hearing Edward's name perked Lily's attention to me.

"Did you just say Edward dropped you off this morning?" She looked at me to give her more details. I usually never "kiss and tell" but I always made an exception with Lily. We told everything to each other no matter how gross, sad, or embarrassing it is.

"Yes, I did say that. We spent pretty much the most of the weekend together." I just smirked at her proudly.

"So it's true that Edward was at church, and he met your parents." I just nodded my head at her, which made Lily squeal loudly.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Your mom came over after service on Sunday and was beaming with joy. She was gushing over the fact that you found a good man, and how he was a Cullen at that. Your mom and my mom were oozing with glee that both their daughters were dating such wonderful eligible bachelors." Lily laughed as she sat back into her chair.

Roger came over with Lily cup of coffee and morning bagel with cream cheese. He lingered again, but this time he looked at me expectantly.

I looked up and politely smiled at him, waiting for him to leave, but he didn't move from his spot. He just looked at me expectantly, which was a bit eerie.

"So that was your boyfriend?" Roger stuttered hesitantly. I was thrown off by his question because I had just introduced Edward to Rodger as my boyfriend. I looked over to Lily, and she cocked an eyebrow at me, pretending to ignorantly drink her coffee.

"Umm, yeah, that was him," I awkwardly replied, clearly having no idea what to say next. Roger fidgeted uncomfortably a little as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Oh, he seemed really nice. Well, enjoy your coffee, guys," he quietly mumbled as he turned to walk away. His shoulder slumped over a little, and he looked kind of dejected.

"Thanks, Roger," I called out to him. He turned to give me a sad smile and walk back to his station.

I looked over to Lily, confused by what just happen.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Lily rolled her eyes at my ignorance. "Bella, he likes you."

"What? No, Roger doesn't like me." I shook my head, dismissing what Lily was telling me. "There's no way he likes me. He's just my coffee guy."

"Bella, he's liked for awhile now. He's been trying to scrounge up enough courage to ask you out. Haven't you ever notice the way he looks at you every morning when you come into the Brewery. His whole face lights up." Lily smiled endearingly at my reaction when she pointed out my unawareness to Roger's affection towards me.

I groaned and buried my face into my hands. Great, now it was going be really awkward to come in here whenever he was working. This sucks because I don't want to lose this place. It's really nice here and they have great coffee too.

"Ah, man…Now I feel horrible. I didn't know he liked me. Ugh, what am I going to do now?" I whined.

"It'll be alright, Bella. Just go on and act like nothing's changed and act like you don't have a clue that he likes you. I think that will be the best solution to this problem. If you start acting all weird around him, you'll just embarrass him and make things worse for everyone." Lily smiled at me sympathetically.

She was right. I'll just pretend like nothing has changed and that way Roger can save face from being mortified by the fact that I know about his crush on me. It'll be a little uncomfortable but with time hopefully it'll go away and Lily and I wouldn't have to lose our Monday morning coffee hang-out.

I nodded agreeing with her. Lily moved onto the questions that she was dying to ask ever since she heard about me and Edward, which I answered them all to the best of my abilities.

"So you spent the whole weekend with Edward?" She looked scandalously at me as I nodded sheepishly at her. "Did you two…" She gave me a coy look while peering at my face to gage my reaction.

I simply nodded my head, but instead of looking bashful and meek, I had a shit eating grin remembering all the wonderful sex and orgasms Edward gave me over and over again. Lily face slowly contorted into a "What the fuck/Oh my god" look. I complacently chuckle and reclined back into my seat, feeling mighty smug and proud of myself.

"Really? You, Ms. No-Man-is-Good-Enough-For-Me, actually had sex with a man that you only met what twice before and barely even knew." I could hear the sarcasm dripping out of her voice.

I nodded my head while smiling shamefully with glee. "Yeah, I don't know, but it just sort of happened that way. He's taking me out on our first actual date tonight." I felt so giddy. "I know we're doing everything backwards, and it feels like we're moving really fast, but the craziest thing is I don't regret how this all happened."

Lily kept staring at me in astonishment.

"I know you what you're thinking, Lily, and I assure you that I'm not rushing into things with him blindly. I won't make that mistake twice. I don't know what it is, but he makes me feel things that I haven't felt in such a long time or ever, even when I was with Jacob."

Lily looked at me curiously wanting me to further explain myself.

"Lily, it's incredible. Ever since I saw him at the charity ball, I've been totally drawn to him like something inside of me is pulling me towards him. And it wasn't just physical lust or primal desire, but it was more than that. We just fit together perfectly like we were made for each other. Whenever he touches me, looks me, talks to me, or when I simply just think about him, I feel alive, yet completely turned on and aroused," I gushed.

Lily kept watching me closely as I continued to explain to her what Edward was to me.

"Lily, he makes me felt good and protected. And I feel so desired and loved at the same time. I mean one minute he's so gentle and worshipful of my body as we make sweet love together and then it becomes raw, needy and primal. It's incredibly hot too. The man is like a sex god, he knows exactly what I want and how I want it. Oh, and the way my body responds to him, it is mind fucking blowing. And this isn't purely about sex either."

Lily quipped an inquisitive eyebrow at me. I simply rolled my eyes at her.

"The more time I spend with him, the more I want to know about him. And more I learn about him, the more attracted I am to him and him with me," I spoke dreamily as I lulled my cup of cold coffee.

Lily's face watched me with gentle smile on her face. Then I confessed to her something that I, myself, had a hard time with.

"Lily, I'm falling for him…I mean like I'm really falling deeply in love with Edward and…" I paused to let out a deep sigh before I continued. "…it scares the living shit out of me. I don't want to get hurt again. If he leaves me, I don't think I'll be able to pick up the pieces and start over again."

Lily came over to me and hugged me. She was sniffing a little, trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh, Bella," she cried into my ear and then pulled away from me. She looked into my eyes to reassure me from my fears. "I know you scared to put yourself out there with Edward, but when you're in love, there is a lot of risk that comes with it. But in the long run, you know that it's worth it. I know how much love has hurt you in the past, but I want you to know that what happened between you and Jake won't happen with Edward because I've seen the way Edward looks at you, and it is obvious to anybody that he would rather kill himself than to hurt you the way Jake did. Remember, Edward's not Jacob, and he's not stupid like Jacob. Jacob never looked at you the way Edward does. Edward treasures you, and it's obvious he feels exactly the same way you do." She smiled brightly at me. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say this because I've watched you be alone for all these years. I'm so happy that you found love again."

A couple of tears fell down my cheeks, and I quickly brushed them away. I thanked Lily for her kind reassurance and I hugged her with all my might, thanking God for giving me such a good friend in my life.

"Thanks, Lily. You're the best."

I hugged her again. Lily pulled away and winked at me and went back to her seat.

"Oh yeah, what are you doing Thursday? Are you busy?" I asked because I wanted to know if she wanted to come out shopping with Alice, Rose and me. Lily pulled out her planner.

"Remember I'm going out shopping with Alice, and Rose is coming too. Do you want to come?"

Lily quickly perused through her schedule and pouted. "I can't. I have appointments all day and two surgeries scheduled in the morning and one in the afternoon."

Lily was one of best oral surgeons in Manhattan.

"Aw man, I really want to go too," she sulked with a disappointed frown on her face, but I had an idea that would immediately cheer her up a little.

"Hey, why don't you come meet us afterwards for dinner? I think we're all gathering at Emmett's and Rose's for a barbeque, so why don't Josh and you come over," I suggested.

That seem to brighten up Lily's mood, and she nodded happily.

"Okay, I'll check with Josh to make sure he's okay with that. Oh, speaking of dinner, don't you have a blind date this Saturday?" she reminded me.

Oh crap, she was right.

"Yeah I do. I completely forgot about that too. I better cancel it."

I reached for my planner and looked up the contact information for Mike Newton and quickly dialed his number. Thankfully, he didn't pick up and went to voice mail.

_Hi. You've reach the voicemail of Mike Newton. I'm sorry that I couldn't answer your call but please leave a detailed message and phone number after the beep and I'll call you as soon as possible. Beep…_

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan. I actually am the person your mother set up a blind date with for this upcoming Saturday. I'm sorry to do this, but I have to cancel the date because I going to be honest with you and let you know that I am currently seeing somebody. So it wouldn't be right for me to go on this blind date. I do apologize for this and hope there are no hard feelings. Thank you and good luck to you. Goodbye." I ended the called. "Well that wasn't too painful."

Lily and I finished our coffee and got up from our seats.

She drove me to the office and the day went buy quickly. As soon as it was 3:30pm, I got ready to leave the office and walk down to NYU Medical Center to meet up with my Edward. It was such a nice day out that I decided to walk down to the hospital where Edward worked. It was only a twenty minute walk, and I enjoyed the sun immensely.

When I got there, I had the front reception page Edward for me. And as soon as I saw him walk up to me in his white lab coat, the thoughts of playing naughty doctor with Edward swam through my mind. Oh, it was positively sinful. Edward showed me his office and had me wait for him there as he finished up his work, which I didn't mind because I brought with me some work that could keep me occupied as I waited for my love.

We left the hospital together around 4:30pm, and Edward dropped me off at my place so I could get ready for our date. He picked me up two hours later. We went to a little Italian bistro that made the best homemade pasta in the city. The little bistro set a warm, intimate atmosphere, the food was delicious, and Edward was so wonderful. After dinner, we got some ice cream and walked around downtown Seattle in the warm summer air. We finally made it back to my place, and I thought that tonight was the most perfect first date I had ever had.

Edward must have sensed what I was thinking because he held me close to him before I could unlock my door to invite him in.

"So how does this rank compared to the other dates you've been on?" he asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

I bit my lower lip coyly, and nodded my head.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked softly. My hands brushed tentative strokes over his button down shirt. Then I began to fidget with the little buttons on his shirt.

Edward lifted my chin to meet his eyes. I gazed into his mesmerizing green eyes and took in that sexy crooked grin. "What do you think," he purred and leaned down to capture my lips with his.

And if you didn't already figure it out, I did make him breakfast the next morning as he predicted.

It went on like this throughout the rest of the week. Life was good. We would meet up to eat dinner together at either my place or his, and then we spent the night either making love and woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Followed by sharing breakfast together, and then it was off to the hospital for Edward and the office or project site for me.

Before I knew it, it was Thursday, and I was standing in Neiman Marcus, looking through some clothes racks while contemplating what to try on when I heard my phone go off. It was my mom.

"Hi, Mom, what's up?"

"Hi, sweetie, are you busy?" I looked around and saw Alice rummaging through some clothes racks three feet away from me, and Rose was nowhere to be found. Maybe she was in the dressing room.

"No, Mom, I'm not busy. I'm just shopping with some of my girlfriends. Why?" I held my phone in between my ear and shoulder as I spotted a cute frilly white blouse and starting to look at more closely.

"Did you cancel your blind date with Margret Newton's son on Saturday?" my mom asked me.

Her question made me take my gaze away from the blouse and looked straight forward. I grasped my phone tightly in my hand against my ear as I spoke into it.

"Yeah, I did. I called him Monday morning and cancelled it, but I didn't talk to him directly though. I got his voice mail, so I left him a detailed message explaining the situation. Why?" I didn't like the way she was quiet on the other end of the line.

Alice noticed my serious expression and cautiously walked over to me. She mouthed "What's going on?" I mouthed back to her "I don't know."

"Why did you do that, Bella?" Mom sounded upset and frustrated over the phone.

"_Why is she so upset about this?" _I thought.

"Mom, what do you mean by 'why did I do that?' You know that I'm not in a position to date other men because I'm currently involved with Edward," I stated the obvious truth.

"But you just started dating each other, and I'm sure it's not serious to the point where you two are seeing each other exclusively, am I right?" Mom nagged.

_What the fuck is she saying? _I was fuming looked at me with concern as she saw the horrified look on my face. Rosalie came and joined us. She was whispering to Alice to see why I looked like someone just ran over my cat, and Alice brought her up to speed by saying "I have no idea."

"Mother," I hissed, "How can you say that? Of course we're exclusively seeing each other. For God's sake, Mom, who do you think you're talking to? I mean, I introduced Edward to you and dad on Sunday as my boyfriend, and Dad even gave him the nod, which you know is a pretty big deal. And plus, I met his folk as his girlfriend later that day. And the fact that we've been inseparable for since last Saturday makes it pretty obvious to anybody that we're really serious about each other." My voice went up about two octaves as I yelled at my mother for her ludicrous thoughts.

"I thought so…" Then I heard her let out an exasperated sigh into her receiver.

_What the hell was that all about?_

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked frustrated with her sighs and cryptic answers. I was growing impatient with her by the second, which was making Alice and Rose grow anxious as well.

"Oh, Bella, Margret Newton just called me this morning and complaining about how you cancelled your date with her son, and how it made him so upset. He was out of town earlier this week and didn't get your message until early this morning. All I know is that he was really looking forward to this date and wanted his mother to speak to me in order for me to convince you to go back on this date with him again this Saturday. She said that if I couldn't, then…" My mom's voice trailed off.

"Then what? Mom, please tell me! What did she say to you?" I could feel my anger start to boil. My mom was hesitant to tell me, but I kept on nagging at her to confess.

"She said that if I didn't, then the committee that I've been working with at church will _suddenly_ become full, and my services will no longer be needed." I could hear her sniffle and choke a little as she told me this.

Renee was a part of a committee that helped oversee the children ministry at our church. She helped out with fun crafts and activities with the kids. It was wonderful outlet for my mom's creativity and energy. And she loved working with the kids, and they loved her.

What the fuck? My mom was being blackmailed? I couldn't believe that this woman was threatening to kick my mom off her committee that she loved so much if I didn't go on a date with her fucking pansy of son.

"Mom, wait…what? She can't do that. What makes her think she can do that?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Honey, she can. You see Margret Newton is the leader of our committee, and she was so upset over the fact that her son was unhappy that you cancelled the date. I guess, he saw a picture of you and claimed it was love at first sight for him, and so he really wanted to go on a date with you. Margret is the type of woman who gets whatever she wants, and she wants her son to be happy. So whatever Margret wants, Margret gets." My mom sounded so depressed that it broke my heart. But then I thought I tasted vomit after hearing what Renee just told me.

"You have got to be kidding me. No, there's no way she can do that! I'll talk to Pastor Jonathan and Darla about this."

"Honey, that won't do any good. Even if you manage to keep me on the committee, she's still in charge over the committee and will make me miserable for ratting her out," she whined.

I could believe my mother was giving into this bullshit so easily.

"Then what do you want me to do, Mom. Do you honestly want me to go out with a man, who can't even call me directly to talk about this but chooses to go to his mother to whine to and then makes her blackmail you into convincing me to go out on a date with him again? Mom, this guy is a total loser. And even if I was single, I know for a fact that I would never ever want to go on a date with this guy," I yelled into my phone.

I heard her sniffle on the other end, which immediately made me feel bad for her. She was put in such a difficult spot, and I wasn't helping by yelling at her. I closed my eyes and let out a defeated breathe.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I know this is bad, but this is what happens when you butt in my life and set these horrible blind dates without consulting me, assuming that I'll just go. I know you had the best intentions. But honestly, Mom, I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to go out with this guy not only because he sounds like a total pansy, but I'm with Edward now, and this is completely unfair to him." I heard my mom sniffle again. I took in a deep breath.

"Mom, I need to talk to Edward about this first before I can tell you my decision." My mom stopped her cries for a brief moment before she spoke again into the phone.

"You really are serious about him, aren't you, sweetie. This is the first time I ever heard you speak that way about a man before in a long time. You've never consulted with anybody before making any decisions. He must be really important to you." I smiled into the phone. Renee finally understood what Edward meant to me.

"Yeah, Mom, he is important to me. I know it seems really early to say this, but I love him wholeheartedly. He's becoming everything to me." I heard Renee gasp at my confession. Alice and Rose smiled at me.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you. And please know that I do like Edward and forget what I said earlier. I'm so sorry, sweetie, for setting you up with such a horrible match against your wishes. None of this is your fault, honey. I'll just have to deal with Margret Newton myself, so you don't have to worry about it."

"No, Mom, I'll figure something out, and let you know after I talk to Edward. Don't worry, okay, Mom?"

Alice tugged at my arm, wanting to tell me something. "Mom, I have to go now. I'll call you later. Don't worry. I won't let that pansy's mom kick you out of your committee, ok?"

"Ok, dear. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

"Bye." And we hung up.

I was pissed beyond words. Alice and Rose dragged me out of Neiman Marcus into a nearby coffee shop, so I could explain what was going on. We sat down, and Alice and Rose looked anxiously at me, waiting for me to tell them what was up.

"Ok…so before Edward and I became official, my mom set me up on a blind date with the son of her church committee leader for this upcoming Saturday. But then Edward and I became, you know, exclusive." Alice and Rose cheerfully looked at me with an impish grin on their faces. I just beamed happily back at them and continued.

"So Monday morning, while I was having coffee with Lily, I called him to cancel the date but got his voice mail instead. So I left a message telling him that it's not right for me to go on this date with him because I have a boyfriend. I apologized for cancelling the date, wished him no hard feelings and that was it. I didn't hear from him afterwards, so I assumed he got the message. Well, it turns out that he was on a business trip and didn't get the message until today. But instead of calling me to try to convince me to go out with him again, like a man should, he turns out to be a mamma's boy cowering under his mother's skirt. I guess, he called his mom to call my mom to _convince _me to go back out with him again. I have no idea what he said to his mother, but all I know is that this woman blackmailed my mom, telling her that if I don't go out with her son that she'll be kick off the committee that she loves to help out with."

Alice looked disgusted by this, and Rose scoffed angrily.

"You're kidding, right. Can that bitch do that to your mom?" Rose asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, shaking my head in annoyance.

"I don't know, but all I want to do right now is call this stupid woman and her sorry excuse of man that's her son and bitch them both out." I spoke with so much venom in my voice.

I really wanted to hurt these people for upsetting my mom. I reached for my phone and was about to scour my planner for Newton's number when Alice reached over and stopped me.

"Wait, Bella. Don't do anything yet," Alice chirped.

I looked at her incredulously, but the mischievous smile glowing on her face and the sparkle in her eye told me that she had something in mind.

"I have a plan and if everything goes according to my plan, everything will be alright. Do you trust me?" she asked.

Rose saw the look on Alice's face and immediately knew she had something brilliant in mind. Rose nodded her head at me to put my trust in Alice. I smiled at my two friends.

"Of course, I trust you, Alice."

And with that Alice, Rose and I huddled together as she explained the details running through her ingenious scheming mind. It looked like we will need everyone for this. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Josh, and Lily will have to be recruited to help out for this elaborate plan to work.

We left the coffee shop and headed back to Rose's place to wait for our guys, Lily and Josh. I decided instead of ordering take out and barbequing, I would cook something instead. Rose and Alice insisted that I didn't need to, but I told that I was really upset. You see, when I was upset, I cooked. So I made them take me grocery shopping and let them sit back and just reap the benefits of my foul mood.

I cooked up a storm. I could have fed an entire army with all the food that I made.

Emmett was the first to walk through the front door.

"Damn! Something smells awesome up in here. I could smell the food all the way from the garage. I'm starving, when do we get to eat?" he sang.

He picked up a piece of the chicken parmesan I plated and quickly ate it before any of us could stop him. His eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"Wow!" His voice boomed loudly through the kitchen. He placed a hand over his heart. "Damn, Bella, that is about the best tasting chicken I ever had! It's even better than Mom's and Lucy's."

Lucy was their parents' housekeeper. Emmett, Edward, and Alice grew up on her cooking.

"Rosie, did you try this." Emmett started to taste test everything as Rose walked over to him and grabbed the spoon out of his hand, saying something about how it'll ruin his appetite before supper later.

I giggled at the two of them. I was grateful to Emmett because he lightened my mood greatly. It was always nice to have someone appreciate your cooking. Edward had been doing it all week as well. He especially loved it when I have a warm dinner waiting for him after a hard day at the hospital. I had only done it twice for him now, but each time he had shown me how greatly he appreciated my loving gestures.

Edward and Jasper came together around five o'clock. Edward came straight into the kitchen to greet me and held me close to him.

"Hello, love. I missed you today." He buried his head into the crook of my neck and hair and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and relished in his scent as well. All the bad feelings seemed to melt away as soon as Edward held me in his arms.

"Hi, babe, I missed you too. How was your day at the hospital?" I rubbed his back, soothing away any tension he had.

"All I can say it was a long day, and I am so happy to be back in your arms now." We heard a collective "aw" from behind us and pulled away from each other's embrace to see the goofy faces of Edward's siblings watching us from the door.

"You guys are too cute. I think I'm going to have cavities," Jasper drawled as Emmett started to make smooching noises.

They both continued to taunt Edward, making Edward run after the guys to tackle them, and I went back to preparing the meal when the door bell rang. Lily and Josh were here.

Lily walked into the kitchen area and saw me cooking a ton of food. Worry and concern flashed through her eyes.

"Oh, God, is something wrong? What happened? Did something bad happen to you today?" Lily asked me a little too loudly because the next thing I noticed was that Josh and a very concerned looking Edward immediately walked over to us. However, I tried to brush it off like nothing was wrong.

"It's no big deal, Lily. Nothing's wrong," I hissed as I looked poignantly at her to drop it, but she wouldn't. Even Josh jumped in.

"Bella, what's wrong? You never cook like this unless you're upset about something," Josh spoke, worried for me as well.

Josh knew all about my stress relieving habits. When he first started to date Lily, I was still in a dark time in my life, so he ended up gaining about ten pounds because of all my cooking, although he wasn't complaining much about it.

But sadly enough, I could see Edward start to freak out a bit after hearing what Josh had said to me.

"Bella?" Edward walked towards me and put his arms around me. "Did something upset today, love?" His green eyes looked deeply into my brown eye like they were searching for some answers.

I cupped his face with my free hand. "Yes, something did happen today that upset me, but now that I have you here with me, I feeling much better. I actually need to talk to you about it, but it will have to wait until after dinner."

He just nodded and I kissed him on the lips. I had to finish cooking, so the guys reluctantly left me alone while Lily helped Alice and Rose plate and set the table.

Dinner was great, but Edward would look at me throughout the meal, watching me carefully to make sure I was feeling alright. I would just smile affectionately at him or touch him to reassure him that I was fine. You could tell that he burning with curiosity over what had upset me today, but he wanted to give me space and didn't want to make a big deal about it.

The boys got up to clear the dishes and load up the dishwasher. Rose and Lily went into the kitchen to make coffee and grab some wine for dessert while Alice and I went to the living room to sit and talk about the plan some more. I had to admit I was getting pretty excited about Alice's scheme, but that made me think about the Newtons. And the more I thought about Mike Newton and his mom, the more upset I became. Alice tried to calm me down the best she could but she was getting upset as well.

We all congregated into the living room where all sat around the coffee table. Alice and Jasper sat next to Edward with me sitting comfortably in his lap on the couch. Rose sat on Emmett's lap in his lazy-boy chair, and Josh and Lily cuddled together in the loveseat sofa.

Alice looked over to me, and I took it as my cue to share with everyone what happened this afternoon and to enlist their help to bring down this jerk and his mother in order to make them realize you do not mess with me or my loved ones without getting burned.

"Okay, so I'm sure most of you are curious to know what was upsetting me earlier today." I looked over to Lily, Josh, and Edward. "Well, today I received a call from my mom while I was out shopping with Alice and Rose…" I continued to explain about Mike Newton and his mother, and how she blackmailed my mom to make to go out with her son.

As I told my story, I could feel Edward tense up and an angry growl erupt from his chest. His arm held me tighter and tighter throughout my story, and I continued to rub his forearm lovingly to let him know that I was okay and to try and calm him down as well. But by the end of my story, all the guys looked like they wanted to hunt down Mike Newton and kill him, especially Edward. Edward turned me to face him.

"I'm sorry that happen to you, love. I don't know what to say to this. I don't want you to go out with this prick, but I don't want your mom to suffer because of our decision." He frowned at the thought.

We were definitely between a rock and a hard place. I lightly kissed him on the lips and gave him a half smile. I wiped my lipstick off his lips with my thumb. He kissed my thumb as I did it.

"Do you want us to go find him and beat the shit out of him? I will if you want me to," Emmett offered.

I had to smile at him as he voiced his thoughts. He looked like he was ready to move and sounded like how a big brother would sound when it came to protecting his little sister. All the guys looked like they were ready to move and track this bastard down for me.

In a way, I was touched with the sight before me. Usually, it would be only Lily and Josh, who would charge in and protect me, but now the numbers had grown. I had five more people who loved me enough to be upset for me and offered to help me plot out my revenge.

"Thanks for the offer, Emmett, but we came up with a better idea." I looked over to Alice to tell her to take over.

Alice bounced in her seat in between Jasper and Edward. She had an evil smile on her face and shifted her eyes back and forth to look at everyone's faces. She brought her hands flat together, and her fingers drummed against each other. She looked like Mr. Burns from _the Simpsons_. Rose and I laughed at Alice's excitement. Everyone else looked eager to find out what the evil little pixie had in mind.

"Alright everybody, we're going to need everyone's help here. If we work together, we'll be able to pull this off, and Bella will be able to put that twit and his mom in their place. Nobody messes with our family and gets away with it." She winked at me and everyone smiled at me. I was so moved that my eyes welled up a little.

They saw me as family and not just Edward's girlfriend. I whispered "Thank you," and Edward kissed my temple and leaned into me to hear closely to what Alice had to say.

We spent the rest of the evening talking over the plan and rehearsing each of our roles. Alice made me call my mom and tell her that I spoke to Edward. I also told her that we decided that I will go on this date and that everything will be fine. My mom told me that she'll inform Margret that the date was back on for me, so I wouldn't have to deal with her. Relieved that I wouldn't have to talk to any of the Newton's, I asked her to keep the conversation short and simple and not to make anymore promises that she knew I would not be able to keep. My mom talk to Edward and apologized to him. We called it a night. We went back to Edward's place, where he made love to me twice before we went to sleep.

The eight of us were going to reconvene again tomorrow to go over and finalize everything before Saturday's big day. Actually, I was starting to get excited for Saturday's date, not to see Mike but show his sorry ass what a prick and pansy he really was. I planned to have a little talk with his mother on Sunday, and Edward promised that he would be there with me.

I finally fell asleep wrapped in Edward's warm arms, where all my troubles and worries seemed to melt away into nothingness.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry no lemons in this chapter, but there will be more to come in the upcoming chapters. Next chapter: Bella's date with Mike Newton. Thanks!_


	11. I Really Hate Mike Newton!

_A/N: I don't own Twilight._

_This is rated M for a reason. There are lemons written in this chapter. If you are too young to read this, you have been warned._

_Sorry again for the late post! Good news is that I have water again in my house, but the bad news is now work is getting in the way of editing and posting. I will post a new chapter a day until this story is finished, but the time it's posted will be TBD (to be determined.) Thanks for your patience and your love of the story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: I Really Hate Mike Newton!**

Something woke me up in the middle of the night. It made me moan with pleasure. Edward and I were spooning in bed together, and I felt Edward squeezing and massaging my boobs and nipples in his sleep as he mumbled, "Mine." He must have been dreaming about me, and I bet that this upcoming blind date with Mike Newton must have been bothering him more than he let up. I felt guilty about this and decided to cheer him up and give the guy some reassurance that I was completely his.

I began to wiggle my butt against his prominent wood. This must have woken him up because I felt him kissing and licking my neck as his hands continue their ministrations on my chest.

"Bella, have I ever told you how much I love the way your tits feel in my hands? They're so firm, so soft, and so perfect," he whispered into my ear.

He gave them both a firm squeeze. My head rolled back and gave his lips better access to my neck. Edward turned me over so that I was lying on my back, and he hovered over me. His mouth trailed down my neck to my collarbone and down the valley between my breasts. He teased and pulled my nipples with his long fingers. I mewed and purred with delight. My hands were above my head grasping the rod iron bars that formed his headboard.

"Euunnn…Edwa-ungh…" I moaned as I couldn't form coherent words as his mouth latched onto one of my mounds and teased and sucked its firm pebbled tip.

His other hand traveled down my body, leaving a trail of fire and heat along its course. His hand brushed the wet folds of my hot core. I had enough with the foreplay. I wanted him in me and I wanted him in me now.

"Oh, fuck's sake…Edward, stop teasing me and just fuck me now!" I demanded in sweet agony.

Edward detached his mouth from my breast and gaped at me surprised by my scream. His shock lasted for a few seconds, but then his eyes grew dark and smoldering hot. He growled as he lunged at me. He kissed me aggressively and then pulled away his lips away from mine abruptly leaving me whimpering sadly. He flipped me over and commanded me to get on all fours. He sounded so primal and fierce. I quickly did as he commanded without arguing.

He positioned himself behind me and plunged deeply into me without any warning. I screamed out his name. Edward started to pound into me and with each thrust I fully sheathed his big fat cock.

"Ah…ah…ah…Edward, Edward, Edward…ah…Ah…AAHH…AAAHHH!" I panted hard and he was driving into me with so much force that I had to grab onto the iron bars so that my arms didn't give out under me, causing my head to crash down unto the bed in an uncomfortable angle.

"You like that, urh, don't you? Urh, urh, you like me fucking your hot pussy, urh, like a little slut. Tell me, uh, do you like it?"

A breathy "yes" came out of my mouth.

He darkly chuckled at me. "You are, urh, mine…ugh…MY, ugh, LITTLE, urg, SLUT."

Normally, when anyone, especially a man, called me a little slut, it would piss me off so much that I would deck him in the balls. However, when it came out from Edward's mouth as he was pounding into me hard and fast, it was one of the hottest things I have ever heard, which turned me on even more.

"Yours…ah, ah…I'm, ah, yours, ugh, Ed-dwaa-rrrd." I choked out in between hard pants.

He took one hand and viciously rubbed my clit while the other one grabbed firmly onto my hip. Edward had been keeping his pace steady so far, but after hearing me scream out that I was only his, his pace became more erratic and quicker. I could feel my orgasm building in my stomach, and it overcame me causing me to scream out his name even louder.

He released my clit, and both hands grabbed firmly onto my thighs and lifted my body up to suspend into the air as I gripped onto the iron bars for dear life. Edward held onto my hips and butt firmly as he drilled into me.

"Fuck, Bella…tight, urh, pussy…FUCK!"

I came hard again. I came so hard that I loosened my grip on the bars and my upper body flopped limply onto the bed. It didn't stop Edward's rhythm and pace. My orgasm milked his dick inside of me, and Edward followed after five more thrust. As he spilled his seed deep into me, he grunted my name ferociously.

He lowered the lower half of my body gently back onto the bed, and I released my loose grasp on the headboard. I didn't realize how tight my hands clasped onto the rods because they were throbbing when I tried to straighten out my fingers flat then curled them back into a fist again.

We were still panting hard, trying to catch our breath, but I could hear Edward humming with satisfaction. I let out a good laugh because it felt wonderful as Edward had literally fucked my brains out. I also knew just then that whatever was bothering him in his sleep was cast aside, and he probably felt like a million bucks right at the moment.

I was exhausted and couldn't move. Edward turned himself toward me, pulled me closer to him, and held me tightly to his chest.

"I love you," I mumbled into his chest.

"And I love you." He gently kissed the top of my head. Together we drifted back to sleep.

We slept in until seven o'clock, but we both were still tired from that round of hot, raw sex that we have during the middle of the night. A little sleep deprivation was well worth it in just seeing Edward wake up with a shit eating grin that could light up an entire football stadium. He was positively glowing. I chuckled at him and all his giddiness.

He jumped into the shower while I made him breakfast. I didn't have to go into the office until ten o'clock, so I didn't have to get ready until after he left for work. I made us some toast, sausage links, and an omelet with cheese, bell peppers, onions, and mushrooms.

He came out in dark gray slacks with a light blue button down and a light blue and gray tie. His hair was still damp from the shower and his jaw had slight stubble from not shaving for the past two days. He looked so rugged and handsome. If he didn't have to go to work so soon, I wouldn't have minded giving him some morning loving right there on the breakfast bar.

I think he was thinking the same thing because he looked at me with smoldering lust-filled eyes as if he wanted me for breakfast instead of the omelet I made for him. His eyes raked over my body as I stood there in nothing but his thin, white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and my dark blue lacy boy short panties. You can see the roundness of my boobs from the cut-off sides and the color of my nipples and underwear through the sheerness of the shirt.

I quickly put together a plate of food and placed it in front of him. Edward inhaled his breakfast quickly and kissed my temple, saying "Thanks." He ran into his study to grab his brief case and matching suit jacket along with his keys, cell phone, and wallet.

I met him at the front door to kiss him goodbye. I felt like June fucking Cleaver sending her hot, sexy Ward off to work, but only this June Cleaver was horny as hell. All I needed was a boy name the Beave to come and cockblock us.

Edward came to the door and stood before me where I was waiting for him. He wrapped one arm around me to pull me close to him, and I linked my arms around his neck. I was about to tip toe up to kiss him but stopped as I felt his other free hand slipped into the side openings of his cut-off shirt and pulled the side hem over one of my breasts. He bent down and kissed and sucked my tit fervently, and I rolled my head back, moaning in pleasure.

Edward flicked and teased my hard pebbled nipple with his tongue before releasing my supple mound from his mouth. He lifted his head and kissed me deeply. I let out a needy moan into his mouth.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like this, love, but I just had to do that to you after seeing you in that shirt. We'll continue this later tonight before bed, alright?"

"Okay, Edward," I whispered seductively, "Oh, wait. Here…" I pulled down my panties and handed them to him. "It's just something to remind you of what's waiting for you tonight." I purred sensually into his ear and licked his neck. I felt him shudder a little. Proud of the reaction I got, I peck him sweetly on the lips and wished him a good day at work.

Edward left the apartment smiling from ear to ear while grasping tightly to my panties in his hand.

I quickly went and cleaned up the mess I made in the kitchen and did the dishes. I quickly hopped into the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles and tension away.

I looked down as saw all my shower essentials ready at hand. I also had a toothbrush and other toiletries in Edward's bathroom as well. Edward gave me my own drawer in his dresser and some space in his closet for the several outfits of clothing for work or comfort and other unmentionables I had brought with me from earlier this week. And he had the same arrangement in my apartment as well. I had one of his suits and several dress shirts and other outside work clothing hanging in my closet along with some boxers and socks in one of my dresser drawers as well. And my bathroom had a duplicate set of his bathroom toiletries for the shower and sink too.

It was strange because we've been only dating for about a week, but it seem like we've been together more than that. It was like we been together for a lifetime, but still had that new relationship spark. I didn't know how else to explain it, but Edward and I were just right for each like we are two piece of the puzzle that fit perfectly together. Edward was my missing piece and he makes me complete and I know I am the same for him as well. He makes me forget about all the crap I went through because of Jacob and believe in love and commitment once again. This kind of love I have for Edward is different from the kind I had with Jake. Lily was right in that Edward is different from Jake and that I shouldn't be scared.

I was filled with such glee that I skipped out of Edward's apartment, without forgetting to make sure everything was cleaned, turned off and locked up tightly. I didn't know if we would come back to his place or mine tonight, so I had to make sure.

I jumped into my car and drove off into the busy streets of Manhattan towards my office as I waited for time to pass by so I can be back in Edward's strong warm arms again.

I spent the day mostly at the Neil Simon Theatre overseeing the set construction and painting of the backdrop for _Ragtime, _the current project I was working on. It was schedule to open in a couple of weeks. I was planning on inviting Edward and his family to join me and my parents along with Lily, Josh and her folks to attend the opening premiere night of the musical. I knew Esme, Alice, and Rose would definitely enjoy seeing the show opening night. Being me had its perks in the world of Broadway; it opened many connections, which allow me to get my hands on unlimited number of free tickets for amazing seat to any performance on Broadway.

I usually tried to treat mine and Lily's parents to a free night on Broadway whenever I could. My dad and Lily's dad say the only reason they are so cultured was because of me. Both of them were not into the art, museum, and cultural scene, they prefer staying home and watching ESPN or other sports related events. Once, I took Dad to hear the New York Philharmonic Symphony orchestra and he fell asleep after the first ten minutes. It was fine with me but then he started to snore and it was humiliating when I had to wake him up and have him sputter "Where am I?" Let's just say after that, I didn't force my father into attending anything that he didn't want to go to. I love my dad and he's such a goofball sometimes but he makes an effort to come and show his love and support in everything I do and he just being there was enough for me.

I was in the middle of inspecting one of the props when Sasha, one of my interns, came up to me with a phone in her hand.

"A call for you, Ms. Swan," she chirped.

I gave her a thank you nod and took the phone from her hand and she walked off to continue whatever she was doing.

"Hello, Isabella Swan speaking," I said very professionally.

But then there was no answer in return. All I heard was heavy breathing on the other end of the line. It was quite disturbing to hear, and I didn't care for it. I was about to hang up on when I heard someone finally speak into the phone.

"Hello, Isabella?" It was a man's voice that I didn't recognize. I put the phone back to my ear and spoke.

"Yes, this is Isabella Swan? May I ask who this is?" Again, there was heavy breathing on the other end of the line. This man needed to learn how to breathe through his nose.

"Hi. This is Mike Newton. I'm calling you about our date tomorrow evening." Oh God, please not him. I cringed after hearing his name. Damn, he even sounded like a momma's boy.

"Hello, Mike. What can I do for you?" I tried to sound as civil and passive as I could.

Suddenly, I heard his breathing picked up a little over the ear piece. He sounded like he was getting excited over something I said, but I just said hi to him. What could he possibly…Then it hit me.

Oh God, I wondered if he found something sexual in me saying "What can I do for you?" Jeez, this guy was a total pervert. Suddenly, I felt dirty, but it wasn't the kind of dirtythat Edward made me feel like. No, it was the kind of dirty that made you feel grimy to the point you needed to take five showers and bleach your entire body clean.

_Remember what Alice told you. Be nice and friendly. Make it sound like he thinks you're excited about this date. The plan, Bella, don't forget about the plan. You can't be a bitch…don't be a bitch. Please, God, don't let me be a bitch._ I kept chanting that in my head every time I would hear the sound of his voice or his heavy breathing. Oh God, please help me.

"Well, there is _something_ that you can help me with, but we'll wait until tomorrow evening for that." He cooed into the phone.

I just vomited in my mouth.

_Be nice, Bella, be nice. Eww…but I don't want to do this anymore. Oh, God, give me strength._

I just stood there silent, not trusting myself to speak, so he went on, rambling.

"Well, I thought I could pick you up for dinner, and then we'll take it from there to do wherever the night takes us." He was trying to sound smooth and debonair, but it just sounded cheesy and really sleazy.

"Umm, you know what. I'll be out with my girlfriends all of tomorrow morning and afternoon before our date."

_Yeah right, I'm going to be in bed all day, rolling around with Edward before our date._ I snickered to myself.

"So why don't I just meet you at the restaurant. How does that sound?" I kindly offered.

"Okay, sure." But he did not sound too thrilled about this, but oh well, too bad, it wasn't my problem.

"What's the restaurant's name that you had in mind for dinner?" I sounded way too perky that it should have been an immediate warning to anybody that I was being very insincere, but with Mike being an idiot, it didn't seem like he noticed anything at all.

"I made reservation at New Moon. It has good food, and the atmosphere is fun and chic."

Fun and chic? Yeah, right. I've heard of New Moon. It wasn't really a first date kind of place; it was more like the opposite really. New Moon was a bar lounge that was known as a single's hotspot, a place where you can go to get drink and pick up a quick and easy one-night-stand.

Unfortunately for Mike, I saw right through what his plan. From what I collected so far with his perverted comments and heavy breathing, this guy was up to no good. I had a hunch that he had hope if he got me drunk enough, during our date, then I wouldn't put up a fight later that night and willingly have sex with him. I knew that I was jumping the gun and making him into some sort of villain, but it wouldn't slip past me if he did something like this. The guy had no qualms with going to his mother and having her force me into going out with him in the first place, so my theory wasn't that preposterous to assume. Thinking over how truly despicable Mike Newton was; I gritted my teeth together and closed my eyes trying to calm down my rising anger.

"Yeah, I know where you're talking about. Umm…what time should I meet you there?" I forced myself to sound pleasant through my clenched teeth and jaw, when I really wanted nothing more than to hang up on him and change my number, but Alice's voice kept ringing in my head saying, "The plan, Bella, remember the plan," and I kept seeing my mom's sad face.

"How about we met at 8pm?" he suggested.

To me, that was way too late of a time to have dinner, which only further confirmed my suspicions to be correct.

I really wanted to beat the crap out of guy or have Edward do it for me.

"Sure," I lied, "How will I recognize you?"

"Oh, you don't know what I look like? I thought my mom would have shown you my picture already because I seen so many of yours already."

_Okay, now that is a very disturbing thing to hear, _I thought.

"No," was all I could manage without adding "You Psycho!" at the end.

"Well then, I am five-foot, eight with blonde hair, incredibly handsome…" _Eww_. "And I'll wear a red rose on my jacket."

_Can you say "I'm a big ass dork?"_ I rolled my eyes at him. Oh God, did I have to wear one too?

"Okay. I'm not going to wear a rose because you seem to already know what I look like."

"That's cool. I'll be able to see your beauty from miles away."

_Oh, Lord, if you love me, make him go away!_

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say to that. I just wanted to end this call. "Okay, Mike, uh, I have to go now." _And I mean far, far away from you, pal._ "Bye, Mike."

"Okay. I see you tomorrow. And Bella?"

"Yeah?" I replied really annoyed. I just wanted to hang up on him.

"Wear something sexy."

Oh, my God, he did not just say that to me!

I hung up on him without responding.

_Ugh! The nerve of that guy! Wear something sexy! I'll wear something sexy, sweatpants and T-shirt sexy._ I fumed furiously.

The rest of the day, the construction crew knew that I was upset about something, and they made sure people stayed clear away from me unless they absolutely needed to talk to me. I was grateful for that. I didn't want to take out my anger on one of my poor unsuspecting employees or any of the stagehand workers. I quickly and quietly worked through the day, waiting for it to end. I was so unpleasant to be around that an intervention was called in, and I was "encouraged" to go home early.

It was five o'clock when I got back to my place. We were meeting up for dessert and drinks over at Alice's place at eight in the evening. Honestly, I was too upset to even want to go out anywhere, but I knew I needed to go because we still needed to go over the details in the plan now that I had a location and time. I didn't know if I should tell them about my conversation with Mike, but it would give us a clearer perspective on his personality and ammunition to figure out the right way to kick his ass.

Edward was already at my place, in the kitchen, too. He was making me dinner, which was so sweet. I nearly cried at the sight of him wearing my apron that said "Kiss the cook."

I silently walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him from the back. I buried my face deep between his shoulder blades and getting my fix of my Edward-y scent that I had become so addicted to. I placed light kisses all over his back and he turned his head over his shoulder to look at me and gave me his fabulous crooked smile.

At that moment, all my anger and frustrations over Mike disappear. It was like he can make all of my life's problems and complications simple and easy to solve. I didn't know what it was about him, but all I knew was that I couldn't live without him in my life anymore. I needed him as much as he needed me.

"Hi." His voice was welcoming and warm. I mumbled a soft, muffled "hello" as my face was buried into his back and just held onto him tightly and didn't want to let go. He must have sensed my tension because he turned off the range and pulled me to the front of his body.

"What's wrong, love? Did something happen?" He cupped my face in his hands as he looked anxiously at me. I felt bad that I had to drag him into my pathetic drama, but I didn't know who else to turn to for comfort.

I slowly nodded my head, still in his hand, and a tear ran down my cheek. I didn't know why the hell I was crying. I never cried whenever something like this happened before. I always managed to hold a strong defense and brush it off quickly like it didn't matter. But the moment I looked into Edward's eyes, I felt vulnerable and let go of all my emotions and frustrations before him. I wanted him to tell me that it will be okay and to comfort me and hold me. I wanted him to help make it go away and to shield and protect me away from it. I just wanted him to be with me.

"What happened, Bella?" His thumbs rubbed circles on my rosy cheeks. He bent down to kiss my forehead. He released my face and picked me up and sat down on the couch with me in his lap, holding me in his arms.

I bite my bottom lip, nervous to tell him about my conversation with Mike. I knew that he would be angry with the things Mike said to me. And I was also afraid that he would think I was leading Mike on to say those things to me, when I really felt repulsed by his words.

"Bella, please tell me. I need to know so I can help fix this for you." Edward pleaded rubbing my back tenderly.

"Mike called me this afternoon." I looked into his eyes. "He called to tell about how excited he was about the date. He wanted to pick me up at my place, but I told him that I'd rather meet him at the restaurant instead. He gave the time and place." I paused and placed a hand on his chest over his heart before I continued.

"He said some pretty vulgar things to me as well. They made me feel cheap and dirty. I didn't like it at all." I focused on my hand that was resting on his chest, as I spoke.

Edward's finger tilted my chin up so I would be looking at him straight in the eyes. They were bright, fueled with rage, but once my eyes were on his, his anger dissipated a bit and pleaded with me to tell him, so I did.

"He kept insinuating that he wanted to sleep with me throughout the entire conversation, and he kept panting heavily on the other end of the line, like you do when you're sexually aroused." I cringed remembering the sound of his lecherous voice and heaving panting.

Edward felt me wince and rubbed comforting circles on my back. "When I first spoke to him, I politely asked him what I could do for him, he replied that there was something I could definitely do for him, but it would have to wait until later Saturday night. I didn't mean to be sexual in any way, but he just assumed…" I scowled. I closed my eyes and drew a deep breath to dissipate the disgust I held in my thoughts.

"He also told me that he wanted to take me out to dinner and let the night dictate where we would go afterward. He wants me to meet him at New Moon at 8pm for dinner, which we both know is bullshit because the food they serve there isn't enough to be qualified to be dinner but more like hors d'oeuvres. I think he just wants me to get me drunk, so I will be too inebriated to refuse to have sex with him. And I got really freaked out when he told me that he already knew what I looked from all the pictures he has of me. He said something about recognizing my beauty from far away or something like that. That really made my skin crawl to hear that because it felt like I was talking to my stalker, and I never want to be alone with him, ever!"

Edward rubbed my arms and pulled me closer to him as an eerie shiver ran down my spine. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, feeling nervous over Edward's reaction to what I was about to tell him next, but I didn't want to keep anything from him either.

"Edward?" I spoke timidly. He looked down at me. "Before I tried to hang up on him, the last thing he said to me was to wear something sexy for him tomorrow." I watched as Edward's face morphed from mad to enrage, almost as much as I was earlier this afternoon.

He just tensed up and held me close to him while telling me what a fucking loser this guy was and how sorry he was that I was subjected to Mike Newton's vulgarity. I just sat there while Edward held me. I just wanted Edward to touch me and to make love to me. I wanted to feel him move inside me and validate to me that I was his.

I shifted in Edward's embrace so I was straddling him. I began to kiss him, saying thank you for being so kind and comforting and that I was feeling much better.

"Edward?" I moaned into his mouth.

"Yes, love?" He murmured back.

"Tell me I'm yours. Please tell me that you love me, please." Edward took my face into his hands and set his eyes on mine.

"You are mine, Bella Swan. Nobody else can make you feel like this." And I moaned as he cupped my hot, wet pussy. "And I, Edward Cullen, am yours and this is only for you." He hissed as he dragged my hand over his growing bulge in his pants. "I love you with all my heart, body and soul. I belong to only you and no one else. You have all of me. Never forget that, my love."

I cupped his face my trembling hands. I felt tears falling from my eyes. I whispered, "And I, Bella Swan, love you, Edward Cullen, with all my heart, body and soul. I belong to you, my sweet Edward and no one else. You have all of me, my love. Only you, only you..." At that moment, it felt like we both were pledging our eternal love to one another. I felt comfort our words that he was mine and I was his and that nothing would separate us apart.

I crashed my lips onto his. We made out on the couch like two horny teenagers, kissing, licking and groping each other while losing articles of clothing here and there until we were both completely naked on the couch in the living room. Edward stood me up and brought to stand in front of one of armrests and made me bend over it, making my ass stick out in the air.

He gently caressed my butt before giving me a quick smack. I just groaned from the mix of pain and pleasure. He began to finger open the slick, wet folds of my pussy.

"So pink, so perfect…" that was all he said before I felt his tongue lightly graze the wet lips of my heated core. The things this man could do with his tongue left me speechless. The only sounds coming out from me were uh's, ah's, and heaving panting and breathing.

Edward continued licking but then his tongue plunged deep into my hot entrance. He began to tongue fuck me, and I gripped tightly onto the cushion of the couch as I screamed out my orgasm. Edward licked up all the juices that flowed out of me. He kissed my butt cheek and then bit down on it hard. I knew he didn't break the skin, but it was hard enough to leave a mark. I bit down on my lower lip as I moaned loudly.

"Mine." He growled out as he stood up and positioned himself behind me. The tip of his length brushed against my wetness. He began to ease himself into me and then with one quick thrust, he was in me. I sighed out a shaky breathe. And with each thrust, he kept chanting "mine" and "my Bella."

I grunted and panted hard as Edward continued push in and out of me. I screamed, "I'm yours, Edward. All yours!" as my orgasm ripped through me and he followed right after me. We stayed in this position for a few minutes, enjoying the after affects of our orgasms.

He pulled me out me and I felt an instant lose. Edward lifted me up from the arm rest and held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to kiss him deeply as our chest. Our chests were heaving heavily, panting for air from our breath taking kiss.

"I'm yours, Edward. All of me, you have all of me." I gasped as I looked deeply into his eyes.

Edward's eyes danced with love and delight as he brushed my hair away from my face. "And you have all of me, love." His voice was low and raspy. He leaned down and kissed with soft and tenderly. The kiss was slow and sensual. He pulled my body to press flush against him. It was like we melded together like we were one.

I sat in front of Edward, my legs wrapped around him, as he pushed into me again. Our chest pressed together and we moved slowly together. My hands went straight to his soft, thick hair, pulling our bodies closer together. My fingers massaged his scalp as I blissfully hummed his praises.

Suddenly we were startled when the phone went off. We ignored it and let the machine pick it up.

_Hello. Sorry I missed your call but you leave a message after the beep. Thanks! _God I sounded too perky when I recorded that greeting.

"Hey, Bella!" It was Alice. "Why aren't you picking up your cell phone? And Edward, I know that you're there with her. Why aren't you picking up your phone either? Are you guys having sex? Well if you are, you better stop now because it's around 7:20 and we're expecting you to be here in forty minutes. Remember we have to figure out the nitty gritty details in our plan for tomorrow. See you soon! Bye!"

Oh my God! Alice! I swear the Cullens are out of this world. Who leaves a message knowing her brother and his girlfriend are having sex and then tells them to stop so they'll come over on time? Only someone from the Cullen clan could pull that off. I laughed out loud because that message just killed the mood that we just had. Edward just groaned and shook his head disturbed by his sister's message as well.

"Alice…" He grumbled and that made me laugh even harder. "Oh is that funny." He started to tickle my sides making me squeal with joy. I began to wiggle and squirm underneath him, completely forgetting that we were both naked and he was still inside of me. I started to grind my hip against his as my breasts were firmly pressed against his firm chisel chest. We were both huffing and panting, enjoying the pleasurable friction between us.

"Ugh…Edward, we have to get going soon…ugh." I tilted my head to the side and place a wet kiss on his neck. He let out a throaty moan.

"Okay." He closed his eyes and rolled his head back but didn't stop groping my ass. He has wonderful hands.

"Edward…" I gasped as I felt his thick cock slip into me again. It was the sweetest, most sensual love making I have ever experience in my life.

I looked at the clock and saw that we only had ten minutes to get to Alice and Jasper's place. She is going to be so angry at us.

We quickly took a shower together. No groping or heavy petting. Edward washed me and I washed him. We toweled off, got dressed, and ran out the door.

When we got to her place, she beyond infuriated with us, but then I explained to her about my early conversation with Mike Newton, and she understood that Edward was cheering me up. Both Edward and I didn't get a chance to eat any of the food he prepared for us, so I quickly whipped up something for the both of us and ended up making enough for all eight of us to share and enjoy.

After telling them the location and time of when the blind date was going to take place, we were able to tweak the plan so that everything will go more smoothly.

Tomorrow was the big day and Mike Newton wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

_A/N: How is it so far? Please review and let me know what you think. _

_Up next will be the blind date…and the plot thickens! Thanks! ^-^_


	12. How to Lose Your Date in One Hour

_A/N: I don't own anything except for this story's plot line. ^-^_

_Yay! Finally the blind date with Mike Newton has arrived. It's in 3__rd__ person because it makes it easier to write multiple different thoughts and perspectives this way. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: How to Lose Your Date in One Hour**

_Third person POV_

The day started out as a normal day. Bella and Edward snuggled in bed together until Edward had to leave to work his shift at the hospital. Edward had some time before he needed to get up and out of bed. So he spent most of the morning lying there and watching his beautiful Bella sleep peacefully next to him.

_God, she is so beautiful. I must have done something right to have her in my life._ He thought quietly to himself.

Watching her as she slept became one of his most favorite things to do in the morning. He learned about some of herfunniest, yet endearing quirks while she slept. Edward learned that Bella easily got cold throughout the night and would unconsciously seek out something warm to snuggle into, so she would always curl up next to him and nuzzle herself into his side.

Bella didn't snore nor did she grind her teeth, but he discovered that Bella talked in her sleep, which he found amusing to no end. She would often mumble his name, "I love you, my Edward," or "Yours,"clearly indicating that she was dreaming of him.

However, there was this one time when she said something odd, and it bothered him a little. She kept saying, "My baby, bring me back my poor baby," while she tossed and turned as a few tears trickled down her cheek. At first, Edward didn't know what to do except to hold her close to him and hum to her the lullaby that he made for her, which always seemed to comfort and soothe her, but Edward never asked her about her dreams.

He looked over to the clock and saw that it was already six-fifty-five.

"Damn, I have to get up soon," he quietly muttered to himself.

He didn't want to get out of bed today, but he had to work the eight AM to four PM shift. He was lucky enough that he had been scheduled to work the day shift this entire week, but his luck ended there. Edward had to work the several night shifts and had a difficult surgery to prepare for the following week, and that meant he wouldn't be able to see his Bella as much as he did this week.

Edward greatly enjoyed coming home to Bella after work each night. It gave him something to look forward each day. He also relished in knowing that his Bella was waiting for him to ravish her and make love to her. He still had the panties she gave to him in his desk drawer in his office. He kept it in his pocket while he would make his rounds.

It didn't bother or scare him that he was falling for her hard and fast or that they were becoming serious about each other so quickly. Edward was far from being considered a man-whore or player, but he has had his share of relationships and women over the years, and he may had been a little wild during his years as an undergrad, but Edward had changed after he started medical school. He had only been in two relationships that he would consider serious at the time and a handful of women in between.

Now, his current relationship with Bella was totally different from the other shallow relationships and one-night stands he had in the past with frivolous women. Bella was different. All his past seemed so meaningless and empty before she came into his life. It was as if she had been the missing piece he had been searching for all his life, and now she fully completed him. She was his, and he was hers. Her happiness became his first priority, and he guarded it with everything he had. And at that moment, someone had threatened her comfort and happiness, and that stupid someone was the nuisance, Mike Newton and his mother.

It appalled Edward and everyone else how the little prick was so desperate to have his Bella that he had to his mother blackmail Bella's mother into forcing her to go out with him. What kind of a pathetic man would do that? It fueled Edward's desire hunt Mike Newton down and beat the crap of him, but it was not only Edward who wanted to put an end to Mike Newton but the rest of his siblings and his friends as well. Instead, they came up with a devious plan to dupe him and embarrass the crap out of him.

However, Edward's patience and control was tested yesterday upon hearing what Mike had said to his Bella that afternoon. Bella wanted Edward to comfort her, and he did.

Edward looked over the clock and saw that it was close to seven-fifteen. He needed to get up and dress for work. He slowly detached himself from his soft, warm Bella; quietly got out of bed; showered; and dressed for work. He decided to let Bella sleep in and grab a cup of coffee and muffin from the hospital cafeteria. He wrote a note for her to read when she woke up to see him missing. He placed it on the alarm clock knowing she that would be the first place she would look when she woke up and kissed Bella on the forehead, stirring her a little in her sleep. A lazy smile graced Bella's face, but she didn't wake up from her slumber. He whispered "I love you" to her, and he was out the door.

Bella woke up around nine-thirty, only to find Edward missing from bed. She frowned a little before finding a note on the alarm clock from her sweet love.

_My sleeping Bella,_

_I couldn't bear to wake from your peaceful slumber. I'm off to work and I'll be home by 4:30pm. Have a good day, love and don't worry about anything. I'll miss you and look forward to when I am back in your arms again. Mine, Bella, you're all mine as I am yours. Be safe, love._

_With all my love,_

_Your Edward._

She smiled as she read his note. She stayed in bed sketching and drawing pictures of random sceneries and backdrops that floated into her mind. One picture she drew that she really liked was of a meadow surrounded by a lush forest, full of wild flowers.

As she was wrapping up her drawing, someone was knocking on her door. Bella scrambled out of bed and opened her door to find Alice, Rose, and Lily standing with two boxes of pizza and a couple of DVDs in their hand.

"Hi, Bella, we have lunch and a movie to watch while we eat. Then around two o'clock, we're going to get you ready for your date tonight. You're going to look hot tonight!" Alice danced into her apartment. Rose and Lily giggled at a stunned Bella and followed the pixie into the apartment.

Bella looked at her friends incredulously. "No! Why the hell do I want to look good for this guy? He's a jerk that totally makes my skin crawl. Plus I don't want to give him another excuse to say more crude things to me about how he wants to have sex with me." Bella shudder at the thought.

Alice looked at her with compassion in her eyes but that didn't take away the evil grin on her face. "Oh Bella, I know understand how you feel but this is not for that Mike Newton but more for Edward." She winked at a confused Bella and lead to the living room to sit and eat with her friends.

When two o'clock rolled around, Alice forced Bella to hop into the shower to wash up. After Bella showered and dried off, she put on all the clothes Alice laid out on her bed. The best was pretty but it was definitely something she would have even chosen to wear, especially for a blind date. It was a spaghetti-strap dress with a playful black knot tied at the bodice with a black and white abstract floral design.

_I wonder if Edward would like this dress on me._ Bella looked at herself thoughtfully. She put on the dress thinking that she was dressing for Edward and not Mike Newton.

Alice forced her to sit in front of her vanity mirror and began to blow dry, pull, and curl Bella's hair. Then she moved onto her makeup. Bella asked Alice to keep her makeup looking natural and sheer. Alice happily complied with her request. Bella didn't realize that it took over two hours for her to get ready because by the time Alice finished, Edward was home from work. Lily and Rose left around 3pm because they needed to get ready themselves for tonight.

When they heard Edward come in through the door, Alice took it as a cue for her to leave and get ready. They were all meeting up for dinner in an hour and half and Alice had to quickly get home and change too. Bella hugged her for all her help and Alice ran quickly out the door but not without kissing her brother on the cheek hello.

Edward walked into the bedroom to see his gorgeous girlfriend bending over as she was slipping on a black pump on one foot. His eyes hungrily raked over her outfit. She looked sexy, too sexy for this date. He stepped behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Bella stood up straight and twisted her torso so that she could kiss Edward hello. He kissed her with so much desire and so much need. All he wanted to peel her out of that dress and eat her for supper and never leave this apartment again.

Bella knew where this kiss was leading to but didn't want to mess up her hair, makeup, and dress. She pulled away from a very horny Edward. He whimpered and whined a little for her breaking away from their kiss. He was also in some pain from the major hard on he had in his pants. Bella notice his predicament and decided to relieve him of his pain.

She bent down before him and loosened his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. His penis bobbed in the air. She looked at Edward with a warning.

"Now Edward, I'm going to _help_ you with this, but I don't want to ruin my hair or makeup or my dress, so keep your hands at your side and no touching. Sit back and relax, Baby." Bella cooed to her love as she pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Bella kneeled before her boyfriend. She licked her lips and grasped his hard jutted penis and began to pump him slowly. She licked the precum off the tip of his head. It tasted tangy and sweet. Bella's tongue licked Edward from the base to the tip of his cock and engulfed him in her mouth. Edward watched Bella's warm mouth sucking and pleasuring him. He wanted to run his hand through her silky thick mahogany hair. But she didn't want him too and he didn't want to upset her by not listening to her and stopping her from giving him release.

He naturally bucked his hips into her mouth and he moaned and chanted her name in ecstasy. He hissed with delight as Bella used her teeth to scrape the length of his dick while her hand cup and fondle his balls. Edward felt the pressure building inside of him and he roar as he shot spurts of hot semen into Bella's mouth, which she happily swallowed.

She licked him clean and stood up to kiss him. He could taste himself on her lips and tongue. He moaned with lust, but Bella pulled away from him again and told him that they'll make love later tonight. Edward pouted and sulked off into the bathroom to take a cold shower and get ready.

Bella laid out the clothes that Alice picked for him to wear that evening. She noticed it was black: his black suit with a black button down shirt and black leather belt. She picked up her black pumps and stepped out of the room. She knew that she wouldn't be able to resist jumping Edward when he came out of the shower.

After ten minutes, Edward stepped out of Bella's room in his evening clothes. Hot damn, he looked good. Bella felt her mouth water as her eyes feasted on the man candy in front of her. She began to curse to herself that she had to spend part of her evening with Newton instead of spending it naked with Edward in bed.

"Do you like what you see, love? Because I sure like what I see." Edward eyed Bella appreciatively as she was still leaning over the breakfast bar reading something over.

She stood up straight and sauntered seductively over to him. She placed both hand over his chest and pressed herself against him. She whispered into his ear in a low sultry voice, "As a matter of fact, you sir look good enough to eat." And she licked his outer ear lobe, which sent shivers down his spine.

Edward's breathing picked up as he could feel himself get aroused and excited. His hand began to rub and caress her back and ass. Bella purred like a kitten as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door that startled them and stopped them from further foreplay. Edward huffed out a sigh irritated by the disruption and walked over to the door. It was all their friends and family. Bella grabbed her purse and Edward ushered them all out of her apartment.

They all went to a quaint little Italian restaurant and enjoyed a good meal together. Everyone laughed and talked with each other and were all having fun. Alice looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 7:30 and they needed to get going. Emmett paid the bill after much arguing from Jasper, Edward, and Josh. They all got into their cars and drove over to New Moon, which was only about fifteen minutes away from the restaurant.

The plan was that Bella was "running late" to meet Mike, so she sat in the car with Edward, Alice and Jasper waiting in the parking lot waiting for her cue to go in. Alice and Jasper had to wait with them to keep an eye on the new love birds.

Emmett, Josh, and Lily already arrived and walked into the bar lounge. They spotted a blonde man wearing a red rose boutonniere on the lapel of his navy blue blazer. They managed to grab in a large booth several feet away from where Mike was anxiously sitting, waiting for Bella's arrival.

It was 7:55pm. Bella sent Mike a text message that she was running a little late. She could have called him but chose not to because she really didn't want to speak to him again. Edward rubbed her arm to soothe away her nerves. Alice sent Rosalie a text signaling her to make her move.

Rosalie walked into New Moon in a tight, red, tier-layered party dress with a deep V-neck that came to her mid thigh. Rosalie looked stunning in her dress. All the men in the bar eyed her with lust and want. Some tried to lure her in with a seductive smile while others drooled over her as they shamelessly ogled at her body. She looked around the room and spotted her target. She also saw Emmett was sitting behind the blond dork, and he gazed at her from across the room with smoldering eyes. The things he wanted to do to his wife in that dress would make even the Pope turn a fire-truck red.

Rosalie's objective was to make contact with their target and gain his attention. Her job was to bait his ego and make him think that she wanted him. So when Bella arrived and joined him at his table, then Rosalie would distract Mike throughout their date, and thus giving Bella an excuse to dump his sorry ass to the curb.

She sauntered towards Mike's table, swaying her hips in a seductive way. Lucky for her Mike was facing her direction as she walked towards him. Mike looked up and saw Rosalie walking slowly in his direction. The only thought that was running through his mind was "Damn…look at those tits and ass. I'd like to tap that. Come to poppa, baby." He was cocky and arrogant enough to think that she would come to him and seek out his company.

Rosalie stopped at his table and smiled coyly at him. "Is this seat taken?" Her voice purred low and husky. Her pleading face and alluring body made Mike drool down his chin like a baby spitting up her formula. He quickly wiped the drool away from his chin and his heart jump with joy at the good fortune that seemed to just fall onto his lap.

"Sure, have a seat." He squeaked as he motioned for Rosalie to have a seat across from him.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. And you are?" She batted her eyes and her voice laced with honey and sex. Mike was getting excited. He felt his pants tighten and he shifted uncomfortably.

"This is too easy" was what Rosalie thought to herself.

"Newton, Mike Newton." He tried to sound smooth like James Bond. Rosalie mentally rolled her eyes at how cheesy he was. She sat there patiently and had to bite back her disgust as she talked and flirted with Mike, occasionally she lightly grazed her finger across his hand or arm. And he was taking the bait. Emmett sat there as he watched his wife flirt and touch another man. Whenever she touched him or flirtatiously laughed at Mike's joke, he was let out a growl or flinch to walk right over there as he wanted to punch Mike in the face and then bend Rose over the table and fuck her brains out, just to show to everyone whose woman she actually was.

Josh had to put a comforting hand on Emmett's shoulder just to restrain him from doing anything rash and that could potentially screw Alice's plan. Lily had to text Alice to ask that she would send in Jasper and Edward to help calm and restrain Emmett and to cue Bella to come into the bar lounge quickly or things were about to get ugly.

Meanwhile in Edward's car, the two couples were sitting and talking about random things and wondering how things were going inside. Alice received Lily's panicking text message and decided it was time for them to move. Edward and Jasper were going to walk into the club first and sit down with Emmett, Josh, and Lily. Edward knew they were going in to help ease Emmett discomfort but later it was going to be him who will probably need to be restrained. He knew that it was going to be unpleasant to see Bella sitting and talking to another guy, especially when that guy is a tool who wantednothing more thanto sleep with his girlfriend.

Bella and Alice would follow a few minutes later. Alice was going to make it look like she was there to see Rosalie while Bella was there to see Mike. Suddenly Bella become nervous and didn't want to go in there, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. She remembered her mom and the rotten situation she was in, and her caring boyfriends along with all her friends who had to endure this torture all because they loved her. Bella took a deep breath before she stepped into the bar lounge.

Edward and Jasper kissed their girlfriends goodbye before they opened the door and walked into the bar lounge. He didn't want to do this either, but he knew that she had to. Bella could feel his apprehension and caressed his cheek reassuringly.

"Yours," she whispered softly to him with a smile. After hearing Bella say this, Edward returned her smile with his crooked grin.

"Mine." He lovingly kissed her and walked into the building.

Meanwhile back in the lounge, Rosalie was still talking with Mike, inflating his ego to the point where his head was so big, and he totally bought the idea that Rosalie really wanted him. He was beside himself and tried to think of a way to convince Rosalie and Bella to meet and agree them both to leave with him together, so all three of them could enjoy having a ménage à trios together.

Edward and Jasper briskly walked in and scoped out the place. The room was crowded filled with scantily clad women and men who looked like they were on the prowl for an easy hook up. They both looked around to see where Emmett, Josh and Lily were sitting.

They immediately spotted a sour looking Emmett and walked over to their table all the while ignoring the women who tried to catch their attention by winking at them or offering to buy them a drink. As they were walking towards Emmett, they followed his gaze to see Rosalie sitting with a blond gentleman with a red rose on the lapel of his blazer.

_So that's Mike Newton._ Edward's eyes narrowed on the man that was making the love of his life and her family wanted to march right over to him and beat the crap out of him for forcing Bella to go out with him when she already had Edward and saying all those vile things to her over the phone yesterday. Suddenly felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and saw it was Jasper shaking his head 'no', telling him not to do anything rash before Bella showed up. Edward inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and continued to sit down at the booth with his family and friends.

Edward and Emmett were a sight to see. They both had the similar irritated looks on their faces, which made it obvious that they were brothers. They were pissed off like hell, shooting menacing glares of death at the back of Mike's head.

Bella walked into the lounge, slowly making her way into the room as if she was looking for someone. Edward noticed how stunning she carried herself, and tonight was no different than any other day or night. Her porcelain skin glowed, and her soft brown hair cascaded over her shoulder. He watched her move in that dress she was wearing and remembered how he wanted to peel it off of her and kiss, lick, and taste her skin. She looked around the room and their eyes met one another. Bella eyes held the same hunger and desire that Edwardhad for her. Her automatic response was to join him, but then her gaze was broken when she saw a hand and arm wave from a table diagonally front of Edward's blocking her view of him.

Mike saw Bella at the same time as Edward did. He waved to her wildly to signal to her that he was her date. He quickly checked out Bella as she walked timidly to him. His pervert mind thought how smoking hot she looked and undressed her with his eyes. He quickly looked to Rosalie and smugly smiled. What were the odd that he met two hot chicks, and if he played his cards right, he had hoped that they both hit it off and they'd all end up in bed together.

"Sorry, Rosalie, but my date's here. I told you earlier that I was here to meet someone. I hope you don't mind, do you baby." He cooed as he caressed her arm.

It took a lot of her will power for Rosalie not to cringe and pull her arm away from his grubby touch. It took both Jasper and Josh to stop Emmett from rushing over there and beating Mike to a bloody pulp.

"No, that's fine. I'd like to meet her if that's alright with you?" Rosalie spoke to him in a sweet and excited voice. Bella walked up their table, and Mike and Rose stood up to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. You, uh, must be Mike because I could see the, uh, red rose on your jacket." Bella began to blush because she was slightly stuttering.

She prayed to God that she could pull this prank off. Thankfully, Mike really didn't notice her awkwardness because he was too busy staring at her chest. Bella and Rose sawwhere his focus was on and quickly exchanges agrimace of disgust before Mike could even see both their expressions. Bella cleared her throat to bring his attention back to her face.

"Umm..." Mike faltered a little. "I'm Mike Newton. It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. You don't know how much I've been looking forward to this. And can I say that you look hot, baby. I can't wait for later tonight." Mike sounded so sure about scoring with Bella tonight.

Bella, on the other hand, was ready to ditch him and run over to Edward's waiting arms. Edward heard what Mike said, and it took all three guys to restrain him. A growl erupted from his chest, which sounded so vicious that the people from the other tables around them looked at the Cullens with prying eyes.

Bella didn't know what to say to respond to Mike's offensive assumption, so Rosalie spoke up and introduced herself like they never met before.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." She stuck her hand out to Bella and smiled at her to encourage her that she could pull this off without any problems.

"Hi, Rosalie, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." Bella gratefully took Rose's hand and her eyes thanked Rosalie for being there.

"How do you know each other?" Bella pretended to look confused and bewildered between Rose and Mike to see how they knew each other. Mike was a little distracted with the thoughts of having a dirty three-way with Rosalie and Bella that he didn't think to explain why he was sitting with Rosalie in the first place, when he was suppose to be waiting for his date. This broke his revelry and he realized he needed to spin a story to make it in his favor and encourage the two women to get friendly with each other.

"I just met Rose while I was waiting for you, baby."

_Why the hell is he calling me "baby"?_ Bella internally winced at the pet name he's calling her. She smiled politely as he continued to talk.

"We were both waiting for somebody and didn't want wait alone so we started talking and here we are." Mike tried to make it sound so innocent and coincidental but Bella knew better. She wanted to roll her eye but restrained herself from doing so.

Just then Alice walked in and Rosalie waved at her. She turned to Bella and Mike.

"My friend just arrived. It was nice meeting both of you. I hope to see you around." Rosalie sent a subtle but seductive wink at in Mike's direction. It was really directed at Emmett who was sitting direct behind him in her line of vision. Mike didn't know this and thought it was for him, which made him a little excited in his pants. Before walking away, she squeezed Bella's hand behind her back so that Mike couldn't see. She wanted to tell Bella good luck and to just reassure her that she can do this.

Rosalie walked over to Alice and the sat a table, so that Rosalie was behind Bella but still in Mike's line of vision and Emmett was in hers. Rosalie sent Emmett a text underneath the table to tell him to look up because she was going to send him sexy looks and kisses. Of course, Mike naturally thought Rosalie was flirting with him, but that was just part of the plan.

Bella sat down across from Mike and began to wring her fingers nervously on her lap under the table. She had no clue what to say next. She just figured to start with some small talk.

"So, Mike, um…what do you do for a living?"

That launched him into a boring speech about his job and how much he made, all in which Bella had to sit through while trying to pretend to be interested and impressed with what he was saying. The only amusing times were when he would fumble with his words, which indicated that Rosalie was doing her job.

They continued to make idle chit chat, but it was pretty much him talking about himself with Bella absentmindedly nodding her head and saying a few words here and there.

Could this man be any more boring? My God, he was full of himself like he was God's gift to women. Did he know when to shut up already? It's like he's saying the same thing over and over but with different words. Bella was internally crying out for Edward to come and save her from this horrible nightmare.

Bella continued listening to Mike, the Dud. And she totally knew when he was looking at Rosalie and not her. It was rather pathetic to watch him try to be so discrete about it, but it was totally obvious to a blind church mouse.

Sadly, whenever Mike wasn't looking at Rosalie, he would be blatantly ogling at Bella chest with naughty thoughts of how they would feel as he touched and squeezed them. She even saw him drool a little. She tried to prop her elbows on the table and crossed them over her chest to provide them some cover, but she accidently leaned into her arm that Mike had mistaken it as a sign that she wanted to be closer to him.

He leaned forward towards her and gave her a lecherous half smile. He leaned even further and tried to kiss her over the table. Bella saw was he was doing and quickly jerked back into her seat. Mike pouted at her but then quickly recover. He simply thought she was playing hard to get.

"You know, baby, we can get out of her whenever you're ready and go back to my place, where the party can really begin," he said with lecherous smirk on his face.

Bella couldn't answer him, but simply stared back at him, speechless. Mike was oblivious to Bella's shock, and he took it as a good sign.

He confidently said, "You know, we can ask Rosalie to join us to add into our fun together."

Mike reached over and ran his finger slowly up her arm and back down. Bella shuddered,appalled by his touch. Edward's jaw clenched tightly, as he snarled at seeing Mike touching his Bella and Bella's scared face. Emmett, Jasper, and Josh looked like they were ready to kill Newton as well. Bella quickly looked over at them as she saw Mike's gaze fixed on Rosalie and faintly shook her head "no" stopping them from whatever they were thinking about doing. She quickly closed her eyes and composed herself and pushed back her disgust.

Bella realized that the three-way he suggested to her was the perfect excuse to dump his ass.

_I can do this…I can do this…I can do this…_ She chanted to herself as she prepared to chew out his ass for all the repulsive things he did and said to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and cleared her throat. Mike looked back at Bella, but this time he noticed that she didn't look too pleased with him. He looked baffledby this.

"What's wrong, baby?" He tried to reach over to grab her hand, but Bella pulled her hand back so they were out of his reach. She glared angrily at him. She was ready to rain fire and brimstone down on his sorry excuse of existence. She had enough of his vulgar sexual comments and was sick of hearing about how great he was, which he wasn't.

"What's wrong, you ask?" she sarcastically asked him."Let me tell you what's wrong, _Mike_. First of all, where the hell did you get the idea that I wanted to sleep with you in the first place. I have it up to here…" Bella's hand jerked hand up above her head."…with you crude comments, indicating that I will sleep with you right after meeting you for the first time in my life. Who do you think I am: a slut or something? I have never given you the slightest hint that I ever wanted you to touch me, let alone have sex with me," Bella hissed venomously.

Mike looked astonished at Bella. Literally, the entire room went silent and watched as Bella ripped Mike apart. Bella, on the other hand, paid no attention to this fact because all the pent up anger she had locked away in her for the past couple of days was unleashed. Poor Mike did not know what was going to hit him.

"And did you just imply that you wanted to have a three-way with you, me, and Rosalie? Where the fuck did you get the idea that I or Rosalie wants to be in a three-way, let alone be in one with you? And how the fuck you think a beautiful woman like Rosalie would ever want to sleep with a pathetic loser like you in the first place either, you sniveling piece of shit. And another thing, my eyes are up here, man!"

Bella's middle and pointer finger angrily point up to her eyes.

"Next time you talk to a woman you look her in the eye and not at her chest." Bella yelled at him.

Now Mike was getting upset with the humiliation Bella's accusations were giving him. He was about to say something in his defense, but Bella shot her hand up to shut him up.

"I'm not finished, yet. So you'll just sit there quietly and listen, worthless son of a bitch. I have a lot more to say to you." Bella pointed her finger at him to stay down and shut up. With his anger dissipating quickly, Mike cowered slightly in his chair. Bella glared down at him.

"You should have just let this date be cancelled. I was honest with you when I told you I had a boyfriend, and I couldn't go out on this date. But no, you had to go crying to your _mom_, who blackmailed my _mom _into forcing me to go out with you. Do you know how weak that makes you look? I mean, come on, if you wanted to go out with me that badly, then you should have called me directly, instead of going to your mommy like a wimpy little momma's boy. Regardless, I would have said no to you because I love my Edward, but at least you would have gone about it like a real man should have. But sadly, you didn't because you're not a man at all, are you? You're just sorry excuse for one."

Bella glared viciously at Mike, making Edward watch on at his girlfriend with awe. His Bella was a fiery pistol and watching her tell off Newton like she was doing, completely was a turn on that fueled his desire for her even more so.

"Do you know how much grief your mom gave my mom when she threatened her that she'll kick her out of the kid's ministry at our church, if I don't go out with your sorry ass? I mean who does that and can she even do that? Never mind, I played my end of the bargain by putting up with pathetic ass for the evening, so she can't do anything to mom. But you…" Bella sharply points at Mike and he looks alarmingly back at her."…will go back to your mom and tell her that this date was a flop, and you never want to see me again. And tell her that if she ever threatens or even kicks my mom out of her committee, then she will personally have to answer to me."

Mike sat there speechless, but his pride took a dive, and he was very offended that she called him a coward and momma's boy to a room full of strangers that he had to defend his image. He opened his mouth, which he would later regret doing.

"What the hell are you talking about, Isabella," he hissed. "You know you wanted to go out with me just as badly as I did. Why else would you be here if you didn't," he accused her.

Bella scoffed at ridiculous crap that she just heard. Did he even listen to a word she had just said to him?

"Hey dumbass, didn't you just hear what I just said to you. I'm here purely because I love my mom, and I don't want her to suffer because of that manipulative bitch who you call mom."

"Shut the fuck up, you whore. You know you want me, but you're just pissed that you can't handle all this." Mike's hand waved over his body.

Edward jumped up from his seat after he heard Newton insult his girl. But he stopped in his tracks when he heardBella just dismissed his words and laughed out loud at his delusional comment.

"Ha, ha, ha…are you serious…ha, ha, ha….From what I see, you have very little to offer. I mean, come on, you're not that tall and have small hands and small feet. I can only imagine how small that is." Bella pointed at Mike's lap. A chorus of laughter floated around the room.

It was then that Bella and Mike noticed they had an audience. Bella looked at Edward and winked at him. Edward couldn't get over how something so incredibly amazing was all his. He mouthed "I love you" to her, and she blushed bashfully as she smiled and mouthed "Yours."

Mike saw Bella's face suddenly change and looked in the direction Bella was looking at. His eyes landed on Edward and glared at him.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Mike spat at Bella. She just smugly grinned at him as she was caught ogling her lover.

"He is my Edward... my boyfriend." She smugly retorted back to Mike. She stuck out her arm inviting Edward to stand next to her, which he gladly did. He bent down and captured her lips,pulling her into a hot, passionate kiss in front of the whole room to see. Emmett, Jasper, and Josh whistled and shouted catcalls. They finally pulled apart as they needed air when they noticed Mike still standing there completely dumbfounded and shocked.

"He's your boyfriend?" Mike pointed at Edward as he looked skeptically at Bella.

"Yup." Bella popped the "p" loudly. Bella looked around the room and noticed that some of the women in the room looked at her with wonder while others glared at her with envy. Bella just nestled closer to her Edward's warm body.

"Edward Cullen. I can't say I'm too happy to meet you, seeing that you're hitting on _my Bella." _Edward voice was calm and cool, but his eyes were livid as he wanted to rip Mike's head off and piss down his throat.

Mike stood there,unimpressed to what was standing there before him. His eyes analyzed Edward's face and body and thought that there was nothing great about this jerk that would make Bella chose Edward over him.

"What does he have that I don't?" Mike bitterly asked.

Bella couldn't hold in her laughter at Mike's lack of common sense as he would ask such a stupid question.

"You see, Mike, he…" Bella placed her hand on Edward's chest. "…is a real man. He has integrity and class that you'll never have. And another thing, there's _a lot of him_ for me to love, enjoy, and sometimes he can be too much for me to handle, but that doesn't stop me at all from having my fun with him."

Bella looked up at Edward with hooded, smoldering eyes. She seductively licks her lips before biting down on her bottom lip. She knew it drives Edward crazy whenever she does this.

She could heard a growl rumble from Edward's chest, and he practically picked her up and carried her out of the lounge to his car for some "alone time." You could hear Bella's squeal and giggles as Edward whisked her out of the building.

Mike stood there alone and embarrassed. He quickly looked over to Rosalie. He knew that if he wasn't going home with Bella, then he could just hook up with Rosalie instead. He strutted like a limping fool over to where Rosalie and Alice were sitting. Rosalie didn't acknowledge him when he was standing next to her table looking eagerly down at her, well at her chest. Thankfully, Rosalie no longer needed to keep up the façade that she was interested in him anymore,but poor Mike didn't know that.

He stroked her upper arm to gain her attention. Rosa pulled her arm away from his hand and dismissed by his presence.

"Hey, don't be like that, baby. I know you want me. You've been giving me looks throughout the entire evening." He leaned closer to her to leer down at her chest some more.

"Think again, dumbass." Rosalie sneered at his face, which Mike was taken aback by.

"Rosalie?" He looked at her confused by the 180 degree change in her personality. Where was the sexy seductress that was flirting with him the entire night?

Rosalie scoffed sardonically at the fool. "Please, Mike. Take a good look at me and then look at yourself. Do you honestly believe that I would ever be interested in pathetic loser like you? I don't think so." She laughed at him in his face.

Poor Mike couldn't understand what was going on. Did he read the signals she was sending wrong?

"But what about all the looks, winks and kisses you blew to me throughout the entire night?"

Rosalie just jeered at him and nodded her head to signal to Emmett to walk over to her table.

"Do you actually believe those were for you?" Mike nodded his head dumbly at her. "They were for _my husband_, who was sitting behind you the entire time and is now standing behind you."

Mike turned slowly around to seeing a big, angry, intimidating looking Emmett towering over him.

"What did I hear you say you wanted to do with my wife later this evening?" Emmett scowled menacingly down at Mike. He looked so angry that any sane man would immediately walk away if he dearly valued his life and wanted to live out to a ripe old age.

Mike turned white as a ghost and Alice noticed a puddle forming on the ground between Mike's legs. She screamed in disgust and points at the wet spot on Mike's pants.

"OH, MYGOD! LOOK! HE PEED IN HIS PANTS!"

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice jump back away from Mike, and the entire room erupts into laugher and screams of disgust. Mike turned bright red and ran out of the doors without looking back.

Avoiding the wet puddle of urine, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett walk over to the booth where Jasper, Josh, and Lily sat, laughing their asses off at what they just witness. Alice grabbed Bella's purse, which she noticed Bella had left behind in her haste to get out of there with Edward. Each couple sat together in the booth as they continued to laugh at Mike's expense.

"I can't believe Bella and Edward missed this!" Lily gasped for air in a vain attempt to calm her laughter.

"I think they're a little too busy with each other at the moment to even care." Alice snickered at the thought of Bella and Edward probably getting busy in the car and hopefully Mike would see them as he ran to his own car in the parking lot.

Alice heard her phone go off. She got an email/text from Edward.

_Alice, Edward and I are going home right now. Edward caught Mike and some other guys watching us making out in his car and he didn't feel like having the entire world to see me riding him topless so we're going back to my place right now. Sorry but can get a ride home from Rose and Emmett or Josh and Lily. Oh and can you grab my purse from my table too. I forgot it as I got caught up with Edward. Thanks Alice. If you want to come and drop it off tomorrow around dinner time and I'll cook all of us something good to eat. Thanks Alice for tonight and just for everything. Your plan worked perfectly and now I know never to bet against you. Tell everyone else thanks as well. I couldn't have done any of this without all of you guys. It feels really good to know that you all have my back. I love you. Good night. -Bella_

Alice read the email out loud before responding back to Bella. They were all touched when Bella's message. Alice quickly responded.

_Ew, that's gross that Mike was watching you. He's such a creep. Rose let him have it after you left and Emmett scared him the shit out of him that he peed in his pants and ran out of the bar. Isn't that hilarious! And no worries, Jazz and I are catching a ride with Emmett and Rose. I kinda expected this to happen. And I grabbed your clutch already. Jazz and I will be at your place around 5pm to drop off it and for dinner too. Oh and so will Emmett and Rose. Lily and Josh can't make it cuz they have dinner plans with his parents. We all love you too. Enjoy your evening together. Goodnight and see you tomorrow. –Alice_

_**BPOV**_

I almost died laughing after reading Alice's response message.

"Babe, you got to hear this."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me to tell him what was so funny.

"I guess after we made our hasty exit, Rose let Mike have it, and then Emmett scared the shit of him and then guess what Mike did next." I looked up at him, trying to hold in my laughter.

Edward took at quick glance at me before looking back on the road.

"What? Did he piss in his pants or something?" he guessed.

I started cracking up because I couldn't hold it in any longer, nodding my head. Edward looked at me incredulously because he actually guessed right. "Are you serious? He peed in his pants."

I nodded my head even more because I was speechless, laughing so hard. We both had a good laugh at Mike's expense as we pulled out of the parking lot of New Moon.

It all happened so fast. After I verbally castrated Mike for being such a sick, perverted freak, Edward quickly ushered me out of the building and straight into the back seat of his car. He quickly removed the straps away from my shoulders as he kissed my neck and collarbone. He pushed the top of my dress down to my waist, leaving me topless in front of him because the dress had a built-in bra.

I was laid out across the back seat for him to play with. Edward feasted on my breasts and nipples like a fat man at a buffet, making me into a hot mess begging for more. But before he had a chance to fuck me, we both realized we were still in the car with clear windows, which allowed the outside world to look in and watch Edward fuck me like a free porno show.

Edward possessively growled when he realized there were men who were trying to sneak a peek at the bare-chested woman, dry humping some lucky guy in the back seat of his car. And amongst one of those gawkers was none other than Mike Newton. He stared at Edward's Volvo, watching us with lust and envy.

Edward quickly pulled my dress back up to cover my chest and we got out of the car to sit back up front. He gave a dirty look at any guy who tried to take a look at me, as I stepped out of the vehicle, looking like a total mess. Our appearance simply screamed the obvious fact that we were having sex in the backseat of the car. Thankfully, Edward guided me to the passenger door and opened it for me to get in.

I sat there in front of a tiny mirror, trying to smooth down my hair, when I caught Edward's smug look as he crossed paths with Newton outside. It looked like Edward was goading Mike on that over something. Probably over the fact that he was going to have sex with me and Mike wasn't. I couldn't see what Edward said to him, but I could undoubtedly see Mike Newton turning red at the face and cursing loudly at Edward as walked away from him.

I simply laughed at the expression of pure envy, shock, and malice on Mike's face. I didn't want to be rude but at this point, I simply just didn't care anymore about what Mike thought of me, what he would tell his mother, or all the vicious rumors and gossip Margret Newton would spread about me at church. Let them say whatever they wanted because I could care no less anymore.

I kissed Edward sweetly on the lips as soon as he sat down in the driver's seat. A big toothy smile danced across Edward's face before he started the I asked him what he said to piss off Mike so much. Edward laughed at the memory and looked to me with his vivid green eyes dancing with mischief and so much love and desire for me. He reached over and placed another light but sensual kiss on my lips and tasted my tongue for a brief second; then he gazed into my big brown eyes.

"I simply said, 'Don't you wish you were me right now? I know it sucks to be you.' And I simply laughed in his face as he turned red." Edward beamed proudly at me for his eight year old behavior. I just giggled and shook my head slowly as I could see how immature Edward, a thirty year-old doctor, could be.

I leaned into him and purred seductively, "Take me home right now, so you can fuck me hard. I want to ride on your big cock so I can scream you name as I cum for you."

I felt him twitch a little. He loved it when I talked dirty to him. I didn't know why it turned him on so much, but I knew I got wet from saying the words to him just now.

Edward turned back into his seat and immediately turned on the ignition and zoomed out of the parking lot like there was no tomorrow. I remain in the position I was in just watching his profile as he drove home. God, he was so handsome and he was mine.

"Mine." I whispered to him.

Edward's crooked smile tugged at his lips. "Yours," he whispered back as he grabbed my hand and brought to his lips to kiss.

And here we were now, Edward and I driving back to my place with a big smile to my face. With the help of my friends and Edward, I had gotten rid of a big pest in my life. And I was going to show my thanks to Edward all night long.

* * *

_A/N: How did you like the date with Mike Newton? I wanted to make him look like a total arrogant douche-bag when he was thinking about wanting to have a three-way with Bella and Rose, like that can ever happen. And no, I will not write any forms of lemons that involve fem slash or orgies with multiple characters or even partner swapping. I'm just not into that or comfortable writing that. I'm a fan of keeping the canon pairings and writing about the love between them. I don't like to mix and match. _

_Thanks for all the reviews and comments. Your honesty is well received and greatly appreciated. I have to comment on the one of the reviews about how creepy the Cullens are with oversharing with each other. I have to agree with that. I actually had a friend during college, who had a very similar relationship with her mother as Alice and Esme. They actually talked about their sex life openly with each other and when I, somehow, got dragged into their conversation, I felt __**very**__ uncomfortable during the whole time. I modeled that scene after that experience. I kept having flashbacks while writing and editing that chapter. It was unsettling to write, but I do miss my friend, weird quirks and all. _


	13. Finally Taking Myself Off the Market!

_A/N: I don't own Twilight._

_Here's the next chapter of "So What If I'm Single!" I hope you liked it. _

_So ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Finally Taking Myself Off the Market!**

I thought we would never make it back to my place before either one of us ripped each other's clothes off into shreds. The need to finish what we started earlier in the car was too great for either one of us. I wanted to taste him and have him inside of me so badly. I knew Edward was feeling the same exact thing too. Once Edward opened my front door, I rushed inside the door and roughly pulled my dress off of myself while Edward could only get his jacket and shirt off.

Before he knew it, I jumped up on top of him with my legs and arms wrapped around his waist and neck. Edward stumbled back a bit, completely caught off guard by my assault, but I didn't care. My hands wrapped behind his neck, and I pulled him into a hot, wet kiss. Edward happily reciprocated my thirst and desire as he kissed me until our lungs burned for air.

Edward's hand cupped my ass, and he firmly squeezed each cheek. He growled as I began to rub my hot, aching core against the bulge growing in the middle of his pants. He slammed me against the wall in the living room. I knew we weren't going to make it to my bedroom. He wanted me now, up against the wall, and I wasn't going to deny him anything tonight, as if I could ever deny him anything at all.

He grabbed onto the back of the thong I was wearing and tore it away from my body. I moaned from the sensation of the cloth roughly rubbing against my throbbing clit. He threw it across the room and looked straight into my eyes. We were both panting so hard from the adrenaline coursing through our veins. This sounded so cliché, but as Paris Hilton said a long time ago…"This is hot!"

Edward's eyes were dark as onyx, and his lips curled into a sexy grin. His face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his breath felt deliciously hot against my skin. I had let go of my firm hold on his torso when I felt his arms and hands moving to his pants. He was working his belt buckle and unbuttoning his pants. I heard a clink from his belt and the fabric of his pant falling and pooling at the bottom of the floor beneath us.

Edward's arms hooked under each of my knees at the crook of his elbow, and his hands grasped the underside of my thighs and butt. He moved my body so it was in position for the tip of his erection met the entrance of my pussy. I felt him rub it against my wet folds, nicely lubricating his dick with my juices, all the while teasing me to the brink of insanity. I moaned with anticipation. Then with one swift thrust, he was in me and drove straight through until I completely sheathed him.

Edward was very well endowed, and I didn't think my pussy will ever get use to his size. I let out a staggered moan as I adjusted myself to him. We didn't say a word as he started to move in me. We just let our bodies do all the talking.

He started to move in and out of me slowly at first, but then his pace began to pick up. Soon, he was hammering into me like a jack hammer. With each hard, long thrust, I felt my back beating against the wall. Of course, it hurt like hell, but it was worth it because it felt so good at the same time. The mixture of both pain and pleasure made me wetter, and I think it drove Edward wilder because he fucked the shit out of me like a caveman. He sounded incredibly sexy as he grunted hard and loudly with each thrust. I just panted harder for him as I felt him move roughly pumping in and out of me and I loved every second of it.

I screamed his name loudly as I came, and he continued his assault on me. I could feel my orgasm milking him inside of me and just before I came down from my first orgasm, another one hit me again, but this time, Edward came along with me. He bit down on my shoulder as he released his juices into me. I screamed out from both the pain of his bite and the intensity of the second orgasm mixed in with the first one. I saw white spots as I clung onto Edward's shoulders, digging my nails into him.

Before I knew it, Edward unhooked his arms from under me and gently placed my feet back on the ground. I stood against the wall lethargically for support with Edward leaning against me. His lean body firmly pressed against mine. We stood there for a couple of minutes holding each other closely, enjoying our post-coital high. I felt him get hard again as my nipples brushed against his stomach. He pulled me up against him and lifted me up so I was straddling him again.

He carried me into the bedroom where he laid me down on the bed, so he could make sweet love to me this time. He hovered over me and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"I love you, Bella Swan." He gazed into my eyes with so much love and affection that I started to tear up.

I cupped one of my hands on his cheek and looked back at him with all the love that I had for him.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. I'm yours, baby, completely yours." I softly cooed at him.

I pulled him down for a long passionate kiss and he made sweet love to me. He was so tender and gentle, the complete opposite as he was a few minutes ago.

I loved how he worshipped my body with so much care and gentleness in each touch and kiss, he'd lavished on me. But then, he would make me feel like the sexiest creature alive as he burned in lust and desire for me and fucked me senseless until I screamed out his name. Edward made me feel so many good things: loved, desired, safe and protected. I'd forgotten how I had lived before without this man in my life, and now I couldn't see myself without him either.

After we made love, he just held me close to him as we cuddled in bed. We talked a bit about what was going to happen tomorrow. We decided that he would attend church service with me as my boyfriend, thus making it publically known that I was officially off the market. I also wanted to have a little word with Margret Newton before we left church about her little threat to my mother and make it clear what she did will not go unpunished.

I had already spoken to Darla and Pastor Jonathan yesterday. They were very disappointed with Margret and upset about the situation. They told me that they would have a talk with her about abusing her position as a leader, which was fine with me, but it wasn't going to stop me from having a word with her either. I also mentioned that I was bringing Edward with me, and they were thrilled to hear the news that Edward and I were together.

After an hour or so of talking, we finally drifted off to sleep.

I woke up around eight o'clock the next morning with Edward spooning me from behind me. I carefully unwrapped myself out of his arms and out of our warm bed to go make some breakfast for us before we had to leave for church by quarter after nine o'clock.

I quickly wore one of Edward's baseball jerseys from his high school years. I had stolen it from his closet earlier last week, and it had become one of my favorite bum-around-the-house shirts I wore around the house. I didn't bother putting on any underwear because I was going to jump in the shower afterward so I saw no point in it.

I quickly made a pot of coffee and went to the fringe to see what I had to make breakfast with. I decided to make some French toast and cut up some fresh fruit to go with it. I was in the middle of cooking when I heard Edward's feet pattering against the hardwood floor. I turned my head to see his glorious form only clothed in boxers and his fingers scratching his disheveled bed head as his mouth opened widely in a big yawn. He looked so cute.

"Good morning, sleepy head. I made some French toast and fresh fruit for breakfast." I flipped over a slice in the frying pan. Edward lazily smiled as he scratched his chiseled chest. He walked over to me and leaned down to kiss me good morning.

He gave me a series of chaste, playful kisses on the lips as he hummed with contentment. I giggled after the third kiss he planted. The only thought that was running through my mind was that this was the perfect way to start the day.

"Good morning to you, love. I love it when you wear my clothes." His hands began to run up and down my side until he stopped at my hips. His eyes slightly darkened, and a growl erupted from his chest.

"Are you not wearing any underwear?" His hand slipped under the hem of his shirt and he touched my bare sex with his long fingers. I moan on contact and began to pant into his chest. Before he could even slip a finger into me, I stopped him.

"Babe, I'm in the middle of cooking. I don't want to set my place on fire." I stepped away from him and my finger traced his pouting lips. I quickly nipped his bottom lip with a sweet kiss. "Sorry, babe, I want to feed you something good before we leave."

He gave in and hugged me from behind. His chin rested on my shoulder, and he inhaled the delicious aroma around him.

"It smells wonderful." He kissed me one more time. "Thank you." He turned to the cupboard and took out two coffee mugs and poured two hot cups of coffee for the both of us. He walked over to the breakfast bar and set them down next to our breakfast plates. We ate in quietly. I think he wanted to quickly eat and get into the shower with me.

After we ate, I put the dishes in the sink to soak and Edward cleaned up the table. We walked into the bathroom to take a shower together. I know, it sounds like a bad idea because we didn't have much time to get ready before we had to leave on time. But we were doing our part on being green in conserving water by showering together, which we both knew was a load of crap because all we really wanted was to have a quickie in the shower before we left the apartment for the day.

After our heavenly shower, we dried off and got dress. Edward wore a thin striped white button down shirt with gray slacks and a matching vest that went with a three piece suit. He rolled his sleeves up to his mid forearm. I told him that he didn't need to wear the blazer because it was a hot day. Besides, he looked good enough to eat without it. I wore a sleeveless chiffon dress with a ruffle collar and layered tuxedo ruffles. It was simple and cute, prefect for Sunday service. I wore my black, peep toe pumps with them.

As I gathered up my bag and looked at the clock, it was only nine-thirteen. I smiled to myself because I knew with Edward's driving, we would be on time. Thus, I wouldn't get in trouble for being late again.

Edward was putting his wallet in his back pocket and getting ready to head out the front door when he looked up to see me. I blushed as he gazed over my outfit. Embarrassed over the effect he had over me with just one look, causing me to simply come undone.

I walked over to him and pecked him on the lips. His lips curled up into a warm smile, and he rubbed my shoulders tenderly.

"Are you ready, love?"

I nodded my head "yes" and grabbed my purse. He place his hand on the small of my back as he guided me out the door to the elevator and then to the car. Like a gentleman, he opened my car door for me, and I got in. I put my seatbelt on and heard him climb into his seat and started the ignition.

We drove in silence, enjoying the soft music playing from his iPod and each other's company, but as we got closer to our destination, I began to grow a little anxious. Edward was going to my church where I knew everyone would be obnoxious, nosy, and probably will just stare and gawk at him like he was some kind of shiny, new toy or something. Oh God, how was I going to protect him from everybody? I groaned into my hands at the thought. Edward looked over at me wondering what I was so upset about.

"What's wrong, love? Did you forget something?"

I took my face out of my hands and looked over to him. I bit on my bottom lip and watched as Edward's eyes darted from my eyes to my lips. He licked his own lips, and his right hand let go of the steering wheel and landed on my thigh. He began to gently rub my thigh, inching closer to the hem of my dress. I let out a breath at his insatiability for sex.

"Edward…" I shot him a warning look. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Bella, you know what it does to me when you bite down on your bottom lip like that," Edward whined. He continued to rub my thigh, and his hand slowly traveled up my skirt. I began to hum with pleasure at his touch, but I had to stop him before it really got out of hand.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled it out of my skirt. Edward looked at me with a pout on his lips. I kissed his hand and placed it back on the steering wheel.

"Baby, you know I love it when you feel me up…" I teased him. "…but it will have to wait until later, after church."

He huffed with discontentment. I just laughed at him.

"You can be so silly sometimes," I giggled as I kissed him on his right cheek, and my fingers caressed his jaw line. He smiled down at me.

"What was that for?" He purred.

"Thank you for distracting me," I said, and Edward frowned a little at me.

"What's bothering you, Bella?" he asked, concerned over my response.

I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes. Edward kept talking. "Are you worried about introducing me to your friends? Are you worried that I might embarrass you or something?" He mumbled the last part.

I immediately opened my eyes and looked at him, surprised by his words. His eyes looked so sad, and his face seemed down casted. He was worried that I was ashamed of him, that I didn't want to introduce him to my friends and family.

We pulled into the parking lot, and he parked the car in an empty spot near the far end of the lot. I took his hand into mine and my other hand turned his chin so that he could face me. I gently smiled at him.

"Edward, how could you think that?" I let out another sigh. "I could never be embarrassed by you. All I want to do is to scream at the top of my lungs to everyone that you're mine and I'm yours. I'm sorry, babe, if I made you think that way. Truthfully, I am a little anxious about introducing you to everybody at my church, but it's not what you think it is."

Edward cocked one of his eyebrows at me to further explain to him. I touched the side of his face softly with the palm of my hand.

"I'm not worried about how they'll react to you, but I am worried about how you'll react to them. I'm afraid after today you're going to run to the hills, screaming for your dear life, And then you'll never want to see me again," I mumbled sadly.

Suddenly, I had casted my eyes down at my lap, feeling little nervous to face him. It was now Edward's finger that lifted my chin, so that I could at him in the eyes. Thankfully, they weren't angry or hurt, but they danced with amusement and relief.

"Bella, how can you say that? I'll never leave you, no matter what happens. Plus, it can't be that bad, now can it?"

I just closed my eyes and shook my head in disagreement. He had no idea what he was in for. It was best that I warned him right now.

"Edward, you have no idea what you're in for. Oh, babe, I'm warning you right now that it's not going to be pleasant. Truthfully, I really wish I didn't have to put you through this, but sadly, it's unavoidable," I groaned a little.

Edward just sat there watching me like I was exaggerating the situation, which ironically, I wish I was.

"Love, it can't be that bad. Besides, I'll have you there protecting me." He lightly laughed at the thought but stopped when I looked at him seriously.

"Edward, don't you remember last week when you came to pick me up. They know who you are and what you are to me. Plus, they had a whole week to 'think' about you and me," I reminded him. "Some of these people really don't have lives outside of this place, and most of them are really nosy. The minute you step out of this car, it will be like you are on display for everyone to gawk and stare at. They'll be whispering and talking about us behind our backs. Eventually, the braver ones and really rude ones will corner you, asking a million questions about you, me, and us. What I'm scared of, Edward, is that they are going to annoy and bother you to point where you will not ever want to see me again."

After I finished talking, Edward cupped my face in his two hands. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I looked into his green eyes, which seemed to look back at me as if he was trying to memorize it for safe keeping.

"Bella, nothing in the world would ever drive me away from you. I'm sorry, love, but you're stuck with me," he declared with so much intensity in his eyes, reminding me of last night.

I let out a sigh of relief and defeat for Edward had won this argument, which I was upset about. I leaned forward to give him a little kiss that told him what a thousand words could not explain. I was being silly, and he knew it. I had nothing to worry about. He stuck by me even through that disastrous debacle with Mike Newton last night; he wouldn't leave me because of a few stares here and a few whispers there.

"Okay…I'm sorry for being such a worry wart. Yours, Edward, I'm yours."

"Yes, you are mine, as I'm yours, love."

We were lost in each other's gaze for a moment when we were brought back to reality by as loud tapping noise against the car window. I looked up to see a grinning Ethan looking at us with a "ha-ha, I caught you" look on his face. One day I'm going to kill that boy, slowly and painfully too. Edward growled a little, and I chuckled softly to myself.

"We'd better get going before more people show up," I said, collecting my purse and went to open the door, which Ethan already did for me instead. I looked at him to see Ethan's shoulders and body started to shake as he covered his mouth to silence his laughter.

"Oh, stop it, you!" I smacked him hard on his arms. He winced in pain as he rubbed the tender spot on his arm.

"Ow, Bella…that was uncalled for!" He whined. I just shook my head annoyed at him.

"You deserved that, and you know it!" I scolded him, but laughed when he stuck his tongue out at me like a little kid.

"Ok, fine…oh hi, Edward. It's good to see you man." He smiled brightly at Edward and stuck his hand out to shake his. Edward smiled at him and took his hand.

"It's good to see you too, Ethan." Edward let go of Ethan's hand and reached for mine and intertwined our fingers together. All three of walk through the parking lot, up to the building, but I couldn't help notice all the stares we received along the way. Ethan noticed it too. He looked over to me and Edward sympathetically.

"Are you sure you're ready for this. There's probably going to be a mob waiting for you after service, you know," Ethan warned us.

I rolled my eyes annoyed and looked over to Edward. He just smiled politely at people like any of this wasn't bothering him. I watched as some of the ladies, and I mean all of the ladies, swoon with glazed over looks as they watch Edward walk by. Of course, he was dazzling them with his brilliant, captivating smile. I quietly laughed to myself, but then hissed a little when I saw some of the younger women trying to fix their dress, so their cleavage would pop out more or hike up their skirt higher. It was slightly disturbing, seeing that we were in church for heaven's sake. It was rather pitiful how some girls really didn't have any shame, whatsoever. Luckily, Edward didn't seem to notice them because he didn't even give any of them a second glance.

_Sorry, ladies, he's all mine_. I thought with a smug look that made their envious glares, directed at me, intensify tenfold.

We finally made it into the building, where we were greeted by none other than Pastor Jonathan, himself. Pastor Jonathan was the nicest man I knew, always cheerful with a warm, welcoming smile.

"Hello, Bella. I'm so happy to see you this morning, and you're on time today too," he teased as he patted my back playfully. I scrunched my face like a pouting child.

"That was only one time and the first in like three years, Pastor Jonathan, and you know it!" I glowered at him. Pastor Jonathan just laughed affectionately at me. He turned to face Edward and stuck his hand out to greet him.

"Hello. You must be Bella's boyfriend. You're quite famous around here. I'm Pastor Jonathan Evans. Welcome to Calvary Presbyterian Church. I'm so happy that you can join us this morning."

Edward took Pastor Jonathan's hand and shook it firmly.

"Hello, Pastor Jonathan, I'm Edward Cullen. Thank you for having me here. Yeah, I'm guessing we're the talk of the town here, aren't we?" Pastor Jonathan laughed heartily at Edward's joke.

"Yes, yes…it's not quite often that Bella here brings someone for us to meet, especially a man who she's involved with. It's good that you're here. Welcome once again." He patted my shoulder warmly and smiled at Edward. "If you'll excuse me…Bella, you'd better get in there and help set up." His head pointed to the main doors to the chapel. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Oh…yeah, I better get going…come on, Edward, we got to go in right now." I pulled our interlocked hands and dragged him away from Pastor Jonathan. We both smiled goodbye to him and walked into the main sanctuary.

As we walked in, I saw Darla, Kyle, Ian, and Ethan setting up the equipment. They looked up to see me coming in hand to hand with Edward next to me. Darla, Ian, and Ethan had a cheerful smiled on each of their faces as soon as they saw us, but there was nasty scowl on Kyle's face. I mentally rolled my eyes at him.

I directed Edward to sit down in one of the pew near the front where I usually sat.

"Honey, please sit here until I come back. I won't be gone for long. Let me just quickly set up and I'll be back to you in a flash." I winked at him.

He just leaned in and pecked me on the lips and smiled brightly at me telling me he understood me. I heard a couple people go "aw" at us, and my face lit up like a red light bulb. I happily scoffed at him and shook my head.

"What am I going to do with you? Sit here and be good. I'll be right back." I cooed at him and walked up the front to join the rest of the praise team to help set up.

Darla smiled brightly at me. Ian and Ethan were wagging a finger at me while playfully teasing me.

"Somebody's in lu-ve!" They sing-songed at me. I knew I had a big smile on my face, and my cheeks were probably fire-truck red. I cupped my face with my hands, and I could feel the warmth radiating from my cheeks and how prominent they were from my big smile.

"So what if I am?" I smugly looked back at them and then I looked over to Edward and saw him smiling and lightly laughing at the sight of me. I playfully winked at him, which made Edward's smile grow wider.

Ethan just looked at me, surprised that I openly admitted to this. "Well I'll be damned…Bella's actually in love." I turned to look in his direction. Ethan and Ian twisted their mouth and face to give me an awed/pondering "hmm" look while nodding their heads approvingly.

I rolled my eyes at them and continued to set up the sound equipment. The faster I set this up, the faster I can get back to Edward.

I would look up every now and then to check up to see how Edward was doing alright sitting by himself. I noticed everyone sort of hovering around him but too afraid to approach him. A few of the leaders and older members of the congregation walked up to him and introduced themselves to him, probably thinking he was a newcomer here by himself. I smiled as he politely introduced himself and to their reaction as he would point to me and their eyes grew wider. Most of them smiled at me while others were shocked.

I was busy hooking up some microphones to their cables when Ethan walked over to me and whispered, "Parental unit alert" and his head cocked in Edward's direction. I jerked my head up to see my mother walking up towards Edward happily with my father trailing behind her. The horror on my face made Ian and Ethan crack up with laughter.

"You guys can handle the rest, right?" I squeaked.

Darla laughed at the sound of panic in my voice and nodded to me, motioning me to go and save my boyfriend from an awkward greeting with my parents. I gave her what I was working on and ran over to Edward's side.

"Mom, Dad, um, you remember Edward, right?" My voice cracked when I said Edward's name. I could feel Edward's shoulders shaking from his silent laughter. My mom was the first to speak.

"Of course, we do. Hello, Edward, it's so nice to see you again." She reached over and wrapped her arms around him. Then she let go of him and warmly took his hand. "I'm so sorry about last night. I hope you're not upset with me. I didn't know that you and Bella were serious about each other. If I had known, I wouldn't have forced…" She trailed off and let out a sad sigh, looking remorsefully at him. Edward smiled warmly at my mother.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Swan. It's all in the past." He gently squeezed her hand. My mother whispered a quiet "Thank you" and wiped away a tear from her cheek. It was a little weird watching her do this. My mother must have really felt guilty about forcing me to go out with Mike Newton and having the wrong assumption about Edward and me because I never seen her so distraught over something like this before. Dad wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder reassuring her that it was going to be okay. This was my dad's way of showing comfort and affection. He wasn't a man of many words who would speak about his feelings and emotions but he did show them through his actions.

"Oh, call me Renee. Mrs. Swan makes me feel so old." She swatted his arm playfully and then looked over to me. "Hello, sweetie, you look beautiful today as always." She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry for what I put you through…I love you, sweetie." She whispered softly in my ear. I hugged her back.

"It's okay, Mom. No harm done and we had some fun with it." Renee pulled back and looked at me inquisitively. I giggled and whispered, "I'll explain it to you later."

I looked over to see Edward shaking hands with Charlie. Dad actually looked happy to see him because he was smiling sincerely at him, which made the tension in Edward's shoulders ease a little bit. I hugged and greeted my dad, and he kissed the top of my head hello as always.

We all sat down together, and my parents chatted happily with the people around us. Edward just held my hand in his, leaning into my ear to whisper something. We were in our own little world, which made it easier to forget that we were the center of attention. Edward seemed to be the magic charm that would calm me down and soothe away my irritations and nerves.

Soon, I had to leave to go up in front to sing. During that time, I would look over to him and saw his eyes burning brightly at me. He smiled in awe as I sang, and it felt like I was at Peter and Charlotte's wedding again. The world seemed to fade away, and we were the only ones in the room. Of course this didn't help me when I became so distracted that I had stumbled with some of the lyrics. Luckily, I wasn't singing loudly enough for anyone to notice, except for Ian, who probably heard me clearly through his headphones that he used as a monitor to hear us over the loud drums and Ethan, who was standing right next to me.

After we were finished, I quickly joined Edward again, and we sat together throughout the rest of service. I promised him that I wouldn't leave his side anymore. Finally, service was over, and I had him wait for me while I helped put the sound equipment away.

Edward greeted Darla, Ian, Kyle and Ethan, but Kyle completely ignored Edward and just grunted something to himself. Edward seemed unfazed by Kyle's rudeness, and he continued to chat with Darla, Ian and Ethan as we put away the equipment.

I was in the storage room putting some stands away when Kyle came in behind me. I awkwardly stood there, looking at him because I didn't know how else to act around him. It was really uncomfortable being around him, knowing that he was still hung up on me and the way he acted around Edward. I walked past him when I felt him grab my arm to stop me to face him.

"What the heck, Kyle. Let go of me!" I hissed at him. He didn't let go of me but looked me straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he demanded as he looked poignantly at me.

"What do you think I'm doing, Kyle? I'm putting away the equipment," I responded apprehensively. He was starting to scare me a little.

"I'm talking about what are you doing with _him_?" He spat the last word at me. I just gaped at him.

"What do you mean what am I doing with him? Edward is my boyfriend and I'm here to introduce him to everyone," I stated the obvious, as I continued to struggle my arm free, but he would let go.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you really think I need to explain any of this to you, Kyle?" I hissed at him and finally wrenched my arm out of his hand.

I saw his jaw clench, and he looked like he wanted to hit me or something. I was a little afraid but had nothing to worry about because I knew Edward and the others were just outside the door. Kyle took a step forward to me, which I countered with two steps back. I was ready to scream if I had to.

"Why, Bella? Why did you have to bring him here? Why did you choose him as your boyfriend and not me? Was it his money, his looks, or is it because he's a Cullen? Was I not good enough for you?" He venomously sneered at me.

I ripped my arm away from him and pushed him hard away from me. What I really wanted to do was deck him in the face because I was beyond pissed. He had practically just accused me with the insult of being a sleazy gold-digger after Edward for his name, money, and looks.

"How dare you say that to me? It's none of your business why I'm with Edward. I don't have to defend or explain myself to you, Kyle. I can't believe you just insinuated that I was nothing but a cheap gold-digger. You know me better than that!" I yelled at him.

Kyle rubbed his chest where I struck him and looked at me. His eyes were full of sadness, which made me feel bad for the man, but I knew I did nothing wrong against him. Ever since I knew of his crush on me, I made it clear that we were just friends, and I wasn't interested in him romantically. I refused to string him along by giving him hope that one day I may develop those feeling for him. I didn't believe in playing cruel mind games with men.

Edward, Darla, Ian and Ethan came running to the storage room. They looked at the scene before them. Edward rushed to my side and shielded me from Kyle's stare. If looks could kill, Kyle would have been a dead man. Edward's icy glare would send anybody to hide underneath a rock just to get away from him.

Edward pulled me away from the storage room, but Kyle called out to me.

"Do you love him?" It was like he was pleading for me to answer "no" or "I don't know." I slowly turned around to face him while still in Edward's warm arm wrapped around me.

"Yes, I love Edward. He's everything to me and he makes me very happy." I watched as Kyle sighed dejectedly and looked at the floor in defeat.

"Well, I love you too." He softly mumbled. Everyone's head went back and forth between me and Kyle, watching us like we were some sappy melodrama or something.

"I know you do, Kyle but I'm sorry. I never saw you more than a friend. I thought you knew this because I told you this many times before. I had hoped that you would move on, but you chose not to. You need to accept that I'm with Edward now as long as he'll have me and nothing will change that. I'm sorry, Kyle. I never wanted to hurt you. Please let me go and find happiness with someone else. Please…" I turned around and walked out the door with Edward by my side.

When we were outside the room and in the chapel I let out a sigh and Edward wrapped his arms around me to comfort me.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked as he examined my hand.

I nodded my head "yes" and held onto him tightly.

He whispered in my ear, "I love you too, Bella, with all that's in me and I want to be with you forever, in this life and the next, for all eternity."

I held him closer to me and inhaling his scent deeply as I tried to keep myself from crying over his words of devotion to me. His hands rubbed my back soothing the tension away. I moaned a little because it felt so good, and I wanted him to keep touching and rubbing me. But as soon as I felt him shake with laughter, I pulled my face off his chest and saw him smiling at me.

"We're in church, Bella, and the sounds you're making are very naughty and inappropriate, you know that right," he purred into my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine. I smile and lightly slapped his chest.

"Oh, you're going to get it when we get home," I teased him and tried to pry myself out his arms.

"Oh, I count on it, love," he softly growled at me, and I bit down on my lip to hold back a squeal of joy.

"Ahem…" We both were startled by someone clearing their throat. We turned to see Ian and Ethan standing there looking at both us with a funny expression on their faces.

"I'm happy that you found love, Bells, but can you guys cut the PDA down a few notches. I'm trying to keep my breakfast from making an appearance right now. Plus, I think it'll be better for Kyle's sanity if you not rub your relationship in his face so much," Ian said, while jerking his thumb towards the back room.

I was about to refute him by saying I did nothing wrong, but Ethan stopped me from saying anything. "I know you did nothing wrong but you can't, blame the guy for feeling the way he does. He's been in love with you for the past five years, Bells. Give him a break."

I solemnly nodded my head. I realized I have been really insensitive towards him. It was hard to get over someone you loved, and I could sympathize with that because it took me over six years to get over my ex, Jacob.

Even after all the crap that bastard put me through, I still loved him, and it broke my heart when he left me. I hated to admit this, but his actions and betrayal had lasting effects on me that didn't heal until I fell in love with Edward. It wasn't until recently in which I had truly move on with my life.

"You're right, I have been selfish," I admitted, but then defensively said, "I'll try to keep it down, but in my defense, you can't really blame me for anything, can you."

Ethan and Ian nodded their heads understandingly.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "Come on, love. We should get going. We still need to talk to Margret Newton."

Ethan and Ian ears perked up when they heard I needed to have a word with Mrs. Newton. They both didn't like her because she always had a habit of criticizing them in front of everybody and comparing them to her sons, Mike the dud and Randy. Mrs. Newton did that to most of the single guys in our age group.

"What do you have to talk to Margret Newton about?" Ian asked me with vivid curiosity.

They both knew I avoided Mrs. Newton at all cost because she always tried to fix me up with Mike. Edward and I began to laugh at the thought of last night while Ethan and Ian looked at us as if we had lost our minds.

"It's a long story." I tried to brush it off but I knew they wouldn't let me. They both pleaded with me to tell them and then gave me the sad puppy dog face that I could never refuse and of course I caved in easily. Edward looked me like he was making a mental note about using the face on me later to easily get what he wanted from me.

"Fine, you really want to know." They both nodded their heads adamantly at me. I looked to Edward to ask if it was alright to tell them. He simply nodded as well. "Okay, long story short…Renee accepted a blind date offer from Margret Newton before I was with Edward, but then Edward and I become, you know, official." I looked up to Edward and smiled. Ethan rolled his eyes and gesture for me to go on. I rolled my eyes at his impatience and continued.

"Well, I called Mike the following Monday and cancelled our date. He didn't get the message until the following Thursday and instead of calling me directly to ask me out again, he called his mommy and made her call my mom and then blackmailed her into forcing me to go out with the momma's boy by threatening to kick her off the kid's ministry committee because she's the freaking leader." The bitterness in my voice was thick as I recalled what the vile bitch did to my mother.

By now Darla and Kyle came and joined us and were listening in on my story. They all looked at me disgusted and horrified. I gave them an "I know" look and continued.

"So, Mom calls me all upset and crying and of course, what am I going to say, 'No, Mom, I refuse to go on this date so you can just kiss your committee goodbye.'…Of course not. So I tell her I have to talk it over with Edward. I was with his sisters at the time, and Alice comes up with a brilliant idea to go on this date and dump his sorry a…butt..." I quickly censored my words, noting that the pastor's wife was only two feet away from me. So there will be no cussing. Darla smiled at me, knowing I caught myself before I said 'ass' out loud.

I finished my sentence, "…without getting Renee in trouble with Margret Newton and letting me off the hook."

"So what did you do?" Darla was getting into the story. She looked between me and Edward for one of us to tell them the rest of the story. Edward spoke up.

"Well, for the next two days we planned out what we're going to do. Mike called my Bella on Friday afternoon and told her the time and place, not to mention he spoke to her in the most despicable manner…"

I felt Edward tense up with anger as he remembered what I told him Mike said to me over the phone. I stroked his back to calm him down, which he did and thankfully smiled down at me. I decided that I should tell the rest of the story.

"So…Mike chose to meet me at New Moon at eight o'clock that night."

All three guys raised their eyebrows at me in disbelief while Darla looked at us confused.

"What's New Moon?" She asked looking at us for the answer. Kyle spoke up for the first time.

"It's this new bar/lounge, but it's basically place where guys go to pick up single women for an easy…you know." He didn't need to finish because Darla got it, which left her with horrified look on her face.

"I know…can you believe the nerve of this guy?" I scoffed at the memory. "Anyways, Friday afternoon when he called me, he made all these innuendos about me how he's expecting to get 'lucky' with me." I used my fingers as quotation marks when I said lucky. Everyone made faces at this. "Ugh…so I got upset and told Edward, which made him upset too, and it just began to fuel our planned to mess with Mike so he'll leave me alone for good."

Edward was rubbing circled on my back to calm me down. I guess my voice was getting louder and louder because I was getting mad at the memory of everything Mike said to me Friday and Saturday. I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"So Saturday night comes, and I'm running 'late'…" Again, I emphasized the word with the fingers, "…and I have Edward's sister-in-law, Rosalie, who is probably the most beautiful woman you'll ever see…" I commented, which Ethan seemed to nod his head in agreement. He remembered her from the wedding. Edward softly laughed at the goofy look on Ethan's face.

I continued, "…to intercept and distract Mike until I got there. Rose's husband, Emmett, Josh and Lily already seated in the lounge area near them of course just in case Rose needed them for back up, but now that I think about it, I don't think Rose really needed back-up."

Edward nodded his head in agreement with me because he knew how scary Rose can get when she's made.

"Anyways to cut the story short, the bottom line is Mike was a pig. He basically convinced himself that I was going to sleep with him, when I never gave him any indignation that I was remotely interested in him. But here's the kicker, he expected that Rose would want to join us."

That got everyone's attention. Darla covered her mouth in horror and the guys looked like that wanted to beat the crap out of him.

I griped, "Yeah, I know right. I basically told him off and verbally castrated him but then he's really dense and thought I was just playing hard get and refused to listen to what I said to him. Edward stepped in and set him straight and then both of us left the bar."

I edited out the part where we went to go have sex in the backseat of his car, but they didn't need to know that piece of information.

"Oh, but there is more…" I smiled deviously. All four of them looked at me to finish the story. "So from what Alice told me, after we left, Mike went up to Rose and tried to get her to leave with him, convinced that she was giving him signals, you know winking , blowing kisses, and giving lustful looks at him, throughout the entire time I was with him on "our date". But she was actually giving those signals to her husband who was sitting behind Mike facing her. She chewed him out, and then her husband, Emmett who by the way is Edward's older brother, scared the sh…crap out of him because Emmett looks like this huge, intimidating man, but once you get to know him, he's like a big teddy bear. Well, Mike was so scared by him, he ended up peeing in his pants and ran out of the bar crying."

We all laughed at this. Oh, I wished I was there to see that, but I was a little busy with Edward at the moment.

"That is hilarious, Bells!" Ian was wiping away tears from his eyes. "Now I have something to say whenever Mrs. Newton says something nasty about me or Ethan."

I happily nodded my head at him because I gave him something to use against her for once.

"Man, all this laughing is making me hungry. Let's go see if there's anything left to eat downstairs in the cafeteria," Ethan cried and ushered us towards the exit.

We all moved to the doors when I stopped and looked to Edward.

"We're about to enter the lion's den. Are you sure you won't leave me after this?" I quipped, earning a chuckle from him. He graciously pecked me quickly on the lips.

"Yes, love. I won't go anywhere. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to show off my wonderful, sexy boyfriend to everyone and get me off that God forsaken blind date radar," I declared loudly.

"Okay…Mine?" He looked at me eagerly. I smiled back at him brightly.

"Yours…mine?" I looked at him hopefully, which he made his smile and shake his head fondly at me.

"Yours…let's do this. Bring it on!" I laughed heartily at his enthusiasm.

We held each other hands with our fingers intertwined with each other as we walked out of the main doors and down the stair where I knew everyone was waiting for us.

* * *

_A/N: I know this chapter had a lemon and some fluff. Up next: the confrontation with Margret Newton…oh and she will have plenty to say to Bella and Edward. This should get interesting._

_There are pictures on the blog of our characters' outfits. Go to my profile and click on the link to check it out._

_Oh, someone asked me about the character's age._

_Edward = 30 years old_

_Bella = 26 years old_

_Lily = 26 years old_

_Josh = 29 years old_

_Alice = 31 years old_

_Jasper = 32 years old_

_Rosalie = 32 years old_

_Emmett = 35 years old_


	14. Payback's A Bitch

_A/N: I don't own Twilight._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Payback's A Witch!**

Chaos…utter complete chaos are the words that I would use to describe the next thirty minutes after Edward and I left the safety of the main sanctuary upstairs, and we entered the cafeteria downstairs. They were waiting for us like vultures, eager to get a piece of Edward and me.

If Edward was still by my side after all this, he was definitely a keeper because what man would want to stay through all this madness.

I panicked a little as I timidly glance over to my boyfriend to gauge his reaction to the crazy commotion in front of us. He gave me a reassuring smile, and his eyes were filled with confidence and held a glint of amusement, though I could tell there was some trepidation in them, which I didn't blame him at all for. It did make me love him even more, for staying by my side and not bolting like I feared any other man would. He must really love me to do this for me. I kissed him sweetly before we took a step into the madness waiting for us.

We walked through the crowd as swiftly and quickly as we could. I really just wanted to talk to my parents, have a few words with Margret Newton, and then leave; but people wouldn't leave us alone. They kept pulling us aside and introducing themselves to Edward and asked loads of questions about our relationship. Edward was a great sport about all this. He would politely introduce himself and then answered some of their questions with poise and grace. It was no surprise when all the women and some of the men practically keeled over him. I especially delighted over how Edward never once left my side or let go of my hand the entire time.

I did notice how some of the single girls at my church threw flirty looks and glances at him. Some were even brave enough to giggle and tried to blatantly flirt with my man in front of me like I wasn't even there.

Edward definitely got a kick out of my jealous girlfriend act. I'd literally growled at them, while possessively holding onto my man's arm lightly as we made our way out of their slutty clutches. It was obvious that Edward greatly enjoyed seeing me like this. He said that I looked incredible sexy and feral when I got jealous and possessive like that. He also told me that it took all his strength not to move us to an empty room so he could have his wicked way with me.

As we were moving, someone bumped into me and almost knocked me to the ground. Luckily, Edward caught me around my waist and prevented me a trip to the ER. I looked over to see Matthew Delf looking like he was about to piss in his pants. His face was pale white, and he was trembling as he looked straight at me. Oddly, however, he wasn't looking right at me but at Edward instead. I turned to see Edward narrowed his eyes, glaring back at Matthew.

"I-I'm sor-ry, Bel-la. I didn't s-see y-you stan-nding t-the-re," he nervously stuttered, trembling in fear.

I looked at him, completely bewildered because Matthew didn't stutter. No, though I didn't know Matthew very well, the impression I had gotten from the few times I did talk to him was that he was a cocky son of a bitch. I didn't like the way he looked at me either. He always tried to flirt his way into my good graces, which I didn't like at all. Furthermore, I didn't trust the kid, and he definitely gave me weird vibes every time he was near me.

Being in the similar age group of Ian and Ethan, I knew, for a fact, that my two boys didn't get along with Matthew as well. He always thought that he was better than those two because he finished medical school with the mindset of being a doctor while the Kim Brothers studied music and dreamed of working in that field. Like I said before, he was a conceited jerk who pissed off people because he thought he was better than them. So it would come as a shock for me to see an egotistical kid like Matthew Delf tremble in fear for bumping into me. Then I realized that Matthew had just started his medical internship.

Wait, maybe…

"Go-od after-n-noon, Dr. Cullen. I-it's a plea-sant sur-prise to see y-you he-re too-day," the stuttering fool simpered a little.

Yup, that confirmed it for me. Matthew must have been interning at Edward's hospital, and he was really scared of Edward too, by the way he was stuttering and sweating. I internally laughed at the sight. Luckily, Ethan and Ian were really close by me, so I looked over to see Ethan was nudging Ian to look over in our direction. I watched them laugh their asses off as they pointed at a sweaty nerve-wrecked Matthew. Payback's a bitch.

"Hello, Delf," Edward talked in a flat tone.

Matthew trembled a little more at the sternness in Edward's voice. Edward really must have scared the shit of him before because Matthew was sweating even more and his stuttering had gotten worse.

Edward's voice was polite but stern, when he said, "So you go to this church as well?"

His face was relax and composed, but there was an underlining of coldness and severity in his gaze.

Seeing Edward like this had made me wondering what my sweet boyfriend was really like when he was at the hospital. I've only been to the hospital once to see him, but he greeted me with the biggest smile. I was so focused on my man that I didn't even notice the other staff members in the room. So I couldn't really judge their reactions to his presence. Maybe this was his professional side when he was Dr. Edward Cullen, MD. But in all truth, watching Edward like this was another reason why I was so attracted to him, and I wanted to go home as soon as possible to play doctor with him.

"Yes," Matthew squeaked. He really did look like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Well, it was a plea-su-re ru-n-ning in-to y-you, Dr. Cul-len." And with that, Matthew ran away from us as fast as his feet could take him.

I let out my laughter as soon as Matthew was gone and almost fell on my butt because I became so light headed. Edward held me tightly to him while looking at me with clear amusement.

"What's so funny, love?" he asked.

I managed to calm myself down enough to talk to him. "I'm sorry, babe. It's was just so funny…ha, ha, ha…I've never seen Matthew so flustered and nervous before."

Edward frowned at me a little. I lightly ran my thumb across his frown and that seem to change it into a smile. He lightly kissed my thumb as I cupped his cheek with my hand.

"I didn't know Delf went to your church. That kid is a major pain in my ass. He causes so much trouble for my residents and the hospital with his constant mistakes. I really don't think he's cut out to be a doctor," Edward grumbled.

This was news to me. I looked up at Edward, and he read the shock written on my face. He furrowed his brow at me, curious by my reaction. "Why are you so shocked by this, love?"

I started to laugh even harder again. I shook my head to stop myself. "Babe, you don't know how funny that is to me. Matthew Delf is one of the cockiest, most conceited jerks I know. He's constantly bragging about how he's the top of his class and best intern his hospital's seen in years. Truthfully, the kid also creeps me out a little, and I don't really like being in the same room with him. Don't get me started on how Ethan and Ian feel about him."

You can see the fury burning in Edward's eyes. He asked me in a low growl, "Has he tried anything with you?" I shivered at his caveman behavior.

I knew my eyes must have been dark and hooded with lust because he let out another feral growl. I seductively whispered in his ear, "You have nothing to worry about, Edward. Yours, I'm only yours."

I knew right there, he wanted to mark me as his in the biblical sense, but we were in the middle of a crowded room where a lot of people were watching us. I blushed as we both came back to reality and realized that we were still in church.

We pulled apart from each other but never let go of our hands. We finally reached my parents, and they, well my mother, greeted the both of us enthusiastically.

"Edward! It's so nice to see you dear!"

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at my mother's blatant display to show off my boyfriend to everyone in the room. My mother was a like a walking contradiction sometimes, but I still loved her because she was my mom. I watched as Edward smiled at my mother as she hugged him, and he kissed her on the cheek hello. I swear I thought I saw stars in her eyes as she beamed at him with so much delight. Edward shook my dad's hands, and they were exchanging friendly words. My mother turned to me next.

"Bella, sweetie, come give your mother a kiss hello." She enveloped me in a hug and whispered into my ear, "That's a wonderful man you have there, Bella." She pulled away and gave me a knowing look that said 'don't mess this up.' I laughed at her and nodded my head agreeing with her.

"I know, Mom. That's why I love him so much."

She practically was about to burst from the seams with happiness when she heard me say this. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I know I complain about how my mother meddles in my love life, but I know deep down she'd always been worried about me because of the scars Jacob left behind in my heart. She knew that I was finally over him and that Edward was the just the right prescription of medicine that I needed to mend my broken heart.

"That's wonderful to hear, sweetie." She lovingly patted my cheek and kissed my other one. My dad came over and hugged me hello again and kissed the top of my head like he always does. Like I said before, he was man of few words, but his actions spoke a thousand of them.

"Hey, Dad, how's it going?" I smiled up at him. His eyes crinkled as he smiled back down at me.

"Good, Kiddo. I'm good. I see that you're doing pretty well yourself." He looked over to Edward who was watching the both of us with a sweet smile on his face. I nodded my head contentedly.

"Yep, Dad, I couldn't be happier," I said happily.

Dad rubbed my arm warmly. "That's good to hear, Bells, really good to hear."

I could hear, in his voice, the same relief he felt as my mother. I never realized how worried they must have been because of me. Suddenly, I felt guilty for all the worry I've given them all these years and promised to myself I'd make it up to them someday.

My dad let go of me, and I was back to holding onto Edward's hand. It felt like I was home when our palms touched and fingers interlocked with each other. I knew Edward felt the same way by his body language. His body would always relax whenever he was touching me in some way and form whenever we were together, but it wasn't always perverted or sexual. It was subtle and intimate, and it was very comforting as well.

We were both talking with my parents and their friends, when Edward nudged me lightly on the side.

"Why is that woman giving us the death glare?" he asked quietly into my ear.

I looked up to the direction his eyes were looking in. There in the far opposite side across from us was sitting a middle age blond haired woman, who could be an older, female version of Mike Newton. Margret Newton sat in her seat, maliciously glaring at me and Edward like we were the devil himself. I watched as she whispered to a group of ladies and threw menacing glances at us.

"That, babe, is Margret Newton, the mother of that vile douche bag, Mike Newton," I truthfully answered my boyfriend.

I immediately heard a growl rumble deep in Edward's chest. I lightly caressed his cheek with my free hand to comfort him and also to tell him that I was ready to go over and talk to her.

Edward looked down at me, and his eyes asked me if I really was ready for this. I nodded my head with determination written all over my face. I was ready to bring this bitch down and let her know how much trouble she caused me and my loved ones.

We excused ourselves from my parents and their group of friends and walked across the room. I knew my parents were watching Edward and me carefully; they were worried that it would go wrong and something bad might happen to me. I assured them earlier that nothing bad would happen because I had Edward next to me. I only prayed to God that this would end in my favor.

We reached our destination, and I stood in front of Margret Newton's table, looking intrepidly down at her. She was going to feel the full wrath of Isabella Swan and wasn't going to leave here unscathed. Like I said before, payback's a bitch sometimes.

The bitch looked back at me furiously. I wondered what the momma's boy told her last night. For his sake, he better have listened to me and told her exactly what I told him to tell his mother. That was if he knew what was best for him. If he didn't, then there was going to be hell to be paid.

"Mrs. Newton, I believe I need to have a word with you. Could you please come with me so we can talk privately?" I tried to sound as civil and polite as I could. Even though I was hated this woman with all my heart, my parents raised me better to always be polite to my elders, even when they don't deserve it. Mrs. Newton sneered at me like I was delusional. It was clear that she didn't want to be alone with me and wasn't going to move from her spot.

"I don't think so. Who do you think you're talking to…I'm not going anywhere alone with you." She spat at me. I closed my eyes, trying to reign in my anger and let out a deep calming breath.

"I think it would be best if I spoke to you in private because I don't think you'd want everyone here to listen to what I have to say to you." I was giving her one last chance to save some of the dignity she had left at this church.

"Yeah, right, I'm not scared of whatever it is you have to say. In fact, I have some things I want to say to you as well." You can tell she was getting irate because her voice was getting louder and louder. She looked at me self-righteously like she had some dirt on me that I would be ashamed for the whole congregation to hear. Bring it on, bitch. Let's hear what you have to say to me.

The room grew silent and all eyes were on us. Normally, I would blush at this and try to hide but a part of me expected this to happen, and I was prepared for it.

"You have some nerve to come up to me and talk to me like this. I can't believe you'd bring someone else to church after going on a date with _my son_ like some kind of two timing harlot," she accused.

I heard my parents angrily grunt and shout across the room, but their friends had to restrain them down. I looked over at them and told them it was okay. I looked back to Margret, who continued her little rant.

"My son told me that you were throwing yourself at him last night and begging him to sleep with you. He told me that you asked for a second date, but he had to refuse you because he felt you were too clingy and didn't feel any chemistry with you. How pathetic are you that you need to show up here with some rebound guy just, so you can hide how distraught you really feel over my son. Come on, Isabella, that's really sad and I feel sorry for you." Distaste was clear in her voice, and she sat back in her seat and let out a snotty laugh.

What load of crap did Newton feed his mother anyway? I heard Edward growl and scoff loudly at Margret. He was mad and ready to hunt down Mike Newton to kill him.

I was just as pissed as he was, but I laughed out loud instead of snarling at the stupid woman. Edward and Mrs. Newton looked at me like I'd gone insane, but I couldn't help it. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and finally manage to calm myself down. Suddenly, my demeanor changed, and bitchy Bella was back, and I wanted blood.

I narrowed my eyes at Margret Newton, which obviously made her uncomfortable because she started to shift in her seat a little. I folded my arm across my chest and looked her straight in the eyes.

"That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard. I can't believe you actually believe the bullshit your son told you. First of all, Edward, here, is my boyfriend, who I've been with before I met that sorry-excuse-for-a-man, who you claim to be your son."

Margret was going to interrupt me and retort back at my comment about her son and me being with Edward but I cut her off.

"And don't even think about saying that if I am so madly in love with Edward, then why would I accept the blind date offer with your son. I didn't accept it. You and my mother made plans behind my back, so don't even bother saying anything about me being a two-face slut because everybody here knows that I'm not one."

Margret sat back with a grunt, clearly upset by my point. Regardless, she kept her mouth shut tightly while her face contorted with anger.

"I never wanted to go out with your son. I can't believe he said I threw myself at him, and then he dumped me? Well, I have news for you; your son is a pig. I spent the whole night trying not to vomit each time he talked to me and made lewd comments and sexual innuendos to me. I didn't want to have to say this, but you're so deluded into thinking your son is a perfect gentleman that it must be said. Do you want to know why _I_ dump _his_ sorry ass? I found him flirting with another woman before I got there, and he had the audacity to ask if I wanted to be in a three-way with him and her. First of all, I don't know why he thought I would sleep with him after just meeting him for the first time. Does your son only go for fast, easy women for him to assume this without even meeting me? And second of all, I'm a Christian woman. I would be caught dead doing anything with multiple partners; let alone with complete strangers. What kind of sick pervert did you raise? Oh, and I think I should mention that the woman he was hitting on is happily married too. She was minding her own business when your son came onto her and wouldn't leave her alone. Her husband made sure he got the point that his wife was not interested in him."

Okay, some of that last part was a white lie, but I was trying to make a point here.

Margret's face turned red with humiliation. She looked around the room and saw people murmuring amongst themselves. In the past, she had irritated a lot people so much by bragging how wonderful her sons were and putting down their children in doing so. It was rude and fed her enormous ego. It was clear that people were enjoying Margret Newton's fall from grace.

I evilly smirked at her. Then I slightly bent over and placed my hands on top of the table. I brought my face close to hers.

"Don't even get me started on how I tried to do the right thing by cancelling the date earlier this week because I have a boyfriend. I knew it wasn't right to him, for me to go on a date with another guy. Quite honestly, I'd totally forgotten about this blind date, but as soon as my friend reminded me, I'd immediately called to cancel. But it was _your son_, being the momma boy that he is, who came crying to you to force me to out with him again. And then _you_ went to _my mother_ and blackmailed her to have me to go out with your son again. You told her if I didn't go out with Mike, then she was off the children's ministry committee, which you are the head of. Do you honestly know how many people you hurt because of your own selfishness and pig-headedness? How can you sit there and do such a thing? I already spoke to Pastor Jonathan and Darla about this. They spoke to my mother, and they know everything. They want to speak to you later, but not until I'm not done talking to you," I sneered angrily. Then my eyes grew more menacing as I went in for the kill.

"So now I'm here to tell you that you will never threaten or do anything to upset my mother or anybody in this church again; or there will be hell to be paid. It is true I cannot bring bodily harm to you, but I will do everything in my power to make you pay for what you've done. And know this…God is watching you. I shouldn't have to elaborate on this, but I wouldn't want to be you when He gets His hands on you."

Margret gave me a furious, insolent look. She abruptly stood up from her chair, almost knocking it to the ground.

"Take that back what you said to me, you cheap little whore. My son would never say or do such a thing! You just can't get over the fact that he didn't want you; that he rejected you, so you have to go around lying to everyone. My son is a hundred times better than that sack of shit standing next to you, and you can't handle that!" she screamed loudly at me.

I scoffed loudly at her and shook my head incredulously at her.

"You're the one's that delusional, lady, if you believe you're son is so great. Sack of shit, you say? If you have the gull to call Edward that, then what does that make your son? The crap that you'd scrap off the bottom of your shoes. Edward is a hundred; no scratch that, a million times better than your son will ever dream of being. Face it, lady; you raised a deranged pervert, who doesn't even have the balls to be a man. I'm not the liar here, but you are. And let me make this clear as well, I'm neither a slut nor a whore. You should have listened to me when I asked you to speak privately to you. It's obvious that both you and your son are thick-headed and hard of hearing because you both could have save yourselves a lot humiliation by leaving me alone, but sadly, you don't listen to good advice, do you? I think I'm the one who should feel sorry for you, Margret."

With that said, she didn't say or scream anything at me. She did, however, lunge at me though, trying to grab my hair to do some physical harm to me. Luckily, Edward stepped in front of me and shielded me from her attacks. My dad came around and had to physically restrain her down. Being the cop that he was, he always had a pair of handcuffs on him, which I didn't want to think of how he used them for when he wasn't on duty or with my mother. Eww, I needed to bleach out my brain with that thought.

He cuffed her and told her to calm down. He was about to take her away, but not before Edward stood in front of her and spoke to her in a low, hushed voice. If I wasn't standing near him, I didn't think I would have been able to hear what he said to her.

"If I were you, Mrs. Newton, I would act very carefully. You just tried to hurt the woman that I love and will to spend the rest of my life with. My Bella is too kind to do anything to you, but I have no qualms in using my power or my family's good name to make your life, or that of your vile son's, very difficult. With the snap of my finger, I can have your son unemployed and blacklisted from any reputable firm in the tri-state area. I can take away everything you and your family built your lives upon in one phone call, if I wanted to. So I'd advise you and your son to stay away from my Bella and anyone she loves."

"And what makes you so special?" Mrs. Newton spat venomously at my love.

I was so close to clawing her eyes out for talking to him that way. I didn't understand how she didn't already know who Edward was. I had thought, by now, everyone at this church knew that he was a Cullen after last week's introduction with my parents in front of the church.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he said proudly. Edward stood up a little straighter as confidence exuded from him at the mention of his name.

It was incredibly sexy to watch because it seemed very different the way he spoke of his name. I knew Edward was very proud of his heritage and family history. More importantly, he didn't really need the "Cullen" name to show off his own status and importance. Edward and all the rest of his family were already accomplish in their own right that they didn't need to stand behind the Cullen name to be known, unlike some people like Lauren Mallory of the West-whatever Mallory's who did nothing but use and abuse her family's name and class to find importance and self worth.

I could feel a pool of wetness grow between my thighs. Again, I was incredibly aroused and turned on by this confident, yet stern Edward. And again, if it weren't for the fact that we were still in church right now, I would have taken him right then and there. Though, there was a part of me that wanted to forget this and jump him anyways.

Well, it was funny sight to see all the blood rush out of Margret Newton's face when she heard the Cullen name. She finally realized who she was dealing with and who his family was. After the moment had passed, my dad dragged Margret Newton to the exit, but not before he smiled and gave his nod of approval to Edward again.

My dad turned to me and asked if I wanted to press charges against Mrs. Newton for attempted assault. I snapped out of my lustful thoughts to pretend to think it over. I had already decided not to and shook my head no. Dad nodded his head at me, proud of the compassion I showed, even though Mrs. Newton was a downright bitch and deserved everything that was coming to her. Dad said goodbye to me and Edward and resumed to escort the bitch out of the building, so she could cool off a bit.

Edward turned to me and gave me a smoldering 'let's get out of here so I can fuck you now' look, and I dumbly nodded in agreement. I took Edward's hands and ran over to my mom. I kissed her goodbye, and she thanked me for standing up to that bitch for her.

The next twenty minutes were a blur. It took five minutes to run out of the building to Edward's car and another fifteen minutes to drive back to my place. It was closer to the church than his place was, plus Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were coming over later for dinner. It was 11:45 and our guests weren't due to arrive until um…maybe four o'clock, and I didn't have to start dinner until three, so that gave us a good three hours of playtime.

When we finally got to the apartment, Edward and I ripped our clothes off our bodies like we were on fire and ran straight into the bedroom. We didn't start assaulting each other in the elevator like before because we didn't want to run into a similar incident like the one with that creepy couple.

Our need and desire for each other drove us mad as we clawed and moved our bodies together. Our first round was intense and primal. It was feral how Edward took me from the behind. Each thrust he made was powerful and needy, fully sheathing me and making me cum within a matter of seconds. I had another two orgasms after that in first round, and I made him cum hard as well, as I made my walls clamped and clenched around his engorge penis while he was inside of me.

I had picked up some tips while reading _Marie Claire,_ the earlier this week, on the ways to pleasure your man. I know it seemed silly, but I was fairly new at this again, and a part of me wanted to make sure I was thoroughly satisfying my man. There was also a fear and insecurity, buried deep within my subconscious that believed it was my lacking bedroom skills that led me to believe it was the reason Jacob had left me for another woman. But I knew that probably wouldn't happen with Edward because we had such get chemistry together in both inside and outside of the bedroom.

But it did help ease my heart, when I could feel and see how very responsive Edward was to every move I performed on him. I had a feeling that I didn't fully do some of these new moves correctly, but it was enough to get him off good. I just needed a little more practice, which I didn't think Edward would mind very much. Like the saying went, 'practice makes perfect,' and boy, did I want to perfect these moves.

I was actually thinking of getting a copy of the Kama Sutra as well, not that we needed to spice up our activities in the bedroom, but I thought it would be a lot of fun and interesting to share together. Plus I read great reviews about the Kama Sutra online.

I was also thinking about talking it over with the girls and ask them if they've experiment with it before and for their opinions on the subject. Maybe we can each try it out with our guys and compare notes and stuff. I giggled as I thought of us girls starting a little book group purely on sex books.

Edward mistook my giggles for something else. We had just finished our third round after two and half hours of fun. I needed to take a shower and get ready to start cooking dinner. But as I got up to move to the bathroom, Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me back to him.

"What were you laughing about, love. Did I do something funny?" His eyebrow quipped up in challenge. I kissed it and then kissed him on the lips. My tongue caressed his softly, and he moaned into my mouth. I felt him get hard again. My man didn't need long breaks like other men did.

"Baby, I need to take a shower and get dinner ready. Our family is going to be here soon, and I want to make sure I have some food to feed them with." I could feel him pout his lips again mine. He's so damn cute.

He began to rub my hips and ass like the way I like to be touched to convince me into staying in bed with him. We had started figuring out each other's likes and dislike when it came to touches and our bodies. I knew Edward was a neck and shoulders kind of guy, and he was a leg man too, so I would wear outfits that exposed my neck and shoulder from him to kiss and caress, and I would also wear short skirts, shorts and shoes that showed my bare legs from him to touch. I started to wax my legs and other regions because it stayed smooth and hairless longer, which he liked.

Edward knew what I liked too. He knew that I enjoyed when he touched and rubbed my hips and ass. He also knew that I like to hold his hand outside when we're in public and while we had sex. I thought it was the most erotic and intimate form of expression to hold your lover's hand while he made love to you.

"You didn't answer my question, love. Why were you giggling?" He stroked my ass again, and I began to purr with desire.

"Ugh…Umm…I…babe, it's silly really, and you're going to laugh at me." I hummed while burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"No, I won't. Now tell me, please." He cooed into my neck. His one hand groped my ass tenderly while the other grabbed onto my thigh that was hanging off the edge of the bed back over his hip. It aligned his prominent erection at the entrance between my legs. His tip teased my opening, and I hummed with desire.

"Oh, Edward…I thought of maybe…Uh…buying a copy of the Kama Sutra…oh…with the girls and starting a…a…book club with them. Ugh, maybe we can try some po…oh…sitions with you guys and compare note-uh-ss with each other." I managed to say in between each time he teased me with his cock.

"Love, I don't know about the whole book club thing and comparing notes, but I wouldn't mind if you got a copy of that book. I would love to try out some positions with you." And with that, Edward gave one strong thrust into me, and we began our fourth session of hot fucking sex on our lazy Sunday afternoon.

Let's just say, we were exhausted after coming hard so many more times during our last round. I didn't want to get out of bed, but we had guests who were coming over soon, and I had to make food to feed them with. I quickly got out before Edward could drag me back into bed. I showered alone and dressed quickly. I heard Edward lightly snoring in bed. I giggled quietly to myself as I watched him sleep peacefully as he nuzzled cozily with my pillow. I knew he did that because it smelled like me. He can be so damn cute; it was hard not to wake him up, so I decided to let him sleep until our guest would arrive.

I worked up a storm in the kitchen. I made a Caesar salad with a homemade dressing, baked lasagna with Italian sausage, and fresh garlic bread with melted mozzarella on top. I had homemade chocolate chip cookies made and vanilla ice cream for ice cream sandwiches for dessert.

I was about to go and wake up Edward when I heard the intercom buzz. Everybody was here, so I buzzed them up and opened the door for them. They all greeted me with hellos and hugs.

"It's smells really good in here, Bella!" Emmett chimed boisterously, as he took in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the lasagna and garlic bread baking in the oven. Rose and Jasper happily nodded in agreement. Alice handed me my handbag as she looked around for her brother.

"Where's Edward?" she asked, and I turned my head and jerked it toward the bedroom.

"He's taking a nap right now. I was about to go and wake him up." I moved toward the bedroom and pointed to everyone to make themselves at home. But then Emmett and Jasper stopped me. They had a very mischievous smile on their faces.

"Oh, allow us the pleasure, Bella." Jasper said with a scary look on his face.

He redirected me towards the kitchen area. My apartment was wide and open. The living room and dining room were connected into one giant room and the kitchen was separated by the breakfast bar/island.

He and Emmett moved swiftly into my bedroom. I was about to stop them, but Rose and Alice stopped me. We all moved into the kitchen where we all finished putting together dinner. I pulled out the garlic bread and was setting the tray onto a towel on the counter when I heard Edward scream, "What the fuck, you're not my Bella!" and Emmett shouted, "No shit Sherlock! That's disgusting!"

Jasper came running into the kitchen, laughing so hard that he started wheezing. Alice directed her fiancé to sit down on my couch, as I poured a glass of water for him.

He thanked me and chugged it down before laughing again. Emmett came out of the hallway, looking disgusted and wiping his mouth fervently. I figure out then what had just happen. I looked at Rose and Alice, rolling my eyes with a big smile on my face. They too figure it out too by just looking at Emmett and Jasper and listening to swearing Edward, moving around in the bedroom and into the bathroom, where I heard the shower running.

"Emmett, what did you do?" Rose asked her distraught husband.

He smiled wickedly at her but then his face contorted with disgust again, which made all us girls and Jasper laugh even harder.

Jasper finally spoke out. "Em and I walked into your bedroom to wake up Sleeping Beauty in there." His thumb hitched backed, pointing to the bedroom. I nodded my head for him to continue. "Well, Emmett thought it would be funny to wake him up pretending to be you. He nudged him while making his voice into a weird high pitched girl's voice that I think was suppose to sound like you, but it ended up sound like a messed up kid's voice. Anyways, Emmett started to nudge him awake while trying to talk like you, and Edward must have been still half asleep, but it was clear that he thought it was you because next thing you know, Edward grabbed the back of Emmett's neck and pulled him into a kiss all the while saying "hello, love." Jasper tried to mock Edward's voice. It was hilarious.

The girls and I were rolling on the floor laughing. Jasper continued. "Emmett freaked out and pushed lover boy away from him, while spitting and wiping his mouth clean. Edward opened his eyes and screamed, 'what the fuck, you're not my Bella.' And Emmett shouted 'No shit Sherlock, that's disgusting!' It was hilarious."

I heard the shower go off, and I whispered to Rose if she could finish up the rest of the dinner. She winked at me and told me to go cheer up my man. So I walked off into the bedroom and then into the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it behind me and saw a very angry Edward drying off himself. He looked up alarmed and relaxed when he saw it was only me.

"Hey, I heard what just happen." I tried to sound as sympathetic as possible, but it didn't work because I started to giggle a little. Edward rolled his eyes and huffed, annoyed as he turned away from me to continue drying his damp hair.

I watch beads of water travel down his glorious body. I walk over to him and stood in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and I slowly licked the water beads off his chest. I kissed and sucked my way down until I was kneeling in front of my lover's waist. I undid the towel that stood in the way of what was rightfully mine. I grabbed his very prominent penis and began to stroke him fully from the base to the tip of his head. Edward groaned and rolled his head back. I licked the bead of precum that came out from the tip of his penis and kissed the tip as well like I always do before I took him into my mouth.

My tongue grazed his entire length of his engorged cock, and I wrapped my lips tightly around his cock.

"Fuck! Bella…Uh…That's it…Fuck!" he grunted as I took him in deeper into my throat.

His hand wound into my hair, and his hips bucked into my mouth as he began to set the pace as he fucked me in my mouth. I groaned and used my teeth to scrape his cock, just the way he liked it. After a few more thrust, he came hard and shot hot cum down my throat. I eagerly swallowed and lapped him clean.

"Do you feel better now, baby?" I purred with a coy, seductive glance up at him through my eyelashes. When I saw the goofy smile on his face, I knew I did my job correctly.

"Fuck, Bella. That was...mmm…Thank you, love, I really needed that," he hummed contently, as he pulled me up to give me a long, passionate kiss.

I noticed he would always kiss me after I always gave him a blow job or whenever he ate me out. He told me that he liked it when he could taste himself on my lips and tongue, and truthfully, I found it incredibly irresistible too when I can taste myself on his tongue and lips as well. When did I become such a kinky sex addict, I don't know but I blame it entirely on Edward.

I felt his finger moved down the hem of my pants and touch my wet folds. He was about to take me in the bathroom when we heard a knock at the door. It was Alice, letting us know that dinner was all set, and they were waiting for us. Edward groaned out loud, and we heard Alice walk away giggling. I pulled myself away from my sexy man candy and let him dress. We walked out of the bedroom, holding hands and Edward was sporting a goofy smile.

Emmett grumbled, "Why does he get comforted by getting some action when I was the one whose mouth was violated." Rose smacked him on the back of the head, and then she sweetly kissed his lips. Emmett was happy with his wife's kiss and smiled like a fool. We all laughed at him.

We had wonderful dinner together. We laughed, teased and joked around with each other. Edward and I told them about what happened in church earlier with Kyle and Mrs. Newton. Everyone made a fuss about Kyle and laughed at Mrs. Newton's predicament. We talked about other things like Alice and Jasper's wedding, and the guys talked about sports and an upcoming fishing trip they were planning with their dad. I wondered if they wouldn't mind if I asked them if my dad could join them. I knew he'd been dying to go fishing, so I asked them if they would mind if my dad could join them. Thankfully, they were all for it. Edward said his father would probably enjoy his company the most. Emmett said the old dudes will probably have fun bonding. Rose slapped the back of his head again.

I guessed when the men went fishing, the women all stayed home to have a weekend of spa treatments and pampering. Of course, they all expected me to join them this time, which I happily complied. If my dad was going with them, then I was sure my mom would love to join us as well. I made a note to talk to them about this tomorrow.

Then I remembered to ask everyone if they were free two Saturdays from today because it was the opening of Ragtime. I invited them out for night on Broadway, which they all happily accepted. Edward's family was really growing on me, and I was really beginning to see them as my family as well.

Throughout dinner, Edward was very affectionate. He would always be touching me one way or another. His arm would be resting on the back of my chair as his hand would be tracing lazy circles on my shoulder, then his hand would be resting and gently rubbing my thigh, or we would be simply holding hands. I relished in his touch and hoped that he would never stop these small gestures of intimacy.

As we were cleaning up, and the guys were setting up the living room to watch a movie, I mentioned to the girls about my idea for about getting the Kama Sutra, trying it out with our respected partners and then getting together and comparing notes and stuff. They loved the idea.

Alice admitted that she had a copy already, but never gotten an opportunity to use it. She admitted that she was bashful about reading and using it to spice up her sex life with Jasper, but she was willing to give it a try and didn't mind talking about it with each other. Rose said she never really thought about using it but was willing to try it out too. She said she was always up to experimenting new positions with Emmett. I told them that I would bring it up with Lily tomorrow when we have coffee together, and they laughed about our new little book club.

We popped a lot of popcorn and brewed some coffee and tea. I made the ice cream sandwiches. And we all gather in the living room, which was clear of all the furniture and had blankets and pillows scattered all over the place.

Each couple claimed a spot on the floor and couches and we snuggled comfortably with each others. We watched the movie, but I guess I must have been exhausted with everything that happened today. I fell asleep during the movie because the next thing I remember is waking up in Edward's arms in bed. It was five in the morning, and I felt refreshed and revived. I decided to get a head start on the day, and I slowly removed myself from Edward's tight grip on me. I successfully untangled myself without waking him up. I quietly went to the bathroom and showered and brushed my teeth. I went into the bedroom, straight to my closet. I noticed it was getting pretty full with more of Edward's clothes taking up so much space. I realized we would need a bigger closet space in the next place we move into together.

Wait a second, did I just say the next place we move into together. We haven't even been dating a month yet, and I was already imagining us moving in together. I mean was this normal? I knew in my heart we were moving really fast, but instead of being nervous, scared or doubtful, I felt good, comforted as if it was completely normal.

But there was one thing that was always weighing me down in the back of my mind. I needed to have that talk with him. It was the talk where I'd tell him about my past with Jacob. That was the only thing I dreaded doing when it came to my relationship with Edward. I wanted to tell him everything because he had always been honest with me about his past, so a part of me felt so much guilt that I couldn't share him with mine because it was just too painful to remember. I knew that if we were going to move forward in our relationship, I needed to tell him. If we were ever going to have a family together someday, he would need to know about my past. But how would I tell him without ruining what we had.

I was so afraid that if I told him, he would leave me because I was broken damaged goods. Thankfully, I was still able to have children, but I still was ashamed because I had failed to protect my baby before, when I should have. What if after I tell him, Edward would still see me to be unfit to have a family with.

I wanted to run and hide, but I didn't want to lose Edward by pushing him away like I didn't fully trust him. I needed advice, so I decided to ask Lily for her opinion on the matter and how I should go about telling Edward about my past.

Yeah, I'll wait until after I talk with Lily first, and then I'll talk with Edward. I just hope he'll still want me afterwards. I pray with all my heart that he still be by my side until the day that I die and afterwards for all eternity because that was my wish to be with him forever as well.

* * *

_A/N: Please review and respond._

_Thanks for all your patience and I hope the confrontation was what you wanted to read. I don't even want to go through telling you about all the rewrites and other version I went through to get here. Thanks for your patience with me. _


	15. My Past Revealed

_A/N: I don't own Twilight._

_I hope you're all doing well and having a good week! Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it._

_Enjoy! ^-^_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: My Past Revealed**

I sat in our usual table, waiting for Lily's arrival to The Brewery. When I left the apartment earlier this morning, Edward was still asleep in bed. I was so happy that he had been able to sleep in today because he wasn't scheduled to go into the hospital until three o'clock this afternoon.

He had a weird work schedule for this entire week. He told me one of the surgeons' wives just had a baby, so he was taking a paternity leave to stay with his wife for a week. That meant Edward and the other surgeons were going to have to cover his patients and surgeries, which meant longer hours at the hospital and less time for us to spend together.

He was working the night shift today, Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday. On Wednesday, he was scheduled to work his normal 8am to 4pm shift, but he planned on spending the rest of the day preparing for an upcoming surgery the following day.

Edward was knee deep in research preparing for this upcoming surgery. From what I could tell by the state of the dining room table, it looked like he stayed up pretty late last night studying after everybody left and he put me to bed. As I straighten up the mess from last night, I thought against touching the dining room table because I didn't want to disturb his research. I found neat piles of books, charts, diagrams, and notes with complicated jargon that I had no clue to what it was talking about.

I ended up cleaning up the rest of the apartment, got dressed, and left a note for Edward before I left to meet Lily for our morning coffee date.

_Good morning my sweet, sweet Edward._

_I'm off to have my Monday morning coffee with Lily. I'll be back soon and we can have the rest of the morning to cuddle in bed together. Hmm…I can't wait. I love you, my Edward._

_Yours always,_

_Bella _

I took the morning off today and didn't have to be at the work site until two o'clock this afternoon. I planned on spending as much time with Edward as I could. I was still contemplating when I should have my talk with him about my past. I figured this week would be terrible time because of his hectic work schedule. Therefore, I decided if I was going to talk to him, then it would have to wait until the weekend.

I left the note on the alarm clock for him to read, but I had hoped that he wouldn't be up until after I got back home. He looked so tired, yet peaceful. I could spend all day, watching my man sleep, which I did for thirty minutes this morning. He was so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off of him. There were times when I still couldn't believe that this wonderful man was mine and I was completely his. For the first time in a very long time, I was truly happy. My cheeks were sore because I was smiling so much these days.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Roger looking funny at me from behind the service counter. It was unnerving to sit here alone and to have him watching me so closely. I did manage to give him a tentative smile, which seemed to lift his spirits, yet that made me shift uncomfortably in my chair even more. I redirected all my attention to my latte in front of me.

I didn't know how to act around Roger anymore. When Lily told me to act normal around him like nothing's changed, that was easier said than done. I couldn't look at him in the eyes anymore, and it became very awkward to talk to him or to order my coffee from him. I found myself not coming in the mornings when he was scheduled, or I simply avoided him completely and gave my order to another workers. I knew that I shouldn't alienate him for his crush on me, nor should it bother so much, but I found this whole situation totally unnerving and weird, and I didn't like it at all.

I heard the bell ring, and my eyes looked up to the front entrance to see it was Lily. I smiled and waved at my friend. She shouted her order to Roger and made a beeline over to our table.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly at me as she settled herself in her seat.

"Hey, yourself," I sighed out. Lily saw my worried face, and she began to scrunch her brow at me.

"What's wrong? You look upset about something. Did you have a fight with Edward?" She looked at me with so much scrutiny that I slightly cringed under her gaze.

"No. We didn't have a fight." I huffed annoyingly at her. How could she even think that? Thankfully her gaze softened a bit, but she still looked puzzled at me.

"Well then, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

Just then Roger came over and placed Lily's order in front of her. His head turned in my direction, and he gave me a hopeful smile. He must have overheard our conversation. I mentally rolled my eyes at this stupid man. I decided to make it clear once and for all that I'm not interested and to hopefully end this incessant crush of his.

"Everything's great with Edward. He loves me and I love him, our families couldn't be happier for us, and the sex is phenomenal," I proclaimed proudly. That was Roger's cue to leave, which he did with a frown on his face. Lily saw what I was doing and gave me a dirty look but still had a sly, knowing smile on her face.

"You know what, Bella? You are positively evil sometimes," she scolded me. I just smiled smugly back and nodded my head proudly. "But serious what's up? I've never seen you so disturbed before. You know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked.

I nodded my head sullenly at her. I let out a breath to calm me down.

"I know, Lily, and thanks. I really appreciate that I can always come to you. I was telling the truth that everything is amazing with Edward. I am positively in love with the man. I know we've only been together for a little over two weeks now. And it seems like we're moving really fast, but we just fit together so well. It's just feels right, you know?"

Lily nodded her head understandingly.

I continued, "Well, he's been totally honest with me about his life and his past."

Lily's eyebrows rose. I knew what question was forming in her head so I just answered it without her voicing it. "No, that's not the problem. So he has a past track record with the ladies. I don't care because it was in the past, and he's with me now. The problem is that I'm the one who hasn't been completely honest with him about mine."

Lily looked surprised by this.

"Bella, you have nothing to hide about your past." She pretty much knew everything about my life like I knew hers, so she couldn't see what I had to hide. "He seems to know about Greg and all your blind dates." I nodded my head at her. "And you told him everything about Jacob, didn't you?" I gave her a "eh, kind of" look as I shrugged my shoulders. Lily looked like she was about shit a brick.

"Bella, did you tell him or not?" She sat up straight in her seat. I sadly frowned at her.

"Edward knows that Jacob is my ex, but I never told him about how Jacob cheated on me, pregnancy, or how Jacob caused me to miscarry our baby," I whispered the last part quickly in one breath, but Lily, being Lily, understood every word I said.

"What? Please tell me you did not do that!" Her voice was just under a scream, and everyone in the coffee shop was staring at us. She noticed this and sat back in her seat while giving me a look that made me look down at my lap in shame.

"Bella, why didn't you tell him?" She looked bewildered at me. I bit my lip because I knew my reason was completely ridiculous, but it still scared the shit out of me.

"Lily, you don't understand. I just couldn't tell him. I…" I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I blinked to hold them back and let out a deep breath. "…I just couldn't do it. I'm ashamed…Not of being knocked up by that bastard, but I felt so guilty that I let that bastard hurt our child. In a way, it was my fault my baby died in my womb because I wasn't strong enough to protect him. What kind of mother am I? I was supposed to shield him and let him grow safely in me, but I didn't and he died because I was too weak to keep him safe. What man would want such a helpless, weak woman to carry and be a mother to his child? I was afraid that if I told Edward that he would feel this way and leave me." I sobbed as I thought about my baby, and how cruel fate was in taken him away from me.

Lily came around and hugged me tightly to her. She knew even though it's been six years and I was completely over Jacob that didn't mean I was done mourning over my unborn child. She shushed and patted my head gently as she held me close to her. I just cried into her shoulder. I didn't care where I was and that people were staring. I just cried out my heart to my best friend and she did her best to comfort me.

After five minutes passed, and I finally calmed my tears, Lily was back in her seat and she looked at me with so much sympathy and empathy. Roger had dropped off a cup of water for me, and thankfully he didn't stick around to stare at me.

"Bella, I know you're scared, but you need to tell Edward this. You can't keep secrets from him, if he is who you claim him to be to you. If you love him and want to have a future with him as your lover and partner in life, then you need to be completely honest with him like he is with you. And you need to trust him with everything, even all your darkest moments of your past. I don't know how Edward will react to this, but I definitely know he's not going to think you're weak and leave you. I bet he'll probably want to hunt down Jacob and kill him instead for what he did to you. He'll probably enlist Jasper, Emmett, and Josh to help out with that too. I know Josh will definitely want to join in and help." She smiled encouragingly at me to laugh. I did and thought that she was right and that I was being silly.

"You're probably right, Lil. I'm overreacting and worrying over nothing." I couldn't give her a big smile, but she could see the calm and lighter spirit written all over my face. I told her that I will talk with Edward but not until this weekend because his hectic work schedule. She said I was doing the right thing and encouraged me that everything will be fine. So with all that drama out of the way, we spent the rest of the time talking about what happened at church yesterday, and she filled me in what she decisions she had for her upcoming wedding next spring.

I got home around 9:30 and found Edward exactly how I left him, but the note was missing from the alarm clock. He must have woken up while I was gone and went back to sleep. I put the delicious pastries I bought for him away and stripped out of my clothes into a loose tank top and my lazy day cotton panties.

I quietly hopped into bed and under the covers. Even while still sleeping, Edward seemed to always sense that my body was near him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him so my back was press against his chest. I felt his nose skimming the nape of my neck, sniffing me. He let out a sigh of contentment, and he snuggled in close to me.

As I lied in bed with Edward, I thought back to what Lily and I talked about this morning. I realized how wrong it was of me to withhold this part of my life from Edward. He was always completely open with his past because he trusted me completely. I owed it him to tell him the truth about my past because he was my soul-mate and best friend.

I was being silly for ever thinking he would leave me over this. I just couldn't believe I let my guilt and shame over my miscarriage hinder and scare me enough to doubt Edward's love for me and believe in all my absurd fears.

We slept in until ten-thirty, when I woke up to a very horny and frisky Edward. We had some sexy Bella and Edward time for the next hour, and then we finally got up to eat lunch together. We cleaned up and got ready for work. Edward gathered all his research books and notes and decided to go into the hospital an hour early to get some more research done.

We walked out of my apartment around 1:30, and he walked me to my car. He gave me a passionate kiss goodbye, and I told him that I will be over at his place, waiting for him. His place was closer to the hospital, so we were going to spend most of this week there. I was going to come back to my place to clean up and pack some more clothes to take over his place for the week. It was at times like this when I thought it would so much easier for us just to move in together, but we both knew it was way too early for that.

And that was how the week went by. Edward worked the nights at the hospital and would come home around midnight exhausted. He seemed really stressed out with this upcoming surgery on Thursday. If all things went well, it meant really good news for the hospital but also for Edward as well. It would put him up on map in medical community. I guess Edward had a lot to live up to being the son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Edward would never admit this because he loved and respected his father, but I could see how it affected him constantly living in his father's shadow and wanting to make a name for himself separate from his family's name.

I was so proud of him and wanted to support and encourage him as much as I could. I knew how he loved having me wait for him at home with a hot meal. So I would have something warm waiting for him to eat when he walked through his front door. After he ate, I would help relieve some of his tension, and I would always spout words of love and encouragement as he wrapped his arms around me when we came together. Then Edward would stay up until three or four in the morning, scouring over his books and notes while I was sound asleep because I had to go into the office in the morning or to the work site in the afternoon.

The surgery went smoothly and very well. The procedure was a success, and the patient was expected to make a full recovery, which not only pleased the board of directors at the hospital and made his father proud, but Edward came home feeling like a million buck. We celebrated that night over a lovely intimate candlelight dinner I made for the two of us, and then Edward ended up giving me multiple orgasms over and over again as he took me on his dining room table, kitchen counter, and then in bed until the five in the morning the next day. Let's just say I was almost late for my 10 o'clock staff meeting for that day, and I needed lots of coffee that morning to stay awake, but you could not keep me from smiling all morning long.

Then Edward surprised me by stopping by my office with take-out from my favorite deli, which was really nice and thoughtful of him. I should have known that he would have some kind of ulterior motive in coming to my office that Friday afternoon. We were about to fulfill one of his teenage fantasies about having a romp in an office.

The funny part of this was that my one wall of my office was completely made of glass panels that separated my office from the hallway. So anybody could look into my office, but they couldn't hear anything. The glass panels were thick, so they were mostly soundproof. I did this to protect the privacy of the meetings I held in there with directors and productions companies. It was so obvious to everyone what Edward and I were about to do in my office because my boyfriend just came to visit me with lunch, and I was about to shut the blinds close for some privacy. But in all truths I didn't care because I was the boss and who was going to stop me anyways.

He walked into my door looking all sexy and delicious. I could see in his eyes what he wanted and how badly he wanted it. I got up from my big leather office chair and told him to have a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of my desk. Edward placed the picnic basket on the coffee table I had to go with the leather couch along the far wall. He put his suit jacket on the armrest of the leather couch. I walked over to the blinds for the glass wall and I began to close them.

I looked out into the hallway and saw some my employees gathering and eying my office. I saw Stephanie McClain and Dan Goldman, two of my most trusted employees, Doug Brethren and Andrea Rosen, the office man-whore and slut. They were whispering madly amongst themselves.

Stephanie looked at me with so much awe as she gazed at the back of Edward's head. Stephanie was my assistant, and I knew she really looked up to me like I was her role model or something.

I giggled quietly as Dan gave me a teasing wink and mouthed "Hot!" clapping his hands like Alice did when she was really excited. Dan was my adorable resident gay who gave me constant love advice in how to snag a hot guy. I loved the boy, but he was a bit of a slut when it came to guys. He had so many boyfriends that it was sometimes hard to keep track of them.

Doug has been trying into my pants ever since I hired him. If he wasn't good at his job, I would have totally fired him a year ago. A few months ago, it got so bad that I had to sit him down to talk to him about his inappropriate behavior and how it needed to stop immediately or else I would fire him right then and there. Of course, I had Dan, who was also my office manager and one of my top project leaders, sitting there with me to witness the whole meeting. It worked, and he toned down the innuendos and flirting, but I guess because I was never in a serious relationship or had a man in my life, Doug must have still thought that he had chance with me. I couldn't help notice how he kept giving Edward dirty glares, trying to figure out who he was exactly and what he was doing in my office.

Andrea was the office receptionist, but in all honestly I didn't like her very much. She was a struggling actress, who hoped that in working for me that it would open doors for her career in Broadway. I'd been to one of her shows before, and I could see why she was struggling. I didn't want to be mean, but she was terrible. She didn't know how to act or sing very well. I once suggested that she should take some acting lessons and get a voice coach, but she snapped right back at me, telling me to keep my noise out where it didn't belong. I was so furious that I had to remind her who she was speaking to. Ever since then, she didn't really speak to me or invite me to another one of her shows again. Thank God for that.

But I honestly didn't think that was the only reason to why she didn't like me so much. Everyone in the office knew she carried a big torch for Doug and was furious that Doug was interested in me over her. I knew they were sleeping together, but then Dan once shared some office gossip with me and told me that Andrea came crying to him about how Doug called out my name while he was fucking Andrea. I almost threw up in my mouth when Dan told me this though, completely disturbed by this nasty piece of information.

I went to my door, sticking out my head. I commanded, "I'm going to be having lunch right now. I don't want anyone to disturb me for the next hour. Am I clear?"

I looked pointedly at each of them, and they nodded their heads at me. I had smugly smiled at my little worker bees as I closed and locked my door. I walked to close the blinds, and I could see Stephanie and Dan laughing and giving me catcalls. When I looked out the glass wall to close the blinds, I saw Doug had a sour look on his face, and Andrea narrowed her beady little eyes at me. Her eyes were filled with so much jealousy and hate against me, but she held wishful thoughts and lust for Edward. Her attitude was getting on my last nerves. I mean who would act like that in front of their boss anyways?

_Oh well, she's not going to be my problem for much longer._ I just smiled to myself as I had known that I was going to fire her anyways next week. I didn't like her disrespectful conduct towards me and her poor job performance didn't help her much either.

Before I turned around back to Edward, I undid the top four buttons on my blouse, so that you can clearly see the full swells of my breasts and the top lace of the demi-bra that I was wearing. I turned around to see Edward patiently sitting in front of my desk for me. I walked over to him and my hand brushed across his shoulders as I walked past him around my desk to my chair. I heard his throaty growl from my touch. I internally squealed with delight. I took my seat in my chair and folded my hands on top of my desk. I looked Edward straight in the eyes like I would with clients during my meetings. I saw a small sexy smirk dance across his face.

"So, Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you this afternoon?" My voice came out husky and dripping with lust. I could see Edward's eyes darken with desire, and his hands rubbed his thighs once and then clenched them into a fist. I felt myself grow wetter with each passing moment I watched him, darkly gaze back at me.

"Well, Ms. Swan…"

"Isabella. Call me Isabella, Mr. Cullen." I interrupted him. His crooked smiled grew bigger.

"Well, Isabella…" God, my name sounded so sexy coming from his mouth. "I was wondering if you can help me with something."

"And what would that be, Mr…" Now it was Edward who interrupted me.

"Edward. Please call me Edward." His lust filled voice made my stomach clench into a knot and my girly parts dripping with want. I watched Edward sniff the air around him and his smirk grew into a smug grin. I knew then he could smell my desire for him from where he was sitting.

"Well, Edward, what can I do to help you?" I leaned forward against my desk, so that he had a good view down my blouse. I heard him let out of groan, and he quickly got up from his seat and walked over to me on the other side of my desk. I sat back into my leather chair and swiveled it to face his direction as he approached me. I leaned back against my seat as far as I could, and Edward rested his hands on top of the arm rests as he leaned down closer to me, so that his face was only an inch away from mine. I could feel his hot, sweet breath over my face, and I inhaled his scent. He smelled so good, and he was all mine.

My breath grew ragged with desired, and I could feel my blush color my cheek, neck and body. I licked my lips hungrily and then bit down my bottom in anticipation. That must have done it for him because he crashed his lips hard against mine. His kiss was rough and needy, full of lust and passion. I moaned with yearning as I parted my lips to taste his tongue.

Edward picked me up from my chair and switched our position so that he was sitting in the chair and I was straddling him on top. He carefully unbuttoned the rest of my blouse and threw it across the room. He unclasped my bra, freeing my girls from their confinement. He started to massage and grope each mound, making me hum with delight. His hand travelled down my body to my skirt, which he pulled it up to my waist so it bunch up exposing my lacey thong. His finger danced along the hem of my thong and I felt his fingers play with my swollen wet folds.

"Fuck…so wet…all for me…" He mumbled as his mouth was wrapped around my right nipple.

"Mmm….only for you, my love. Only for you." I hummed as my head rolled back from the sensation his mouth gave me. My hands were busy caressing his neck and head, pulling him closer to my body.

"Mine!" Edward hungrily growled out. He lifted me from his lap, and I felt his finger hook onto the bottom of the thong and drag it slowly down my thighs to have me step out of them. He pocketed them and undid my skirt. He roughly pulled it down and threw it to join the rest of my clothes. He brought me back to straddle his lap.

But I pushed myself up off his body, and I slowly undid his shirt so it could join my blouse. Then I quickly undid his belt and pants. I pulled Edward to stand up with me so I could finish getting his pants and boxers off. They pooled nicely to the floor, and he kicked them away from us.

We stood in front of each other completely naked and Edward bent me over my desk. Thankfully I cleared off all the sketches, diagrams, blueprints, and other documents earlier before he came. I could feel my nipples pebble harder from the cold hard wood surface. Edward kissed the back of my neck, down my spine and nipped and sucked my ass cheeks, all the while chanting, "So soft", "Mine", and "hmmm…strawberries."

He smacked my ass hard three times, making me squeak and moan from the pain and pleasure. He rubbed my pink ass affectionately and then he plunged his finger into my hot, wet sex. I cried out his name and started to whimper as he fucked me with his finger. He added another finger, stretching me and then he added a third, which then he began to curl and hitting all the sweet spot that made me scream out in pleasure. I felt his thumb rub circles on my clit. I couldn't hold out long and I came fast and hard.

I screamed, "EUHN…EDWARD!" really loudly that I think everybody in the whole building probably heard me cum for him. That made Edward smile arrogantly from behind me.

"We're not done yet, love," he groaned.

With that I felt him align himself at my entrance and thrust into me, filling me completely. I felt the walls of my sex still throbbing and pulsating from my orgasm. It must have affected Edward because I could fell his dick twitching inside of me. He grunted my name and moans as he pounded roughly into me. I grabbed onto the edge of my desk for leverage, and I felt my desk creak and shake with each of his thrust. Let me just tell you, hardcore, rough sex with Edward was oh so good!

Edward positioned my legs and body on my desk so that he plunged into me deeper and created new angles to satisfy our desire and lust. I tried to hold off on my orgasm as long as I could because I wanted him to continue taking me roughly from behind. But eventually I came hard setting off his orgasm. He spilled his seed in me and then he collapse on top of me. I felt him pull out of me and we both panted and moaned thoroughly sated our need for each other. He walked into my bathroom that was attached to my office and came out with a damp towel. He cleaned me first, and then I took the towel from him and cleaned him too.

We both got dress, but I was sans underwear because Edward refused to give them back to me and said he was going to take them with him to the hospital tonight. Come to think of it he never gave me back my other pair.

We sat down on my big leather couch, setting the delicious lunch that Edward brought for me. I turned to him and ask, "Edward, do you still have the other pair I gave you last week?" There was a silly grin on his face as he happily nodded. I laughed while rolling my eyes at his silliness.

"Can I have them back? It's one of my favorite pairs. I want to wash them and wear them again. I promised to give them back to you again, if you want them." I teased him with a flirty smile and his eyes grew black with lust again.

I heard a playful growl rumble from his throat, and he lunged at me and pulled me into his iron cage grip and started to nip and suck on my neck. I giggled and squealed with delight because it tickled, but then there was a knock at my door, which totally killed the moment.

Edward got off of me with a pitiful pout on his face and went back to setting the rest of the food out. I was really annoyed too. I still have a little over a half an hour before my lunch "break" was over. They knew better than to disturb me with I was with someone. The blinds were closed so I couldn't see who it was. I was thinking about firing whoever that was at the door.

I begrudging got up and roughly opened the door. "What?" I grunted.

Edward smiled at me, trying to bite back his laughter because he found my aggravation very amusing. Andrea was staring at me, startled by my anger. I, on the other hand was fuming. What the fuck could she want right after I told everyone not to disturb? It had better be important or I wasn't going to wait until Monday to kick her ass to the unemployment office.

I took my seat next to Edward, waiting for her to tell me what she wanted to tell me. She crinkled her nose when she walked through my door. My office reeked of sex, which was expected because I just had hot office sex with my boyfriend five minutes ago. My patience was growing thin.

"What is it?" I barked at her. She jumped a little and turned to face me. Her eyes scanned over Edward's and my disheveled appearances. Her jealousy and contempt for me rolled off of her in waves that Edward instinctively moved closer to me and wrapped a protective arm around me. I lovingly smiled at my sweet boyfriend and then turned to glare at my soon to be fired receptionist.

"This better be important, Andrea, because I specifically said I didn't want to be interrupted right now." My voice was cold and firm but Andrea rolled her eyes like an immature teenager would give to an adult. This girl was seriously hanging by a thread right now. I bit my tongue to hold in my temper. Edward soothingly rubbed my back, which had baited my anger back.

"Yeah, whatever…" she completely dismissed my comment and continued to ramble her request. "Anyways, I was wondering if I could leave early today, um, because I have an audition this afternoon that I need to go to and it's at, um, four o'clock. So can I, um, leave like in fifteen minutes?"

I looked at her incredulously and then looked over at the clock. It was only 12:45pm. She wanted to leave at one. What the hell was she going to do for the next three hours?

"Your audition is at four o'clock, but you want leave at one. What are you going to do for next three hours?" I asked impatiently.

Andrea rolled her eyes at me again and let out an annoy sigh. What was with the attitude? I was her fucking boss here. If she was smart, she would had known that she definitely didn't want to be doing that to the person who signed her paycheck every month.

"Well, it's none of your business, but I'm going to get my hair done and maybe go buy a new outfit for the audition," she replied while examining her nails.

Then she gave a flirty smile to Edward, right in front of me, and then she tried even harder to catch his attention when Edward wasn't taking her bait. It was like she was completely clueless in how to conduct herself in front of her superior. I assumed she thought she was being subtle with each flirtatious wink and suggestive lick her tongue over her top lip, but it was the opposite really. Rage coursed through my blood. She had the nerve to try and flirt with Edward in front of me, her boss. That right there was strike number three. She was outta her now!

"Are you fucking kidding me here? DAN, STEPHANIE, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!" I shouted. I quickly turned to Edward, and he had his vexed look on his face. I softly smile at him.

"Sorry, babe, I need take care of this right now," I sweetly apologized.

Just then Dan and Stephanie came into my office. Both their eyes lit up with excitement over the drama that was about to unfold before them. I kept my focus on Edward.

"I can leave if you want me to…" Edward was about to get up and go, but I touched his arm and shook my head no.

"Uh-uh, Edward, I don't want you to go just yet. I still want to have lunch with you. This shouldn't take very long. Stephanie will give you a tour of the office, but can you wait for me in the conference room until I'm done? I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean for this to happen but I need to take care of some in-house cleaning." My eye looked sideways to an oblivious Andrea and glared angrily at her. She looked back at me innocently like she did nothing wrong. I almost wanted to laugh in her face about that.

Edward got up and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I heard Stephanie and Dan "aw" at us and he was lead out of the room with a dazed Stephanie following behind him. Dan closed the door behind them and I told them both to have a seat. I went to my leather chair behind the desk where Edward had just fucked me hard not even fifteen minutes ago.

I shook out all my shameless thoughts of my sexy time with Edward and focused at the matter at hand. I calmly looked at Dan, who was grinning like a fool. He loved all this dramatic shit that happens here. And the only reason why he gets to witness all this was because he was my second in command and I always had him as a witness whenever I needed to reprimand or fire somebody for legal purposes.

I looked straight at Andrea. She defiantly looked back at me. She still didn't understand what she did wrong just now. I knew that I would regret hiring Andrea in the first place but at time, I felt sorry for her and thought she needed a break but now I see that was a huge mistake that I guess I needed to fix right now.

In the ten minutes it took to fire her ass, she demanded to know why she was being let go, so I let her have it. I told her that she didn't listen to instructions at all, and her work was sloppy. I always had to have Stephanie double check her messages and made sure things were getting done properly, which it wasn't Stephanie's duties but hers. When I told her that it was ridiculous that she asked to leave early without giving proper notice ahead of time, and it was wrong of her to leave her desk for long periods of time without permission or real reason, she got defensive and accused me of doing the same thing. Dan and I looked at each other in disbelief.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that to me again?" I cocked my eyebrow at her and pursed my lips together. She scoffed arrogantly at me.

"You heard me. You do the same thing. You come in and leave the office whenever you want to, and you want us to work while you fuck some random guy in your office. Why do you get away with all that, when I am getting in trouble for this?" she angrily accused me.

I felt my jaw drop, completely stunned. I heard Dan whisper, "Oh girl, you just did not say that" as he cringed back, mocking her.

I cleared my throat and glared dangerously down at her. For a second, I think she was actually scared for her life.

"I cannot believe I just heard you say that to me." My jaw clenched closed and I exhaled out loudly. I leaned back in to my chair and folded my arms across my chest. Andrea had the audacity to nod her head at me. I scoffed at her loudly.

"First of all, this is _my_ company, and I am _your_ boss. I don't give a flying fuck about what you think because I could do whatever I please. I work my ass off for my company, and I'm not paying you to sit on your ass, doing nothing. And understand this, Andrea. What I do with whoever on my time is none of your business. And this is why I am letting you go. Your attitude is disrespectful and heinous. Let me give you some advice, Andrea. If you want to keep your job for more than a month, kill the attitude because nobody wants to hire a bitch, who doesn't know her place. Just so you can clear, remember that you don't have a job to come back to on Monday. And don't even think about trying to collect unemployment from me. You had signed a contract when you first worked here that terminated that right if there was due cause for your dismissal. I would say this would count as a due cause. Now, I'll have Dan escort you to your desk and clear it out. I expect you'll be able to make it to your audition on time now."

I watched Andrea glare venomously at me as Dan nudged her to get up from her seat. I watched them leave, and Dan closed my door but not before his face gave me a "You rock" face and winked at me. I quietly chuckled at him.

Five seconds later, Edward knocked and opened my door. He looked at me apprehensively. I tilted my head puzzled at him.

"You okay, love?" He walked over to me and I met him halfway. I smiled sweetly at him and he hugged me close to him. His hand rubbed my back and I purred into his chest. I could hear his light chuckle rumble in his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I nodded my head. He pulled away and chastely kissed the pout on my lips.

"Let eat, love. You must be famished. I know I am," he murmured into our kiss.

"I am hungry, Edward. But I'm not just hungry for food," I whispered.

My finger lightly grazed a pattern on his chest. I saw his eyes darken with lust.

"But if you insist, let's go eat." I teased him a bit more, and he let out a frustrated groan. He was so torn with whether to take me in the middle of my office again or to feed me lunch. He chose food, much to my dismay because my stomach growling really didn't give him much choice. He guided me to my couch and we sat down to enjoy our lunch together.

"You, my love, will be the death of me." He handed me my turkey BLT sandwich and fruit salad. I lightheartedly laughed at him and pecked him on the lips to thank him. We ate in peace, enjoying each other's company. Edward stuck around my office until two o'clock when he had to leave to start his shift at the hospital. I told him that I was going to make beef stew for dinner, which made him very happy thus making me happy. I decided to have the talk me with tonight when he came home. I didn't want to put it off any longer.

After Edward left, Dan came into my office while I had Stephanie work the receptionist desk until we found Andrea's replacement. He teased me relentlessly about Edward and asked me a million questions. I guess Edward really made an impression on my worker bees because Dan wouldn't stop teasing me about Edward.

He praised, "Oh, girl, that fine piece of man candy must really know what he's doing to you. He must have been giving it to you good in order to make you scream as loudly as you were through that thick glass. We could hear you from down the hall. "

If I wasn't red before, I was definitely red now.

We spent the rest of the work day talking about designs, schedules, office gossip, and Edward. I left the office at five and went straight to the grocery store to pick up ingredients for beef stew. As I made the stew, I began to feel anxiety and fear in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know how to shake these feelings off.

_God, I just hope Edward doesn't leave me._

Edward came home around 11:30 that night. He had a long day and was tired. I didn't have the heart to have such a heavy discussion with him when he was so exhausted. So I decided to push back the talk until tomorrow morning. Okay, maybe I was chickening out but I was scared to tell him.

He ate two bowls of stew and curled with each other in bed. Edward was feeling very friendly and told me how he really wanted to finish what we started in my office at lunch. Who was I to deny this man anything he wanted. We made love and fell asleep in each other's arms.

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was shining brightly through the window. I smelled a delicious waft of bacon, eggs and coffee. My hand slid over to Edward's side of the bed only to find it empty. I let out a childish pout but the smell of breakfast overwhelmed my senses as I stretched out lazily across the bed. Suddenly I realize it was morning and my stomach began to knot with unease. I needed have the talk with Edward and I needed to do it soon.

I got out of bed and grabbed the first thing I could wear. They were Edward's shirt and boxers. I slipped them on and went to the kitchen. I was greeted with the most beautiful sight in the world. Edward was standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes only wearing boxers and a T-shirt. I couldn't help but smile at this sight.

Edward noticed me standing in the doorway watching him. He smiled matched my own and jerked his head for me to join him in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Edward. Did you sleep well?" I pressed myself into his warm back and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned his head around to look at me.

"Good morning to you too, love. I did sleep well thanks to you."

I blushed and buried my face into his back. He chuckled and returned his focus back to the frying pan full of bacon. I let go of him and went to go sent the table. Edward finished cooking and made our plates.

We had a wonderful breakfast together. However, Edward noticed my edgy mood throughout breakfast, but he didn't say anything. After we cleaned the dishes and the mess in the kitchen, I knew it was time. It was now or never. I took Edward's hand and lead him to his living room. I sat him down on his couch, and I sat down Indian style next to him so that my whole body was facing him. Edward looked at me baffled, wondering what was going on.

I took his hand into mine and my other gently rubbed the back of his hand. Edward furrowed his brow and stared at me. I swallowed my nerves and took a deep breath.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about something." Alarm filled his eyes. He sat quietly next to me. "I want to tell you a story." I paused. Edward tilted his head a little, stunned by my word. I don't think he expected me to say that.

"Long ago, there was a girl who grew up with a boy. They were best friends all throughout their childhood, and they did everything together. When they were got into high school, the boy confessed to the girl that he loved her more than as a friend or sister. She didn't know what to say to this but just wanted to stay as friends with him, but he was persistent. Finally, in their senior year, she agreed to embark on a romantic relationship with him. He was her first real boyfriend, and they experienced a lot of new things together. She loved him and thought that they would spend the rest of their lives together. So they went on and graduated high school together but didn't go the same college. They were still together, and they were happy. But as time went by, the boy started to change and grew distant from the girl. He was starting to become a completely different person around her. They fought more than usual and the boy was clearly unhappy with the girl. Soon, rumor flew around, and the girl heard that the boy was seeing someone behind her back. So she followed him one night, and it was all true, and she was devastated. When the girl went to go confront the boy about it, they had a big fight. He yelled at her for following him and then he dumped her immediately after that. Of course, the girl was crushed because the boy that she loved left her for another woman."

Edward squeezed my hand and looked at me with sad eyes. I looked away from his gaze as I continued my tale. This was the part that I dreaded telling him.

"She tried to live her life without him, but shortly after she discovered that she pregnant with his child. The girl tried to get in contact with the boy, but he ignored her and things seemed hopeless for the girl because she couldn't go to her parents. They were close friends with the boy's parents, and she didn't want her father to force the boy to be with her, when he clearly didn't want her anymore. She eventually went to her friend for help, and the friend tricked the boy into meeting the girl, saying that he was really going to meet the friend instead. When the girl went to the restaurant, the boy was waiting at a table with the other woman. When he saw the girl, the boy got mad and stormed out of the restaurant but the girl chased after him. She needed to tell him that she was pregnant with his child and that they needed to figure out what they were going to do next. The boy wouldn't listen when she called out his name so she grabbed hold of his arm to stop him and screamed 'I'm pregnant and it's yours!' But the boy grew angry, jerked his arm out of her grasp, and pushed her away, causing her to fall to the ground on her stomach. He screamed at her, 'It's not mine, leave me alone you whore.' And he walked away from her. The girl's stomach began to hurt, and she saw that she was bleeding out. All she could think was about her baby and that he or she was in danger. Sadly, she lost the baby, and it almost drove her insane. She was broken and damaged. For months, she was just a shell of her former self. The boy moved away…no, it was more like he ran away because he didn't want to take responsibility for all of the sins he's committed against the poor girl."

Suddenly, I felt Edward's hand shake. I looked up at him and saw anger in his eyes and his body grew tense. He looked like her was going to kill someone. I cupped his cheek and brought his focus back to me. His body relaxed and so did his gaze but you could still see there was still anger in them. I went on to finish my story.

"To this day, the girl hates him because she blames him for killing her baby, robbing her baby the chance to grow and live. But sadly, the girl blamed herself as well because she wasn't strong enough to protect and shield her baby from harm. Even since then, the girl never loved or wanted anybody in her life because she was too afraid of getting hurt again but that was until now. The girl met a wonderful man, who loved her deeply. Their love was different and far better than the love she shared with the boy. The man loved her with all his heart, soul, mind, and body because he was her true soul-mate."

I looked up at him with all the love and adoration I had for him. I smiled sweetly at him and leaned into kiss him on the lips. Our kiss seemed to melt the tension away from Edward and he held me close to him. I don't know why but I started to cry and let out all the pain and sorrow I carried with me in my heart all this time. Edward sat with me as I cried, holding me and saying words of comfort and love. I truly felt free from the shackled of my past that weighted me down. I was now free to love Edward without anything holding me back. It truly felt wonderful and I actually was happy for the first time in many, many years.

We spent the next couple hours talking about everything. I told him my insecurities and fears because of my past with Jacob and my miscarriage. I told him how I was afraid to tell him the whole truth because I was scared he would want a weak, broken woman like me. Edward told me I was being absurd and confessed that he knew I was hiding something about my past because he heard me talk about my poor baby and asking for him or her to come back to me in I sleep.

He asked me if I could still have children, and I told yes. And that led to our first discussion about marriage and kids. We knew that we were seeing each other with marriage on the mind, and it was still too early in the relationship to even try to start a family together. We both agreed that we wanted to get married first and then try to start a family together. Even though, we were moving fast in our relationship, we decided that we weren't going to get married right away. We wanted to enjoy dating each other for awhile before he put a ring on my finger.

All in all, the talk went well, and we figured a lot about our relationship that we needed to talk about. Yes, our relationship was very physical because our appetite for each other's body was insatiable, but we also connected in a deeper level as well. We were soul-mates because we were made for each other, and we fit together perfectly. Whatever I lacked, he filled and vice versa. I loved him with all that was in me, and I knew he did with me as well.

Around eleven o'clock, Alice called to ask if we wanted to have lunch together with her and Jasper. We agreed and spent the rest of the late morning and early afternoon with our friends and family until Edward had to go to the hospital to work his last night shift for that week. Thank God for that.

Months went by, and we both were very busy. Edward had his patients and surgeries, and I had my meetings and set designs for Broadway shows. But we always made time for each other. There wasn't a night that we spent it apart from each other, and we still went at it like rabbits.

This one time in September, Edward had surprised me with first edition copies of my two favorite books, Victor Hugo's Les Miserable and The Hunchback of Notre Dame, for my twenty-seventh birthday. I was showing Edward how much I loved my birthday gifts when Emmett caught us in the mid-thrust on Edward's desk in his study. We didn't even ask how they got into the apartment because Alice had a spare key. His siblings constantly teased us that we were worse than Emmett and Rose.

Our sexual escapades got crazier when I eventually moved into Edward's place. After three months into our relationship, the lease on my condo was up and Edward suggested that I not renew my lease but move in with him. I mean, I spent a lot of nights at his place already, so there was no point in having two places between the two of us. So I agreed, and we moved all my stuff into his place in the middle of October, and we've been living together ever since then.

But that wasn't the only major thing that happened during these passing months though. Edward and I also had our first big fight and let me tell you, it was ugly. It was just before I moved in with him, and it was around the end of September. All I remember was that the both of us were extremely stressed out that entire week because he had a high profile surgery scheduled, along with a full roster for that week, while I was getting ready for a big meeting to pitch ideas and samples with a potential client to do all the set designs for a blockbuster movie.

Both of us were under enormous amounts of pressure and stress, and we were getting on each other's nerves. On top of that, we had been missing each other all week long. When he'd call, I had missed it because I was in a meeting, or he would miss mine because he was busy doing rounds or was in surgery. Basically, we played phone tag with each other all week long.

And what broke the camel's back was my mess. I was normally a neat, organized person, but when I'm brainstorming, sketching or putting together a portfolio, I would tend to make a huge mess of crumpled up paper, photos, art supplies, and the whole nine yards. Edward was a very neat and meticulous person by nature. One night, he came home and saw the mess I made in his apartment, and he just exploded at me. The fight escalated into a screaming match from "you made a mess" to "this is my place and not yours." Mind you that at this time, Edward and I had already decided that I was going to move into his apartment together the following month when my lease was up. I was so upset because in my mind this place was already ours, but the way he was yelling at me told me that he still thought this place was still his, and not ours, which hurt me deeply at the moment.

The fight got really ugly to the point where I gathered up all my mess, shoved it into a bag, got up and left his place while telling him that if he loved _his_ place so much then to enjoy it by himself because I was going back to _my_ place for good. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night and spent the entire day and most of the night at my office, preparing for my meeting the following day. I felt miserable all day and missed Edward so much. It sucked even more that I didn't hear from him too. I began to think we were maybe over, and I cried sadly in the corner of my office whenever I was alone. I couldn't bear to go back to my place only to be reminded that he wasn't there waiting for me there, so I slept in my office for the next two nights and only came home to shower and change my clothes. Then it was off back to the office for me again to work some more. I didn't hear from Edward for almost three days.

Everything went well with the meeting that Friday, and my company got the project. I celebrated with my team with champagne, and they dragged me out to the local bar to celebrate some more. Sadly, I didn't really feel like celebrating, but I put on my fake happy smile for my employees. I didn't want to bring down their high spirits because I got into a fight with my boyfriend and was all depressed inside. I also didn't want to get drunk in front of them either. I didn't allow myself to let loose and go wild because I was their boss, and I also afraid some of them might take advantage of me in my drunken state. I planned on drinking away my sorrows when I was alone back in my condo. At least there, I can get shit faced, and no one will be around to witness it.

After thirty minutes, I told them I was exhausted and was heading home to rest. I also told them to stay and have fun celebrating because they deserved it. I left and drove home to my empty apartment, but when I opened the door, I was greeted with Edward sitting alone on my couch in the dark, waiting for me. I yelped out loud because he scared the shit out of me. I turned on the light, which made Edward squint his eyes and cover them from the brightness of the light. I had never seen him look so disheveled and tired before. Even after long, hard days at the hospital, Edward never looked this haggard before.

It was awful. His face was scruffy with stubble, and it looked like he hadn't slept the past few of nights because his skin was sickly pale, and there were black circles under his eyes. It looked like he didn't shower for awhile as well.

He looked up at me with sad, defeated eyes. He quietly whispered, "We need to talk." And I nodded my head miserably at him and joined him on my couch.

He said he was sorry for all the things that he had said to me and that he didn't mean them, but let his anger and stress from work get the best of him. I apologized as well for walking out on him and ignoring his calls the past three days. We talked about the fight, and I shared how I was hurt by how he thought it wasn't our place but still his. He apologized again and told me that he didn't mean to say it that way, and he still wanted me to move in with him and live together.

We discovered the entire fight was caused by all the stress from work and the frustration from missing each other and playing phone tag. We bottled up all our ill feelings inside and just took it out on each other. We agreed to try and talk things out with each other even though one of us will want to leave and run away. We also will agreed to respect each other's space and I was going to try to stay organized when I'm brainstorming, and he was going to try to loosen up with his meticulous ways. Plus, we decided no matter how mad we are at each other that we will still sleep in the same bed together. Sleeping without each other left us both restless and miserable.

We spent the night having lots of hot, passionate make-up sex on the couch, bathroom, and bedroom until the sun rose the next morning. Edward had the day off, and so did I. We spent the entire day in bed, naked, and it was fan-fucking-tastic.

It was now two weeks before Thanksgiving. The air was cold and winter was around the corner. I went out to my car, but it wouldn't start. I was tempted to take it to Rosalie and have her look at it but thought against it. She was busy as it was and so I decided to take it to a local body shop. Edward was already at the hospital, and Lily was busy working on some poor guy's impacted wisdom tooth. I called Alice if she was busy and she wasn't. She had already finished the designs for her spring collection, so she was free as a bird. She offered to come and wait with me for the tow truck and take me to the auto body shop.

Even though she arrived fifteen minutes after the tow truck guy came, I didn't mind. I had to watch him load my car onto the truck and haul it away. He introduced himself as Jared and offered me a lift to the garage, but I told him my friend was coming and that I'll be there shortly after she comes. I didn't know what it was about him, but he seemed a little too friendly and flirty with me, and I thought it was a little iffy to sit alone in a car with him. He gave me directions and offered take me there one more time, but I politely, yet firmly declined his offer again.

I called Edward to let him know what happened with my car. He asked if I needed him to come and take me to the mechanics, but I told him Alice was already on her way to come and get me. He asked me if I'll let him come with me to talk to the mechanic about the estimate and repairs later. He didn't want the mechanic to rip me off or take advantage of me. I rolled my eyes over the phone. Men. I told him that I'd call him after I spoke to the mechanic.

Alice arrived shortly after I hung with her brother in her bright, yellow Porsche, and she drove me to a busy lot of the auto body shop called Uley's Garage. Alice and I got out of her car and walk over to the service station, where we were greeted by a big, tall man with russet skin and short dark hair. He could seriously give Emmett a run for his money because he was huge and intimidating looking. I felt myself clinging to Alice's little frame, only to have her giggle at my nervousness. He introduced himself as Sam Uley and he was the owner and head mechanic of this establishment. He told me that they were a little backed up with the other cars they had right now, but they'll definitely have someone look at mine as soon as they can. Sam asked me if I stopped by around 4 or 5pm later today, then they'll have a full report and estimate ready for me by then.

I thanked him and called Edward again. I told him I needed to come back here around 4 to 5 and he said he would come and pick me up from my office and we'd come here together. That sounded perfect to me, and I got off the phone with my overprotective boyfriend. Alice and I were about to leave when I heard someone call out my name.

"Bella?"

I froze in my tracks. Alice turned around and looked at me baffled because my face contorted with shock and horror.

"Bella Swan, is that really you?"

Oh God, please tell me that it wasn't who I thought it was! I couldn't blink my eye because I was in so shock by the horrid voice that called out my name. The last time I heard it was six years ago and it said horrible things to me. I slowly turned around and was face to face with the last person I ever wanted to see again.

Holy crap…it was Jacob Black.

* * *

_A/N: Dun, Dun, Dunnnn…I hope you like this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks!_


	16. I Really, Really Hate Jacob Black!

_A/N: I don't own Twilight._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: I Really, Really Hate Jacob Black!**

I couldn't believe it. There stood Jacob Black in front of me, smiling like a fool. He looked like he was really happy to see me, as if what had happened six years ago never happened at all. I, on the other hand, was this close to driving my stiletto heels into his cold, black heart. All the malice and hatred I held for the bastard was clearly written on my face and it didn't go unnoticed by Alice one bit.

Alice's eyes frantically shifted back and forth between me and him. Her brow furrowed inquisitively as she took in the horrified expression on my face and tense posture. Then she looked at Jacob, trying to figure out who he was to me, and why I looked so hostile at this man like he was a monster from the depths of my nightmares.

Jacob started to walk toward us. I snapped out of my dismay, and panic took over my mind. I moved behind Alice, so she stood between us.

"Don't you dare come near me, Jacob Black," I growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I glared viciously at him. Jacob stopped and frowned at me. I could feel Alice tense up at his name. She eyed him carefully, making sure Jacob didn't come any closer to me or that I didn't kill him where he stood.

"Ah, come on Bells. Don't be like that. Even though things ended the way they did, doesn't mean we can be friendly to each other." He whined like he used to, in order to manipulate me into giving into him.

As if, that would work on me now. I laughed at him like he was crazy. I hated him even more because he simply dismissed all the chaos he caused in my life with what he did to me or to my baby.

"Be friendly to each other...you've got to be kidding, right? Jacob, I can't believe that you have the balls to say that after all the shit you put me through."

Alice turned her head over her shoulder to look at me. She knew I was about to explode at any minute. She tried to calm me down, but I wasn't having it. I wanted his head on platter so I could spit on it.

"Bella, that was six years ago. It's time for you to let it go. You know, forgive and forget. I'm sorry that I hurt you like that, and I didn't mean to do that to you but…"

I didn't even let him finish whatever his sorry excuse was. I stuck my hand up to gesture to him to shut up. He wasn't even going to apologize for what he did to me! I was irritated beyond belief. I pinched the bridge of my nose, a little habit that I picked up from my beloved Edward. I glared maliciously at the stupid boy in front of me.

"Let it go? FORGIVE AND FORGET! You fucking lied to me, left me for another girl, and treated me like shit. And you expect me to forgive and forget your sorry ass for all the wrong you did to me? Not only that, you're the reason I lost my baby. You killed your own child, you murderous bastard! And you could've killed me too!" I screamed.

Alice's eyes shot up at me, shocked by my words. However, Jacob looked at the ground, ashamed by my accusations. Good, at least now, the bastard acknowledged the sin he had committed against me.

I stood there, shaking violently. I was so angry that I didn't notice all the attention that we attracted. Sam, all the other mechanics, and their customers stood in the background, watching the two us closely like we were some trashy soap opera. Alice held me tight next to her. She had to push me forward to go outside for some fresh air while glaring spitefully at Jacob. I complied with her silent plea, and we walked outside together over to her car.

I leaned against her Porsche and took three calming breathes. It helped soothe my nerves a little and lower my blood pressure, but I could still feel all the anger and hate rumbling in me. A few minutes later, Sam approached us and stood a few feet away from me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He looked anxiously at me. I nodded my head. "Um, I'm sorry if my employee upset you. I promise he didn't mean any harm to you."

I laughed condescendingly at his comment. Sam stood there, a little miffed by my rudeness. I realized how uncouth I was acting and apologized. It wasn't his fault that he hired an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect to you, but I have a long history with Jacob Black that has nothing to do with my car or your garage," I explained.

Then I just realized that my car was here, and Jacob worked here. So, my dilemma was did I want my car anywhere near that bastard to tamper with. No, I did not. What was to stop him from messing with my car to cause a little "accident" for me?

Images flashed through my mind of my car's brakes failing and crashing into oncoming traffic. Or worse, I'd have to bring my car back here, giving him another chance to talk to me alone. Another scenario flashed in my mind of Jacob trying to touch me in an empty garage with my face stricken with fear. I shivered at the disturbing pictures.

I looked up at Sam, who gave me a wary look.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I don't feel comfortable having my car here at the moment. I would like it to be towed back to my place. I don't want Jacob Black anywhere near my car or have to come back here and be in the same room with him. I'll pay whatever it cost for it to be towed back to my apartment. Money will not be an issue here," I told Sam, who didn't look pleased with my request.

He seemed upset about losing business because of one of his employees. But I meant every word I said. I didn't want to come back here again nor did I trust this garage to keep my car safe from that bastard because I totally agreed my inner self in believing that Jacob Black was very capable of tampering with my car in order to hurt or kill me, or worse, to make me to come back to this garage, just so he could see me again.

Sam tried to convince me to the best of his ability to let them work on my car, but I wouldn't cave and adamantly demanded that my car be taken out of here immediately. A couple seconds later, Alice came up to me and Sam to end our little argument.

"I called my sister-in-law, and she's sending a tow truck right now to pick Bella's car. We're sorry for wasting your time, but we won't need your services today." Alice smiled brightly at Sam, but he gave her a subtle scowl. He nodded his head curtly at us and walked back into the garage.

I let out an exasperated breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I looked at Alice and smiled at her completely grateful for all her help. I could see all the questions swimming in her big steel gray eyes.

"Alice, I know you're dying to know what's going on, and I'm assuming Rosalie does too." I took a deep breath. "I'll tell you both when we get to Rose's garage." Alice nodded her head, abiding to my conditions.

We waited in Alice's car for the tow truck to arrive to haul my car away from this hell hole. There was no way in hell I was going to go back into that garage with that bastard lurking in there. I also decided that I didn't feel like going in to the office because I probably was going to spend the rest of the afternoon talking with Rose and Alice.

I called in and spoke with Dan, explaining to him everything that had just happened. Dan already knew about Jacob and all the drama that happened in the past because of him. He witnessed all the aftermath of Jacob's departure from my life and my miscarriage that I went through. Dan helped me through it along with Lily and Josh. He had truly become one of my closest and most trusted friends.

He told me that I didn't have to worry about a thing and asked if I wanted him to come down to the garage and kick Jacob where-the-sun-don't-shine. It made me laugh as I imaged Dan's very flamboyant, skinny ass kicking Jacob in the groin. I appreciated the offer but told him to stay put and hold down the fort while I wasn't there.

The office was busy because we had a couple of major projects going on. We had a couple of sets to build for several musicals and plays, but Doug was in charge of that. Dan and I were taking over the movie set designs. The movie was taking a Broadway musical and turning it into movie like _The Moulin Rouge _and_ Chicago_. They wanted bright, vibrant sets and backgrounds. We were done with the preliminary sketch designs for this movie, and the meeting with the director and producer wasn't scheduled until later this week.

Dan told me to take the day off and relax a bit. I apologized for this, but he quickly dismissed it. He knew more than anyone how stressful it was for me to see Jacob again, and that I wasn't going to be much of a help at the office anyways, even if I did come in today.

We didn't have to wait long for Rose's tow truck to pull up to Uley's Garage. The driver loaded up my car onto the bed of the truck. I noticed Jacob frowning at me from the big garage door. He looked at me with sad, longing eyes. It made me feel filthy and disgusting, having him stare at me like that.

I heard my phone go off and saw that it was Edward. I smiled when I saw his name pop up with a tiny picture I took of his sleeping face. I remembered clearly the day I took this picture. He looked so peaceful and boyish, I couldn't help myself. When Edward first saw it, he tried to delete it and set a new picture to go with his profile, but I grabbed my phone away before he could change anything. He had gotten even with me though and took a hideous picture of me for my profile on his phone. We were goofing around one night, taking silly pictures of each other with our phones. Edward had taken one of me with his finger pushing up my nose like a pig's snout. He thought it was so cute that he made it my profile picture on his phone. I tried to change it as well, but he told until I changed mine, he wouldn't change his. Those two pictures have been our profile pictures for the past three months.

"Hello, love." I felt my fried nerves calm down instantly as soon as I heard his smooth, velvety voice.

"Edward." My voice was filled with relief but full of need. I really missed him at the very moment and wanted him right here beside me.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to grab dinner after we go to the garage for the estimate. So I can make reservations, or do you want to do take out and lounge in front of the TV and cuddle as we watch a movie?" he asked.

I smiled into my phone, thinking about being in Edward's arms.

"I choose take out and cuddling with you over anything, but Edward, can you pick me up from Rose's garage instead. I'm not going into the office today."

"Why, love? What's wrong?" I could hear the alarm in his voice.

"I decided to take my car to Rose instead. Um…I trust her opinion and skills more than I do with these complete strangers. Yeah…Plus, it'll give me some time to spend with her and, um, Alice. I haven't seen them in awhile."

Edward could easily hear through my bullshit. Even I could tell I was lying through my teeth because I suck at it.

"Isabella?" Uh-oh, Edward called me by my full name. He only did that when he was frustrated with me, or when he caught me lying to him. He also used it while we kinked it up in the bedroom too, but that was another story.

I sighed in defeat. I hated lying to Edward or withholding the truth and information from him.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just didn't like the garage my car was towed to, but I'll explain everything else to you later tonight. Don't worry, though, everything's fine now, and Alice is taking me to Rose's garage as we speak."

"Okay, Bella. I'll be at Rose's garage at four o'clock to pick you up."

I was happy that he wasn't pushing me to talk over the phone.

"Okay, Edward. I'll see you then. I love you."

"As I love you, Bella. Bye, love"

"Bye, Edward." And we hung up.

The drive to Rose's garage was noisy, and Alice made sure to distract me with her talkative nature, rambling on and on about wedding decisions she made over the past week since I last saw her. They finally found a church to hold the ceremony at and a hotel to have the reception at. The date was set in May, so now all she had to do was choose a color scheme and theme for the wedding, which she was still deciding on. She couldn't make up her mind on having classic black and white affair or a springtime theme setting. I was doing my best to help in her decision, but ultimately it was her and Jasper to give their final say at the end.

But I knew what Alice was really doing. She was trying to distract me from thinking about what just happen back at that garage, and for that I was eternally grateful for her kind, understanding heart. Edward's siblings knew a few details about Jacob. They only knew that he was my ex and that he cheated on me. They also knew I hated him because he hurt me so deeply. However, they believed that it was because of his betrayal. None of them knew about my miscarriage or that Jacob was the cause of it.

Well, now they will know because I was going to have to explain to Alice and Rose everything Alice overheard me screaming at Jacob. Rose and Alice had become more like sisters to me over the past several months I'd been with Edward, and it wasn't fair for me to tell one without the other.

We pulled up into Rose's garage and parked near her red BMW M3. It was a beautiful car, and we all knew it was one of her pride and joy. I saw the tow truck haul my poor car into one the docking ports and disappear behind the closing door. I didn't worry because I knew it was in good hands. I should have just original asked Rose to take a look at it. If I did, then I would have been blissful ignorant of Jacob's presence back here in New York.

_Wait, now that I think about it, does that mean I'll be seeing more of him now. Should I tell my parents that Jacob's back in town. Does that mean Dad or Edward will probably go hunting after him now that they know where to find him?_ So many questions flew through my thoughts.

I mindlessly followed Alice through the maze of cubicles and desks to Rose's office in the back. It was nice and large, spacious and open. Alice and I were greeted immediately by Rose with hugs and smiles. She led us to sit down on the couch in the far corner of the room. We made ourselves comfortable and then suddenly I was met with two pairs of eager eyes looking straight at me.

I gave them a small, yet crushed smile as I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts. Alice placed her tiny hand over my own and gave it a good squeeze. I opened my eyes and saw so much worry and compassion in both her and Rose's eyes. They really wanted to know what was going on, so they could help me in whatever way they could.

"Bella, I think you have so explaining to do. That man, we saw back at Uley's Garage, was Jacob Black, right?" I nodded my head solemnly and looked down at my lap.

"What did you mean by him taking your baby away and killing his own child?" Alice asked.

My eyes shot up to meet Alice's gray eyes. They looked so sad and scare for me, and then I looked over at Rose looked at me bug-eyed because she was so shocked from hearing this piece of information.

I let out a long breath and looked at my two close friends in the eyes. I guess it was time to tell them the entire story of my past.

"It's a long story, something that I tried to bury deep in my heart because it hurts too much to think about." I looked down at my hands resting on top of the table. Alice and Rose reached out and held onto each of my hand. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I began to cry. My nose sniffled as I tried to take a breath to speak.

"You guys know all about how Jacob Black cheated on me and left me for another woman." They nodded their heads. "Well, I didn't tell you that after he left, I found out that I was 7 weeks pregnant." The girls gasped and looked astonished as I continued my story. "I kept this to myself for about month because I couldn't go to my parents. They would have forced Jacob to take responsibility for me and our baby, but I knew Jacob didn't want to be with me anymore. And a part of me didn't want to be with a man who doesn't love me. But I couldn't do this by myself, so I finally went to Lily for help. At first, she was furious with me for not coming to her sooner and at Jacob for what he did. I told her that Jacob wouldn't answer my calls or emails. So she managed to trick Jacob into meeting with me by telling him that he was really seeing her. I went to the restaurant and when he saw me he stormed out of there with his new girlfriend. I went after him because I had to tell him I was pregnant with his child and that we needed to figure what to do. I grabbed him and screamed at him that I was pregnant and that it was his. He got mad and pushed me away from him while shouting to me that it wasn't his and to leave him alone, but not before calling me a whore. When he pushed me away, I fell on my stomach, and it started to hurt badly. I immediately noticed that I had started to bleed out. I lost baby that day…" I started to cry softly, but then it turned into a loud sob.

Rose and Alice rushed to my side. Rose hugged me close to her and wiped away my tears with her fingers. Alice gave me tissues and rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"Sshh…it okay, Bella…sshh…we're here for you." Rose wiped away the tears streaming down my face.

"Yeah, Bella, we love you, and I'm sorry that this happened to you." Alice hugged me tightly.

They both held me close for a few more minutes until my cries subsided. Suddenly Alice's face lit up as an idea struck her.

"I know what will make you feel better. Do you want us to go track him down and kill him for you because we will if you want us too? I know Jasper and Emmett will gladly help too."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It felt good to laugh and smile. Plus, I knew that she really meant it and would do it too. I sniffled and then blew my nose loudly.

"Ha, ha, ha…Thanks for the offer you guys, but I'm alright. All I want is to never see or have to deal with that stupid bastard ever again." I gave them a weak smile.

"You won't have to because if he tries to come near you again, he'll have to deal with us first, and I'm not as nice as you are, Bella. I'll kill the son of a bitch without a second thought." Rose had a lethal glare in her eye.

A small part of me felt sorry for Jacob because he had Rosalie Cullen as an enemy, but then that feeling disappeared quickly and all the rest of me rejoiced at the thought of Jacob getting his just desserts.

"Does Edward know about all this?" Alice asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he knows. I didn't know when I should tell him when we first started seeing each other, but I eventually told him a week after the Newton situation. He offered to hunt Jacob down and kill him for me too, but I told him no." I smiled as I recalled my talk with Edward that we had months ago. "This is all too depressing. Let's go out and get some food in our stomachs and have some fun." I jumped up from my seat. Rose and Alice agreed with me and grabbed their bags.

"What time is Edward coming here to pick you up?" Rose quipped at me as we got into her M3.

"How did you know…never mind, I forgot this is Edward we're talking about." I let out a laugh. "He said he'll be here by four o'clock." Rose had a bright smile on her face.

"Good, that'll give us about four hours to have some lunch and play," Rose cheered, leaving Alice and I baffled.

"Play? What do you have in mind, Rose?" Alice tilted her head sideways. She pouted a little because she didn't like being left in the dark in anything. Rose turned on her ignition and her car came to life.

"We're going to a place where a kid can always be a kid." Rose let out a giddy laugh.

"You're taking us to Disneyland?" I asked her incredulously because that was just plain impossible. Alice must have figure out where we're going because both her and Rose snorted with laughter.

"No, Bella. We're going to…CHUCK E. CHEESE!" Rose squealed.

I burst out laughing at the idea of three grown women going to a kid's arcade place to eat bad pizza and to play kids' games to win tickets to buy cheap prizes.

"What's so funny, Bella? It'll be a lot of fun." Rose winked at me. I nodded my head agreeing with her, but I didn't want to eat bad pizza and get a stomach ache.

"Okay, I'm game, but can we first get some good food instead rubbery pizza and watered down soft drinks?"

They both agree with me on the food, and we stopped by a deli first and picked up some Panini sandwiches and soups. We ate and then we were off to the nearest Chuck E. Cheese we could find.

We had a blast there and had managed to get lots of stares and funny looks from parents, kids, and the workers whenever we'd scream and laugh too loudly as we played games and aggressively played for tickets.

There was this western rifle shoot game, where you aim and hit as many targets as fast as you can. I got loads of tickets from this game. Dad had taught me how to shoot and fire a gun properly and safely when I was younger. He even tried to get me a registered hand gun because he didn't like the fact that I lived by myself in Manhattan, but I told him that I didn't feel comfortable having a gun in my house, even if I knew how to handle one.

When we combined all the tickets, we had enough to buy two stuff animal dolls and princess tiara. Alice and I kept the dolls, and Rose wanted the tiara. You can't imagine the faces of the workers when Rose asked for the plastic tiara and put it on top of her golden hair. They all looked at us like we were crazy, but we giggled insanely at each other and completely ignored them.

I had so much fun this afternoon in all places that was Chuck E. Cheese. I had completely forgotten of the unpleasantness of this morning and the tragic memories that followed them. I thanked Alice and Rose wholeheartedly for cheering me up and distracting me. They said "you're welcome" and we drove back to Rose's garage.

Edward pulled up as we were getting out of the M3. He got out and looked relieved when he saw the gigantic smile on my face. He walked over to me and swept me in his arms and kissed me deeply.

"Hello, love," he purred into my lips. I giggled gleefully as he tried to deepen our kiss, but we heard a loud "ahem" and pulled away from our intense lip lock. Alice was rolling her eyes at our gross PDA, and Rose laughed saying how she needed to wash her eyes out.

I stuck my tongue out at them and then Edward said his "hello" and "goodbye" to each of his sisters. I also gave them big hugs and thanked them dearly for today.

Just then, one of Rose's mechanics came out and told her what was wrong with my car. I needed new spark plugs and some other engine part that I had never heard of before. They assured me that they could get the part in a day or two and would have my car fixed for me by latest Wednesday. She promised me that she would have it done by then and offered to drop it off with Emmett later that evening. So we made plans to get together with all the couples for dinner at our place Wednesday night. I offered to cook them dinner as a thank you gift because Rose wouldn't let me pay for any of the cost to fix my car.

Edward and I walked to his Volvo and Edward, being the gentleman that he was, opened my door and helped me get in. He spoiled me so much. I kissed him when he sat in his side and whispered how much I loved him.

When we got home, Edward and I changed out of our work clothes. I felt entirely gross because I smelled like burnt pizza and sweat, so I jumped into the shower. Two minutes later, Edward joined me, and we had some sexy Bella and Edward shower time.

I loved how Edward made me cum hard against the shower wall as he knelt down in front of me, eating me like I was the finest cuisine known to man. I relished in the exhilarations he gave me whenever he roughly pushed up flush against the tile wall with Edward's face was buried in between my legs. His wicked tongue worked its magic on my hot, wet core. I had my left knee propped over his shoulder. I held onto the slippery, wet walls as pleasure and erotic bliss swept over my body. As I came, Edward didn't give me any time to recover but took me immediately. He moved slowly in me as I was riding my previously orgasm. Edward told me that he loves feeling my walls convulse around his dick as he moves in and out of me. When he told me this, I did some research, and I learned a new trick in Cosmo that helped me simulate this feeling.

Cosmo suggested flexing your vaginal walls around your lover's penis as he moves in you. It squeezes his penis in a light grip, bringing that much more pleasure to your lover and will hopefully give him better orgasm. This was a hard exercise to practice if you weren't use to doing it. So Cosmo suggested that you "work out" by doing kegal exercises whenever you could. Basically you need to clench and flex your vaginal walls and hold it in that flexing position for an interval of ten to fifteen seconds. This will strengthen that muscle and your control over that muscle. You can do this exercise anytime and anywhere. I did as the magazine instructed me to do, and I "exercise" that muscle of my body daily for about a week and a half before I tried it out on him. Let me tell you this…it totally worked for us. Edward enjoyed the sensation it gave immensely and couldn't enough of it whenever I did it to him.

After our little romp in the shower, we were both famished. I whipped us up some dinner of linguini with pesto and some chicken Caesar salad with some leftover roast chicken we had the previous night. After dinner, we settled ourselves in the couch to watch some TV. There was nothing good on, so it was the perfect time to sit and talk with each other. I knew in my heart that Edward wanted to talk about what happen earlier today but was waiting patiently until I was ready to talk about it.

"Edward?" I sat upright next to his side and leaning against him. My head rested comfortably on his shoulder and neck. His face was nuzzled in my hair, and I heard him take a deep breath, inhaling my scent.

"Hmm?" He buried his face down my head. Now I felt his nose skimming the nape of my neck while I was tilting my head back and purred, enjoying the feel of how close he was to me.

"I saw him today," I barely whispered out loud. Edward continued his ministrations and now his hands had made their way down my hips, rubbing my thighs and stomach.

"Saw who, love?" he murmured against my skin. I moaned softly as I felt one of his hand moved inside between my legs, softly massaging my inner thigh, and his mouth nipping away at my collarbone.

"Jacob Black," I mumbled softly and then it all stopped. His hands froze where they were and he quickly jerked his head up to look at me square in the eyes. Panic and anger flared in his eyes, and I could have sworn that I heard a deep growl rumble from his chest. He looked absolutely pissed, and it was turning me on…a lot.

"When did you see him today?" His face looked at me sternly and I cupped his cheek, which seemed to relax his expression a little.

"I saw him at the garage that I took my car to this morning. I guess he was a mechanic there."

"Did you know that he was working there?" Edward's voice had an accusatory tone to it, which pissed me off a little.

"Of course not, I didn't know he was working there. Do you think I would have brought my car there, had I known? I can't believe you would even think that, Edward," I yelled at him, pushing away my body away from him. Edward's face changed when he realized what he was accusing me of.

"I'm so sorry, love. I can't believe I even thought that. I'm so sorry, Bella. Please don't be upset with me. I just don't like the fact that you had to see the son of bitch without me being there for you." He eyes pleaded with me to forgive him, and I did.

His arm enveloped me into a hug, and he held me close to him as I recanted the entire morning to him. I told him about how creepy I found the tow truck guy, Jared, and how the owner, Sam, tried to convince me to keep my car there and was rather pushy about it when I demanded my car be towed back home. I told him how Alice was a genius and immediately called Rose to tow my car away to her garage.

Edward asked me why I didn't take it to Rose in the first place, and I told him that I thought about it but didn't follow through with it because I thought she was already too busy and didn't want to bother her with my car. Edward told me that from now to entrust my car to Rose alone because she was the family mechanic. I smiled sweetly at my Edward and kissed him deeply.

"Love, did Jacob try to do anything to you?" He furrowed his eyebrows, laced with concern. I bit my lip that Edward took as a clear sign that he did. I heard a growl rumble in his chest again and I laid my hand over his heart. I rubbed it lovingly to bring his focus back to me, which it did. It always did.

I sighed. "Well, he looked like he was happy to see me and tried to act like nothing has changed between us before he cheated and broke up with me. He acted like what he did to me and my baby was no big deal and gave me a lame excuse to dismiss his past crimes. He had the nerve to tell me that was time to forgive and forget. I ended up screaming at him that I can never forgive him nor would I ever forget all the sins he's committed against me and demanded him to stay the hell away from me."

I was starting to get upset again. Edward rubbed my back to calm me down while telling me that I did the right thing and words of praise and adoration. Edward took me to bed, where he made sweet love to me that night to show me exactly how much he loved me. That night, I showed him exactly how much I loved and appreciated having him in my life as well.

We had an amazing night together, and I really wanted for the both of us to call in sick the next day to lounge in bed together, but we both knew that we couldn't because he had his patients and rounds while I needed to go into the office and make up for the day that I missed yesterday. I needed time to prepare for the upcoming meeting with the movie director and producer on Friday.

Edward drove me to the office and told me that he would be back later today to pick me up. I kissed him goodbye and walked into the building. The day was busy with staff meetings filled with update reports and status on current and new projects. My company was in high demand, which I gladly welcomed the work with open arms. Before I knew it, the day was over and it was already four thirty in the afternoon. Edward stood there at my office doorway, wearing a big smile on his face.

A while back, Edward told me how much he loved to watch me work. Then he confessed how much he loved my office too because of all the hot office sex we managed to have over the past several of months together. We hadn't managed to have sex at the hospital, yet. We tried once but couldn't find a moment of privacy to be alone long enough to do anything to satisfy our libido.

It always made me chuckle to myself as I remembered the faces on some of his interns and residents when they walked in on me straddling Edward, devouring his mouth with mine and Edward's hand reached inside of my skirt. I could have sworn that all of his interns were so frightened by the venomous look on Edward's face for interrupting us that they were about to pee in their pants and run for their lives.

I smiled brightly at my beau and beckoned him to come in and lock the door. Edward sported a big grin on his face as he took off his jacket and necktie and walked over to my couch. I went to the close the blinds over the glass wall and turned to look at the delicious man who was waiting for me.

"Hi." He didn't take his eyes off me as I stripped off my clothes slowly for him. I didn't wear a bra because I was wearing a yellow halter top. He followed in suit after me and was stripped completely naked with all his glory for me to enjoy.

"Hi." I pushed him to have a seat on the couch. We normally like to have sex on my big leather chair and desk, but I had important documents that I didn't want to ruin, so we settled for the couch. I stood before him and slid off my panties, leaving me completely naked.

Edward kissed me sensually with so much desire and need. As his tongue danced with mine, I reached down his delicious body and palmed his hard erection in between us. I gave him a long stroke that seemed to give my Edward oh so much pleasure.

"God…uhn…Bella…so…uhg…I want…in you, NOW!" I could hear all the tension in his voice, straining for me to let him plunge his thick cock into my wet, hot core. I knew that he was done with foreplay, so I got up and lowered myself carefully down on his big, amazing dick. We moaned together on when he was fully in me. I slowly started moving my hips and riding on top of him while Edward's hips moved in sync with mine. His grunts and pants grew more erratic as I began to swivel my hips with each of his thrusts.

I learned this cool maneuvering trick you do with your hips while you're on top riding your lover's erection. You can increase pleasure ten folds when you swivel your hips clockwise a couple of times and then counterclockwise while he's thrusting in and out of you. It's feels amazing and the pleasure it give is pure bliss and ecstasy.

I knew Edward enjoyed when I did this on him because of the sound of his moans and grunts told me everything I wanted to know. Plus the flex and clench move that I learned to do, I left Edward thoroughly satisfied as he praised me for my "skills" after he found his release and craving for more. Edward started working out five times a week again, so he can have more vitality and stamina for our sexual rendezvous sessions. I even started working out with him as well so I could keep up with him too.

After two amazing orgasms later, we quickly got dressed, but we must have stayed in my office a little longer than we thought because by the time we were out of my door, the whole building was empty, and everyone went home for the day. I blushed a little when I thought about what my workers must have thought of me because I was afraid they might think I was a sex addict or nymphomaniac because of how often I had hot sex with Edward in my office.

When I asked Dan the next day what everyone thought about this, he simply laughed at my paranoia. He said that he couldn't be happier for me and was thrilled that I found some tasty man meat to satisfy my hunger that starved for the past six years, and he knew that nobody in the office had a problem with my healthy sex life with Edward. It seemed that the only one who had a problem with this was Doug and that was for obvious reasons. Most of the woman employees were incredibly jealous of me for all the wonderful sex and multiple orgasms that were given to me frequently by my own personal sex god. I laughed out loud when I heard this and told Dan that I really don't blame them for their jealously. I would be jealous of myself too, if that were even possible.

We dived into our work and most of the day went by in a blur again. Edward was picking me up at three o'clock because we needed to go pick up groceries for tonight's dinner. Dan, Stephanie, and I worked like mad, trying to prepare for our important meeting, and I was needed to have some sketches done for two musical shows in London that were scheduled to open in January next year. I was leaving on the Monday after Thanksgiving for two weeks. Edward was going to join me during the second week of my trip for the last four days, and then we were going to come back together. I couldn't wait for our mini-vacation together. We were planning to go to a little bed and breakfast inn in the countryside for those days.

But before any of that could take place, I first needed to draw up blue prints and plans for the sets and backdrops. But I had about a week and a half to get this done. I hoped to focus on this task after this Friday's meeting was over.

I was up to my eyeballs with work, but I always made sure I had time with my Edward. Edward and I were both incredibly busy people, but we didn't want to be like that those couples that lose the spark or interest in their relationship because they don't spend enough time together. But honestly, I doubted that we'll have that problem, but one should never put their guard down. I did with Jacob and look where it got me. Ugh! Why was I even thinking about that bastard? I didn't have time to worry about him now nor did I want to. Suddenly, Dan's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hellooo…Earth to Bella…Are you still with us?" Dan waved a hand in front of my face. Stephanie giggled as she watched me refocus my attention back to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Dan. What were you saying again?" I smiled sheepishly that Dan.

"Well, I was telling you that I think we pretty covered everything, and we're done for the day while you were too busy thinking about that delicious man candy of yours." He teased me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You would do the same thing if you were my shoes too." I smirked coyly back at him as I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back into my chair. Dan gave me an "mmhmm" and snapped his fingers at me as he left my office with Stephanie. It was almost three o'clock, and I was expecting Edward to arrive here any minute now.

Five minutes later, I heard a soft knock at my door and a happy cheer erupted from my heart to my mouth. I ran to the door like a giggling fool.

"You're here early, babe. Were you trying to get a little sexy office time with me?" My voice was husky and sultry as I opened the door waiting to see Edward all hot and bothered, but it wasn't Edward who stood there on the other side. My smile disappeared immediately when I saw who was standing behind my door. It was Jacob Black grinning like an idiot at me.

"Sure I'll take whatever you'll give me, Bells." He sounded happy with my welcome, thinking it was all for him, and he tried to reach out and hug me, but I quickly back away out of his reach. I got in a defensive position, and my eyes narrowed viciously at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jacob? How the hell did you find me?" I snarled at him with all the malice and anger I had for this man. Jacob dismissed my hostility as me being coy with him and walked into my office. He went to close the door but I stopped him.

"Don't even think about closing that door because I will not be alone in a room with you. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" I screamed.

"Ah, don't be like that, Bells. I came to see you. You become quite successful while I've been gone. I'm really proud of you, you know that, Bells." He beamed as he looked around in my office. He tried to move closer to me but I took a couple steps back away from him and hissed at him to stay away.

"You're proud of me?" I scoffed, mocking his compliment. "I don't give a shit if you're proud of me because I don't give a shit about what you think, you murdering son of a bitch! Now get the hell out of here!" I sneered at him, but he didn't move one inch but just watched me. Why wasn't he leaving?

He finally moved but only to shuffle his weight between his feet. He looked at me with sad eyes, trying to gain some sympathy from me. Oh, please like I would ever give this bastard any of my sympathy. He didn't deserve any from me.

"Bells, I really did miss you. And after seeing you two days ago, I didn't realize how badly I missed you in my life, and how much I still love you. I want to try and start over with you. I want to pick up things where we left off," he pleaded.

My eyes almost bugged out when I heard all the bullshit was being spewed out to me. A dry, humorless laugh escaped my mouth. My face contorted into an incredulous, horrified expression.

"You want to pick up where we left off? Are you serious? You're kidding me, right?" I looked at him like he was on crack or something.

"No. I'm serious, Bella. I really want you back in my life." I silently gaped at him and he must have taken this as a good sign. He opened his arms to me like he was waiting for me to jump into them. "Does that mean you want to try?" My eyes grew wider with disbelief. He must have been on drugs because he was clearly hallucinating.

"Jacob, where did you get that idea from after seeing the horrified expression on my face or the fact that I'm screaming at you leave me alone. Well if that didn't make it clear to you, then maybe this will. My answer is a hell no. I will never go back to you even if you were the last man on Earth! Now leave before I call the cops…no, forget that…before I call my dad to come and haul your sorry ass away."

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Why not, Bella? I know you still love me and still want me back." He started to whine and plead with me to explain why I was rejecting him. Unbelievable…

"You honestly want me to tell you, Jacob. Do you even remember what happen six years ago when we broke up or more so why and how we broke up? You fucking left me for another woman when I was 7 weeks pregnant with your child growing in my stomach. And when I came to you, you stormed off, trying to get as far away from me as you could and when I stopped you, you fucking called me a whore, denied that you were the father of my baby, and fucking pushed me to the ground. I lost my baby because you were a selfish, egotistical asshole! You fucking left me broken for six years, and when I'm finally completely over you and happily moved on, now you show up asking me to take you back? I fucking hate you, Jacob, and I never want to see you ever again!"

Just then Dan came running into my office.

"Bella, I heard screaming. What's going on here? What…You!" He pointed an accusing finger at Jacob and glared down at him. Dan instantly moved in front of me to stand between Jacob and me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Jacob Black? You have some nerve to show your face here." Dan spat at him. Jacob looked between the two of us with a disgusted look on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" He glared back at Dan.

"Don't you remember me, Jacob? I'm Bella's friend, Dan." Jacob took a moment to think and it must have clicked in his mind of who Dan was.

"Oh, yeah, you're that queer fairy that hung around Bella in college." Jacob laughed obnoxiously like he was remembering some inside joke of his. It was like he was laughing at Dan, which made us both angrier.

"What's so funny, Jacob?" I sneered at him.

"I thought that this gay pussy was your boyfriend for a second." He laughed even harder and I had to hold back Dan from launching himself on Jacob and bitch slapping him across the face, which I would love to see but didn't want Dan to get hurt if Jacob got mad and started swinging.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Jacob Black because Dan, right here, is hundred times better of a man than you will ever be." I wrapped my arm around Dan's shoulder and smiled brightly at him. "Dan is one of my most trusted friends and I, for one, will not stand here let you insult him. Not get the hell out of here!" I narrowed my eyes furiously at him but he still wouldn't move.

"No, not until you agree to take me back." Jacob went and planted himself on my couch. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"Jacob, why the hell do you want me back so badly? What the hell happened to Leigh or Mia or whatever her name was?" I screamed at him. Jacob smirked smugly at me.

"Oh, I'm still with Leah. We actually got married three years ago, but it's not the same as it was with you. For one thing, sex with Leah is not the same as it was with you, Bells. Yeah, I have to admit that the sex with Leah was great at first because it was new and different, but you see, she doesn't have the same feel or tightness you had, Bells," he shamelessly admitted.

My eyes bugged out of my eye sockets from horror, and my nose flared with disgust. Dan gasped and covered his mouth, repulsed by the crude comment Jacob had just made.

"So you want to have an affair with me?" I asked disbelievingly as Jacob nodded his head conceitedly. I gaped at him with so much revulsion for this bastard. I huffed out a dry laugh and stared back at Jacob with repulsed by his attitude. I had enough of him for today.

I reached for my phone to text my dad that Jacob Black was in my office and to come quickly. As I fiddled with my phone and I looked back up at him. "Hell will freeze over, and I'd rather fuck Broccoli Boy before that ever happens, Jacob. But more importantly, I love Edward, and I already have given myself completely to him. He's all that I want and _all_ that I will ever need. So you see, Jacob, why the fuck would I ever be with a sniveling coward like you again."

Anger filled Jacob's eyes, and he rose from his seat on the couch. He fisted his hands into a ball and marched over to me. Dan shook a little bit as he took in Jacob's gigantic mass. I didn't because I knew Jacob was capable of hurting me because he has done it in the past but this time I wouldn't take it face down like a helpless victim. I was no longer that weak Bella Swan that he pushed around six years ago. I changed and grew stronger into a strong, smart woman who knew how to fight back against bullies like Jacob Black.

I stood my ground and looked defiantly back at his face. I balled up my fists too, ready to strike if needed. Jacob flared his nostrils and his voice was low and threatening.

"Who the fuck is this Edward, Bells?" He took at step closer to me and I didn't budge an inch. I rose my arms in front of me, ready to fight and defend myself if I needed to. But before I could speak, the most amazing voice spoke behind me from my open doorway.

"I am." And there was Edward, looking straight at Jacob with rage and anger burning in his eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review and respond.**_

_**I will continue on the Jacob drama in the next chapter. Thanks!**_


	17. Closing One Chapter…

_A/N: I don't own Twilight._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Closing One Chapter…**

I gave Jacob a brash smile as Edward stalked towards us with that sexy, possessive gleam in his eye I loved so much. I thought that I may have even purred a little as Edward stood in front of me, wedging himself between me and Jacob.

I couldn't help but think how absolutely delicious he looked at that very moment. I felt a rush of heat course through my body as I was so turned by my man staring down Jacob, ready to fight the annoying son of a bitch to protect me. It took every ounce of my will power not to jump on top of Edward right there and have my wicked way with him. When did I become such a sex-crazed woman?

Then I watched Jacob narrow his eyes murderously at Edward. His lip curled up into a snarl. Then his eyes darted back to me, but Edward pulled me behind his back to shield me away from Jacob's steel hard gaze.

My hand latched onto the back of Edward's shirt, and I pulled myself in closer to him. I pressed myself against Edward's back, pissing off Jacob even more.

"So you're Edward," Jacob sneered venomously.

"Shut up, Jacob," I tried to bellow out loud, but my mouth was partially muffled by Edward's arm. I pushed off his body and stepped around my protective boyfriend. "You have no right to say anything or even be here in the first place. Yeah, this is Edward, the love of my life. Now you need to get the hell out of here."

Jacob looked at me with an angry gleam in his eye. Edward's body tensed up and pulled me behind him once again, but I wouldn't move to stand behind him again. So Edward settled with wrapping his arm possessively around my shoulders, pulling me close to his side. Again, Jacob must have not like the close proximity Edward held me at, and his top lip curled up into a vicious scowl. Completely annoyed by Jacob's reaction, I rolled my eyes at Jacob's antics and glared back at him incredulously.

"No, Bells, I'm not leaving until you talk to me. Alone," Jacob roared.

Edward scoffed, disgusted by Jacob's preposterous demand.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. I'd rather eat shit and die before I leave you alone with Bella," Edward said in patronizing voice. I looked up at him, completely shocked by his word.

"Baby, that's gross," I playfully chastised him. Edward's eyes softened as he gazed into my eyes. His smile was warm and inviting. He didn't need to say any words because the look on his face spoke clearly to me. It told me how much he loved me but that he didn't care how crass he sounded. I reached up and gingerly kissed him on his lips while cupping his jaw with the palm of my hand.

"Yours," I whispered affectionately as I pulled away.

"Mine," Edward hummed contently back at him.

We both had completely forgotten that Jacob and Dan were still in the room with us along with a small group that had gathered out in the hallway. Dan sighed wistfully as he watched Edward and I lost in our own little moment. Jacob cleared his throat roughly, clearly annoyed and ticked off with being ignored by me.

Just then I heard loud footsteps stomp outside, in the hallway. I knew that sound from anywhere. They belonged to my dad. I couldn't help but to release a triumphant grin across my face at the thought of my father coming in and dealing with this pesky nuisance. Dad had been patiently waiting for the day he would get his hands on Jacob. With his tarnished friendship with Billy Black gone, nothing was going to stop him from killing Jacob, or at least hurting him real good. Oh, this was going to be so good, and I had front row seats to watch this train wreck take place right before my very own eyes.

"Bells, I got here as fast as I could after receiving your…YOU!" Dad's face went from a pale look of worry and concern to a purplish red hue of pure rage and fury. He pointed an angry finger at Jacob Black, who by the way was trembling like a wet chicken. I let out a malicious giggle, clearly enjoying the sight of Jacob Black getting his just desserts.

"Hey, Charlie, how's it going?" Jacob nervously spouted as his eyes roamed the room for the nearest exit, which he was nowhere near.

"How am I doing? Um…well, let's see now. Do you want to know how it felt like watching my daughter cry and mourn the loss of her child, or knowing that it was caused by the betrayal of very people who I once thought as family. Or do you want to know how heartbreaking it was to watch my daughter pick the broken pieces of her life that YOU destroyed, but that I'm so damn proud of the woman, Bella, has become without the likes of you holding her back." Dad spat out each word with conviction and venom. I watched as Jacob cringed and writhe with each stinging accusation my dad threw at him.

It sucked majorly to be reminded of all the concern and worry I caused my folks over the years, but I vowed that I was going to make it up to them, and I was along with Edward's help.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it, Jacob," I said haughtily.

Edward was too busy watching Charlie getting ready to tear into Jacob to hear what I said out loud. I thought I heard him quietly mutter, "Thank God he likes me," which only made me snicker even more. What was even more amusing was when my dad's partner, Rey Curtis, strolled into the room and took in the scene playing out before him.

"Whoa there, Charlie, you'd better calm down before you kill the poor guy," Rey said, trying to assess the situation as best as he could. Then he looked to his side to see me and Edward standing there, only watching my father plot to kill Jacob Black with a happy smile on our faces.

"Hey there, Bella." He moved to give me a kiss on the cheek. Edward didn't move a muscle, standing very close to my side. He carefully eyed Rey, deciding whether or not he was competition who was vying for my affections. I rolled my eyes at my jealous, yet sexy boyfriend.

"Hi, Rey. How are you and how's Deborah and the girls doing?" I smiled warmly at my father long-time partner.

"They're all doing well. Tilly's just started kindergarten, and she loves it. Oh, by the way, thanks for the tickets. You're a lifesaver, Bells. Nelly wanted to see _The Lion King_ for ages now and wouldn't stop talking about it. Let's just say that she thoroughly loved the show." Rey patted my shoulder in thanks, and I nodded my head humbly at his gratitude. But that seemed to make Edward tense up a little bit and looked at us like he was torn because he couldn't make out exactly who Rey was in my life. So to relieve his worries, I introduced him to Rey.

"Rey, I'd like you to met my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my father's partner on the force, Rey Curtis."

They both shook hands. "It's really nice to finally meet you, Edward. I heard some pretty good things about you." Rey grinned at Edward with an approving look in his eye, and then eyed me coyly. "Boyfriend, huh? It's about time a ball-buster like you finally land a good guy to call your very own?" He teased me, and I made a funny face at him.

Suddenly, we heard an amused yelp coming from none other than Dan, who watched my father corner a scared looking Jacob with avid excitement.

"Should I stop your old man from hurting that poor guy, or at least stop him before that big guy shits in his pants?" Rey jerked his head towards my father and Jacob.

"No, let me enjoy this a little bit, Rey. Dad's just helping me get rid of some unwanted trash out of my office," I grumbled bitterly.

Rey looked down at me with a puzzled look on his face. "That there's Jacob Black." And that was all the explanation that he needed. Rey had been assigned to partner up with my dad about seven years ago when he was fresh out of the academy. So he was there to witness my time of distress and torment vicariously through my father. He had seen all the ups and downs my father had to go through because of all the drama that happened to me during those years. A stern expression rested on his face, and he watched my father corner Jacob while being ready at a moment's notice to back him up.

But all in all, I was actually surprise to see that my dad didn't pull out his gun from his holster and shoot him in the leg. Dad knew better than to kill Jacob, but I knew he wanted the bastard to suffer in great pain and agony though. Whenever Dad took a step closer to Jacob, Jacob would take a step back to counter him. It was pretty funny to watch actually because it looked like they were doing a strange dance or something. Dad finally cornered Jacob into a corner and pinned his arms around his back. Jacob hollowed in pain as Dad continued to pull and twist both his arms in a weird angle behind his back.

"Is this worthless son of bitch bothering you, sweetheart?" Dad asked me over his shoulder, giving Jacob's arms another painful yank.

"Yeah, Dad, he's actually trespassing after Dan, Edward, and I asked him to leave the premises of my establishment, but he wouldn't. Could you be so kind as to make him leave?" I told my dad in a frigid tone.

He nodded his head at me once and pulled out his hand-cuffs.

"You heard my daughter. Now leave before I arrest you for trespassing," Dad threatened Jacob.

"But I…" Jacob tried to argue with my dad, but Rey cut him off.

"I would listen to the sergeant detective if I were you before either of us hauls your sorry ass down to the precinct," Rey warned him sternly, moving next to my father's side.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I don't have to do anything you say until I'm good and ready," Jacob shouted back at him.

_Could he be more of an idiot? _I asked myself.

I watched with glee as Rey and my dad both gave each a look and then moved in closer to Jacob, who continued shouting nonsense about how he wasn't going to leave until I give him another chance and talk to him alone.

_I guess so._ I rolled my eyes.

Dad grabbed him and pushed him face first up against the wall. The he twisted one after the other behind his back, causing Jacob to cry out in pain.

As Dad cuffed his wrist, Rey stood behind the two of them and gave Jacob his Miranda Rights

"Jacob Black, you are under arrest for trespassing. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Go to hell!" he screamed at Rey.

Jacob must have decided right then and there that he wasn't going to go in quietly. He thrashed against my father firm gripe and shouted something about police brutality, but was quickly silenced when Rey yelled at him to shut up and that they had plenty of witnesses that would testify against him.

Rey took over escorting Jacob out of my building, so that Dad could come over and talk to me for a moment.

"Bye, Bells. I'll see you around sometime. It was nice meeting you, Edward. You'd better take good care of her cuz she's real special." Rey beamed at us, while Jacob gave us a resentful look over his shoulders. Edward smiled back at him and waved to him goodbye.

"Thanks, Rey. Send Deborah and the girls my love for me," I shouted out. Rey gave me another quick nod of the head and a wave goodbye. Then he pushed a resisting Jacob out of the door.

Dad walked over and engulfed me into a warm hug.

"Well, that was exciting. Are you okay, Bells?" Dad rubbed my back soothingly. It gave me great comfort and joy because it reminded me of when I was little, and Dad would always hug me in the mornings and rub my back to wake me up. It always made me feel safe and at ease.

"I'm okay, Daddy. Dan came to my rescue in the beginning and never left my side. Plus, Edward came just in time before Jacob could do anything to me really. Thanks for coming so fast," I mumbled into my dad's chest.

He chuckled fondly. "No problem, Bells. Anything for my baby girl," Dad spoke with so much endearment and love.

I smiled, hearing my dad's affection and blushed at it too. I felt Dad shuffle me a little to free an arm, so he could shake Dan's hand first and then Edward's hand. They both spoke in hushed voices because I couldn't really make out what they were saying to each other.

Then Dad let go of me and handed me off into Edward's side. He smiled warmly at the two of us and looked down at his watch.

"Well, I should go check on Rey. Do you want to press charges on Jacob?" Dad looked over his shoulder, looking at the exit like it would let him see outside.

"No, I just wanted him to leave. I hate the guy, and I wouldn't mind seeing him rot in a jail cell for a little bit, but it feels a little overdramatic to me. Anyways, if I press charges against him, then I might have to see his ugly mug again, which is something that I don't want. So no, I don't think it'd be a smart thing to do."

Dad nodded his head understandingly. He knew I was right, even though he probably wanted nothing more than to stuff Jacob in a jail cell and leave him to rot there. However, it would be best not to spurn Jacob Black more into doing something that might invoke even more unwanted appearances into my life again. No, none of us wanted that.

"Okay, but I'm going to file a restraining order for you to make sure to keep that twit away from you. Just to be on the safe side. If he breaks that, then we'll have no choice but to arrest and press charges against him," Dad said.

I nodded my consent, and so did Edward. Dad kissed the top of my head, shook Edward's hand goodbye, and walked out the door, feeling very pleased with himself.

Still wrapped up in Edward's arms, I managed to turn my body to face Dan.

"Thanks, Dan, for sticking by my side. You're the best pal a girl can ask for." I pecked his cheek with a kiss and made him blush a little.

"Oh, shucks, Bells. You know I'd do anything you." Dan waved his hand modestly, but when Edward thanked him by shaking his hand, it made him flush a deeper crimson red. I chuckled at my friend's fickle reaction and watched him scurry out of the room to give us some privacy.

I moved in Edward's embrace, so that I had the front my body pressed firmly up to his. Both my palms stretched out flat against his hard chest. I coyly looked up at him through my lashes only to see the hunger and desire etched in his vibrant green orbs as he gazed down into my chocolate brown ones.

I lifted myself up to my tippy-toes and stretched my neck up to kiss his pouty, red lips.

"Edward…" I gently whispered with so much reverence and love before I captured his awaiting mouth with mine.

Edward tightened his arm's grip around my body as he moaned with pleasure into my mouth. The deeper we fell into our kiss, the more we lost ourselves into giving everything our bodies and hearts craved for.

Suddenly, we heard a loud knocked at the door, which made me pull away from Edward. And that didn't sit well with me one bit.

"What?" I barked out when I saw Stephanie cower in my presence. Edward couldn't contain his amusement in watching me lose my cool and patience.

"Um, Boss? You might want to stop because…" she stopped speaking and jerked her head to the glass wall next to my door. I saw a group of people gathered around a couple of the cubicles, gaping into my office.

It seemed that the blinds in my office were open, and Edward and I were about to give all my employees a little show if Stephanie hadn't come in and stopped us. Embarrassed, my cheeks flared up with my trademark blush.

I looked over to Stephanie and immediately felt guilty for lashing my irritation out at her. She was only looking out for me and had saved me from humiliating myself and Edward in front of everyone in the building.

"Thank you, Stephanie, and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Being the kind, gentle person that she was, Stephanie smiled warmly at me and nodded her head to tell me that I was forgiven. She removed her head from the door and closed it shut.

I turned to look back at Edward, only to see that he was eager to continue and finish what we had started and had been rudely interrupted by. I laughed at my silly, horny boyfriend and squirmed out of his embrace.

"We've got to get out of here if we want to go to the store for grocery and make sure dinner's ready on time for Emmet and Rose tonight," I scolded Edward as he tried to give me a sad pout.

"Bella, we can order in take-out. Now close the blinds and come here, woman," he demanded as he pulled me back to him. I giggled playfully and kissed him chastely on the lips. Edward groaned as I pried my body out of his arms and went to clean up my desk and pack my briefcase with work to take home.

Edward happily watched me from his spot where I left him as I flittered through my office, gathering up papers and files here and there. When I was finally ready to leave, he took my briefcase for me and escorted me out the door. I ignored all the jealous and longing stares all my employees gave us as we both walked through the building. Edward wrapped his arm possessively and kissed my neck as we passed Doug. I snorted out loud as Dan mouthed, "You go, girl" at me and winked at Edward.

We made our way out to Edward's car and finally pulled out of the parking lot. After a few hours of grocery shopping and cooking in the kitchen, I had prepared a feast that could feed an army. Well, with Emmett coming over for dinner, I had made enough food to satiate his bottomless stomach.

Life went on pleasantly for me and Edward. Thanksgiving went by without a hitch. At first, I was extremely worried about this day because I had no idea how we would deal with two family traditions in one day. Luckily for the both of us, my parents got together with Lily's parents for a Thanksgiving lunch, not dinner, because Lily and Josh needed to go to his parents' house for dinner every year. So after lunch was served and Josh and Lily had left for his parents' extravagant Thanksgiving dinner, our dads would huddle around the TV, watching the game while our moms sat down to strategize their plans to tackle Black Friday. I, on the other hand, would go home for a quiet evening of cuddling by the fire with a good book. I didn't mind the solitude because it was one of the few nights I managed to relax by myself before Lily and I were bombarded by our mothers to go to war with them the following morning.

Oh, Black Friday, how evil thou truly are. This was the first day of the holiday season, in which one would think that the jolly yuletide attitude of season would magically appear. Oh, how wrong and naïve could one be to actually believe that it could happen for a second. Black Friday brought out the worst in people because this was the day where the concept, "first come, first served" applied to the bargain based commercial sales that stores promoted. People would become nasty as their greed and need to save a few dollars outweighed manners and kindness of the holiday. Black Friday was the polar opposite of what Christmas was truly about.

Anyways, everything worked out perfect for Edward and me that Thanksgiving Day. We had a wonderful lunch with my mom and dad, Lily's folks, Lily, and Josh. Afterward, Edward drove us home to get ready for dinner with his family. It was more of a formal affair and ironically, Lily and Josh were going to be there as well. It turned out that Lily's been going to the Cullen's Thanksgiving dinner all these years.

Alice and Rose had prepared me with an evening gown for tonight's dinner. It was a gorgeous silver embroidered gown that words could not describe how pretty it really was. I loved the dress because it made me feel sexy and elegant at the same time. I knew that Edward thoroughly loved me in that gown because he had a hard time keeping his hands to himself for the rest of the evening. He kept muttering something about making sure that everybody there knew that I belonged to him and vice versa. I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's possessive nature, but I knew deep in my heart that I relished every single one of his selfish gestures.

I had to admit that the night's dinner was very different from what I had been used to. To me, Thanksgiving consisted of loud voices, clattering plates and utensils, and laughter all around us. The dining room at the Cullen estate held quiet conversations amongst the guests along with proper manners and etiquette. This was definitely something I had to acclimate myself into because I knew these kinds of dinners would always be there if Edward was going to be in my future.

In my future…This was the first time I really questioned my potential life with Edward. I mean I knew that I loved the man with all that was in me, but what was our future really going to be like.

I found it highly entertaining as I noticed throughout the meal that most of the women were eyeing my boyfriend, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle with hungry eyes while glaring vicious daggers at the all the Cullen women and me. I had made a snide comment to Rose after I caught some Botox injected, artificial cougar trying to sneak suggestive winks to my Edward, which Emmett must have heard because his boisterous laughter echoed through the room.

Edward had chose to ignore it and focus all his attention on me whenever he could like the rest of the Cullen men did with their wives. That seemed to piss off the women at the table even more into hating me, but I was getting used to being the object of hate and envy when it came to Edward. It was inevitable because being Edward's girlfriend meant that I would be the enemy of many women out there who lusted after my man.

Aside from those little faux pas, it was wonderful day of endless eating and good company, for the most part. I had hoped that I would escape this gluttonous day without gaining too much weight from all that rich food. I had planned to work it off with Edward later that night and then in following morning with Alice, Rose, Esme, Lily's mother and my mother while shopping through the mad sales and crowds that was Black Friday.

Edward wasn't too please to find out that the ladies were hijacking me for the entire day, but I had promised him that I'd pick up a little surprise for him that would definitely cheer him up later that night, and boy did it ever. Edward thoroughly enjoyed the little black and white corset/panty number I bought that day. He liked it so much on me that it didn't survive that night after Edward ripped it to shreds to get it off of me. Thankfully, I got it at a great discount from its original price, or else I would have been pissed.

London zoomed by quickly, but it didn't stop me from missing Edward the first week and a half I was there alone. We skyped each other every night and had performed a dirty peep show for each other each night, but it still wasn't the same as to have him there in the hotel room with me. I managed to get the sets up without a hitch and did my best to distract myself until Edward arrived to join me.

When he did finally arrive to London, I kid you not, but we must have spent the first twenty-four hours of after his flight landed, attached to each other in one form and another. We didn't emerge out of our room at the bed and breakfast until the very next day.

However, these past ten days of being away from each other had really made me think about our life together. I started to see how addicted I had become in having Edward close by, and I had vowed to myself never wanted to be separated from him for this long of a time period ever again. Ten days were simply way too long to be apart from the man I loved.

Then I started to imagine about what our life together could be. The next step would be marriage, and then starting a family together. I couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Edward and me playing with a little boy and a girl running around with Edward's messy bronze hair and bright green eyes.

_He would make a wonderful dad. _ I swooned at the thought.

_Maybe I should bring up the subject of marriage and kids with him…But is it too soon? _I wondered quietly to myself.

A part of me wanted this next step so badly, but thought that this would never happen again after the loss of my baby. And then there was another part of me that had worried of what Edward would think or wondered if he would want this at all with me. I knew that he loved me, but I didn't know what he thought about marriage and kids. We never really talked about this or had the opportunity to discuss it really. Maybe when we got back to the States, we can have the talk and maybe start making plans.

But we never really did have the chance to talk about it. Everything had changed for us after that horrible day, three days after we had gotten back from London. I was behind the stage at the Ambassador Theatre, looking over some set designs my company had finished. I had been so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't hear the shouts to get of the way until it was too late.

Someone had propped up a bundle of wooden planks and beams. Well, they didn't do a very good job in securing them because they came crashing down to the ground. Unfortunately, Stephanie was standing underneath them when they began to topple over.

"Stephanie, watch out!" I screamed.

Instinctively, I ran and pushed her out of the way. Luckily, Stephanie walked away with only a few scratched and bruises, but I, however, was trapped under the pile. My arm hurt badly, and I felt something warm trickled down my cheek. I heard muffled screams and shouts coming around me, but I was alone. I did my best to scream and shout for help, but only squeaks and gasps came out of my mouth. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I was so sleepy that it was difficult to keep them open any more.

_Am I dying?_ I asked myself before my mind lost its battle to stay awake.

I mumbled, "Edward…" and then I felt myself slip away into the darkness.

* * *

_A/N: I know I suck! Be kind! Oh, I have pictures up on my blog. The link is on my profile._


	18. and Starting A New One

_A/N: I do not own Twilight._

_Sorry for the delay. Work this week has kept me very busy the last two days. Fanfiction is also having trouble posting chapters. It's quite frustrating._

_A special treat, this chapter is in Edward's POV because Bella is out of commission for a bit. Plus I wanted to keep his POV and not rewrite most of the chapter. Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: … and Starting A New One**

**EPOV**

It was another long, hectic day at the hospital. Surgeries, patient rounds, and putting up with annoying residents and interns kept me busy throughout the day, but my mind would drift back to my Bella. I have never before been so happy in my life, and it was all because of the one special woman in my life. I couldn't even remember my life before Bella. Well, that wasn't true. I did remember how empty and meaningless it was, or how I filled it with trivial material things and random women to pass the time. I shuddered at the disgusting memories of all the past strangers I had warmed my bed with. I was shocked at how shallow and ugly they all were compared to my beautiful Bella.

I was literally counting the minutes before I could leave this place and go home to my glorious girlfriend, who was probably waiting for me with a hot meal and wearing nothing but a smile. Hmmm…and nothing was more delicious than my tasty girlfriend. I would make it my mission to show her all my appreciation with some good old-fashion loving.

For a brief moment, I thought how ironic it was that now I grew tired being in this place when I used to practically lived here like it was second home. Back then I was so determined to prove that I wasn't merely my father's son, but that I was a brilliant, skillful surgeon. I dedicated so many hours of my life and sacrificed a lot of my time to enjoy life, but there was nothing that could detour my determination to step out of my father's shadow, my family's name, and legacy.

Eventually, I had reached my goals and dreams. I had begun to gain recognition that came from outside the Cullen name, but I had to admit that it started after Bella came to be by my side. She was the reason I was a better man, son, and a surgeon. Knowing that she believed in me, it gave me all the courage and push to do my very best and believe in myself. I wanted to be a man that she would be proud to call her lover and hopefully later on her husband.

Oh, I was definitely planning on marrying this woman very soon. I wanted to put a ring on her finger during Thanksgiving, but she had been so busy with her upcoming business trip to London, so I decided to hold off until Christmas. I had already gotten her father's permission for her hand and my parents' blessing. Let's just say, my mother was absolutely thrilled when I asked her for Grandma Elizabeth's diamond engagement ring.

My mother had always waited for the day she would pass down our grandmothers' engagement rings to Emmett and me. Mom had given Emmett Grandma Platt's engagement ring when he proposed to Rosalie, and she saved Grandma Cullen's ring for me. It was actually perfect for her, timeless and elegant, just like my Bella. It was hidden in the safe in my office at home, waiting for me to place it on Bella's delicate finger.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

My phone disrupted my pleasant thoughts of my girl and brought me back to reality. I looked at the screen and Bella's name appeared on the display. It was like she knew I was thinking about her.

"Hey, love, did you miss me?" I purred seductively, but I was cut off with a panic stricken voice that didn't belong to my Bella.

"Hello? Dr. Cullen? This is Stephanie."

I was surprised to have Bella's assistant calling me on her phone, but then I figured that something must have happened to Bella.

"Stephanie, what is it? Where's Bella?" My voice sounded alert and worried. I watched on as all my interns, residents, and nurses eyeing me with curious and scared eyes, but I ignored them

"Uh…oh, my God, sir, it's Bella, I mean Ms. Swan. She was in an accident." Stephanie cried into the phone. I felt all the blood drain away from my face and my heart fell into the pit of my stomach.

"Is she alright? Is she…What happened?" I roared into the phone.

I grew frustrated as I listened to Stephanie cry some more into the phone before she could finally answer me.

"She…she was trapped un-under a pi-pile of lumber." Stephanie stammered in between her sobs. "She saved m-me. She pushed m-me out of the w-way, but-but it fe-fell on top of her-her." She wailed loudly.

"She's under what? Oh, God, is she…" I didn't want to ask because I was too afraid to find out the answer, but Stephanie knew what I was asking and told me without me having to finish.

"Mr. Cullen, she's alive…" Stephanie managed to calm her breathing and was able to speak normal again. "The firefighters and stage hands managed to get her out, but she's unconscious. The ambulance is transporting her to NYU right now. She left five minutes ago…" I didn't even wait for her to finish talking. I was already heading straight downstairs to the emergency room.

I called Dad in the elevator.

"Hello, Edward."

"Dad, Bella was in an accident at the work site she was at."

"Oh, God, is she alright?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out. She's being moved here as we speak." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I ran out of the metal box and ran to the ER.

"Okay, I'll call your mother and she'll let everyone else know. I'll meet you down in the ER right away."

"Okay." I hung up and ran out of the metal box and into the ER, frantically looking for Bella, but I couldn't see her.

The nurses and residents were no help as I demanded for them to tell me if Bella arrived or not.

"How hard is it for you to tell me if a Ms. Isabella Swan has arrived or not? Why the hell are you here if you can't even give me a straight answer, for fuck's sake?" I yelled at the cowering staff. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder to see my father's compassionate face asking me to calm down and not scare the staff any further.

"She must have not arrived yet, son. Let's go outside and wait for the ambulance." Dad gently nudged me to walk with him while he gave the scared nurses and doctors a sympathetic smile.

I walked outside to wait for the ambulances to arrive with my Bella. I paced anxiously back and forth, and my dad waited with me, patiently watching over me as he kept me from yelling at some poor innocent bystander who'd unknowingly cross my path.

After what seemed like forever, the ambulance that had my Bella finally arrived. It nearly broke my heart to see my Bella lying there unconscious and hurt. Her shirt sleeves were cut open and so were her pant sleeves. She had a nasty gash on her forehead that was covered with a patch of gauze, but a trail of dried, crusted blood stained the entire side of her head.

"Bella, love." I called out to her, but she didn't respond to my call. It was as if she was simply sleeping, but it was different from the peaceful night's slumber she'd have in our bed. Now her face was pale and sick, and she looked like she was in great pain. I ran alongside the gurney into the hospital. Dad followed behind closely us.

I was about to examine her myself when my father stopped me. I wasn't the doctor in the ER, so I would have been rude and unprofessional to step onto their turf and take control over one of their patients, even if she was my girlfriend.

But I was thankful to have my father here because it bumped Bella up on the list. I know it was unfair and unethical to place her above everyone who have waited for so long or may have had a worse emergency, but I didn't care. I wanted to know that my Bella was going to be okay.

Dr. James Trolli strolled into the room. He greeted my father, but ignored me, as he marched up to Bella's bedside to begin her examination. I knew he was putting up a show to impress my father, who was watching him like a hawk just like I was. It didn't go unnoticed by me how his eyes leered and hands lingered over certain parts of my Bella's body. I had to bite back a growl as I watch the shitty doctor put his grimy hands over Bella's skin.

"He only doing his job, son," Dad chastised me quietly, knowing full well how upset I was over Trolli touching my Bella. But it didn't look like my dad was pleased as well. We both had heard rumors going around about Trolli's inappropriate behavior to some of the nurses and interns working at the hospital, but there has yet to be a sexual harassment complaint filed against him, so he couldn't do anything about the rumors.

Suddenly, Bella's eyes fluttered open, and she began to look around the room in panic. It was like she was frantically over for someone, maybe me. She gasped and choked on the breathing tube they had intubated down her throat to help her breath.

James looked down on her with a sleazy smile. My hand clenched into a tight fist when I saw him brush the side of her head to push back her hair.

"Hey, there, Brown eyes," Trolli whispered intimately as he drew in face really close to hers.

"Doing his job" my ass, the prick was hitting on my girlfriend in front of me.

I was absolutely furious, but before I could move forward, Bella's eyes grew wide in panic and she lifted her good arm up and proceeded to push Trolli's face away from hers. If I wasn't so mad, I would have laughed. I walked up to the bed and pushed Trolli out of my way and leaned down to my Bella. Her eyes relaxed as soon as they met mine, and tears sprang from them.

"Bella," I breathed out, completely overwhelmed with relief that she was awake and was back with me. She tenderly caressed my cheek, and I covered her hand with mine. I kissed the top of her head.

She choked and gagged on the tube in her throat again.

"Do you want us to take that out for you?" I asked, and my Bella nodded.

I motioned for the nurses to assist me and together we pulled the intubation tube out of her mouth. Bella coughed and gasped for air. I patted her back and waited for her to calm down. I gave her some cold water to help soothe her dry throat.

After greedily swallowing the cold water, she rasped, "Edward, where am I?"

"You're in the ER at NYU. There was an accident at the worksite, and they brought you here, love." I kissed her forehead again because I wanted to make sure she was real. "Don't you ever scare me like that, love. I thought I'd lost you." I held her face gently in my hands and peered into her loving, chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, Bella."

She nodded her head slowly as tears fell from her eyes. "I love you too, Edward," was all that she said.

My father decided to speak up then. "Hello, Bella. I'm very happy to see that you're awake." He gently patted Bella's good hand. Bella smiled warmly at my father and squeezed his hand. Dad kissed the top of her head and then looked up to me. "Son, I think Dr. Trolli would like to examine Bella now."

I nodded my head reluctantly and turned my focus on Trolli, who glared back at me. He looked pissed, and I could tell why. He was definitely interested in Bella, but he knew she was off-limits to him. On one hand, I couldn't blame him for wanting my Bella because she was simply the most beautiful woman to grace the face of the earth, but it still pissed me off to know that he wanted her. But then again, it pleased me to no end as she was entirely mine as I was totally hers, and nobody could break us apart.

"Don't you have patients to attend to, Dr. Cullen," Trolli hissed through his clenched teeth.

"No, I don't. My shift was over thirty minutes ago." I smiled smugly back at him.

It seemed to piss him off even more in knowing that I wasn't going anywhere.

"That's enough. Dr. Trolli, will you come and examine Ms. Swan, so we can treat her as soon as possible." Dad ordered sternly. Trolli, being the spineless kiss-ass that he was, had immediately jumped to my father's beck-and-call.

After checking her vitals, taking her blood work for test, and moving her to get a CAT-scan and MRI, they found nothing seriously wrong with Bella. Her head suffered no concussion or hemorrhaging, but she had a slight fracture on her right wrist. A wrist brace and some rest would solve that problem.

Nevertheless, I grew angrier and more upset when the nurse tried to clean the gash on her head, but then Trolli told her that he'd do it instead. Some bullshit about how his hands were superior and more capable than a nurse's or a resident's. Bella needed about three stitches for her wound, which he seemed to be all too happy to patch her up. It gave him another excuse to continue to touch Bella.

I watched on as Trolli began to lean in closer to my Bella, and his hands would "accidentally" brush her cheek, hair, and neck. If it was purely unintentional, then why the hell did he continue making the same mistakes over and over again?

I noticed that Bella had grown more and more uncomfortable and impatient with each inappropriate touch Trolli made, but she was determined to patiently wait it out. She had to give me a couple stern looks, reprimanding me to stop growling or distracting Trolli because she knew it would only prolong the treatment and his unwanted presence.

"Is that it?" Bella asked anxiously when she saw Trolli tape on a gauze bandage over her stitches.

"Yes, you can leave after you sign some more paperwork," Trolli said graciously. "If you discover any other problems, please call me at this number." He gave her his card. "There's my personal number on the back, if you can't reach me at the hospital," he said in a flirtatious manner. The dick was giving my Bella his number.

Bella looked at his extended hand, holding a small business card, like it was disease-ridden. "Um, thank you, Dr. Trolli…" she began to say but Trolli cut her off.

"James, it's James, Bella." Trolli smiled affectionately at her, which made my blood boil and Bella looked at him incredulously. The ass-hole blatantly acted as if I wasn't even in the room.

"Well, _Dr. Trolli_," Bella emphasized his name, "what I was about to say was thanks but no thanks. I don't think I'll need this card. After all, my boyfriend is a brilliant doctor, and so is his father. Therefore, I believe that I won't be in need for any more of your services. Now if you'll excuse me, _Edward and I_ will be signing some papers, so he can take me back to _our_ home." Bella spoke with so much authority and finality that made my dick twitch at the tone of her voice.

She got up and walked towards me, but then she stopped and turned to face Trolli again.

"Oh, by the way, it's Isabella or Ms. Swan to you, Dr. Trolli. Bella is only reserved for my family and friends to call me by, which you are definitely not one of. So I'd appreciate if you'd keep some level of professionalism because, after all, you are a doctor," my Bella spoke coldly to Trolli, who turned a deep shade of red in anger and embarrassment.

Bella turned to me and extended her good arm for me to take, which I gladly did. I wrapped my arm around her body, pulling her close to my side.

"Yours," she whispered to me.

"Mine," I hummed happily before I kissed her passionately on the lips.

We both ignored the fact that Trolli was still in the room, and I saw through the corner of my eye, him glaring angrily at our PDA.

I broke the kiss and pulled her over to the nurse's station to fill out the proper paperwork to release my love, so I could take her home right away.

After signing the last paper, I whisked her up to the break room where my locker was. I wanted to have my wicked way with her in there, but it was too crowded with other staff members, which definitely put an end to our mood in an instance.

I drove us straight home. I had gotten a text from Alice, telling me that she and Jasper had already picked up Bella's car at the theater, and they were meeting us back at our apartment.

My family and Bella's parents were all waiting for us when we got home. Our mothers prepared dinner for everyone while continuing to hover over my Bella along with everybody. The funny part was watching Bella grow antsy and embarrassed by the minute with all the attention she was getting.

"Really, I'm fine. I don't think everyone needs to make such a fuss over me." Bella tried to bat away the pestering hands of Mom, Renee, Rose, and Alice.

"Yeah, she'd rather have Edward fussing over her, if ya' know what I mean," Emmett insinuated with a perverted gleam in his eye. Jasper laughed out loudly, while Dad and Charlie nodded their heads with an amused smile on both their faces, which was a big relief because I was afraid Charlie would have pulled out his gun out at me for defiling his daughter. But ever since I had gotten his permission for his daughter's hand, Charlie had been treating me differently. He looked peaceful and at ease whenever he watched Bella and me together.

Of course, Bella blushed furiously, and I punched Emmett hard in the arm.

"What? You know you want to." Emmett retaliated. I gave him a "Yeah, you're right" nod and shrugged my shoulders in agreement.

I watched as all of our family interacted happily together. I also watched Bella as her eyes light up with laughter. It was perfect, she was perfect. I had always known how much I loved her, and the only thing that would make this more perfect was to make her entirely mine. I was going to wait until Christmas to surprise Bella with my grandmother's ring, but after coming so close to losing her today, I knew I didn't want to waste anymore time.

_There's no time like the present, Edward. Go for it!_

Therefore, I quietly got up and went to my office to retrieve the ring out of my safe. I clutched the velvet box tightly in my hand and marched up to Bella. I tried to look calm and confident, but inside I was nervous and terrified. I reached out to take her hand in mine, and I brought her to the middle of the room. I just stood there, looking deeply into her warm brown eyes, and I was home. They shone brightly with so much love and affection for me that they almost brought me to tears.

"Bella, my love, I know that you've been through so much today, but it only reaffirmed how dear and important you are to me. The thought of almost losing you tears my heart apart because it proves that I can't live without you in my life. I love you with all that I am. You possess my mind, body, heart and soul. I belong to you and only you, and I want to spend the rest of my life and for all of eternity with you, my love."

I presented her with the black velvet box and opened it, revealing a beautiful vintage ring that captured Bella's beauty and symbolized our promise to our "happily ever after" life together. Bella gasped and cover her mouth with her left hand. Her braced arm covered her heart.

I reached over and took her left hand away from her sweet mouth and held it in my hand. Bella was biting her bottom lip, trying her best to hold back her tears as she watched me get down on one knee. I gazed into her warm chocolate brown eyes and asked, "Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, do me the honor and be my wife? Will you marry me, Bella?"

Bella could no longer hold back her happy tears. She nodded her head up and down, smiling giddily. "Yes, Edward, a thousand times yes. I would love to marry you," she said through her tears. I took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. I jumped to my feet and kissed her deeply, holding her close to me.

There was roar of cheers and applause filled the room as our family celebrated this joyful occasion with us. We both broke away from our kiss when Renee screeched, "My baby's getting married!" She pulled Bella out of my arms and began profusely hugging her daughter.

I felt my father clapped my shoulder and said, "Congratulations, son."

"Thanks, Dad." I hugged my father.

"Congratulation, Edward. I have full faith that you'll take good care of my little girl," Charlie said proudly and shook my hand.

"Thank you, sir, I'll give everything that I am for her happiness," I promised him. Charlie nodded his head and smiled.

"Thank you, son, and welcome to the family, Edward." Then he hugged me and patted me on the back.

"Thank you, Charlie."

"Oh, Edward, I couldn't be happier for you." Mom cried as she pulled me into her arms. I held my mother as she cried her joyful tears.

"I love you, Mom, and thank you," I said and she patted my cheeked lovingly.

"You make me so proud, Edward. I love you, my little Edward." She gleamed.

My siblings all congratulated me with hugs and kisses, but I wanted nothing more than to hold my fiancé. Alice, Rose, Mom, and Renee were going on and on with Bella about planning our wedding. Bella looked a bit overwhelmed but excited as well. When I finally got her back into my arms, I held her close to me, reveling in her touch. I wanted everyone to leave soon, so we could really begin to celebrate together.

After taking the much needed hints that Bella and I wanted to be alone, our family said their goodbyes. I made sweet love to my fiancé that night, being mindful of her injuries, but that wasn't going to stop us from commemorating our happy news and declaring our undying love for each other.

I couldn't begin to describe how happy and content I was with how blessed I was. I had a great career, earning respect and recognition for my merits and skills as a promising surgeon. I had a wonderful family and friends who loved me and wished the best for me. Most of all, I had the most wonderfully exquisite woman who was going to be my wife and spend the rest of her life by my side. I couldn't be any luckier and more fortunate than if I wished it from a genie in a bottle.

It was hard to leave Bella's side the following morning, but I had to go into the hospital. I was stuck there with a full roster of surgeries, and I knew it was going to be a very grueling day of stress. However, the craziness and busy schedule did help the time to fly by quickly. All too soon, I found myself dead on my feet after working an exhausting 36 hour shift, and I could finally go home. I didn't even remember how I had gotten home, but I managed to drag my feet up to the elevator and into my apartment with the anticipation in knowing Bella was already in bed waiting for me.

I was right in that Bella was wrapped snuggly under our soft duvet with her head buried in her pillow and her arms hugging my pillow. I stripped down to my boxer and climbed into bed next to my sleep beauty. I gently pried my pillow out of her arms, and Bella shifted in her sleep so that she was now facing me. It was as if she sensed that I was in bed with her and snuggled right up next to me. I found a comfortable niche as I drifted off into sleep with Bella lying still next to me.

Thankfully, the two of us had nowhere important to go or any impressing matters to take care of, so Bella and I spent the entire day, semi-dress in bed, discussing our upcoming nuptials. We both didn't want a long engagement, but determining the right time and date was posing as a big problem for us. What with Lily and Josh's upcoming wedding in next May and my sister's wedding was happening later in that summer, we didn't want to overwhelm everyone with another wedding around the same time, but we didn't want to wait an entire year to get married.

"How about we take a quick trip to Vegas and elope," I suggested, but Bella immediately shot it down.

"You know what, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, but could you imagine all the trouble we'll be in when we come back," she reminded me, "I don't know about you, but I sure don't want to be the one that has to deal with facing the wrath of not only both our mothers, but your sisters and Lily's as well." She shuddered at the horror of that possibility.

I had to admit she had a good point there. Our families and friends would definitely want our heads for leaving them out of our happy day.

"Then when can we get married?" I pouted, "I sure as hell will not wait until next fall or the following winter to marry you. I want you to be Mrs. Edward Cullen right now," I whined into my fiancé's neck, placing juicy kisses all over her yummy exposed skin peeking out from her tank top.

Bella giggled at my playfulness and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, holding me close to her. I lifted her flimsy tank top over her head and was reward with my two supple mounds of delicious flesh. I dove right into my treat, and Bella moaned and meowed in pleasure and lust.

"Edward, we have to…ugh…" She couldn't finish her sentence as I plunged my fingers into her awaiting and ready pussy. I worked my fingers in her just the way she loved and made her come hard against my hand.

We spent the next two hours, kissing, touching, groping, and fucking our brains out. It was as if we couldn't get enough of each other. We craved for the other's touch and sweet kiss, and there was nothing that could satisfy our hunger and need for each other.

After the need for food had won out because we could no longer ignore our grumbling stomachs, Bella and I made our way to the kitchen to fix a quick late lunch. We were in a hurry to resume our bedroom activities. We were both diving into a big bowl of chicken fettuccini Alfredo, when Bella suddenly looked up at me with an eager glint in her eyes.

"Edward, I think I could solve our little wedding date dilemma," she said with a hopeful smile on her face. I watched her with intrigue to know her solution. "Why can't we get married in late January or early February? I don't want to get married on Valentine's Day because that's too cheesy and cliché, and I'd really like idea of having a winter wedding. It gives us a little over two months to plan, which shouldn't be too bad because we're planning on keeping it small and simple. What do you think?" she asked me with so much enthusiasm that I couldn't help but to share her excitement.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." I kissed her soundly down on her lips. She smiled brightly, proud at her wonderful solution. "I love you, my Bella." I kissed her once again.

"And I love you, my Edward." She hummed as she stood up and straddle my lap. I picked her up in my arms and carried her back into the bedroom to show her how much I really loved her and her brilliant mind.

We had decided to get married on February 9th and asked our families to lunch on Sunday to make the announcement of our wedding date and future plans. Bella and I planned on joining my folks and siblings at the restaurant along with her parents after Sunday church service was over.

We both narrowly made it out of the church with our heads intact after so many people wished us their congratulations and inquiries about our wedding. I found it amusing to no end as I watch some of the older woman sadly watch Bella while she hastily thanked everyone for their kind words and laughed at their awe over her engagement ring. They all knew that she was officially off the dating market now and forever more, which meant that all their hopes in snagging her as their future daughter-in-law went down the toilet.

On that note, everyone could clearly see the foul disposition Margret Newton held as she sourly eyed my fiancé and the ring on her finger. She was still angry and resented Bella for the humiliation she had faced last summer because she made the mistake in harassing Bella with her son.

I will never forget the day Mike Newton had actually come to his mother's church for a visit two months ago. It was like he had completely forgotten all the shame and disgrace he put on himself that night and tried to make another pass at Bella as soon as he saw her again.

_~*~*~Flashback~*~*~_

_Bella was in the front of the room, setting up a microphone stand, when Mike Newton spotted and made his way up front to talk to her._

"_Hi, Isabella," he said rather enthusiastically. I watched Bella's body tense up and shutter in disgust. I couldn't help but feel happy at her reaction to Newton._

"_Mike…What are you doing here?" Bella asked him flatly. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk to him, but the idiot couldn't take the hint that she wanted him to leave her alone._

"_Mom asked me to come for today's service. So…how have you been? I've missed you and still think about you." Mike's leering smile had bothered me. I felt my anger and possessive nature over Bella grow as I thought that the dumb-ass had forgotten exactly whose girl he was hitting on again. Bella must have felt the same way because she gave me a look that would make any man cringe in pain._

"_Okay, well, that's just creepy." Bella looked at him incredulously. _

_Mike looked hurt by her words. "You didn't miss me, or even think about me?" he asked sadly._

_Bella's eyes opened wider, and she looked slightly appalled by his question. "Sorry, Newton, I'm glad to say that I never did," she said bluntly. I couldn't help how she called him by his last name. I knew that she only reserved that for people she truly hated and distrusted. "Um, yeah…well, I have to finish setting up here, so I think you should go back to you mom, Newton." Bella tried to walk away, but Mike tried to stop her. I saw red and jumped to my girlfriend's aid._

"_Bella, love, do you need any help with anything?" I asked, completely ignoring Mike's presence and stood in between them. Mike saw me and retracted his hand away from Bella's arm like she was on fire and was going to burn him. Good, he was scared of me._

_Bella smiled fondly up at me like I was her white knight here to rescue her from the vile Mike Newton. "Well, I think you already have." She kissed me chastely on the cheek in gratitude and went back to setting up the musical equipment. _

_I turned around and narrowed my eyes at Mike, which seemed to make him cower in fear._

_He pathetically mumbled, "Sorry," and scrambled to his mother's side, where he stayed for the rest of the service and afterwards._

_~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~ _

Charlie and Renee had always gotten a kick out over my protectiveness over my Bella. Furthermore, it reassured them that Bella was going to be well taken care of because it was obvious that she was very important to me. Ethan and Ian had especially enjoyed the entire transaction between Mike and me as it played out and all the other jerks that tried to put the moves on Bella while they were in my presence. They specifically enjoyed watching Mike Newton squirm and laughed their asses off with glee and sweet revenge at his stupidity and foolish arrogance.

Over the months, I had become very close to Bella's pseudo little brothers. They were thrilled at the news of our engagement. However, that didn't stop them from pulling me aside to have "the talk" with me. I had actually found it all entirely interesting, but I had taken their warning close to heart. One thing that I could clearly see was that they held Bella dearly in their hearts. She was their big sister, and they really looked out for her because they truly loved her like family.

_~*~*~Flashback~*~*~_

"_Hey, man, congratulations on your engagement. I'm really happy for you guys," Ethan awkwardly said, trying to find the right words to say next._

"_Thanks. I'm definitely the luckiest bastard ever because she chose me." I said with reverent awe as I thought of my Bella. Ethan and Ian nodded their heads in agreement._

"_Yeah, you are. Just treat her well like the amazing person that she is." Ian patted my back. _

"_You know what'll happen if you ever break her heart or make her cry. You'll us to deal with us." Ethan said it as it were a matter-of-fact, and I simply nodded my head understandingly. _

"_I know what you mean. But you guys don't have to worry because I'll sacrifice everything that's in me before I ever let that ever happen." I said with conviction and sincerity. Ethan and Ian nodded their heads and smiled warmly at me._

"_Welcome to the family, Edward. Take good care of our big sister." Ian gave me a firm handshake and pat on the back._

"_I'm glad she has you now." Ethan meant every word he said to me. He welcomed me with a big hug and slapped my back lightly._

_~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~_

Our family took our news of our short engagement and upcoming wedding plans better than we had thought they would. There was a mix reaction amongst everyone. Our fathers and my brothers didn't seem to mind our haste and actually understood the eager desire for the short engagement. Our mothers burst out into tears of happiness and nostalgia over the fact that their babies were all grown up and getting married. Lily and Rose were happy for us, but had a little worry if we could pull of a wedding in such a short time, but it was Alice who actually surprised us the most. She remained silent throughout the entire time we explained how we wanted a small, simple wedding with only family and close friends. Alice's wedding was already going to be one of the biggest social events of the year, so we didn't think another one was necessary.

I watched Bella eye Alice carefully as she asked, "Alice, are you okay? Please, say something."

Finally, Alice let go of her calm composure and replied, "Well, I kind of expected this. Lucky for you, I already started on your wedding dress earlier this autumn and have the sample ready and waiting for you to try on. As for the wedding itself, two months should be enough time to arrange everything in place. Where are you having it?"

"Well, we were thinking about having the service inside Mom's and Dad's house and reception in their backyard," I said, and then I looked to my parents for permission, which they happily gave to us.

"Okay, what about the theme and design layout?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you, Rose, and Lily would be my bridesmaids and that we'd get together within the next week and talk over color themes, flowers, and specifics. I have an idea of how I want the room and the inside of the reception to look like." Bella said warily to my eerily calm sister.

"Alice, you're kind of scaring me. What happened to my crazed sister who turns into a party Nazi when it comes to planning an event?" I asked.

Alice turned to me with an evil glare. "Oh, be quiet, Edward, I'm not that bad. Besides like I said, I already predicted that this would happen and prepared myself for this just in case." Alice smiled brightly at us. "I'm so happy for you guys," Then her expression rapidly turned serious. "But you know that you're going to busy from here on out, so prepare yourselves because it going to get hectic from now on until the 9th of February."

And Alice wasn't kidding when she told us that things were going get chaotic because they were, but in all honesty, I didn't have it as bad as Bella did. She was the one who had to deal with the invitations, favors, all the gowns, and other little details that came with planning a wedding. All I had to do was go get my measurements for my tux along with my dad, Charlie, my brothers, and Josh. Another job of mine was to relax and comfort Bella whenever she felt overwhelmed with everything: the wedding, her work, and my crazy sister. However, I thoroughly enjoyed having Bella take out her stress out on me in our bedroom. It was a tough job, but someone had to do it.

When Bella had showed me the sketch of the how my parent's house was going to look like, and I thought it was perfect. Then it dawned on me how real everything was and that I was really getting married in less than two months, and I couldn't be any more excited because of it.

All our preparation for our wedding was coming along smoothly, but it was actually Christmas that was posed a problem this year. Both of our families opened presents Christmas morning, but Bella and I couldn't decide how to divide our time between the two families. What was even worse was that this was the last Christmas for Bella as a Swan because the next year she would officially be a Cullen. We didn't have the heart to tell either of our parents that we wouldn't be in one of their houses for Christmas morning.

My family never really had to face this sort of problem because Jasper and Rose's parents always spent the holiday away from their children as they vacations in the tropics or Europe. So it didn't pose as a big deal for them not to see their children over the holidays. It actually made Rose and Jasper love and appreciate my parents and our family even more because they never had this sort of Christmas while they grew up, being neglected by their parents.

It was as if our parents foresaw our little problem, and they had made a compromise, which would make everyone happy. The Swans were going to stay over my parents' house along with everyone else, and we were all going to have a wonderful Christmas together. My folks, Charlie, and Renee have actually become rather close since the day Bella and I moved in together, and they had more than enough room in their mansion for the Swans. It was the perfect solution, and I had a hunch that if this arrangement worked out well, it would become a new tradition of ours.

So the plan was for the all of us to attend the Annual Christmas Charity Gala for the Children's Memorial Hospital, a charity that my family contributed generously to, and then come back to my folks' place, so we were all together the following Christmas morning. Bella's parents were also going to attend the benefit, which thrilled Renee but Charlie seemed a little reserved over attending such a black-tie event. I knew that it was definitely not something that he was used to and was slightly nervous in not knowing anyone else besides our family. Luckily, Lily and Bella convinced Lily's parents to attend as well to keep each other company.

I was definitely excited because this was the first event to debut Bella not simply as my girlfriend but as my fiancé. We weren't inviting many from my parents' social circle, and I knew some of them would be offended by this. I, on the other hand, didn't give a rat's ass whether or not we insulted them. This was my wedding as it was Bella's as well, and we wanted to share it with people who we loved and cherished close to our hearts. Plus, they were all invited to Alice and Jasper's wedding next summer anyways and had recently attended Emmett and Rose's a year and a half ago.

I couldn't take my eyes off my Bella that night. She looked stunning in her gown that made her look enticingly good. I knew right when I laid eyes on my beautiful fiancé that she was going to be the envy of most of the ladies and coveted by most of the men at the gala. Alice had seen the James Bond movie, _Casino Royale_, and fell in love with one of the gowns the Bond girl, Eva Green, wore in that film. It was purple, and completely backless. My fiancé looked alluring and sexy as hell, and I couldn't wait to peel that dress off her delicious body later tonight. With that in mind, I was adamant in driving separately from my family to give us the option of leaving whenever we wanted, so I could take my beautiful Bella home and have a very merry Christmas of our own.

"You look stunning, love," I whispered into her lips as I softly kissed her red lips.

Bella smiled her thank you into our kiss, but Alice stopped us from getting too carried away, thus having to redo Bella's hair and makeup again.

When we arrived at the Waldorf Astoria, we both got out of my Aston Martin simultaneously. The valet gave me a stub, and I gave him a tip to take good care of my car. I quickly walked over to Bella's side to guide her down the red carpet for the photographers to take our picture. My mother had the New York Times publish our engagement announcement right after we broke the news of our wedding plans, so the big scoop in the society pages was that the one of New York's most eligible bachelors was finally taken off the market. Everybody had teased me that there were probably hundreds of thousands of women in New York who were mourning over this loss.

Bella was still overwhelmed with all the attention our engagement had brought to her and how big of a deal people had made over it. I was a little worried that this would make her to change her mind about marrying me, but to my relief, she was still looking very forward in becoming the future Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen, which made my heart soar.

Cocktails and appetizers consisted of people coming up to the two of us to congratulate our engagement and to ask questions in regards to our upcoming wedding. Some of them hinted their inquiries to where their invitations were, and Bella and I answered honestly in how we were having a small private ceremony at my parents' estate. As I predicted most people respected our decisions, but there were some who found great offense in not being invited to our wedding.

I was also right in the prediction I had made earlier before we left our apartment. It didn't go unnoticed how most of the men in the room watched my beautiful Bella appreciatively, and how most of the women in the room let their jealousy and anger consume them as they maliciously stare at Bella's beauty and the ring that adorned her hand with so much envy. I held onto Bella all through the night, not wanting to let her go or be without her. She definitely kept me level headed from wanting to tell people to "fuck off" because they were getting on my last nerves with all their excessive brown nosing and snobbish attitudes.

After we finished dinner and went back to having cocktails, mingling, and dancing, my mother stole Bella from my side for a few minutes because she wanted to introduce Bella to some of her good friends. The very moment Bella had left my side was when all the man-eaters came out from the shadows and made their attack.

Out of all of them, the least welcomed was Lauren Mallory. I hadn't seen her since that night when I first had dinner with Bella, which so happened to be the first night when my life really began.

"Eddie!" Lauren's nasally voice pierced my ear and made me cringe in pain and horror.

I tried to act as if I didn't hear her shrill call and walked away as fast as my feet could take me in hopes that my family could rescue me from the banshee. I found Jasper and Alice at the bar and joined them, practically begging them to hide me. They saw the panic on my face, but they had no idea what had caused it until they looked over my shoulder and saw Lauren not far behind me.

They both sniggered at my misery and stood there to watch me squirm my way out of this horrific situation. Lauren finally caught up to me.

"Eddie, didn't you hear me calling you?" Lauren whined and tried to lean in close to me so she could press her body up against me. I quickly pulled my body away from her and almost physically gagged at the cheap smell of her perfume. Whatever she put on smelled rancid and made it hard to breath around her without having the urge to vomit.

Lucky for me, my sister took pity on me and stood in between me and Lauren. Lauren glared venomously down at Alice and bitterly said, "Excuse me, but I'm trying to talk to Eddie here."

Jasper didn't like the tone in Lauren's voice and shielded Alice from Lauren's heated stare. Being the man-eater that she was, Lauren's demeanor changed immediately when her eyes landed on Jasper. She licked her lips wet and gave him a flirty "come-hither" look that made her look like she was constipated instead.

"Back-off, Lauren, you don't know who you're messing with here." Alice warned her, which made Lauren scoff indignantly back at my sister.

"Are you afraid of a little competition, Alice?" Lauren put out the challenge.

Alice laughed arrogantly in Lauren's face and said, "Yeah, right. You wish, Lauren. The day I see you as competition, is that day when Hell freezes over."

Lauren looked like she was about to explode and start a cat fight in front of New York's high society. I had enough of all this and wanted to tell her to fuck off, but I hated that my mother instilled in me proper etiquette, which forced me to still remain polite and civil to the heinous bitch.

"That's enough, the two of you." I reprimanded them both in a low angry tone of voice. Alice immediately stopped and looked at me incredulously. I gave her a look that told her my anger wasn't directed at her. She understood my plea and fell into Jasper's arms as he cradled his fiancé to comfort her. Lauren, on the other hand, thought I was coming to her aid and seemed to beam smugly at my sister. Then she tried to grab onto my arm to pull me close to her, but I pulled my arm out of her grasp.

"What do you think you're doing, Lauren? Do not ever touch me without my permission." I spoke firmly, but I didn't raise my voice.

Lauren looked shocked and quickly changed her face into one of contempt and anger. "What do you mean by that, Eddie? I know you want me to. It's so obvious in the way you look at me." She whined. The girl was crazy, and I was beyond mortified.

"You are clearly mistaken if you think that I want you, Lauren. Have you forgotten that I'm engaged to Bella, so why in God's name would I ever want you over her? I suggest you see a doctor because you undoubtedly need help," I hissed. I tried to walk away from her, but Lauren let out a shrill scream that silenced the entire room.

"You can't talk to me like that, Eddie. Not after all I did to make you finally notice me. You want me, not that ugly cow. What does that bitch have that I don't. I'm more beautiful and richer than her, and I'm a Mallory! You're wrong, Eddie, you want me, not her," she screamed.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella approach where I was standing. She looked worried and scared, not over the fear that she'd lose me to Lauren, but she was concerned that Lauren would hurt me because it was evident that Lauren was unstable. Lauren looked in the direction I was looking at and immediately spotted Bella.

"You!" she screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Bella. She practically lunged for my Bella, but I was quicker. I pulled Bella close behind me and pushed Lauren away from attacking my love.

"You little slut! If you didn't come along, then Eddie would have been mine by now. You don't deserve him because you're trash! You hear me, you're nothing but trash!" She screamed, trying to sink her claws at my Bella. I had to forcefully hold her back, away from Bella.

"That's enough, Lauren." I warned her to stop before the situation really went out of control.

"No, Eddie. You deserve so much better than her," she wailed.

"And you think that's you?" I asked her skeptically.

"For the millionth time, yes! I'm a Mallory, and what the hell is she? Nothing! She's so beneath you…"

But I cut her off before she could utter another word.

"Stop it, Lauren. I will not stand here and allow you to talk like that about the woman I love more than my own life," I said firmly.

"But…" Lauren tried to talk, but I wouldn't let her.

"No, Lauren, you're wrong. Bella is everything to me. She is so much better than me or any person I know. Her passion for life drives me to be the best that I can be; her beauty captivates my heart and soul; and her mind challenges and inspires me to new heights. I thank God everyday that I am lucky enough to be worthy of her love. I am a better man because she makes me want to be a better man, and I love this woman with all my heart, mind, body, and soul. So, Lauren, you're wrong in saying that she doesn't deserve me because it's the other way around. I am so unworthy of her, but she still chose me."

I looked back at Bella and saw her watery eyes shining back at me with so much love and adoration for me. I took her left hand and kissed the ring on her finger. She moved her hand so that it cupped the side of my face, and I affectionately kissed the palm of her hand.

Lauren saw our little display of tenderness, and she just lost it. Fortunately, her father was there by her side and held onto her as she thrashed wildly to get out of his firm hold. She continued to scream, "No, Eddie, please choose me!" and made verbal threats to Bella. I did my best to shield Bella from all of this, but the more we tried to ignore Lauren, the louder and crazier she became.

It had gotten so bad that security needed to be called in and had to escort Lauren off the premises because she was disrupting the peace. Let's just say that the Mallorys left in a bit of a hurry after their daughter's psychotic episode.

My father came up to us and suggested that I call our lawyer and file a restraining order against Lauren for both Bella's and my safety. He must have not like some the threats she spouted as she was leaving. I firmly agreed, and I was simply happy that I would never have to deal with the crazy bitch ever again.

The rest of the evening was pleasant, and I had a wonderful time dancing with my love on and off the dance floor. It seemed that I was having much difficulty keeping my hands to myself, so I ended up whisking us home after sharing a dance with my mother, sisters, and Renee, along with several intimate moments with Bella on the dance floor. I couldn't take any more of the torture of not having Bella naked and writhing under me. The thought of getting a room at the Waldorf had occurred to me, but I knew my mother would kill me if we didn't come home in time for Christmas morning.

Christmas and New Years passed by smoothly. For New Years, Bella and I stayed in and spent it alone together. We made sweet love as the clock ticked off the countdown to a new year. I thought it was the best way of celebrating the new beginnings as it signified of my wonderful future with my Bella.

January was hectic, and so were all the days leading up to our wedding. Like all engaged couples, Bella and I had our share of fights over the guest list, expenses, the budget, and other trivial details. Bella was adamant on contributing for half the wedding, but I told her that I had it covered. If she thought something was too extravagant, I thought it wasn't grand enough. These were just some of the silly arguments we had. We'd fight like it was World War III, but then we'd compromise and had crazy make-up sex. Thankfully, our fighting never escalading into anything like the one we had right before she moved in. Boy, that fight was a doozy. I had never meant to say the things that I had done, but I was so stressed out from my hectic schedule and irritated at Bella. I let my temper get the best of me and the words just came out. She left, and I was a mess the rest of the week we were apart from each other. I vowed that I would never let something like that ever happen again because it was terrible to be apart from her like that. So I was willing to work things out with her no matter what it took for both us to be in agreement or compromise with each other.

But one thing was for sure, and it was that I couldn't wait for all this wedding madness to be over with as soon as possible.

* * *

_A/N: The epilogue is next!_


	19. Epilogue: Happily Ever After Does Exist

_**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

**Epilogue: Happily Ever After Does Exist**

…_**Five years later…**_

_"Ring…Ring…Ring…"_

"Isabella Cullen speaking," I said into the phone while trying to clean up a rough sketch design for a backdrop for new project my company took on.

"Hey, beautiful. I missed you this morning." Edward purred into the phone. I immediately stopped what I was doing and hummed into the phone with glee at the sound of my husband's voice.

Edward and I have been married for five years now, and they have been the best five years of my life. It seemed like it was only yesterday when we got married, and time simply flew by.

Our wedding was very small, intimate, and very private. We only had our family, close friends and some coworkers attend our wedding. We both didn't want it to be a media attention extravaganza, and basically wanted to keep it easy as possible so that we could enjoy our wedding day instead of fretting over all the little details. Alice and Esme had transformed their home into a magnificent setting filled with white gossamer and Charlotte red roses. I wanted this specific kind of rose because of its deep red color but also for it smooth velvet like petals.

Everything looked so elegant and refined, yet so simple and pure. I absolutely fell in love with it all. Alice made me the wedding gown of my dreams. It was a white off the shoulder number with multiple layers of ruffled organza. I fell in love with my dress, and I knew Edward loved it too. Well, I knew that he actually loved taking it off of me more.

It was magical evening filled with Edward and I pledging our undying love for one another, laughing, dancing, and eating delicious red velvet cake. I cherished every moment before, during, and after our wedding.

Our marriage was great, but like all marriages, we had a few bumps along the way. We still fought with each other over stupid things, and there were times when our careers seemed to get in the way of our relationship, which forced us to drift apart a little because we were so caught up in our busy schedules and had very little time to spend together. Thankfully, we soon realized our mistakes and found time to put things on hold and reconnect with each other. It wasn't easy, but it was well worth it so that we could have a healthy relationship.

Suddenly, Edward seductive laugh brought me back from my memories.

"Hi, baby, I know. I loved waking up in your arms this morning and I didn't want to leave you alone in our bed," I playfully pouted into the phone.

It was Saturday morning and one of the few Saturdays when Edward had the full day off. I hated that I had to come into the office this morning, but I'd forgotten some work here that I needed to have ready by Monday. Plus, there was no chance in hell that I would get any work done over the weekend at home, so I had no choice but to come in for a few hours this morning and then have the rest of the weekend to spend with my family.

I heard other loud voices in the background. "So how's your morning so far?" I asked.

"Good, everything's good. I was just calling to see when you're coming home."

"Um…I'm finishing up the final touch on the rough draft, so it's ready for Dan on Monday. I should be home within the hour, definitely before eleven o'clock. Why?" I was growing curious and suspicious.

"Oh, nothing, Nathan, Nessie, and I wanted to have a special Cullen family lunch together, so I was calling to see when you'd be home." Edward chuckled as I heard Nathan squealing in the background how he was a big boy helping his daddy make lunch.

I giggled and said a quick goodbye. I rushed through the finishing touches and packed up my bag, so I could go home as fast as I could. I wanted nothing more than to spend time with my sexy husband and my two little angels.

Nathaniel Masen Cullen was a bundle of joy we welcomed into the world few months after our first wedding anniversary. I had mentioned before how Edward and I let our careers get the best of us, and we soon discovered that we needed to reconnect and reprioritized our lives. Well, little Nathan was the reason for that. Six months after our honeymoon, Edward was extremely busy with his patients and his surgical career. I was buried deep into my work with new projects in both on stage and on the silver movie screen. It was then I discovered that I was two and a half months pregnant. Of course, I was thrilled, and so was Edward, but we never really discussed what we were going to do with all the changes a baby coming into our lives would bring.

Changes needed to be made, but I felt like I was the only one who was making any real sacrifices in my career for our family. When I was about six months into my pregnancy, I realized I couldn't work as much as I used to. So I had made Dan a partner in my company, and he took over supervising and managing more projects so my work load wouldn't overstress my body and the baby. Plus I was preparing to go on maternity leave soon after the baby was born.

While I was putting my career on the back burner for our growing family, Edward was still taking on more cases and had been spending longer hours at the hospital than he was at home. I felt extremely lonely and frustrated with Edward's absence in my life, and I was afraid he would become someone who really didn't know their family anymore and that our marriage would strain and eventually fall apart because he was so career driven and a workaholic.

We fought a lot more over his priorities and lack of support during the pregnancy, and it became so bad that I had actually left him for about two weeks. I had stayed with Lily and Josh during that time because I didn't want to go to either of our family to find out, causing them to worry and eventually try to butt into our problems.

I was about seven months pregnant by then, and things weren't getting better between the two of us. I was starting to contemplate whether Edward and I were really over, and if I was going to raise this baby alone. Out of fear and heartache, I cried myself to sleep most nights. It was after two weeks, Josh found Edward at his front doorstep, looking miserable and terrible. He had practically begged me to forgive him and take him back.

We went into counseling, which did help us a lot. Edward was still driven and ambitious, but he was also motivated to never let his career come before me and our baby, thus ruining our marriage and family. After Nathan was born, he became Edward's world, and Edward loved his son dearly.

Nathan was an exact replica of Edward. He had the same messy bronze, auburn hair that stuck out all over the place, same nose, head shape and crooked grin. The only thing he had that resembled me was my nose. Nathan had inherited Edward's emerald green eyes. I knew right away that my little boy was going to be so handsome like his dad. Now he was four and growing up so quickly before our very eyes.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, or we all fondly called her Nessie, was born over a year ago. She was now eighteen months old and was the joy that filled our hearts. Her name was a tribute to both Edward and my parents, who adored her to bits. She was absolutely beautiful. Much to my pleasure, she had brown hair, but Edward's bronze highlighted through her hair. I knew that she would definitely look like her father's color when she grew older. Thankfully, it wasn't messy with so many cowlicks that made her hair stand disarray like Edward's, but it grew thick and straight like mine and naturally wavy curls like my dad's curly hair.

Edward was thrilled that our daughter looked a lot like me. She had my heart-shape face and button nose, and Edward was thrilled that she had my brown eyes. When we compared her to the pictures of me as a baby, she looked exactly same as me. This pleased my husband very much. On the other hand, Edward began to worry over the future when he would have to fight off all the boys away from our beautiful daughter. I rolled my eyes and told him that he was being silly to worry over something that has yet to happen. Except he wouldn't let this go, and I ended up telling him to talk to our dads about this and ask them for some advice, which I had a hunch that he already did.

"Ma-ma," Nessie squealed as soon as she saw me walking into living. She was very verbal for being eighteen months old. She was able to say ma-ma, da-da, ne-an for Nathan, ga-ma and ga-pa for my parents, na-na and pa-pa for Edward's parents. Alice was ah-ee; Rose was wo; Jasper was jap; and Emmett was met. She was about to say other words, but they were more like gibberish, but she still was a load of fun to carry a conversation with. Her facial expressions alone were priceless.

"Hi, my little Nessie," I cooed as I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms to kiss her cheeks. She patted my cheeks with her free hand while the other arm clutched onto her teddy bear for dear life. Her shaggy bear was her best friend and security blanket. Nessie only clung to it when she was nervous, grouchy, sleepy, and shy. She looked as though she had just woken up from her nap and was still a little out of it. She hugged me close and rested her tiny head on my shoulder. I rocked her gently in my arms and rubbed her back to soothe her grouchiness away.

"Mommy!" Nathan exclaimed as he from the kitchen.

"Hey, there's my special little guy." I whispered. "Did Nessie just wake up from her nap?" Nathan nodded his head up and down.

"Uh-huh, we weres watching "Up" and she fell asleep on the couch. Daddy didn't wants to wake her up, so he let her sleep." Nathan was filling me in with the rest of his morning. He bragged about Edward letting him help make lunch.

"So where are you all taking mommy today for a special lunch?" I asked my little two munchkins.

Nathan closed his mouth tight like a lid, shook his head wildly side to side. He quickly looked to his sister and gave her a frantic look as if she would spill the beans to our surprise outing. I just laughed at his frazzle reaction as Nessie squealed, "Ma-ma, Da-da, Ne-an, ba-ba-ba-ba, ma-mam-mam-mam-mam."

"No, Nessie, don't tell Mommy cuz Daddy tolds us not to, or else we won't get ice cream!" he shouted like it was the biggest crisis ever, and that the world would be over if they spilled the beans to me.

Edward came strolling into the living room, chuckling at my pathetic attempt to coax our children into telling me their little secrets.

"You better go in and get ready for lunch." Edward gave me his hand and pulled me off the floor. He kissed me square on the lips and swatted my ass as I walked up the stairs to our bedroom. I heard him growl a little as I swayed my hips in a tantalizing manner that I knew would drive my husband crazy.

I saw that Edward had already laid out some clothes out for me. Edward wanted me to wear a long sleeve shirt, a light jacket, with a tight pair of jeans and a thick pair of socks. He pulled out my Ugg boots to keep my feet warm. It was the middle of October, only a week before Halloween, so the air was chilly, but the autumn sun was still warm.

I dressed quickly, and met my family, who were all ready and waiting for me to join them by the front entrance. We piled into my Audi SUV, which was my way of rebelling against the cliché that all moms with little kids drove a mini-van that screamed "I'm a soccer mom!"

Edward drove us out to Central Park. The scenery was gorgeous with the green grass, and all the green foliage had changed to different shades of red, orange, and yellow. I realized that Edward and the kids had planned a wonderful picnic lunch to share together.

We found a great spot near the playground and the trees. It was absolutely perfect. Edward packed a wonderful lunch: ham and cheese sandwiches, warm mac n' cheese, cut up fruits, chocolate chip cookies, chilled apple juice for the kids and ice cold hard lemonade for the grown-ups. I really enjoyed spending time with my family. I took my time eating and feeding Nessie. Nathan inhaled his food quickly and was itching to join the kids on the playground.

After giving him the okay to go and play, Edward and I relaxed comfortably as we finished our food in some relative peace. The only loud distraction was Nessie babbling loudly and squealing in laughter as she watched all the activity around her. She grew very antsy and wanted to join her brother on the playground. Edward took her instead, while I finished eating my lunch.

After I finished my delicious, wonderfully made lunch, I slowly began to clean up our mess. When I looked up for a brief moment, I watched Nathan drag Edward off to the food truck with little Nessie clapping her hands happily. I giggled at my children's enthusiasm for ice cream when I heard someone call out my name.

"Bella?"

I turned my head back only to see Jacob Black standing behind me. I looked up at him in disbelief. I hadn't seen, heard, or thought about Jacob Black ever since the day when my dad made him leave my office five years ago. I got a restraining order against him in fear that he'd come back, but he never did. I had completely forgotten about him until this very moment. His hair was shorter, and he gained some weight, but he still looked the same.

"Jacob," I said flatly and blinked at him expectantly, waiting for his next move.

"How've you been, Bells? It's been a long time." He looked around nervously, like he was looking for someone.

"Good." My answer was short and to the point. I was clearly telling him that I didn't want to talk to him at all, but he clearly didn't get the message.

"So…" Jacob started saying something, but he was rudely cut off by my son.

"Mooommmmy!" Nathan screamed excitedly as he ran over to me with a big smile on his face. "Look what Daddy gots me. It's Spiderman, Mommy. It's so cool, and I don't want to eat it, but I gots to, or else it'll melt."

I giggled at the serious expression on my son's face as he considered his options over his silly dilemma in whether to eat his cool looking ice cream bar or try to save it.

"Well, I think you should think you should eat it too." I encouraged Nathan to enjoy his treat by unwrapping it from its wrapper and handed it to him. He let out a gleeful gasp as he licked his lips and bit into his treat.

Then I heard Jacob shuffling behind me and turned my head to see that he was still there. Nathan noticed Jacob standing behind us too, and he tapped his little hand on my cheek to get my attention.

"Who's that, Mommy?" he asked while looking curiously up at Jacob.

I smiled warmly at my son and said, "It's just someone Mommy knew when she was little."

Nathan tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Is he a friend like Aunt Lily?" he asked.

"No, sweetie, he's not Mommy's friend." I knew my words must have stung Jacob like a bitch, but I spoke the truth. "He's just someone Mommy knew a long time ago."

Nathan nodded his head in understanding and continued to eat his ice cream.

"He's your son?" Jacob looked down at Nathan in wonder.

I held Nathan close to me, protectively shielding him away from Jacob's gaze and said, "Yes, he is."

"He's beautiful."

"Yes, he is," I replied, fondly stroking my son's head affectionately.

"Do you think we could have…"Jacob started to say, but I stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Don't even try to finish whatever you were about to say." I cut him off.

"But Bells…" Jacob pleaded.

I gave him a hard look. "Stop it, Jacob, there's no use in trying to rehash the past," I said coldly. "As you can clearly see that I'm happily living my life with my loving husband and my beautiful children. I moved past all the shit that you put me through all those years ago."

I heard Nathan little gasp. "Aw, Mommy, that's a bad word," he scolded me, but then looked suspiciously up at Jacob. "My mommy never says bad words, only when she's mad at Daddy or Uncle Emmy. So you musta done a bad thing to make my mommy mad at you." He disdainfully narrowed his eyes and glared at Jacob.

I wanted to laugh at my son's protective nature over me. He was so much like his father. Soon Edward walked back to us, holding Nessie firmly in his arms. She was busy eating a Dora ice cream bar. However, as soon as Nessie saw me, she squealed, "Ma-ma, num, num," as she showed off her half eaten ice cream bar proudly before resuming her efforts to shove it back into her mouth. Edward tried to keep her as clean from the messy, melting treat as best he could, while trying to assess the situation displayed before him.

"Love, is everything alright?" Edward eyed warily between me and Jacob.

I nodded my head and said, "I'm fine, babe." I turned my head back to the idiot behind me. "Jacob, you remember my husband, Edward Cullen, don't you." I looked pointedly at Jacob, telling him that it was time for him to leave.

Jacob looked at Edward, then at Nessie in his arms, and then down at Nathan and me. It appeared as if he finally opened his eyes and saw my happy little family and that he had no business being a part of it. The look in his eyes changed into that of defeat, and he looked sadly down at me again.

"Yeah, I remember him…" he said dejectedly. "You have a beautiful family here, Bells. I'm glad you found everything that you wished for when we were kids." His eyes shifted back to Edward. "You're a very lucky man," Jacob spoke enviously as he looked at both Nathan and Nessie and then at me before returning his gaze back to Edward.

Edward smiled proudly and said, "Yes, I am. I'm the luckiest man in the world." He sat down right next to me and Nathan, smiled loving at our two children and at me. Edward mouthed, "Mine," to me. I sweetly kissed him on the lips and softly whispered, "Yours" back to him.

Jacob saw our exchange and looked completely crushed. He slowly turned around and began to walk away, but he paused for a moment before facing back at us again.

"Hey, Bella," he called out to me. Edward and I looked up at him. "I'm sorry…for everything."

I felt a calm relief washed over me, and I could finally be at peace with my tragic past. I finally got the apology that I was looking for all those years. I never wanted Jacob back in my life…well, that wasn't true. I did want him back once after he had just left me, but as time went on, what I wanted from him changed. At first I wanted my baby back, but I knew that would be impossible to have, then I wanted revenge and to make Jacob suffer for all the sins he had committed against my baby and me. But after I met Edward and had my children, I realized that what I really wanted was simply an apology from Jacob and for him to acknowledge all his mistakes against me. So as soon as I got what I wished for from him, I felt vindication for my baby and for all those years of torment and suffering I had endured. After that day in the park, I never saw Jacob ever again, nor did I want to hear about him ever again.

We left soon after my unexpected encounter with Jacob. I had fun and so did my two angels, but Edward was quiet for the rest of the afternoon. It made me a little nervous, but I kept it to myself and put on a happy face in front of our kids because I didn't want to upset them and ruin their cheerful little bubble by getting into a fight with their father.

Our little afternoon adventure to the park must have tired Nathan and Nessie out because they were tuckered out as soon as they laid their little heads on their pillows.

I walked into our bedroom, only to find Edward wasn't there. I heard the shower running in our ensuite bathroom. I carefully opened the door and saw through the glass door that Edward's back was toward the door, so he didn't notice that I'd slipped in. I stripped out of my clothes and joined my husband in the shower.

Edward turned around to face me as a gust of cold air followed in with me. I wrapped my arms around his magnificent torso and my hands roamed his muscular back. Even after five years together, this man turned me on.

Edward looked deep into my eyes, and I could see the war waging within his mind.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I pleaded with my love to confide his worries with me. I lightly kissed his pouting lips as he hesitated with his answer.

"Was it because of Jacob?" I asked softly, as I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss over where his heart lied. Then I licked a water droplet that slid over his nipple. I sucked and nipped his pecs as Edward's head rolled back as he groaned, relaxing the tension away from his body. My hands moved down and caressed his sides and butt.

Edward buried one of his hands in my hair, massaging my scalp, while his other hand attached itself to my ass and firmly kneaded it.

"I love you, Edward…" I whimpered. "Yours, my love…yours."

That was all the encouragement he needed. Edward proceeded to pin me against the wall as his one hand that was on my butt slid down to my knee, which he brought up to rest against his hips.

"Mine…" he rasped as he lined his hard dick and entered me with one hard thrust. He moved in and out of me hard and fast as the hot water pelted his back. I gasped and sighed in lust and passion as I wrapped my other leg around my husband's waist with my heels digging into his ass, trying to push him deeper into me.

We both came, and our grunts and sounds seemed to amplify within the shower walls. We should have been worried that our loud noises could have awoken our children, but we didn't care. We needed this badly, to reassure my husband and reconnect our bond.

Thankfully, our two angels slept peacefully through everything, completely oblivious to the world around them. Edward and I went to bed, spooning in each other's arms. We weren't tired, but we felt sated and content.

"Babe?" I spoke in a timid voice, "You never answered my question." I was slightly scared that I would ruin our comfortable mood, but I had to know.

I could feel Edward's body tense up but I didn't back down. We needed to talk about this and move past it.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked.

Edward heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, love. I just…it upset me when I saw that jackass near you and Nathan." He nuzzled his face into my neck. "I know that you're over him, but I could see the hurt that lingered in your eyes as you talked to him…" he mumbled, "I know I'm being stupid and that you've moved past that painful period, but that bastard will always be a reminder for you, and…" he rambled on, but I stopped him.

I turned around to face my loving husband. I caressed the side of his face and amorously kissed his lips. As I pulled away from our kiss, I looked him genuinely in the eyes.

"Edward, I'm sorry that you're upset by this afternoon."

Edward was going to interrupt me but I stopped him by placing a finger over his lips, which he kissed.

"As I was saying, I'm sorry you were upset. But I want you to know this," I said in a stern voice. "Yes, a part of me will always be sad over the loss of my first baby, but I will never mourn over the loss of Jacob Black in my life. You've helped me in so many ways, Edward. You healed me completely and taught me to love again. You've made me your wife and given me two beautiful kids. You, Edward Cullen, have brought me to life and I will love you with all my heart, body and soul forever," I sweetly professed.

Edward smiled warmly at me. He pulled me into a passionate kiss. I could feel the smile on his lips.

"Thank you, love," he whispered. "And I, too, will forever love you with all my heart, body, and soul."

He whispered, "Mine," before he made love to me again, and I chanted, "Yours" as he made me cum. As I fell asleep in my husband's arms, I let my thought run wild. I realized I had so much to be thankful for.

I, Isabella Cullen, was now thirty two years old, blissfully married to Edward Anthony Cullen, a brilliant surgeon and the love of my life, and couldn't be happier about it. I had a successful career as one of the best stage designers in Broadway, but my greatest accomplishments were my two beautiful children, Nathan Masen and Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I no longer had to suffer through countless of mind-numbing blind dates with complete losers, and the ladies at our church finally left me alone.

I was extremely blessed with loving parents in Charlie, Renee, Carlisle and Esme. I went from being an only child to having a house full of brothers and sisters. Most important of all was that I had found my best friend and the world's best lover in my Edward. I loved him with all of my heart, mind, body, and soul, and he loved me dearly as well. He was my absolute everything and I was his. And together, we lived happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: It's that's all folks! _

_I wanted to say thank you to all the readers out there who read and loved this story. I wanted to thank you all for all the encouraging words and comments you all gave me._

_I hope you liked the ending. I'm going to post some outtakes too. I'll post them up very soon._

_Thank you everyone. Please be on the lookout for my other stories. I love you all! ^-^ _


	20. Outtake One: A Goddess to Behold

_A/N: I don't Twilight._

_Tada! Here is an outtake of "So What If I'm Single!" in Edward's POV! It's his POV of Chapter 2 on the night of the benefit. I always have to put in his thoughts of the night! I had fun writing this. Yay! ~*(^.^)*~_

_Exciting, huh? Well I am…Enjoy!_

* * *

**Outtake One: A Goddess to Beheld **

_**Edwards POV**_

"Alice, can you tell me why I have to go to this wedding again? I don't even know who the bride and groom are," I whined.

My sister had been pestering me all week long to go to some random stranger's wedding this upcoming Saturday. I had a lot on my plate, and I was looking forward to catching up on some work and relaxing on my free day. So one would imagine how much I wasn't looking forward spending my whole afternoon, tagging along to this wedding.

"Come on, Edward, you have to go. You're Jasper's best man." She gave me a pointed look, and then she pulled out the big guns, her big, puppy dog eyes. "Please, we need your input to give to Bella for our wedding."

Bella? Did she just mention Bella?

Now she was definitely someone I would love to see again. It's been awhile since a woman has caught my attention like Bella did. I'd been thinking about her since that night because not only was she beautiful, especially in her evening gown she had on with her long flowing hair, but she was smart and charming too. And the witty things that came out of her mouth…wow!

I had to admit that some of her comments and questions were daunting; they threw me off and offended me. But then they were all forgotten the moment I heard her speak so passionately about her work and life. It was clear that she was driven, but she loved what she did. And it didn't go unnoticed how much my family was captivated by all her words and stories.

I just wished I had spoken to her more that evening. However, all I did was sit there across from her and uttered only couple of words to her throughout the dinner. On the other hand, I managed to listen in on her conversations with my family. The more I heard her share about her life, the more intrigue sparked my attraction to her.

However, I made a huge mistake that evening by bringing Jessica to be my date. My stomach still churned with disgust as I thought of all that went wrong that evening because of her. Bringing that girl to the benefit turned out to be a nightmare and almost ruined everyone's evening. The only good that came out of that evening was watching Bella put Jessica in her place.

* * *

…_**Flashback to Saturday Night…**_

I stood in the corner of the room, drinking my glass of scotch on the rocks and minding my own business. Out of nowhere, I was caught by the Robinsons and the Mallorys and then forced to make idle chit-chat with them.

"Oh, there you are, Edward. How have you been, my boy?" Derek Mallory patted my shoulder, trying to butter me up with compliments, but I knew where this conversation was heading. He was trying to sneak in the topic of his vile daughter, Lauren, a girl that was artificial and plastic in every way possible. I thought I made it very clear that I was not interested in her in the slightest bit, but neither of her parents nor Lauren gave up their persistent game to trick me into going out with her.

"I'm doing quite well, and how are you, sir?" I politely replied. I was trying to formulate an exit strategy to get as far away as possible from this irritating man.

"Good, good…Both Barbara and I are doing quite well, actually. But do you know who else is doing well, Edward? My daughter, Lauren…" Before Derek could even finish his sentence, I cut him off by telling him that my father was looking for me. I quickly excused myself as politely as possible and got the hell out of there. I started to look around for my brother, sisters, and Jasper.

I scanned across the room, and I found them. They were talking to Joshua Langford and his fiancée, Lily Kang. Lily looked stunning in her flowing gown, and her smile lit up her pretty face.

A part of me has always had a little crush on her, and I hate to admit this, but I had been a little jealous of how lucky Josh was to have talk to her before I did that night when we first met each other at that NYU party.

…_**Mini-flashback…**_

_I had come home to visit my family from Harvard for the first time in a while. Josh, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Em dragged me to a party at NYU. I didn't really want to go but went along with them anyways. Honestly, I thought they only wanted me to go to make sure they had a designated driver for the evening because they knew I wasn't planning to drink any alcohol. I sat in the corner listening to the crap that they called music. Suddenly, I spotted a very pretty Asian girl across the room. After several minutes of scourging up enough courage to go over and talk to her, I was too late because Josh had already beaten me to it. The rest of the night, I watched Josh and the pretty Asian girl talked and laughed together while I sulked in the corner all by myself._

**…**_**End of Mini-flashback…** _

Sometimes, I wondered if she could have been the one for me. I could have been the one she was engage to instead of Josh. I soon dismissed that fleeing thought immediately because of the dangerous ramification it held. I would never go so far to lust after my good friend's girl and create an awkward rift between us over a one-sided, wishful desire that would never come to life.

Lily was never mine to begin with and my attraction towards her happened over five years ago. Josh and Lily were now engaged, and I had already moved on.

I was about to go over to them when I noticed another woman standing next to Lily. She was the most awe inspiringly, exquisite creature I had laid eyes upon. She was a lovely vision to behold. Her gown hugged her petite frame tightly, showing off her voluptuous hour-glass figure. Her hair was silky, long, and a deep mahogany brown that was curled in loose waves. It flowed elegantly over her shoulders and down her back. Her face was pure and flawless. Her eyes were big and bright, and I could see that they were a deep, dark color. A cute button nose and full, luscious lips, which I had hoped to kiss and taste within the end of the evening, ornamented her lovely face. Her smile made my heart skip a beat, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was an ethereal goddess that I wanted to worship.

"Edward? Is that you? How have you been, darling?" I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder, which broke my gaze and took my attention away from my beautiful goddess.

I turned around and inwardly groaned. Just my luck, it was Lauren.

Regardless to the dismay written all over my face, which she was oblivious to, she moved in to be closer to me. Every step she took, I countered with two steps back away from her. Lauren mindlessly began to say something, but I tuned out her nasally voice. I had to get away from her quick before my mind imploded from her shill voice.

I pretended that someone had gotten my attention and swiftly excused myself from her side. Lauren called out for me, but I ignored her and quickly made my retreat for my life and sanity.

When I was finally safely away from Lauren's or her father's clutches, I looked around the room again to see where my goddess was hiding, but I couldn't find her. Where did she go? I quickly scan the room again and spotted her at the bar, ordering a drink.

As she was walking away from the bar, a woman with honey brown hair and square glasses tripped and knocked into my goddess from behind, therefore pushing her into the woman in a bright, red dress.

_Wait, was that Jessica?_ I took a closer look. Yup, it was her, and she didn't look too happy at all.

Jessica Stanley was my date for the evening. She wore a red dress that wasn't exactly appropriate attire for tonight's event, but she refused to change. She nearly cried when I told this and whined that she spent hours looking for the perfect dress for tonight. To me though, she had looked like she was ready to go to her high school prom.

I had met Jessica at a night club and had been seeing her for the past two weeks now. In the beginning, everything was fun and new because she was young, hot, and sexy. But now with each passing day I spend with her, I found her mindless chatter extremely irritating. She couldn't hold up a decent conversation with me that didn't evolve around idle celebrity gossip, make-up, or fashion, and it was evident that she wasn't too bright either. Fortunately for her, she was a good lay and that was the only reason to why I kept her around. My family and friends knew this and thought of me to be a pig, but I wasn't going to let a perfectly good piece of ass go to waste, just to please my family.

A shrill scream broke me out of my thoughts as I watched the train wreck unfold before my eyes. It appeared that my goddess had accidentally spilled some of her drink onto Jessica's red dress, making my date grow livid at the sight. Mortified, I watched Jessica throw a wild tantrum, gaining everyone's attention. Jessica started to yell at my goddess, demanding that she pay for her dress. The other woman, standing next to my goddess, started to apologize to Jessica, but she wouldn't let it go.

Damn it! Jessica was causing a scene over that gaudy looking dress. I immediately knew nothing good could possibly come out from this. Maybe it was time for me to go over there and try to calmly resolve this issue before it got even more out of hand.

As I started to walk over their direction to put an end to this humiliating debacle, I noticed that my goddess was also well aware of the unnecessary attention they were drawing to themselves. I stopped as I watched her stroll up to Jessica and say something to her with a dark look in her eyes. And it worked. Whatever my beautiful goddess had said must have squashed Jessica's temper and scared the shit out of my date because with each step the closer my goddess took, the more nervous Jessica became. Eventually, Jessica was left to stand there speechless.

My goddess drew out a business card and handed to Jessica, who took it before she walked away. The look on Jessica's face was priceless as she trembled with humiliation. I was thoroughly impressed in how my goddess handled this situation.

I continued to watch my goddess, as Jessica stalked right up to me. She was upset, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Eddie…" she whined pitifully. She clung to me tightly, waiting for me to wrap my arms protectively around her and comfort her.

I had no words for her though. I merely pushed her away from me at arm's length instead. She looked up at me with so much hurt in her eyes, but I felt no compassion for her whatsoever. The only thoughts going through my head were of the ways I could possibly get that business card away from Jessica. Not to mention, I thought what a mistake it was to bring her here tonight, and how I simply wanted her to leave. But my mother raised me to be a gentleman and she was my guest. But one thing was clear though; I was definitely done with her tonight, and I'd only have to put up with her for a bit longer.

Then the announcement that dinner was about to begin was made. I escorted Jessica into the dining hall, and we were seated at a table with the rest of my family. I noticed that Josh was seated at our table, and there were two empty seats next to him. We sat silently waited for the rest of our party to come and join our table.

I was pleasantly surprised to see Lily and my goddess walking in my direction. I closely watched her beautiful facial expression change from being relaxed and cheerful to tense up with panic and dismay. She quickly hid her fear behind a tight smile that wasn't like the one I admired from before. It wasn't soft and sincere but more forced and curt.

Lily and my goddess arrived at the table, and all the men stood up to greet them. It must have surprised her because my goddess jumped a little. It was a cute sight to see. Alice happily got up from her seat and made her way to the girls. Then she proceeded to introduce my goddess to my parents.

"Dad, Mom, this is Isabella Swan. Bella, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen and my mother, Esme Cullen," Alice chirped.

Isabella Swan. Her name truly suited well. Though, I couldn't pin point why did name sounded awfully familiar. Where have I heard of it before?

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, but please call me Bella."

Bella, beautiful Bella_._

I watched her shake hands with my parents, and they immediately took her. My father smiled warmly at her, but it wasn't the typical "meet and greet" kind of smile that he normally used with strangers. No, it was more like the way he smiled at our family. My mother looked like she was about to gush. The way she looked at Bella, you could instantly tell that my mother simply adored her.

Bella, being the wonderful goddess that she was, greeted my parents with a warm genuine smile on her face. Her face was no longer nervous or tense, but serene and beautiful. She looked like she was enjoying herself. I, on the other hand, became a little impatient as I had to wait for my turn to be introduced to the lovely Ms. Swan.

Alice smiled devilishly at the impatient look on my face. She cleared her throat to break Bella's conversation with my parents, and it was finally my turn to be formally introduced to Bella Swan.

_Finally, Alice, it's about time!_

Bella's eyes shone brightly as she looked straight at me. My eyes quickly darted to watch her mouth slightly part. I had to stop breathing all together as desire for this sexy woman took over me. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there. The thought of tasting her made my mouth water, and the corner of my lips slightly curled up. God, I really wanted her…badly.

"Bella, this is my other brother, Edward Cullen. Edward, this Bella Swan." Alice looked at me expectantly to turn on the charm and sweep Bella off her feet. But right at that moment, my mind went blank. Before I could get a word out of my mouth, I was interrupted by Jessica obnoxiously clearing her throat at Alice to introduce her. Jessica was clearly annoyed that she was being ignored.

"Oh, and that's Jessica Stanley." Alice said dryly.

"I'm Edward's _**girlfriend**_." Jessica punched the last word. I looked around at the table. I could see the disgust and dismay written all over my family's faces. It was clear that nobody in my family liked Jessica, including my mother, who usually saw the good in everyone. However, their opinions of Jess were very low as they saw her to be an awful gold digging tramp with no real class.

I knew my entire family was waiting for me to break up with her. They all wanted me to find love and settle down. They were growing impatient with my foolish, meaningless relationships with the frivolous girls I met at clubs or bars. But in my defense, I just hadn't met the right girl yet, maybe until now.

I looked up at Bella, and saw that she, too, looked annoyed by Jessica. Perhaps it was from the altercation she had with Jessica earlier this evening.

"Ok, so what? Does she want me to give her a metal or something for being his girlfriend?" she muttered under her breathe.

Alice and Lily lightly laughed at Bella's comment while I managed to mask my amusement with a smile. Jessica, on the other hand who didn't hear Bella's little remark, looked irritated, wanting to know what the three of us found so funny.

Bella politely said hello to the both of us before taking her seat. I was about to stand to help her with her seat, but Jasper beat me to it.

Damn it! I angrily glared daggers at my best friend for the missed opportunity to impress Bella through a simple chivalrous. I internally pouted in my seat as I watched Bella settle herself in her seat.

The table grew louder as everyone began talking amongst themselves. I was talking to Josh about a couple of medical cases that I studying, but I kept an ear open to eavesdrop in on Bella's conversation with my mother and Rose. They were talking about the theatre and her work as a stage designer. Then it clicked. I knew who she was, and why her name was so familiar. She was the Isabella Swan, one of the top stage designers in New York.

I was further impressed by this exquisitely amazing woman. Bella was, not only, beautiful, articulate, and confident, but she had great talent and success as well. I've been to many of the shows her work had been displayed in, and I was an avid fan of hers too. What I really admired the most about her success was that it came from hard work and dedication. Most women, I normally encountered, were nothing like Bella. They were the kind of women that wanted to live in the now and only wanted pleasure and fun. They also wanted someone to take care of them, case in point the woman sitting next to me. Bella was different; she was a strong, successful, and independent. It was a major turn on!

I, finally, got my chance after the first course was over. Bella turned to me and started to ask me questions about myself.

"So Edward, what do you do exactly?"

I paused, completely entranced by the sound of my name coming out of that luscious mouth of hers. It was sweet music to my ears. I was so lost in my Bella induced haze that I realized I hadn't answered her question, yet.

But then my mind went blank again, and I forgot everything about myself.

Of all the times to act like an utter fool, I had to do it now! I quickly scrambled my brain to come up with my answers.

_I'm a doctor, right? Yeah, I'm a doctor. __God, I must look like an idiot. I can't even answer a simple question right away._

I cleared my throat to speak. "Well, I work at NYU Medical Center as an attending physician and surgeon in the ICU unit."

"Oh…" she replied, thinking to herself.

A swell of pride and joy rush through me because it was obvious that I had impressed her.I wanted to pat myself on the back.

The next question, which Bella asked me, threw me off completely.

"I have another question to ask. Do you prefer to be called Ed," she innocently asked.

Wait, what? Ed? I hated to be called that_._ The joyous, good feeling immediately disappeared, and my face became stoic and blank.

"No," I quickly answered. I could to feel all eyes were on us, but I ignored them.

"How about Eddie?" she kept asking. Okay, was she pulling my leg here? What was with her and nicknames?

Everyone, except Jessica and Bella started to laugh. Emmett was the loudest of all. My family knew that I hated being called any nicknames. I started to get really irritated now.

Was she doing this on purposed? Was she trying to make a fool out of me? I wondered if Emmett or Jasper put her up to this.

"No…I prefer Edward," I said tersely. I tried my best not to sound angry, but I was far too annoyed at this point.

"You're a pretty serious guy, aren't you, Edward," she said in a dry voice.

I gave her a serious look and saw her start to blush with embarrassment and guilt. I guess she really didn't mean to insult me; she was only genuinely curious. She turned her face away from me in the opposite direction, and then Emmett abruptly roared with a loud laugh that shook the table.

"I like this girl. She's hilarious!" he boisterously cried out. He had a huge grin on his face. I looked around to see my entire family smiling fondly at Bella. They all really enjoyed having her in their company and that alone made my anger and irritation slowly disappear.

Sadly after that horrendous conversation we shared, I didn't get another chance to talk to Bella again. I did notice through the corner of my eyes how Bella would often take a quick glance my way, but then quickly divert her gaze before I caught her. I thought she was adorable and had fun playing this game of cat and mouse with her, but I detected a hint of sadness whenever our eye did meet. I wondered what was bothering her.

The conversation returned to normal, and the food was served. Bella had avoided making any further small talk with me, which I couldn't say that I was happy for. However, during the main course, I heard Mom ask the question that I had been dying to be asked.

"So Bella, are you seeing anyone special?"

My ears immediately perked up to hear her answer. Bella looked so frazzled that she made a piece of meat fly off her plate onto the middle of the table. Her delicious blush appeared before her face. I began to assume that her answer could be a yes, and jealousy filled my heart at the thought of some lucky bastard as the recipient of all my goddess's love and affection.

"Bella?" My mother was persistent on hearing her answer.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone special at the moment," she quietly mumbled.

_Yes! Alright, no boyfriend!_ I relaxed in my seat.

"Well, are you dating at least?" Mom pressed her with more questions. The resentful thoughts came back and a growl erupted from my chest.

But something was off as I noticed Alice, Lily, and Josh were desperately trying to suppress their laughter while deep red blush colored Bella's entire face. I looked over to Jasper and saw that he, too, was trying to cover a big smile behind his hand.

What was so funny?

"Oh, Bella dates alright," Alice choked out before laughing hysterically in her chair, which triggered Josh, Lily and even Jasper to laugh out loud, too.

Bella glared murderously at Alice, while the rest of us looked confused and waited for Bella to explain. She let out a big sigh and hesitated before speaking. She, then, proceeded to tell a story that explained what Alice and the other were laughing about. The more she talked, the redder her cheeks became.

We watched Bella's chagrin as she told us her story but found her story to be amusing and funny. Even though I found her predicament to be hilarious, I didn't have the guts to laugh out loud in her face. I found her to be quite endearing and thoroughly enjoyed watched her face animatedly display her emotions. I couldn't help but to watch her with the biggest smile on my face.

Lily was on the verge of tears when she said, "Oh, Bella, please tell them about some of your stories. Oh! Oh! Tell them about the recent guy with the hand fetish."

Bella looked like she wanted to crawl under the table and die.

Wait a minute…She went on a date with a pervert with a hand fetish. Half of me wanted to hunt this freak down, but the other half was highly amused by this discovery and wanted to hear the story. The latter half won.

By the time she was done telling her story, the entire table was laughing out loud. Many of the guests, sitting in the surrounding tables close to ours, were all looking at my family, with curious faces to hear what was so entertaining.

I half expected Bella to run out of the room, crying at the fact that we all were laughing on her account, but to my surprise, she was laughing along with us. Strangely, it wasn't the kind of the fake 'ha-ha, ok we get the point now, please stop' kind of laugh, but she looked like she was genuinely enjoying herself.

I was awed when I saw her laugh. Bella laughed with her whole body, and it was sexiest, most beautiful sight I had ever witness. I would gladly give anything in the world, if I could just to make her laugh like that for again. After that, I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella, and I wouldn't for the rest of the evening. I didn't want to.

"I'm impressed that you can laugh at this, Bella. If that happened to me, I would have died of humiliation and never told a soul." Rosalie winked at Bella teasingly, which Bella returned with a broad smile.

"Yeah well, after being on so many disastrous date, I have to laugh at them. Believe me when I say this, Hand Fetish Guy is one of the many stories of my dysfunctional dating life. Trust me when I say this, but I have plenty more. However, I think I'll save the rest for a later day and time." She gave Rose another wink, cause Rose's smile to go even wider with excitement.

I loved how instantly my family had been taken with her. It was evident that Bella would be around from now on, something that pleased me very much.

She must have sensed whenever I was watching her because every time her deep, soulful eyes gazed into mine, her cheeks became a blushing pink. Each time I saw her blush make its appearance on her soft skin; my stomach would do a flip. Every fiber in my being wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms, but I could not let out a deep sigh. In my heart, I knew that I was in trouble because she was consuming me.

But then it annoyed me when I watched Bella's gaze shift over to my right at Jessica because it reminded me of the unwanted nuisance sitting right next to me. Throughout the meal, I had often forgotten about Jessica. I knew that Jessica was annoyed and angry with me as well, for neglecting her for most of the evening, but I really didn't care if she was upset with me. I had hoped that she would take the hint and see that things were over between us, but this was Jessica I was talking about. Of course, she wouldn't.

Then the topic of Alice's and Jasper's wedding took over the dinner conversations. It turned out that Bella was going to design the wedding layout for the church and the reception. Alice and Jasper seemed really happy about this. Mom's eyes beamed brightly at Bella with so much adoration and gratitude that I thought my mother was going to burst with glee. I found out that Bella only did this sort of thing for family and close friends. At first, Bella was only doing Alice's wedding as a favor to Lily and Josh, but as soon as Bella met Alice, the rest was history.

Bella glanced at me again, and I smiled at her adoringly at how loving and pure she was. I could tell that I was falling for her with each passing second. She began to blush again and looked away. I'd notice that she had a shy and demure nature behind her confidence and poise, which shocked the hell out of me. She was refreshing and unpredictable because she was nothing that I expected her to be. It drove me crazy in wanting to figure what was going through that beautiful head of hers.

"Is this a side business of yours?" my mother asked.

"No, I wouldn't call it a business. It's more of a favor for close family and friends. I mean, the bride and groom only have to pay for all the materials and labor if I have to use my crew for the set up. Normally, I do everything myself or with some volunteers from the wedding party. Regardless, I don't collect any commission for doing their wedding," she clarified.

_She is magnificent._ I thought in wonder.

Then I heard Jessica scoff mockingly at Bella, which infuriated me. Jessica had the audacity to insult my goddess. Bella, however, ignored Jessica's rude gesture and continued to talk to my mother.

"In most weddings I do, the bride and groom have a tight budget to work with, and so it's my job to help the find ways to save money in order to spend it on more important things. Most of the weddings I do are small scaled, so that helps with managing the cost of things, too. Lily's and Alice's will definitely be one of the bigger projects that I will have to use my crew for" She looked at both Lily and Alice and gave them each a mischievous smile.

"So you don't expect Alice to pay you commission for all the work you're going to do for her wedding?" Rosalie looked surprised by Bella's answer.

"No. I don't expect a commission. It may have started as a favor to Lily and Josh, but I got to know Alice and Jasper and we've become fast good friends. Like I said before, it's a labor of love."

Bella's soft voice sent chills down my spine. I wanted her even more with this new piece of information about her. It was so fucking sexy how selfless she was.

"That's, like, the stupidest thing I've, like, ever heard of," the irritating voice next to me spat out. It seemed like Jessica couldn't take anymore of Bella getting all the attention and adoration from my family.

You can see the fire blazing in Bella's eyes from Jessica's snide remark. I looked down at Jessica with no emotions. I wasn't shock by the fact that Jessica would make such a repulsive comment because she was immature and selfish. She will never understand Bella, and why Bella does what she does.

I was about to tell Jessica to shut up because she was making a total ass of herself and embarrassing me as well. Sadly, Jessica didn't know her place.

"I mean, like, come on…labor of love…that is, like, the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of. You're such fake-ass poser cuz what you're saying is, like, a total lie. You've got to be stupid or crazy if you're, like, okay with not getting paid for working your ass off. Are you, like, demented or something? Who in the world, like, doesn't love money? If you're saying money isn't important then you must be, like, really stupid," Jessica sneered at Bella.

Would someone gag the stupid bitch, please? I rolled my head into my hand in shame and regret. I should have never brought her here. Why did I bring her here tonight?

"Well, Jessica. There are more important things than money. I guess someone like you wouldn't understand that, would you." Bella spoke in a low, lethal voice that you can definitely hear the venom in each word.

I immediately perked up at the sound of her low, husky voice. I knew that I sound like a jackass for saying this, but in hearing Bella talk in the tone of voice, it made all the blood rush south and made Edward Jr. twitch with excitement. I couldn't help but to wonder if she sounded like that in bed.

"What's, like, that suppose to mean?" Jessica's shrill voice snapped me out of my lust filled fantasies of a naked Bella writhing in my bed.

Bella gave her a smug smile and narrowed my eyes at her. Oh, those sexy, fiery eyes. She began to stare down at Jessica like a lioness ready to pounce on her prey. Watching Bella going for the kill was, once again, such a turn on for me. She looked so fierce and in control that it made her look incredibly sexy. I wanted her to look at me like that, not in anger but in burning passion and lust. The only desire I had was to whisk her away into one of the many suites in this hotel and spend all night fucking her to oblivion.

We all listened in as Bella tore Jessica apart. I had to admit though; Bella's speech did embarrass me a bit when she accused Jessica of being a prostitute, which Jessica clearly didn't get. Like I said before, she wasn't the brightest bulb out there. I was completely mortified by the insult because Jessica was my date and girl that I had been seeing for awhile. Honestly, it left me worried of what Bella thought of me because of the company I kept.

Now I was afraid that Bella may not even give me the time of day to see her again or the chance to prove that I was her Mr. Right.

Shit! Jessica and her running fucking mouth may have ruined everything for me now.

Rose, Alice, and Lily took Bella to the ladies' room to cool down. After they left the table, there was an awkward tension that filled the air. Again, I saw the horrible mistake in bringing her here tonight.

Well, what was done was done, but I had to fix and salvage whatever I could, so at least the rest of the evening wasn't spoiled for everybody else.

Before I stood up, Alice came right back to grab her purse and reassured that Bella was alright. The news brought some relief to the thick tension in the air, but not all of it dissipated.

I quietly asked Jessica to walk out with me, so I could speak to her in private to give my family some breathing room away from her. I told her to grab her things, which ironically made her think that I was taking her somewhere private to be alone with her. She still thought I wanted her after the mess she caused for my family and possible the woman of my dreams.

We stood in the lobby for a moment, trying to quietly think of how to fix this problem, when all I could hear was Jessica incessant whining.

"Can you believe that bitch? The way she talked to me and in front of your parents! The nerve! Who does she think she is? She's, like, so fake. Bitch! Like, I…" Jessica kept complaining on about how humiliated she felt by Bella in front of my family.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel a headache coming. I wished for her to shut up and let me have some peace and quiet, but chose to stand there silently, tuning to her out. But when she began blaming Bella for making her look bad in front of my family, I had enough of her ridiculous ranting.

"Will just shut up, Jessica. You have no one to blame but yourself for what happened in there. Not only did you embarrass yourself, but you made me look like an idiot, as well, for bringing you here. If I were you, I'd just shut up and keep to myself for the rest of the night before you make an even bigger ass of yourself," I hissed angrily at her.

"Eddie…" she sadly whimpered, but I cut her off from making any more excuses or complaints.

"No, Jessica, I've had enough of your bitching attitude. Now you will do as I say, go back in there and kept that fucking loud mouth of yours shut. I will not have you ruin this night anymore than you've already have."

I turned and walked back to the dining hall. Jessica quietly followed behind me. She got the picture that I wasn't too happy with her, and she remained quiet the rest of the evening. Bella ignored her completely, never looked at her once, but that meant she didn't look at me either. This made me even more annoyed with Jessica, and I couldn't wait until this night was over so I would never have to see her ever again.

After dessert, we walked into the ballroom for music and dancing. Bella said that she had to leave because she had to take of things for church the next morning. I was sad to see her leave before I got another chance to talk to her some more or even share a dance with her.

She said her goodbyes with my family. When it was my turn, she shook my hand. I felt a spark of electricity tingle my hand as we touch. It felt good and inviting, and I couldn't help but think that her hand fit perfectly with mine.

When we let go, I missed her soft, warm touch and wished that I had never let it go. I watched as she turned and walked out of the hotel. Without a second thought, I ran after her and called out to her to stop. I would have gladly taken her home, but it was too late. Her taxi was already pulling out of the hotel's driveway.

As I watched her taxi drive away, I wanted to kick myself again for being too slow again. That was the third time in my life that I lost an opportunity to get to know a great girl and let her slip through my fingers. First, it was Josh beating me to Lily that night many years ago. Second was allowing Jasper to pull out Bella's chair for her. Third was missing the chance to take Bella home that evening and making her leave alone in a cab. I vowed never to be that slow again or miss another chance to see her again.

…_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

"EDWARD! Are you even listening to me?" Alice screamed in my ear, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ow! Geez, Alice! I wonder how someone so small can be such a big pain in the ass." I plugged my finger into my ear and wiggled it but they were still ringing from her high pitched screams.

"Well, you haven't answered me, yet! Are you going to go or not? I have to let Bella know how many of us are coming," she shouted.

I stared blankly at my little sister.

"What are you talking about? What does Bella have to do with any of this?" I asked, puzzled by her demands.

My eyes lit up with curiosity as soon as I said "Bella." My body always reacted whenever someone mentioned Bella's name in my presence, which gave them my full attention. I hungrily waited for Alice to tell me what I wanted to hear, but she gave me a smug, meaningful smile instead. She crossed her arms over her chest and thoughtfully nodded her head.

"You like her, don't you, Edward," she chided.

"Pssh…no…You don't know what you're talking about?"

I tried to dismiss my sister and had to fight back the cheesy grin that struggled against my pursed lips, as I thought of Bella and her glorious face. I felt as if I was in Jr. High school again and was trying to act cool and tough but really felt giddy inside.

"Sure, whatever you say, Casanova. Anyways, for you information, Bella is decorating the church for the wedding of a friend of hers, so she's invited us to come and check it out. I was hoping to get some ideas for mine. Em, Rose, Jasper, Lily, and Josh are all going. I thought you might want to come along too."

I didn't even have to give it a second thought. This was definitely the chance that I was looking for. I would have been crazy to pass another chance to see her again. I remember the vow I had made that Saturday night. I was definitely going to this wedding, even if I didn't know the bride and groom.

"Sure, I'll go. When is it?"

I tried to answer as smooth as I could, but I knew Alice saw right through my façade. She slyly smiled at me. I saw that sparkle in her eye whenever her mind was working overtime over something. I knew that it had to involve me and Bella somehow. To be honest, I didn't mind one bit because I could use all the help I could get.

"Hmmm…you like her, and you like her a lot!" she shrieked sharply.

I could no longer able to hide my crush for Bella and just nodded my head. Alice leaped for joy into my arm for a hug.

"I knew it! Okay, it's this Saturday at 4pm at Calvary Presbyterian Church. We're all meeting together at my place at three o'clock to drive down together. Don't be late," she warned me.

She threw me her scheming smile and ran out of my office.

Today was Wednesday, and it meant that I had about three more days before I got to see my beautiful goddess, Bella, again. I let out a sad sigh, depressed at the thought of waiting for Saturday to come. This was going to be pure torture.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed Edward's POV. Thanks for reading! Please comment! Have a good day! ^-^_


	21. Outtake Two: Music to My Ears

A/N: I don't own Twilight…

This is in Edward's POV between chapters four and five.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Outtake Two: Music to My Ears**

_Edward's POV_

I pulled up into Calvary Presbyterian Church again. I had Alice and Lily in my car with me. I had no clue why we were here in the first place. We were planning on meeting up with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Josh for dinner, but we were way too early to go to meet them at the restaurant. It was 3 in the afternoon, and we were going to meet them 6pm.

Were we going to another wedding? No, because the parking lot was mostly deserted except for a couple of cars. But I couldn't help shake the feeling that something was definitely up. So I turned to the one person who was probably the mastermind behind it all. Alice.

"What are we doing here again?" I wryly asked my dear sister.

"Why what do you mean, dear brother?" Alice gasped unknowingly as she tried to feigned innocence, which I didn't believe for one minute. Ever since we were little, everyone thought Alice was an angel, but what they didn't know was behind that angelic mask was the devil, full of mischief and trouble.

I cocked my eyebrow at her with a look of skepticism. I knew she was up to something because this was Alice who I was dealing with.

"Come on, Alice. What are you up too?" I chided at her. Alice's guiltless expression disappeared and turned into a mischievous one.

"Oh, you'll see, little brother. It's a surprise!" She let out a squeal, which made Lily let out a soft giggle. They both got out and started to head to the front entrance of the church. I rolled my eyes at Alice's vague answer as I proceeded to follow them out of my car.

As we walked into through front entrance, the first thoughts I had were of Bella. It's been about a week since I've seen her at the wedding last Saturday. God, my goddess was beautiful, and she sang like an angel too. Every time I would see her again, the more I'd grasped how perfect she really was, and it became harder to take my eyes off of her.

During her sweet performance, I swore there were times when our eyes met, and it was only me and her in the room. I finally got my moment to shine and chivalrously save her from that loser with the greasy fro. I still remembered how soft and warm she felt wrapped up in my arms. I found myself thinking about her every day after Saturday. I couldn't wait for another chance to see her again. It drove me absolutely crazy!

Josh offered to help and tried to arrange Bella to join Lily, him and me for dinner on Tuesday, but Lily told Josh that she was swamped with a new project and that she would be busy for the rest of the week. I was really disappointed that I wouldn't be able to see her anytime soon and missed her like crazy, but I was too impressed by her dedication to her work to remain upset at her.

We walked further into the church and heard music coming from the main sanctuary. It sounded pretty good, but the song was new because I didn't recognize it or couldn't think of any artist who could have written it.

Lily softly crept to the door and quietly opened it. She motioned us to follow her through the doors as quietly as we could, so we wouldn't disturb the musicians. Once I was inside, I looked up to the stage in the front, and I didn't expect to see Bella up front playing the bass guitar.

She looked stunning in her black lace dress with a bass guitar strapped across her body. She was looking down at her fingers, and you can see the concentration she had on her fingers. The way she wrinkled her nose and brow, and how her lips would slightly pucker out was adorable; it brought a smile to my face.

It wasn't a surprise to me that she was amazing on the bass. There was nothing this woman couldn't do that didn't already impress me. I had just never seen a female bassist playing live before, but it was hot! The tantalizing way her body danced and hips swayed to the rhythm and beat of the song, it was hypnotic.

I was immediately aroused by this sight, and she was playing barefoot too. Eunn…it was incredibly erotic to watch. She was in her element and natural form. Bella, once again, took my breath away. I didn't care anymore, I wanted her badly. My desire for her grew more and more with each passing second, and tonight I had to make her mine.

I watched as she interacted with two Asian guys: one of them was that punk that she sang with at the wedding. I had forgotten what his name was while the other one on the drums, I didn't recognize him at all. Then there was another creepy guy sitting in the front row watching them play. It was obvious that his gaze was fixed on Bella. I didn't know why, but I didn't like the way he was watching my Bella. Anger boiled inside me as my stomach churned into knot.

It didn't help my irritated temper when I heard that the punk ask Bella to pick the next song for them to play. Bella started to play the bass line to "Stand by Me" by Ben E. King. I watched as she smiled sweetly at the punk as he sang to her.

"Hey, Lily, what was the name of that guy singing and playing the guitar? Didn't he sing with Bella at the wedding?" Alice smirked.

"Oh, that's Ethan Kim. He's really good, isn't he?" Lily answered with a smile.

_Ethan…What kind of pansy name is Ethan? All I know is that punk better watch himself or there's going to be hell to be paid._ I maliciously thought to myself.

"Yeah, he's kinda cute, too. What's his relationship with Bella anyways? Does he like her? I mean, by the way he's looking at her, it's kinda obvious, isn't it?" Alice quietly commented.

_Ah hell no! She's mine! I will this the little goober for even making googlely eyes at her. _My mind raged on with insults toward this Ethan punk.

I could feel my hands clench into a tight fist and my body tense up. I watched as Bella laughed and danced as Ethan serenaded to her. She looked like she was enjoying his attention. My heart felt as if it was tearing into pieces, and it was upsetting me to watch the way they were looking at each other. It pissed me off because I thought Bella was interested in me. I thought all the looks and the moment we shared Saturday were all pointing to the fact that she was attracted to me.

But now, this little snot nose punk was trying to sweep my girl off her feet with his voice and cheesy song. I was about to march right up to them and put a stop to this bull shit, but what Lily said next stopped me.

Lily sniggered a bit. "No. Their relationship isn't really like that at all. Ethan has been Bella's little brother since they first met over ten years ago. They're really close though. Ian too…" Lily pointed to the drummer. "He's Ethan older brother. Ian and Ethan look up to Bella like a big sister, and they love her like she's a part of their family too. Plus Ethan is five years younger than Bella. Bella's known to never date younger guys." Lily eyed me and giggled a little.

"She always tells me that she prefers that the guys she dates to be older than her. She says she can't put up with younger guys and their immaturity."

_Wait, Bella's twenty-six, right? I'm thirty so I'm four years older. I'm pretty mature, too!_ I quickly calculated our age difference in my mind.

I felt my body relax a little as relief wash over me. If Lily said this about Bella, I believed her. Bella didn't like this Ethan kid and he'd better not have any romantic feelings for her either. I huffed righteously a little at this thought.

Alice peered at me through the corner of her eyes, and her lips twitched up a little. She knew I was eavesdropping and hungrily listened to every word Lily and her were saying. Alice found it amusing to no end that I was jealous of some little punk kid. I simply ignored her and kept my eyes locked on Bella.

When the song was over, Alice and Lily started to clap wildly, which caught the attention of everyone in the room. I saw Bella's eyes dart up from her bass and scan across the room until she saw us by the front entrance. She looked shocked and confused at first. But when our eyes locked on each other, I noticed her charming blush color her cheeks. Then I saw her lovely smile grace her hips and that just made my day.

A goofy smile plastered itself across my face, which made Alice and Lily laugh at me, but I didn't care if I was obvious of my feelings for Bella. I couldn't explain these mysterious feelings I had for her and the control she has over me; all I knew was that I wanted her…badly too. Hell, after seeing how sexy she could be with a bass guitar, it took every fiber of my will not to run up to her and take her right there in front of everybody.

We made our way to the front of the sanctuary, and Bella unstrapped her bass to meet us halfway. The guys, she was with, followed and stood behind her. Ethan smiled brightly at us, Ian looked confused and was wondering who we were, and the last guy with light brown hair eyed us suspiciously, well to me mostly. His stare, angry and dark, left me feeling uneasy and on the defense.

_What the hell is his problem?_ I didn't trust the guy one bit and didn't like that my Bella was near him every week.

"What are you guys doing here so early? It's only three-fifteen. Lily, I thought you're picking me up at four-forty-five?" Bella scrunched her brow and nose. My heart swelled with affection for her because I couldn't help but think that she looked adorable when she's confused. She caught my goofy smile for her and began to blush again, which only made my smile grow wider.

Lily gave a scheming glance to Alice, who gave her a slight nod. Then Alice began to animatedly explain to Bella her devilish plan.

"Well, Emmett, Rose, Josh, and Jazz are going to meet us at the restaurant, so I thought that we can all get a ride together there with Edward. There's no point in bringing six different cars to the restaurant," Alice said smugly and continued, "And plus I wanted to hear you sing again. Do you mind if we stay here and watch you guys practice?" Alice began to pout her bottom lip out and unleashed her puppy dog eyes on Bella.

We all knew that there was nobody who could possibly withstand Alice's infamous pout, and Bella was no exception. Bella didn't even try to argue with Alice but merely let out a surrendering sigh and shrugged her shoulders in compliance.

"Sure. Why not, I guess. I just hope we don't bore you for the next hour and a half. I mean, we're just going to be singing some praise songs and hymns. Are you sure you don't want to go to a café or somewhere else while you wait? I don't want you guys to waste your time while you wait for me," Bella warned us and then began to bite down on her bottom lip, nervously.

_She's so thoughtful…and if she doesn't stop biting that lip of hers, she's going to be…_ Then my mind went straight to the gutter with thoughts I had of what I wanted to do to her. Then I remembered that I was in a church. I quickly apologized to the Big Man Upstairs and wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Lily shook her head. "Don't worry about us. We'll just sit over there and just watch and listen. You won't even notice we're here."

Alice smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement. Bella returned her smile and let out a yielding breathe of air. Then her mouth made an "o."

"Oh, yeah. How rude of me. Let me introduce you guys." Bella looked back and forth between Alice, Lily and me and the three guys standing next to her.

"You guys all know Lily." Her hand gestured towards Lily and then went down to Alice. "This is my friend, Alice Cullen." I noted how Ethan smiled brightly at Alice.

_Hmm…I see someone's a little taken by my sister…ha…too bad she's already taken, buddy. Huh…wait a minute…then maybe he's really not into Bella?_ I smirked at the thought when Bella pointed to me. "And this is Edward Cullen, Alice's brother."

Our eyes briefly locked onto one another, and a pink blush colored her cheeks again. I smiled down at her and watched her eyes glazed over. But then someone coughed, which snapped Bella's eyes away from me.

_Damn it! Who the hell cough!_ I discretely looked around at everyone's faces but couldn't find the culprit.

Bella shook her head slightly and continued with her introductions. "And you all met Ethan after the wedding ceremony on Saturday." Ethan smiled and waved at us.

"Well, this is Ian Kim, Ethan's older brother, and Kyle Forest." Ian smiled, waved at Lily and shook Alice's and my hands. Kyle smiled warmly at Lily and Alice but curtly nodded and glowered at me. His eyes shifted from Bella and then to me again. I inaudibly scoffed at him.

_Oh, this guy is so transparent…he is definitely into Bella and does not like me at all…hmm…By the looks of it, though, it seems like Bella's not interest in him at all. _ I softly laughed to myself.

It was totally evident because Bella didn't even give a second glace to Kyle while she was introducing us to each other. Nevertheless, this guy is more perceptive than I thought he was or maybe my interest for Bella was clearly apparent for everyone to see because Kyle definitely saw me as a threat. And hell yeah, he should. I didn't want to sound creepy, but I will stop at nothing to make sure that Bella will become mine. I could feel the corner of my mouth twitch up at this thought.

Just then a petite woman with blonde hair walked into the room and looked curiously at us. She must have been as tall as Alice, and her face was warm and kind. She looked astonished by Bella's lovely appearance and then looked over at us with wonder written all over her face. She was clearly interested to find out who we were. Bella looked to her and smiled like she knew what the lady was thinking.

"Darla, this is Alice Cullen and her brother, Edward Cullen, and you already know Lily. Guys, this is Darla Evans. She's our praise leader, keyboardist, and our head pastor's wife," Bella introduced us again.

Darla smiled welcomingly to us as she shook Lily's, Alice's, and my hand. "Hello, there. It's a pleasure to meet you." When she shook my hand, I noticed her eyes were dancing with amusement and intrigue like they knew something I didn't. Her eyes darted quickly to Bella and back to me. Bella flushed a deep pink and turned her back away from me.

_Hmm…I wonder what that was all about._

"Darla, would it be alright if my friends stay and watch us practice? You don't mind, do you?" Bella choked out.

Darla's eyes examined over Bella and then affectionately grinned at her. "Of course I don't mind, Bella. Your friends are welcomed to stay."

She looked at us and gestured to us to take a seat in the pews. We shuffled into the third row near the front stage and sat down. Darla walked over to Bella and whispered something into her ear and Bella bit her lip and slightly nodded her head with a bright smile. She looked over to us, but I think she was looking more at me. Her face was so soft and ethereal. It took everything in me to not run over to her, take her in my arms, and kiss her with all the desire I had in me.

For the next hour, I watch them as they did a quick sound check and began to rehearse the song list for their service tomorrow morning. They all played well and sound pretty good. This was all new to me because I wasn't used to hearing contemporary Christian music playing in a formal Sunday service. I recognized two hymns but the rest of the songs were unfamiliar to me.

Our family usually attended church only during the Advent, which was the four Sundays before Christmas, Christmas, and Easter Service. I looked over at Alice and Lily, and they looked like they were enjoying themselves, especially Alice. Her eyes kept darting between Bella and the rest of the members on her praise team, while her head bobbed along the music. She wore a goofy grin on her face.

I diverted my attention back on the band and carefully examined each of the other members on the team. Ethan was an excellent bassist, and Ian was a hell of drummer. They both played very skillfully and were clearly talented musicians with years of experience in the field. Darla played the piano well but wasn't a concert pianist or a professional musician like Ian or Ethan. Neither was Kyle too. Nevertheless, they both played their best, and that was always admirable and greatly appreciated over anything else.

The only thing that pissed me off, throughout the entire practice, was the way Kyle kept looking over to Bella, and then his eyes would dart over to me and quickly back to her. I wanted nothing more than to rip his head off each time he looked at her possessively and with so much longing.

Thankfully, most of the time, my eyes were fixed on Bella. She was amazing. Her voice sounded sweet like honey. The way, she carried herself while singing, was statuesque and graceful. The way her body would sway and move to the beat of the music was heavenly and sexy as hell. She would coyly glance over to me, and it seemed like she was teasing me with her eyes and the sexy smirk on her face. I couldn't help but tease her back with my most dazzling smile I had in my arsenal. Then she would unintentionally bite her bottom lip, which made her look provocatively sinful.

Once again, my thoughts were filled with lust and desire. Again, I thought of all the things I wanted to do to her, which weren't exactly appropriate to think of, especially when you were in church. But I didn't care because my desire for this woman trumped my fear of being struck by lightning.

An elbow poked me in my side and ripped me from my lust driven thoughts. Alice's face was horrified with disgust but her eyes were filled with so much amusement as if she knew what I was thinking at that moment.

"We're in church right now! So cool it, lover boy!" Alice hissed through her teeth, but she was fighting a smile full of laughter.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at her smugly. "I can't help it. Look at her!" My eyes glazed over as they trailed back to Bella. I heard Lily giggle and Alice scoff with disbelief. She was probably rolling her eyes at me, but I was too consumed with Bella to notice.

I continued to watch Bella throughout her rehearsal. There were times when she would look down away from my gaze, and she'd blush a deep red. Each time she looked down, I wanted to gently cup my hands over her cheeks and lift her face up so I can gaze into her deep brown eyes. And when she would blush, I wanted to give her feather kisses across her cheeks and along her jaw and touch her lips with mine.

I let out a deep sigh. I realized how deeply and hard I fell for this angel standing in front of me. I wondered to myself if I even deserved such a wonder creature. But a part of me didn't care and wanted her regardless if I was worthy or not.

The practice session was finally over by four o'clock, which meant that I was allowed to approach Bella and talk to her. I had a cheesy grin on my face, full of anticipation, as I walked up to her. Alice, Lily and I waited off to the side as she was busy putting away chords and microphones into a box that safely holds everything. She finished and ran over to us.

"Hey, sorry that practice ran a little longer than planned. Let me go put my shoes on…then we'll get going." She looked at us apologetically and ran over to get her shoes.

While she was strapping on her sexy black high heels, Kyle walked over and started to talk to her. Lily, Alice, and I were too far away to hear exactly what he was saying to her, but Ethan, Ian, and Darla started to look at each other with a worried look on their faces, which made me quite nervous. I looked over at Bella and Kyle, and my body just moved on its own. I carefully walked a little closer to them, just enough to hear what they were talking about.

"By the way, you look really nice today, Bella." Kyle smiled at her, but it looked more like he was leering at her. My jaw was set and my fists balled up at my sides.

"So what are you going to do right now, Bella?" Kyle tried to sound cool and debonair, but you could hear there was an edge to his voice. What he really wanted to know was why the hell I was here, or if she was going to leave with me.

Bella looked up at him as she was slipping into her heels. She seemed to hesitate responding to him. Then she smiled at him a curt, annoyed smile that she gave to those she didn't really like. It was the same one she gave before to Jessica and Broccoli Boy. Her genuine angelic smile was more natural and soft. This one was the more harsh and ridged, and she could hide her annoyance and anger with him.

"Thanks, Kyle. I'm about to go out to dinner with my friends." Bella was trying to hold back her irritation in her voice.

Bella looked over to us, and Kyle's head shot up to me. For a second, he simply glared at me with all malice he had. And then he quickly looked back at Bella with a faint smile.

"Oh, I see." He nervously shuffled his feet.

_What a douche! It's obvious she's going out to dinner with us. Why the hell would we be here if she wasn't going out with us? Can this guy be any more clueless?_

His fidgeting abruptly stopped, and he looked Bella in the eye. She sat straight up and stared at him with her big doe-eyes. She was surprised by his sudden movement. A low feral growl erupted in my chest as I watched Kyle hunched a little forward, and Bella defensively leaned back into the pew like a trapped prey.

"So I guess that you'd be too busy to go to eat with us. But hey, when you're finish, do you want to meet up with me for some _dessert_ later on tonight?" His face slightly leered up at her with the hope that Bella would say yes to him.

Wait a second, did he just ask her to some _dessert_? What kind of _dessert_ was he thinking about? Oh hell no! It better not be the kind that I was thinking that he was thinking of because if it was, then I'll beat the shit out of him for even thinking of having that kind of dessert with _my_ Bella!

Bella's face contorted with horror. She definitely heard and comprehended the innuendo Kyle gave her. She looked at him with so much disgust that it made his body flinch back a little. Her gaze turned into an angry glare. Clearly, she was pissed off by what he just said to her and I enjoyed watching Kyle squirm as Bella continued to stew at him with anger and disgust that was written all over her face. Kyle slowly backed away from her. I was dying because I wanted nothing better to do than to laugh out loud Bella's reaction and Kyle's rejection.

It was apparent that Bella could take care of herself and stand up for herself as well. She was a strong, smart, and beautiful woman, who was tough as nails and independent too. But a part of me still saw that she was fragile and delicate too. I would do everything within me to protect her and keep her safe.

As I watch Kyle walk away with his tail between his legs, I smiled at her with pride and awe. I walked over to Bella and slipped my arm around her waist. Bella looked up at me alarmingly.

_Crap! What if she doesn't want me to touch her this way? Am I stepping out of line with her? _

I was panicking with fear and worry but masked my panic-driven mind with a calm face. I looked down at Bella and gave her my most dazzling smile. My heart rejoiced as her eyes glazed over and her beautiful blush warmed her cheeks. I could watch her beautiful face for hours, and I was about to, if only we weren't disrupted by someone clearing their throat. Of course, it was Alice.

"I hate to break you two up," she sang, "but we need to get going. I don't want to make Jazz and the others wait too long for us."

After hearing Alice's voice, Bella looked around the room in a bit of a haze and nodded her head, agreeing with Alice that we should leave. I still kept my eye locked her face and waited until her eyes came back to me, which they did.

Her teeth, soon, took her bottom lip, which about drove me crazy, and her blush deepen to another shade of red. My thumb lightly brushed her bottom lip, coaxing it to come out of its confines. I wanted nothing more to kiss her, but I hear Alice's nagging voice behind me.

So with my arm still wrapped around her, I slowly guided her towards the exit. I could feel everyone's eyes follow us, but I didn't care. I turned us around to face everyone once more because it would have been rude of us to leave without out saying goodbye.

"Well it was pleasure meeting everyone but we're running late for our reservation and we need to get going. Alice, Lily, let's go," I bid them farewell as Bella waved and said her goodbyes to her friends.

Darla, Ethan, and Ian cheerfully said goodbye to Bella and me while Kyle had a scowl on his face, which made me smile smugly at him. Bella didn't even bother to look at him again, which further annoyed the sour look on his face.

I squeezed Bella's shoulder reassuringly, and her attention was diverted back to me. We walked out of the church together and over to my Volvo. I opened the front passenger seat and helped her inside.

As I closed the door and started to head over the driver's seat, I saw Alice opening the back door. She snickered at me for how I was acting and shook her head with amusement. She softly whispered to me, so that only I could hear what she was saying.

"Oh Edward, what am I going to do with you? I can't believe you did that just now. Acting a bit possessive, aren't you? But you know what? I'm really glad you did!" She quietly squeaked and smiled brightly at me.

"I couldn't help myself. I want her to be mine and mine alone," I whispered with a gently smile for my sister. I walked over and opened my door. I slid into my seat and looked to my right. I saw Bella looking back at me with a dreamy smile on her face.

My heart was lost with love and adoration for this exquisite creature sitting next to me. Soon after, I realized that we had an audience in the back when I heard their giggles and whispers. I gave Bella my most dashing smile and winked at her. I heard her softly gasp and blush again. I would never tire of her blush but I felt rather smug that I could make respond the way she did.

I turned to start the car and pulled out of the church. As I drove, Alice, Lily, and Bella were talking about wedding stuff and other things. I kept to myself and quietly listened to their conversations. I would steal quick glances over to Bella through the corner of my eyes and then focused on the road again. I didn't want us to get into a car crash.

As we got closer to the restaurant, I silently hoped that I would be able to get some alone time with Bella later on in the evening.

_Maybe I can drive her home later after dinner?_ I quietly wished to myself. _Oh the possibilities...Well, here's to wishful thinking!_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. That's the end. Thank you so much for reading and please go check out my other stories. ^-^_


End file.
